


The Apprentice: SG-1 Series

by Irrelevant86



Series: The Apprentice Series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 116,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevant86/pseuds/Irrelevant86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adolfina's now part of SG-1, Skaara's free of Klorel and the two are dating, and Sha're is living on Earth with them. What more could a girl ask for? Watch as she joins the team through their adventures; fighting Goa'uld, meeting new civilizations, gaining new technology, and falling even deeper in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fifth Race; Part One

I glanced around the briefing room at my team. I was sitting next to my boyfriend, Skaara, Jack was on the other side of me, Sam and Teal'c where on the opposite side of the table, General Hammond was at the head of the table, and Daniel was on his feet in front of the projection screen. It's hard to believe that not to long ago Skaara was host to a Goa'uld.

“When we found Ernest Littlefield on PBS-908, we also discovered a repository of information,” Daniel started.

“Meaning of life sort of stuff,” Jack interrupted. I watched as images of the four languages from Ernest's planet appeared on the screen.

“Yes, based on the four distinct alien languages inscribed in the wall, we concluded it was some sort of meeting place, where these four races would...”

“We all re-read the mission reports Doctor Jackson,” General Hammond stated.

“Okay right well two days ago the probe sent back this image from P3R-272,” Daniel pointed at an image on the computer monitor, “Now if you look closely, you'll see that the symbols match one of the inscriptions from the meeting place on Ernest's planet,” Daniel glanced around at us and I smiled up at him, “So you realize what this means?”

“You know what the circle of symbols says?” Hammond asked.

“No, I don't- I don't even know what it sounds like, but based on the Norse rune at the bottom of this inscription I'm positive that one of the four races in the alliance is Thor's race, the Asgard. Obviously that would make the aliens that belong to this language their allies,” Daniel answered.

“I do believe this world is worth exploring Daniel Jackson,” Teal'c exclaimed, smiling slightly...

P3R-272

“Very strange. Breathable air, moderate temperature, but where's the life support coming from?” Sam mused, glancing around. I glanced around the small empty gray room.

“Walls are solid,” Jack stated, banging on the wall.

“As the probe indicated there appears to be no exit,” Teal'c said.

“It's kind of smaller than I thought it would be,” I muttered, glancing around me.

“Well, this was an intergalactic waste of time,” Jack complained.

“Well, wait a minute sir. Where's the power for the lights coming from? What's the point of this place?” Sam asked.

“Storage?” I suggested, glancing over at her. Skaara smirked and shook his head at the comment.

“Hello! Hello! I'm Daniel Jackson, we're peaceful explorers from the planet Earth,” Daniel exclaimed, looking around. Jack gave Daniel a questioning look.

“It was worth a try,” Skaara mumbled.

“Daniel how long you figure we oughta hang out here and scratch our cosmic heads?” Jack asked.

“Jack you have such a short attention span,” I scolded, smirking. Jack glared at me for a second.

“Yeah well your short,” He countered.

“Wow your so mature,” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

“Well we can't just give up,” Daniel replied.

“Why not? Let's go home,” Jack said, walking across the room. I watched as he walked through a circle of writing embedded on the floor. Suddenly a shrill noise rang out and some sort of device materialized on the wall.

“Holy shit where'd that come from?” I exclaimed, jumping back slightly. Skaara rested his hand and my shoulder, pulling me back slightly.

“Okay that's something,” Jack mumbled. Teal'c walked up to the device and looked into the view hole.

“Watch yourself there, Teal'c,” Jack exclaimed.

“Do you see anything?” I asked, taking a step towards him.

“Blackness, filled with colored lights,” Teal'c answered.

I walked up to Teal'c and put my hand on his shoulder. Teal'c moved out of the way so I could have a look. I put my hands on either side of the device and glanced in. I noticed lights flicker around inside, then suddenly the device popped out further from the wall.

“Whoa!” I exclaimed, pulling back from the wall slightly.

Suddenly the thing moved again, grabbing my head and held me in place. I grabbed hold of the piece holding me in place and tried to pull it away from my head.

“Adu'lfia,” Skaara shouted.

I felt a hand over mine, trying to help me pull the thing off. The lights inside the device got brighter and I could hear a buzzing sound. My head was hurting and it felt like something was being crammed in my head. Suddenly the thing let go of my head, and I wobbled on my feet for a second before I collapsed, Skaara managed to catch me before I hit the ground. Everything was turning black and I closed my eyes and drifted off...

SGC Infirmary

“Pupils are back to normal,” Fraiser grabbed my wrist, “Pulse is fine, you feel okay?”

“Yup, can't remember a damn thing,” I answered.

“You were catatonic for about an hour after that thing released your head,” Sam explained. I glanced at my team, who were all giving me worried looks especially Skaara.

“Physically, I can't find anything wrong with you,” Fraiser stated.

“Well then I'll be off,” I exclaimed, swinging off the bed and walking out of the infirmary.

“Adu'lfia are you sure your fine?” Skaara asked, catching up to me.

“Yeah I'm fine, now come on we've got a briefing to get to,” I replied, moving towards the briefing room. We reached the briefing room a few minutes later and we took our usual seats. I grabbed one of the pads of paper from the table and a pencil and started doodling.

“So what caused this device to appear?” Hammond asked.

“We're not sure,” Daniel responded.

“Colonel O'Neill passed through the circle on the floor just before the device appeared I was the first to look into it,” Teal'c explained.

“What did you see?” Hammond asked.

“Lights. He saw lights. That's what he said he saw – lights. We done?” I asked, continuing to draw on the pad of paper.

“Not exactly, why didn't the device react to Teal'c the same way it did to you?” Hammond asked. I thought about that for a second then shrugged my shoulders and started work on my drawling again.

“Perhaps because I am a Jaffa,” Teal'c suggested.

“We've seen alien technologies that have been sensitive to the presence of a Goa'uld, like Thor's Hammer,” Sam replied.

“Teal'c looked. I looked. It grabbed my head and I passed out. I came to, we're here, we're home. Can we go now?” I interrupted.

“Adu'lfia are you okay?” Skaara asked.

“I'm fine, just fine, maybe a little tired but that's all,” I answered.

“Adolfina are you sure you're okay?” Hammond asked.

“I swear I'm freaken fine. There's is nothing cruvus with me,” I replied, slightly annoyed. I noticed everyone looking at me funny.

“What?” I asked.

“You just said there's nothing 'cruvus' with you,” Daniel answered. It was normal for me to occasionally substitute words from other languages into the things I say but I don't have any idea what that word means, or that I'd said it.

“I did not,” I countered.

“Yes you did,” Daniel shot back.

“No, I didn't,” I said.

“Yes, you did,”

“Didn't,”

“Did,”

“Didn't,”

“Did,”

“Cruvus what's that supposed to mean?” I asked.

“I don't know. Um... well, I'm guessing in the context of what you're saying you were trying to say that there's nothing wrong with you,” Daniel suggested, emphasizing the word wrong.

“Why don't you take some time to relax. You're dismissed, but do me a favor and stay on the base,” Hammond ordered. I sighed, teared off the sheet of paper I'd been drawing on, folded it and stuck it in my pocket then left...

Exercise room

I glanced over at Skaara who was standing on the opposite side of the small ring wearing sweats, sneakers, and a pair of boxing gloves.

“So what's the reason for these padded gloves?” Skaara asked, glancing at them.

“So we don't hurt each other, wouldn't wanna bruise that handsome face of yours now would I?” I joke, smirking at him. He smiled, and shook his head.

“So if we don't want to hurt each other than why are we about to fight?” He asked. I chuckled.

“Because it's boxing, and boxing's fun. Now come on put your hands up,” I explained, getting into my boxing stance. I started to dance around the mat, loosing up my muscles. Skaara looked at me funny and I stopped.

“Come on ya gotta move around a bit, loosen up. Ya gotta dance,” I exclaimed, bouncing around again.

“I'm confused are we going to box or dance?” Skaara asked. I stopped and rolled my eyes.

“If you don't move around you're a sittin' duck,” I explained, tapping Skaara on the chest. I might have put a little to much force into it by the look on his face.

“I'm sorry, are you all right? Did I hurt'cha?” I asked.

“I'm fine,” He replied.

“See then that's why ya gotta move...” I was cut off by a quick jab to my shoulder.

“How was that?” Skaara asked. I smiled.

“That was good now keep it going,” I answered.

“Keep your hands up, you got to keep moving your... your feet moving and, uh, bend your cozars. Keep your cozars bent,” I explained.

“I don't understand that word,” Skaara exclaimed, putting his hands down.

“What? Cozars?” I asked, stopping.

“Cozars,” I muttered, bending my knees slightly a few times, “You got to bend your cozars.”

“I think your referring to your legs,” Skaara supplied.

I glanced down at my legs then up at Skaara. Where the hell did that word come from? I'm used to using other languages but usually I know what language I'm speaking. This is insane. I need to see Daniel.

“Come on we're going to see Daniel,” I exclaimed, rushing out of the room. I raced down to Daniel's office and when I walked in I could see Daniel pulling some papers out of a book.

“All right what the hell is going on with me?” I asked, leaning on the desk and looking up at Daniel.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Well apparently I have lost the falatus to speak properly,” I replied. Damn it there it goes again. The word sounded sorta familiar but I couldn't place it. Daniel and Skaara looked at me.

“That wasn't a joke. I didn't do that on purpose,” I exclaimed, glancing between the two.

“She's used strange words in place of common words several times now,” Skaara supplied.

“Okay, what was that word you just used?” Daniel asked.

“I think I said falatus,” Suddenly I knew why it sounded so familiar, “You know now that I think about it it sounds kinda close to Medieval Latin.”

“So, possibly a derivation, maybe even a root,” Daniel muttered, rising from his desk and going over to a table and grabbing a book. He goes through the book for a second before stopping.

“Faculatus' is Latin for ability; you said you've lost the falatus to speak properly,” Daniel stated. I glanced at the monitor where the circle with the alien language was displayed.

“Noo ani anqueetas,” I exclaimed. Daniel looked over at me.

“What?” He asked.

“Noo ani anqueetas. Hic qua videeum,” I responded. My head was starting to hurt and I felt like I had information overload.

“Adolfina are you reading this?” Daniel asked, pointing at the screen.

“I think, but I'm not sure. We've never been able to associate sounds to the symbols,” I responded.

“Do you know what it means?” Daniel asked.

“No! I'm just looking at it and the words just pop into my fron,” I answered, rubbing my eyes.

“Are you okay?” Skaara asked.

“I don't know anymore. My head hurts and I feel like I have information overload,” I muttered.

“Maybe you should have Dr. Fraiser take a look at you,” Daniel suggested, moving to stand beside me.

I glanced up at the chalk board at one end of the room and moved over to it. I picked up a piece of chalk and quickly scribbled something down onto the board. When I was finished I looked over the board not exactly sure what I'd just written. I sighed, set down the chalk, and walked out of the room heading towards the infirmary...

Weapons room

I was standing in the middle of the weapons room, a staff weapon in one hand. I was quickly pulling apart the staff weapon when Sam came into the room.

“Adolfina what are you doing?” She asked.

“I need this,” I muttered, pulling out a capsule of glowing green liquid naqahdah.

“What for?” Sam asked. I stared at the capsule, and frowned. Good question, what do I need it for?

“I have absolutely no clue,” I responded, glancing back at her. I really feel as if I'm losing my mind. I'm doing things for absolutely no reason what so ever. I sighed and pocketed the capsule...

Control room

I furiously typed away at one of the computers in the control room. Lines of data appeared on the screen as I typed. I felt like I'd lost control of myself. I was doing things but I had no idea why I was doing them. I heard a group of people enter the room but I didn't turn to see who.

“What's she doing?” Hammond asked. I heard footsteps approach me.

“I do not know,” Teal'c answered. Sam moved towards the computer, but I continued to type.

“Captain Carter?” Hammond asked.

“Main system's down, Sir I'm locked out,” Sam stated.

“Adolfina,” Hammond exclaimed.

“Yes, sir,” I answered, still typing.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Ah... well to tell ya' the truth I ain't got no clue as to what exactly I'm doing,” I explained.

“Adolfina I'm ordering you to stop,” Hammond ordered. I tried to stop, but it was like my fingers weren't getting the message.

“Ugh... that might be a problem sir,” I muttered.

“Stop her,” Hammond ordered. Suddenly I felt Teal'c grab me and pull me away from the computer. I felt slightly panicked and started trying to get to the computer.

“No! No, not yet! I'm not fargus!” I shouted.

“Sir, I think she wants to finish what she's doing,” Daniel interjected.

“I can't reboot, Sir,” Sam exclaimed. Suddenly all the computers turned off.

“Uh-oh,” Sam muttered.

“Captain?” Asked Hammond. The numbers I'd been typing appeared on the screen.

“Sir, this is machine code. The numbers Adolfina was entering must've been some sort of program,” Sam explained. I managed to pull a hand away from Teal'c and I typed in a couple more numbers before Teal'c pulled me away again, and I sighed.

“What did you do?” Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. Suddenly a star field chart appeared on the screen and symbols started popping up all over the screen.

“It's the destination map, these are all the Stargates we've been through,” Sam stated.

“Sam, are those new gates popping up?” Daniel asked. I could see another set of symbols in a different color than the others popping up on the screen.

“That's not possible, it takes days to calculate the planetary shift of each new location,” Sam denied. A list of gate address popped onto the screen.

“Whoa, wait a second,” Mumbled Sam. Suddenly the words “No match with Abydos Cartouche” popped onto the screen.

“Sir, the new Stargates did not come from the Abydos cartouche data that we put in,” Sam explained.

“But that's the only reference we have, isn't it?” Hammond asked.

“Adolfina must've input new Stargate locations into the computer,” Sam answered.

“Well, I guess that thing must've downloaded more than a language into your brain. That circular inscription read 'the place of our legacy'. What if that thing you looked into was some sort of alien database, like the one we found on Ernest's planet, all the knowledge that these particular aliens possessed?” Daniel hypothesized. I groaned. Great just what I need alien knowledge stuck in my brain.

“Adolfina, you are not under arrest, but you are also not to touch anything else on this base without permission. Understood?” Hammond asked. I stared at the screen for a second before I glanced over at Hammond.

“Eetium, sir,” I answered, nodding my head. I frowned at the foreign word.

“Come on let's head back to my office,” Daniel suggested. Teal'c let go of me, and Skaara wrapped his arm around my shoulder and lead me out of the control room...

Daniel's Office

I was writing on a small note pad when Sam entered the room. She leaned against the desk I was at and glanced at the note pad for a second.

“You can only stare at a computer screen for so long. Adolfina, that program you entered re-wrote massive amounts of the machine code,” Sam explained. I threw my hand out at her but didn't respond.

“She seems to have completely lost any ability to speak English. She seems to only be able to speak the alien language,” Skaara injected, seeing Sam's confused face.

I sighed and went back to what I'd been writing before. I was frustrated that I couldn't say anything in English. I went to say it but what came out wasn't English. It was annoying.

“Really? Wow,” Muttered Sam.

“But the good new is we seem to have more of the alien inscription translated. 'Noo ani anqueetus' – 'We are the Ancients'.” Daniel exclaimed. That was the only good thing about this, we were getting the language translated, though after this is all over I don't think I'll ever speak Ancient ever again.

“Who are the Ancients?” Sam asked.

“Well, I think they could be the teachers of roads. See, the Romans were the first real road builders. They spoke Latin and they learned to build roads from the gods, known as the Ancient ones,” Daniel started.

“I'm still not following you,” Sam replied, shaking her head.

“Roads. Stargates. The Gate builders. What if these Ancients were the alien race who invented the Stargate?” Daniel guessed.

“You're still just speculating, right?” Sam asked.

“Well, that would certainly explain why Adolfina knew about Stargates that the Goa'uld haven't even discovered yet,” Daniel stated. I'd thought that two, it seemed to be the only logical explanation.

“I don't know, Daniel why would they invent a device that would do this?” Sam asked.

“The place of our legacy'. To pass on their knowledge. Adolfina may have the knowledge of the original gate builders downloaded into her brain,” Daniel concluded.

“Ego indeo navo locas,” I exclaimed, glancing over at Daniel. I felt the powerful urge to go somewhere, but I wasn't sure where.

“Okay, ego means 'I',” Daniel murmured.

“Indeo,” I repeated.

“Need,”

“Navo,”

“New,”

“Locas,”

“Locas, locas. Locatia, location. You need a new location. You need a new location?” Daniel finished.

“Where do you want to go?” Skaara asked, glancing down at me and resting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed.

“Okay, good luck you guys, I've got to get back to the computer,” Sam exclaimed, pointing at the blackboard with the equations.

“I really wish you could explain all this,” Sam said. Me two. I glanced down at the paper I'd been writing on, then I held it out to her. She took the paper and looked it over.

“Ten equals eight... Ten equals eight, ten equals eight...” She muttered, picking up a piece of chalk and walking over to the board.

“Ten equals eight. Adolfina, this is base eight math!” Sam exclaimed surprised. I sighed and frowned, the whole thing meant absolutely nothing to me. I'm terrible at math...


	2. The Fifth Race; Part Two

Infirmary

I was sitting slumped over a table with my head resting on my arms. I knew Fraiser, Daniel, and Skaara were all standing in the room but right now I didn't really care, my head was hurting to much.

“The problem may only be affecting the verbal language centre of your brain. It's a different function than writing, but it looks like the problem is advancing. Since she lost the ability to speak gradually, I think whatever is affecting her may be taking over incrementally,” Fraiser explained. I could feel Skaara's presence next to me and I was glad for it.

“Well, what's the worst-case scenario?” Daniel asked.

“Well, your computer analogy is pretty good. Adolfina, your hard drive has been filled with information that is written in a language your computer doesn't understand. If it continues to progress the way it has thus far, you may eventually lose the ability to write or even comprehend us. Or, worse, the computer could shut down all together,” Fraiser replied.

“I don't understand,”Skaara asked.

“Mortium,” I answered.{I just made this word up, I know mortem is Latin for death but they didn't say what it was in Ancient so I just changed the Latin word slightly.}

“Death,” Daniel muttered. Skaara grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.

Briefing room

We were all standing around the briefing room. Sam had gathered us but right now I didn't really care. My head was hurting and I was feeling really tired.  
“Sir, we've been sending probes to the addresses Adolfina entered into the computer, hoping that one would lead us to the race that affected her mind. We think we may have found something,” Sam stated.  
“P9Q-281 has a pedestal near the Gate with symbols on it that match the alien language that Adolfina is speaking,” Daniel continued.  
“Then I suggest we check it out. You're authorized to go, Captain. Major Castleman will be joining SG-1 on this mission,” Hammond responded.  
“Well, if Adolfina's not going, then I have to stay,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“I two will stay,” Skaara added.  
“Why is that, Doctor?” Hammond asked, not bothering to ask why Skaara was staying. But then again he really doesn't have to ask why he's staying. I mean it's pretty obvious.  
“Well, if Sam and Teal'c make contact with the Ancients, and they can report back and…and then Adolfina, Skaara, and I will go, but until then, I mean, translating this language may be the most important thing we've done since we opened the Stargate,” Hammond looked at him, “You see, I'm pretty sure that Adolfina is speaking the language of the original Gate builders. At the very least, I'm positive that it's one of the races that created the repository of information on Ernest's planet…the, uh…meaning of life stuff.”  
“And, Sir, I believe that the equation Adolfina wrote on the blackboard is a revolutionary formula for calculating the distance between planetary bodies,” Sam interjected.  
“And bottom-line, Sir, what about Adolfina? I mean, right now I'm possibly her only hope for communicating on any kind of serious level. I can't leave her like this, and I won't,” Daniel concluded.  
“All right. The rest of you will leave at 1600 hours,” Hammond responded, nodding his head.  
Daniel's Office  
I couldn't stand still. My mind was racing with the events of this past day. I glanced over at Daniel and Skaara who where seated at the desk.  
“Okay, I think we're getting hung up on the grammar,” Daniel exclaimed.  
I stopped my pacing and groaned. I needed to go somewhere, somewhere through the gate but how to I tell him that. I looked up at one of the computers, and an idea came to me. I walked over to the computer and started typing. When I was done Daniel and Skaara both looked at the screen.  
“Okay, you have to go through the Stargate. Where? Where to?” Daniel asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Back to the planet where this happened? You have to go back there?” Daniel asked. I shook my head. That's not it, that's not right. Damn I have no idea where I need to go...  
Infirmary  
Daniel had dropped me off in the infirmary so Fraiser could watch over me while he did... something. I was quietly building something with the capsule I'd gotten from the staff weapon, and the paper I'd been drawing on earlier during the briefing. I heard someone enter the room and I glanced up to see that it was Daniel.  
“What's she doing now?” Daniel asked.  
“She's making something,” Skaara answered.  
“I've been taking some notes but I'm finding it a little hard to follow,” Fraiser stated. Daniel pulled her and Skaara to the side and said something to them then left. I continued tinkering with the things I had. A little while later I was finished what ever it was I was building, and Daniel came into the room.  
“I think she's finished,” Fraiser stated.  
“What is it?” Daniel asked. I looked over the device then flicked the switch. It hummed and lit up but that was about all it did.  
“That's it?” Daniel asked. I glanced at him a frown on my face and I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Okay, uh, well, let's, uh, let's just leave this thing for now. Believe it or not, I have something a little more important to discuss,” Daniel exclaimed, moving towards the door with Fraiser and Skaara right behind him.  
I shut off the device and followed them down to Daniel's office. Daniel grabbed a videotape off the table and moved over to the small TV in the room.  
“I didn't want to tell you this before because I thought you had enough on your mind,” Daniel muttered, putting the tape in the VCR.  
“Sam, Teal'c, and Jack are in trouble. The DHD on P9Q-281 isn't working and they can't get home. To make matters worse there's a very hot sun rising, they don't have much time,” Daniel explained. I felt my heart speed up and I stared at the TV as Sam appeared on the screen.  
“The rest of the symbols won't engage, the DHD is locking the gate in place, so we can't dial out manually. I've tried everything I know about these things,” Sam stated. Daniel paused the video.  
“Look, no one else believes that you have the knowledge of the original gate builders in your head right now except Skaara and I,” Daniel exclaimed. Suddenly I felt like I knew what they had to do to get home, but I didn't quite understand what that idea was. I grabbed a large piece of paper and a pencil and just started drawing.  
“What... What's she doing?” Fraiser asked.  
“I don't know,” Daniel replied.  
“Do you think this is going to help?” Fraiser asked. I felt annoyed, not only do I not really know what I'm drawling but they won't shut up!!!  
“I... I don't... I really don't know,” Daniel answered. I sighed, grabbed a clipboard and wrote something down on it then handed it to Daniel.  
“Shut up and go away,” Daniel read. I went back to my drawling as they left...  
Briefing room  
I followed behind Daniel, Fraiser, and Skaara into the briefing room. Daniel had the plans I'd been drawing earlier, and I had my little device in my hands. I could see Hammond, Siler, and a couple scientists were in the room.  
“We have to dial in right now,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“What is it?” Hammond asked.  
“Adolfina has a solution,” Fraiser responded.  
“She does?” One of the men asked. I set my device on the table, snatch the plans out of Daniel's hands and rolled it out on the table.  
“We weren't sure what she was drawing at first but...”  
“That's the dial home device,” One of the men interrupted.  
“And the instructions on how to fix it. There isn't much time,” Daniel finished.  
We started to leave the room with Hammond right behind us. We walked into the control room. Hammond ordered the technician to dial up the planet, and I watched as they sent the schematics through the gate.  
“The object has reached its destination sir,” Simmons exclaimed. The gate shut down.  
“Now we have to hope those instructions were right,” Hammond muttered. No kidding if they aren't then the teams toast...  
Embarkation room  
I watched as my team walked through the gate along with a few other people. Jack and Sam both looked pretty sunburnt.  
“Glad to have you back,” Hammond stated.  
“Glad to be back,” Jack replied.  
“Thought our goose was quite literally cooked this time, sir. These plans were perfect, who came up with them?” Sam asked. Hammond looked back at me and I smiled and waved my hand at them.  
“Adolfina?” Sam asked. I shrugged my shoulders. Teal'c walked over to me and looked down at me.  
“I am sorry, Adolfina. We could not find a way to help you,” Teal'c stated. I nodded my head and patted him on the shoulder...  
Infirmary  
My head was pounding and I felt like I was gonna be sick. This just keeps getting worse. I leaned on Skaara and closed my eyes trying to ease the pain. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I reached up and grabbed hold of one of his hands.  
“Feel better?” Daniel asked. I opened my eyes to see that Sam had walked into the room.  
“Much, thanks. Is this what you wanted to show me?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, Adolfina built it but no one seems to be able to figure out what,” he switched it on, “It is.”  
“Adolfina, you have no idea what it is or why you built it?” Sam asked.  
I shook my head and just burred my head in Skaara's chest. Suddenly the klaxons went off and I could hear someone calling Sam to the control room. A minute after she left I had a strange urge to grab the device and leave, and that's exactly what I did.  
“Adu'lfia where are you going?” Skaara asked.  
I shook my head and kept walking. A few second later I reached the power vault. I walked into the vault and opened the main breaker box and started hooking up the device I'd made to the system. I could hear Teal'c whisper something to Daniel but I couldn't hear what.  
“Wait a minute. Adolfina, what are you doing?” Daniel asked.  
“Euge,” I replied, continuing what I was doing. The device flickered as I continued what I was doing.  
“I think that means 'good',” Daniel stated. I hooked the power cables to the device.  
“Adolfina, I really don't know if this is a good thing,” Daniel exclaimed.  
I felt like I was working on auto pilot, I couldn't stop. But deep down I knew this would help me, how I knew that I don't know.  
“Euge, Euge,” I muttered.   
I switched the device on and it started glowing and humming. I raced out of the room and headed towards the control room with Daniel, Teal'c, and Skaara right behind me. We entered the control room and I could see the gate was dialing.  
“The device that Adolfina built is some sort of energy source. She just hooked it up in the power vault,” Daniel explained.  
“Well, that explains where the gate's getting all the extra power,” Hammond looked at Sam, “Captain, how do we stop this?”  
“You could have Siler pull the main breaker,” Sam suggested.  
“Chevron six is encoded,” Simmons announced.  
“Wait, Adolfina has been saying that this is a good thing. Now, so far she's done nothing bad,” Daniel defended.  
“So far,” Hammond stated. I frowned. This is good, I know it.  
“Euge... Euge, EUGE,” I stated, pointing at the gate as it dialed.  
“Chevron seven...is encoded?” Simmons said. I glanced down at the screen to see that the gate was dialing an 8th chevron.  
“And it's not the point of origin,” Sam stated.  
“What?” Hammond asked. I glanced up at the gate.  
“General, what if all these anomalies that have been happening to Adolfina are part of some big plan?” Daniel asked.  
“What plan?” Hammond asked. Daniel looked over at me.  
“Well, earlier Adolfina was telling me she had to go through the gate. Maybe everything up until now has been leading to this,” Daniel suggested, motioning to the gate.  
“What's it doing?” Sam asked.  
“Chevron eight is locked,” Simmons announced. The gate activated.  
“Wormhole is tracking... Captain?” Simmons glanced up at Sam who looked down at the screen.  
“Sir, the computer indicates that the wormhole is leaving our known network of Stargates. It's going outside of our galaxy. Far out,” Sam explained.  
“That's why the gate needed all the extra power.” Daniel stated.  
“Hold on, I thought Stargate addresses were six points in space with the seventh being the point of origin,” Hammond exclaimed.  
“The extra chevron must add a new distance calculation to the existing points. It's kind of like dialing a different area code,” Sam explained. I looked over at Hammond who looked at me.  
“Now what?” Hammond asked. I glanced around the room at my team mates. My eyes finally landed on Skaara, and I gave him a quick kiss before I started walking towards the door.  
“Adolfina,” Hammond exclaimed. A guard blocked my path and Daniel and Hammond walked towards me.  
“I'm just supposed to let you go?” Hammond asked, glancing down at me. I glanced up at him with pleading eyes.  
“She's already gone, General. I don't think we have much of a choice,” Daniel answered for me.  
I patted his shoulder as the guard moved out of my way. I made my way down to the embarkation room with Daniel, Hammond, Teal'c and Skaara right behind me.  
“I will come with you Adu'lfia.” Skaara stated.  
“I really think she needs to do this alone, Skaara,” Daniel stated.  
I walked up the ramp and stopped right before the event horizon. I could hear them talking down at the bottom of the ramp but I'd lost interest in what they where saying. Suddenly Daniel was standing next to me.  
“Adolfina, you understand that if you do this, if you go, you might not be able to come back,” Daniel clarified. I glanced at him for a second before stepping through the gate.  
Alien planet  
I hit the ground hard and all the air left my lungs as I rolled down a set of steps. After a few seconds I glanced up to see aliens appearing around the room. They looked like the aliens Daniel and Sam described as the Asgard. I noticed two where closer to me than the rest.  
“Ego... deserdi... asordo,” I pleaded. They spoke to each other for a second but I couldn't understand them.  
“Comdo... asordo,” I exclaimed.  
One of them said something to the other, then raised his hand to me. I saw a small device in his hand that flickered. Suddenly a ray of light appeared over my head, then everything started to go black and I passed out...  
… I groaned and glanced around me. I was still lying on the ground on the alien planet with the aliens looking down at me.  
“Hey,” I muttered, sitting up, “Ugh... er... thanks.”  
“You are welcome,” One of them stated.  
“You can understand me?” I asked.  
“We speak many languages,” He replied.  
“You're the Asgard. Thor's race, right?” I inferred.  
“You have heard of us?” The other alien asked.  
“Nothing but good things I promise,” I answered.  
“You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge,” One of them stated.  
“Apparently,” I muttered.  
“It was not meant for you,” He said.  
“What? So this hole thing was all some big accident?” I asked.  
“Human physiology has not advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology,” The other alien explained.  
“Oh, so where am I?” I asked.  
“This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida,” He answered.  
“So ugh why did I come here?” I asked.  
“The Ancients moved on from our region of space long ago, but your sub-conscious mind used their knowledge to find us here, where you could get help,” One explained.  
“Very impressive,” The other stated.  
“Well, you know…”  
“We did not think your brains had advanced even that far,” The first one interjected, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
“Tell me again how you know so much about our brains?” I asked, raising an eyebrow in a true Teal'c fashion.  
“We have studied your race closely,” The first replied.  
“Ah okay so what'd ya learn?” I asked.  
“That your species has great potential,” The second one exclaimed.  
“Great potential, well that's great,” I said, smiling.  
“Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox…”  
“Oh we know them,” I interrupted.  
“…the Furlings…” He continued.  
“Ugh don't know them,” I muttered.  
“…And the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates,” He finished.  
“Ha we were right, they did build the Stargates,” I exclaimed, smiling.  
“The alliance was built over many millennia. Your race has much to prove before we may interact on that level,” The alien stated.  
I stood up and walked closer to the two Asgard's and I could hear whispering from the others.  
“Look, ya'll seem to be quite wonderful…people,” I crouched down so I was at eye level with them, “And I really don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head, but you guys should understand that we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race after all.”  
The Asgard exchange glances, then the first one held his hand out to me. I glanced at his hand for a second before gentle taking hold of his hand.  
“You have already taken the first steps towards becoming the fifth race,” The second Asgard stated. I smiled at them and stood up. Looks like this mission wasn't exactly a bust...  
Embarkation room  
I glanced around the embarkation room, and smiled. It's great to be back. I started walking down the ramp just as Daniel, Teal'c, and Skaara walked into the room.  
“I'm back,” I exclaimed, holding my hands out and smiling. The three of them smiled, and Skaara raced up the ramp and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug and smiled again. Yup defiantly great to be back.  
“What happened?” Daniel asked. Skaara let go of me and I glanced at Daniel.  
“Do you still possess the knowledge of the Ancients?” Teal'c asked.  
“Nah, don't remember a darned thing,” I glanced at Daniel, “Oh we were right about the Ancients being the gate builders by the way.”  
“How do you know?” Skaara asked.  
“The Asgard said so,” I explained.  
“Well let's get you to the infirmary so Fraiser can have a look at you, and I'm sure General Hammond and the rest of the team would like to find out what happened while you where gone,” Daniel suggested.  
I nodded my head and followed him out of the room, my hand intertwined with Skaara's as we walked down the hall...


	3. Girls night

I quickly pulled the brush through my hair, then pulled it up into a high pony tail. I set the brush back in my bag, and grabbed my Bert the farting hippo slippers out of the bag and slipped them on my feet. I glanced in the bathroom mirror and smiled. I had on my Bert the farting hippo PJ shirt and pants, plus the slippers, and I had the same dog collar around my neck as the one on the hippo. I grabbed my bag and made my way out into the living room. Tonight Sam, Sha're, Janet, and I were all spending the night at Sam's house for a much needed girls night. We're going to watch some movies, play a couple board games, do our hair and nails, and maybe have a pillow fight or two. After the last couple weeks that we've had I say we deserve this night.

Several weeks ago we found Apophis bruised and beaten on another planet and he'd asked for asylum on Earth, which I regret to say we gave to him. But he died a little while later. Then right after that we'd gone to another planet and found this old man, named Ma'chello, who swapped bodies with Daniel, and at some point Teal'c and Jack swapped bodies, and Skaara and I wound up swapping bodies. It was a really messed up day for all of us to say the least. Then last week we went to this planet where we found a group of aliens with some sort of white paste covering their entire bodies. We'd damaged one of the local planets which caused the aliens to become sick. We managed to fix the problem and all was well. Then today a boy showed up at the SGC followed by his mom, who turned out to be part of an invisible race of aliens known as the Reetou. A group of Reetou had managed to infiltrate the base and we had to call on the Tok'ra to help defeat them.

I set my bag down on the floor next to the couch and plopped down, waiting for everyone else to finish getting dressed. I only had to wait a minute or so before they came out into the living room.

“So what should we do first?” Sam asked.

“Board games, and I have the perfect game in mind. Anyone up for Uno?” I asked, pulling the deck of uno cards out of my bag.

“I don't know how to play this Uno game,” Sha're stated.

“That's fine we'll show you how to play,” Janet replied.

We spent the next couple minutes explaining the game to Sha're. After we finished explaining the game I dealt out the cards to everyone and we started playing. Turns out Sha're is a pretty good Uno player, but not as good as me. I won 5 out of 15 rounds, Sha're won 4 rounds, Sam won 3, and Janet won 3.

“How bout we play Monopoly?” Sam suggested.

“That sounds great,” I replied.

Sam grabbed the game from the hallway closet and we quickly explained the rules to Sha're. The next thirty minutes we spent trying to beat each other at the game. I was picked as the banker, and I managed to snag all the rail way lines on the board. By the time the game was over both Sam and Sha're were practically broke, with Janet bringing up the rear, and me in the lead.

“Come on guys ya gotta do better than that, or am I gonna have to kick your buts at every game we play,” I exclaimed, smirking.

“Okay how about we play 'Sorry”, you do have that right Sam?” Janet asked. Sam nodded her head and grabbed the game. But after ten rounds of playing 'Sorry' the girls realized it was no use in even trying to beat me.

“Sorry guys but I spent most of my child hold conning the kids on my street out of money playing board games and poker, and card tricks, I'm an expert at these games,” I stated, smiling.

“All right why don't we move on to painting each others nails before we decided to kill her,” Sam grumbled, putting the board games away.

I stuck my tongue out at her, and Janet got the bottles of nail polish out of her bag. We each picked a color, mine being blue and red, Sam's being orange and green, Janet's being pink and purple, and Sha're's being white and black. Sam painted my nails, while Janet painted Sha're's, then when mine and Sha're's nails were dry we painted Sam and Janet's nails.

“Okay so what now?” Sha're asked, standing up. I smiled evilly and moved over to the couch and grabbed my pillow.

“PILLOW FIGHT!!!!” I shouted, whacking Sam in the back with the pillow.

The three woman raced to grab their pillows, while being constantly whacked by my pillow. They finally managed to get their pillows and then it was a free for all. We hit whoever was closer to us. I laughed when I hit Janet in the back of the head and her hair frizzed up. We kept this up for several more minutes before the four of us collapsed on the ground laughing and giggling.

“Anyone up for watching a movie now?” Janet asked.

“Yeah sure I could go for a movie,” Sam replied.

“You guys pick out the movie, I'll go make us some popcorn,” I exclaimed, jumping up and racing into the kitchen. I quickly made the popcorn, put it in a bowl, then raced back into the living room.

“So what movie did you guys pick?” I asked, sitting down on the floor in between Sam and Janet.

“Forest Gump,” Sam answered.

“I love this movie,” I exclaimed, taking a hand full of popcorn...

Several hours later

We'd watched two more movies after the Forest Gump, and now we were all just sitting on the floor. Suddenly a pillow slammed into my face, and I could hear the sound of someone running away. I glanced behind the couch to see that it was Sam.

“Did you just... did she just... Oh heck no, get back here,” I shouted, grabbing my pillow and chasing after her.

And so started another pillow fight. This one lasting longer than the other, mostly because we'd stop and sit down for a few seconds before one of us would ambush another, which got the game going again. After almost half and hour of pillow fighting we all just collapsed on the floor, each of us leaning against someone else. I was leaning on Sha're, while she had her head resting on Sam, who in turn was leaning against Janet, who was just lying against the couch with her head resting on top of Sam's head. I yawned and closed my eyes.

“Night,” I mumbled.

“Night,” Sam, Janet, and Sha're said in-unison. I could already here light snoring coming from the direction of Sam and Janet, and Sha're's breathing had slowed down slightly indicating that she'd fallen asleep. I yawned and finally followed their example and drifted off to sleep...


	4. 1969; Part One

SGC GATE ROOM  
Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, Skaara, and I were all standing in the gate room, waiting for Sam to come down so we could head out on our next mission. Jack glanced back at the control room for a second, and I glanced back also to see Sam standing in front of one of the control panels.  
“What is she doing?” Jack asked quietly, leaning towards Daniel.  
“Uh, she said something about having to time the calculations exactly right this time of year,” Daniel answered.  
“This time of year? What difference does it make?” Jack asked.  
“Oh, she said something about solar…” Daniel paused for a second, “uh…well, to be honest with you, I wasn't really paying attention.”  
“Really?” Jack turned to look back at the control room, “Carter?”  
“Almost there, sir. This time of year, the direct line between P2X-555 and the Earth takes us within 70,000 miles of the sun. I have to update the computer's drift calculation to include gravitational space/time warping,” Sam shouted through the microphone.  
“We know that. Let's go!” Jack exclaimed a few seconds later.  
“Yes, sir,” Sam replied. Four chevrons later Sam came rushing into the room shouldering her gun.  
“Chevron five, encoded,” The technician exclaimed.  
“Ah! Done already?” Jack asked mockingly, smiling slightly. I noticed Sam glance back up at the control room and I glanced back also and could see Hammond standing by the control room window.  
“Chevron six, encoded,” The gate locked onto the last chevron, “Chevron seven, locked.” I pulled my cap on and followed Jack, Daniel, and Skaara up the ramp with Sam and Teal'c right behind me...  
MISSILE LAUNCH ROOM  
When I stepped out of the wormhole it was almost like I'd just stepped back into the gate room. I stepped off the ramp and a second later Teal'c and Sam both stepped off as well. Suddenly the wormhole shut off.  
“Whoa!” Jack exclaimed. I glanced back at the gate to see that the back wall behind it was rippling, then the entire room started rippling and soon the familiar look of the gate room changed.  
“Did you see that?” Jack asked, still staring at the back wall. The room finished changing and what was left was what look like some sort of launch pad.  
“Uh, Jack, do you see this?” Daniel responded. I glanced up at what appeared to be some sort of missile.  
“Captain Carter, where are we?” Jack asked.  
“I don't know, sir. For a minute there, we were back in the Gate room,” Sam answered. Jack walked to one side of the launch pad and glanced up.  
“You know, this looks suspiciously like the butt end of a Titan missile,” Jack stated. A titan missile? Well that can't be good.  
“Standing by for test burn in T-minus 20 seconds,” A voice announced over a PA system. Jack straightened, and I could hear the whine of generators starting up.  
“What is a 'test burn'?” Skaara asked, glancing up at the missile above us.  
“It's exactly what it sounds like,” I exclaimed, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him out from under the missile. I pulled him over to the wall, not that that would do us much good.  
“Any ideas here?” Jack asked, running towards a door and pounding on it.  
“Abort!” Jack ran to a control box next to the door, “Abort!” I glanced around trying to find some way out of here. Daniel jumped off the launch pad and started looking around the room, while Sam checked a series of electrical sockets. I noticed Teal'c was still standing on the launch pad looking up at the missile.  
“15 seconds,” The PA system announced.  
“Teal'c move,” I shouted.  
“Abort!” Jack shouted again. Teal'c pulled his Zat out of his vest.  
“Stand by for ignition,” The PA system announced.  
Sam raced over to where Jack was standing. Teal'c activated his Zat as the Pa system counted down from ten. When it reached 8 he lifted his zat aiming it at the smoking missile above him. The Pa system continued to count down. When it reached 5 Sam, Jack, and Daniel each flattened themselves on the floor and I yanked Skaara to the floor. Skaara pulled me under him, using himself as cover as the count down reached 3. I heard the tell tail firing of a zat and the count down reached one, but nothing happened. I glanced up from the ground and noticed Teal'c still standing under the missile Zat still raised. Then he lowered the zat and shut it off. Skaara helped me up off the ground while everyone else stood up.  
“How'd you know that would work?” Jack questioned.  
“I did not,” Teal'c responded. Huh blind luck, nice I like it. Suddenly a buzzer went off and the doors behind Jack slide open. Three armed soldiers rushed into the room all aiming guns at us.  
“Hands on your heads! Get on your knees!” One of them shouted. The six of us complied getting down on the ground with our hands on our heads. I noticed a sergeant make his way over to us aiming his riffle at us.  
“Who are you and how did you get into this facility?” He asked.  
“What facility?” Jack asked.  
“Answer the question,” The man demanded.  
“Sir, don't say anything. This is the Gate room,” Sam exclaimed, glancing over at Jack.  
“Shut up!” The man ordered.  
“Sir, we're still in Cheyenne Mountain,” Sam continued.  
“The next person who shoots his mouth off gets this,” The man gestured with is gun, “Is that clear?”  
“Take them to the holding room,” A voice over the intercom exclaimed.  
“Yes, sir,” The sergeant replied, glancing up.  
“No, take me to your C.O.” Jack exclaimed. Suddenly the soldier swung his riffle and hit the butt of it into Jack's face. Jack fell to the ground unconscious.  
“What the hell!” I shouted, glancing from the sergeant to Jack. Skaara tensed next to me but didn't move...  
HOLDING CELL  
I glared up at the ceiling really wishing I could hit something. My head was lying on Skaara's lap, and I could feel a head ache forming. After my little outburst the sergeant whacked me upside the head also, though not as hard as he'd hit Jack.  
“I'm fairly certain that we've traveled back in time, roughly about thirty years. For a second or two, I think we were in both time-frames simultaneously, which is why the Stargate seemed to be there one minute and was gone the next,” Sam exclaimed.  
“Little bump in the calculations, Captain?” Jack asked.  
“I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what to say,” Sam replied.  
“Well, I'll tell you what. Get us back home and we'll say it never happened,” Jack responded.  
“Or get us back before we left and it won't happen,” Daniel cut in. I glanced over at him, one eyebrow in my hair line.  
“Well, think about it. We're the first people in human history to go back in time, well, for all we know. If we could figure out how to do this again, just think of what we could do. We could actually visit Babylon, we could—we could—we could see the Great Wall of China being built,” Daniel exclaimed excitedly. I smiled at the thought, and at how childlike he looked right now at the mere mention of being able to see those things.  
“Or prevent regrettable events from your history from ever occurring,” Teal'c suggested. As much as I would like to do that there's no telling how we could affect the time line by doing that.  
“No! That's exactly what we can't do,” Sam shouted in alarm.  
“Why not?” Jack asked.  
“Because of the grandfather paradox,” Sam stated. Jack just stared at her so I elaborated for her.  
“If you went back fifty years and murdered your own grandfather, your own father would never have been born.”  
“So you're saying that if we change our own past…”  
“We could change our world in ways that we can't possibly imagine. We might even cease to exist, along with everything and everyone we know,” Sam finished cutting Daniel off.  
“I myself have no part in the history of your world,” Teal'c stated.  
“But, when they find out about the Goa'uld threat, they might have second thoughts about opening the Stargate in the first place. In which case, we never meet…and you're back to being First Prime of Apophis, and Ra's back to ruling over Abydos,” Sam replied. Skaara's eyes went wide and his hands clenched into fists.  
“I see,” Teal'c muttered.  
“So…we don't tell them about the Goa'uld,” Daniel said.  
“How do we explain the larval Goa'uld that Teal'c is carrying? Our advanced weapons, our GDO's?” Sam asked.  
“Correct me if I'm wrong, Captain, but—haven't we altered history already just by being here?” Jack questioned.  
“We have to concentrate on damage control. At the very least, destroy our advanced weapons and technology,” Sam responded.  
“That's going to be a little tough,” Jack stated.  
“We also cannot tell anyone anything,” Sam held up her SGC patch, “About who we are or where we're from.”  
“This is a top secret facility. Anonymity does not go over big here,” Jack said.  
“We cannot tell them we're from the future, sir. Even if it means…” Sam stopped short as the door unlocked and two guards holding guns walked in. One of the soldiers approached Daniel, and I stood up and moved towards him, blocking the mans view of him a scowl marring my face.  
“Вы советские шпионы?” The soldier asked. I knew he was speaking Russian but I wasn't going to fall for it. I knew he was testing us. I put on a look of utter confusion and hoped Daniel would take the hint from me. Apparently he didn't get the hint.  
“Nyet,” Daniel exclaimed. I groaned and face-palmed.  
“Daniel?” Jack asked.  
“He just asked if we were Soviet spies. I just…” Daniel stopped as he realized his error.  
“That doesn't mean anything, he's a linguist he knows 23 languages,” I exclaimed, glancing back at Daniel.  
“Come with me,” The soldier announced, glancing at Jack.  
“Sure,” Jack stood up, “You bet.” The soldiers escorted Jack out while Daniel walked over to the nearest bunk and put his head in his hands...  
BACK OF AN UNMARKED BLUE VAN  
I was sitting in between Skaara and Sam on one side of the bus while Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c were sitting on the other side of the bus, and we were each handcuffed.  
“Listen. I don't know where we're headed, but they'll probably try to split us up. So we're not going to have much time to…”  
“…escape and hopefully live out the rest of our lives without affecting history,” Sam injected, cutting Jack off.  
“Or…” Jack asked.  
“I can't think of an 'or' at the moment, sir,” Sam stated.  
“No 'or?'” Daniel asked.  
“There's an 'or.'” Jack replied.  
“There's an 'or?'” Daniel asked again. I smirked and shook my head.  
“Sir, you can't just will something to happen because you want it to be a certain way,” Sam said.  
“Captain…where there's a will, there's an 'or.'” Sam gave Jack a confused looked, “…way,”  
“If I remain on this planet, I will eventually be taken over by my mature symbiote,” Teal'c exclaimed. Jack raised an eyebrow at that. Suddenly a popping sound could be heard and the van stopped. Suddenly the van door opened and a lieutenant stepped in and closed the door.  
“Flat tire?” Jack asked.  
“I'm the one who arranged it,” The lieutenant answered. I glanced at him in surprise. Why would he arrange a flat tire?  
“Before I can even think of doing what's asked of me in the note, I need to know who you are and who gave it to you,” The lieutenant exclaimed. I glanced over the lieutenant along with Sam and I noticed a shiny name plate on his uniform with the words Hammond on it. Oh my holy shit that’s general Hammond.  
“Oh, my God. My name is Samantha Carter, and…you gave me the note, sir,” Sam exclaimed shocked. Jack and Daniel gave Sam puzzled looks.  
“Sir, before we left, General Hammond gave me a note and told me to keep it in my vest pocket until I got to the other side,” Sam explained, glancing over at Jack.  
“It's addressed to me. In my handwriting,” Hammond stated.  
“What's it say?” Jack asked.  
“'Help them.' And seeing as helping you will undoubtedly lead to court-martial, I'd like to know why I would do that,” Hammond questioned.  
“Because it's your idea,” Sam replied.  
“Albeit one you won't have for thirty years,” Jack interrupted.  
“What?” Hammond asked confused. Well time travel is confusing.  
“I know this is kind of hard to understand, but…that's roughly how far back in time we've traveled,” Sam replied. Hammond looked at us skeptically then turned to leave.  
“I'm sorry. I can't help you…”  
“Wait, wait!” Daniel exclaimed. Hammond stopped and turned to us.  
“We can…we can prove it,” Daniel stated.  
“The date,” Jack looked at Hammond, “What's the date?”  
“August 4th,” Daniel stared at Hammond when he didn't continue, “1969.”  
“'69… What happened in '69?” Jack asked.  
“The moon landing. That was just a couple of weeks ago, right?” I asked, glancing over at Hammond.  
“The entire world knows that,” Hammond objected.  
“But not too many people know you watched it from your father's bedside in his hospital room…just two days after his first heart attack,” Jack stated.  
“How did you know?” Hammond asked.  
“Because we know you. We will know you. For some reason, thirty years ago, you decided we were going to need help. Otherwise, you wouldn't be standing there with a note. Now you going to listen to yourself, or not?” Jack asked. Hammond stood there for several seconds, then put his gun back in its holster. He pulled out a key from his pocket and started un-cuffing Jack.  
“There are two other men, including the driver,” Hammond stated.  
“Thank you, thank you,” Jack replied. Hammond turned and started unlocking Sam.  
“Ow,” Sam muttered. Hammond looked down at her hand. I glanced down also and grimaced at the cut on her hand. I've seen it before but man it still looks bad.  
“I'm sorry, miss. Did I hurt you?” Hammond asked.  
“It's 'Captain.'” Sam smiled at him, “And it's all right… Lieutenant. Um, may I see the note?” Hammond took the note out of his pocket and sat down handing the note to Sam. By now Jack had Daniel and Teal'c unlocked, and had moved on to Skaara. He quickly unlocked Skaara then me.  
“Look, we don't want to hurt anybody, but we are going to have to knock those guys out somehow,” Jack stated.  
“Will this do?” Hammond asked, holding up a zat. Jack took the zat and glancing over it.  
“All right, call for help,” Jack ordered. Hammond hesitated.  
“The dangerous foreign agents you now guard have…inexplicably freed themselves,” Teal'c supplied.  
Hammond nodded and stood up. I stood up also and moved behind the rest of the team. Hammond walked over to the doors and jumped out drawing his gun and pretended to aim it at us.  
“Help!” Hammond shouted. An officer ran into my line of view and Jack shot him with the zat. Jack leaned around the side of the van and shot at someone, then jumped down to the asphalt. Hammond couldn't seem to stop staring at the men on the ground.  
“Where's the rest of our gear?” Jack asked.  
“Uh, the Major ordered it shipped in a separate truck for security reasons. They should be right behind,” Hammond answered, holstering his gun.  
“All right, good. Get down on the ground. Go,” Jack ordered.  
Hammond nodded his head and laid down on the ground beside the other two men. The team and I took cover in the trees and I could see a military truck coming around the bend. The truck pulled over to the side of the rode and the officers stepped out of the truck and ran over to check the unconscious officers. Jack snuck over to the passenger side of the truck while the driver stepped out of the cab. Jack quickly shot the driver with the zat and the other soldier jumped up, reaching for his gun, but before he could pull it Jack had already shot him.  
I followed Jack to the back of the truck with Hammond and the team right on my heals. We opened the back of the truck and Jack pulled back the tarp and climbed in. Once the tarp was out of the way I could see two locked metal boxes inside. Jack grabbed one and started examining it, before shooting the box with the zat breaking the lock. He kicked the box a couple of times then threw the lid open. Jack pulled out a GDO and tossed it to Sam. He then picked up another zat and closed the lid.  
“All right, everything you confiscated from us is in these two boxes?” Jack asked Hammond.  
“Except for your ray gun, yes,” Hammond answered.  
“Right,” Jack muttered, standing up. He grabbed one end of the box and dragged it to the back of the truck and propped one end up on the other box. He knelt down next to the boxes and aimed the zat at them.  
“Watch yourself,” Jack exclaimed, firing at the boxes three times. Blue energy moved over the boxes for a second before they disintegrated. Jack turned to look back at us and I glanced over at Hammond who was looking at where the boxes used to be with wide eyes.  
“All right, your Major What's-His-Name had videotape of this thing in action,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Uh, yes. It was in those boxes along with everything else,” Hammond supplied.  
“Good,” Jack jumped out of the truck, “Got any cash?”  
“Uh, yeah, I might have some,” Hammond muttered, fumbling around with some bills.  
“That's good,” Jack said, snatching the cash from Hammond. He put the money in his pocket.  
“I'll pay you back, with interest,” Jack stated. I smirked and shook my head. I'm betting Jack's counting on Hammond to have forgot about that by the time we get back. But there ain't no way Hammond's gonna forget about that. We all followed Jack towards the front of the truck.  
“One more thing. You have to keep everything you've seen and everything we've told you a secret, and I mean for the rest of your life,” Sam stated. We all stopped by the front of the truck.  
“'General Hammond.' I like the sound of that. What are you going to do now?” Hammond asked. Jack put his hand behind his back and opened the zat.  
“Well, you're better off not knowing. But I do want you to know that what I'm about to do keeps you from getting court-martialed,” Jack answered. Aw man come on don't shoot him, oh please don't shoot him Jack. He's gonna be so mad with you when and if we get back to our time period. Jack shot Hammond with the zat. And of course he shoots him.  
“We should get off this road. Find the interstate,” Jack suggested, closing the zat.  
“You just had to shoot him didn't you. He's gonna be so mad at us, and he's so not going to forget about the money you owe him,” I grumbled following Jack into the trees with the team right behind me...

A little while later  
We were still walking through the woods trying to reach the interstate when Daniel spoke up.  
“So, what's the plan?” Daniel asked.  
“Find the Stargate,” Jack answered.  
“Oh brilliant plan sir,” I muttered, rolling my eyes. Jack scowled at me.  
“Find the Stargate? That's…that's the plan?” Daniel asked.  
“Elegant in its simplicity, don't you think?” Jack said.  
“And if we don't find the Stargate?” Daniel asked.  
“There's one in Antarctica,” Jack stated.  
“There's one in Antarctica. That's…that's a fabulous plan,” Daniel mocked.  
“Yeah but don'tcha remember the DHD to that gate is buried in ice and doesn't work or don't you remember being stuck there for what felt like years with several broken ribs and a few other injuries. Cause I sure remember it, my sides still hurt anytime it gets to be any temperature below zero,” I scowled, shaking my head. Jack scowled.  
“Assuming we locate the Stargate, how then do we get back to the future?” Teal'c asked.  
“Well, now, that's all in the note,” Jack glanced over at Sam, “Right?”  
“Uh, no, sir,” Sam answered.  
“'No, sir.'” Jack asked.  
“Well, it…it doesn't explain how to get back, at least not…explicitly,” Sam replied, pulling out the note. Sam handed Jack the note.  
“'Help them. August 10th, 9:15 A.M., August 11th, 6:03 P.M.' That's helpful,” Jack muttered, handing the note to Daniel.  
“Well, I suppose he had to be intentionally cryptic so as not to risk changing his own history,” Sam replied.  
“August 10th…that's cryptic,” Jack muttered.  
“Well, wait a second, it just means that on August 10th at 9:15 A.M., something is going to happen,” Daniel explained.  
“And happen again the next day at 6:03. We just have to figure out what that something is,” Sam finished the thought. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this.  
“How are we supposed to figure out what this event is?” Skaara asked. Sam sighed and shook her head.  
“I'm not really sure,” She muttered...


	5. 1969; Part Two

ALONG AN INTERSTATE HIGHWAY  
We'd finally reached the interstate. I could see a small red corvette speed by and I shook my head. Man those cars are nice.  
“You know, the 'Vette blew it when they went with that body style. They used to be so cool,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Actually, I was about four and a half years old in '69,” Daniel replied.  
“Hey at least you'd been born, I'm not even alive yet!” I muttered, crossing my arms. Jack smirked and ruffled my hair.  
“Ahck leave ma hair alone,” I exclaimed, batting his hand away. We crossed the road and hid in a ditch.  
“Carter, stick your thumb out,” Jack ordered. We all crouch down in the ditch while Sam stood by the road holding her thumb out.  
“We should go to New York,” Daniel exclaimed. Several cars passed by.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
“Catherine used to live there right?” I asked, glancing over at Daniel.  
“Yeah she did. She's probably the only person outside of the military who has the slightest idea where the Stargate might be. And I really don't think she's going to tell us over the phone,” Daniel answered.  
“Daniel, you can't. In order to preserve our past, Catherine has to meet you for the first time years from now,” Sam interjected.  
“So, we go in disguise. Pretend to be…foreigners,” Daniel suggested.  
“How are you going to do that?” Jack asked.  
“Well, Adolfina and I speak 23 different languages. Pick one,” Daniel answered. I watched another car go by.  
“Cars don't seem to be stopping despite Sam holding her thumb out to them,” Skaara whispered to me. I smiled and shook my head, and grabbed his hand.  
“Catherine said herself she began her research in the late sixties. I mean, who knows…maybe we're the ones who gave her the idea in the first place,” Daniel suggested. A white van passed by Sam not even slowing. Sam threw up her hands before sticking her thumb out again.  
“This method appears to be ineffective,” Teal'c stated, standing up. He climbed up to the road, and Jack stood up and followed him.  
“Teal'c? Teal'c!” Jack shouted.  
I stood up as well and followed Jack with Skaara and Daniel right behind me. I could see a multicolored, brightly painted bus coming down the road, and Teal'c stepped right into the path of the bus, holding his arms up palms out towards the bus. The bus pulled to a stop barely even a foot away from him, and I could see a peace sign ornament on the hood. Teal'c dropped his arms and Jack ran up to him and hit him on the shoulder. Well that is one way to catch a ride.  
“What are you thinking?” Jack asked frustratedly.  
“That is effective, O'Neill,” Teal'c responded, motioning to the stopped bus. Jack gave him a look before moving over to the side of the bus. The doors swung open and I could see a long-haired, bearded young man at the wheel. There was a dark-haired girl wearing a poncho beside him.  
“Hey. We would've stopped, man,” He exclaimed, smiling.  
“Hi. Listen, we've got gas money. Where are you headed?” Jack asked.  
“Upstate New York, some big concert. Where're you headed?” The man answered.  
“New York…back East,” Jack supplied.  
“Hop in!” The man stated. The girl next to him scooted back and we all stepped into the bus but I noticed Teal'c hesitate at the foot of the steps.  
“Come on, ride up front with me, brother,” The man made a fist and held it up, “It's cool.” I snickered at the confused expression on Teal'c's face as he climbed into the bus.  
“I'm Michael,” Michael introduced, holding out his hand.  
“I am not at liberty to reveal my identity,” Teal'c stated. I faced palmed and shook my head.  
“Far out,” Michael exclaimed, nodding his head. He reached over and pulled a lever, and the bus doors swung shut. I sat down next to Skaara and Sam in the back of the bus and I could see Jack, Daniel, and the girl on the other side of the bus. The girl was smiling at us.  
“Hello,” Daniel exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence.  
“Hi. So what'd you do?” She asked.  
“We didn't, uh, we didn't do anything,” Daniel responded, glancing over at Jack. She looked at us confused.  
“We've got a little problem with…the establishment,” Jack supplied. I glanced over at him, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
“I so relate to that,” The girl stated.  
“So if you could take us as far as New York, we'd…”  
“I really love your hair,” The girl interrupted.  
“Thanks,” Sam replied.  
“Listen, we could really use some cheap clothes. So if you see a cheap clothes place around, we'd appreciate it,” Jack said, glancing over at Michael.  
“No sweat,” Michael looked over at Teal'c for a second, “So, uh.. your thing…” He made a circular motion with his hand, “that thing, uh…what's it symbolize? Peace?”  
“Slavery. To false gods,” Teal'c responded, not looking at Michael. I sighed, and shook my head.  
“Right on! So, um, it's made out of…”  
“Do not discuss it further,” Teal'c exclaimed. He really doesn't know how to speak to strangers from the past does he?  
“I dig. It's cool. So you just go AWOL?” Teal'c turned to looked at Michael, “Hey, we're cool. After the concert, me and Jenny, we're even thinking of crossin' the border up to Canada.”  
“For what reason?” Teal'c asked.  
“You know, man…the war,” Michael responded. Oh man that's right the Vietnam war was in 1969.  
“The war with Canada?” Teal'c asked. I face palmed and shook my head. God I have to teach him more earth history when we get back home. Michael gave Teal'c a confused look.  
“No,” Michael replied. I sighed and leaned back and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...  
Clothing store  
I glanced around at all the clothes. I picked up a yellow dress with long flowing sleeves, and a pair of yellow tenner shoes. I paid for the clothes and quickly changed into them then got back on the bus...  
THE WOODS {NIGHT}  
I leaned closer to Skaara trying to get warmer, and I noticed Teal'c walking through the trees towards us. Jack grabbed three small metal cups full of soup. He handed one to Daniel as he sat down next to Sam. Sam was staring intently at the fire and I could only wonder what she was thinking. The wind was blowing and I shivered. Skaara wrapped his arm around me and the two of us scooted a little closer to the fire.  
“A flare,” Sam exclaimed. Daniel looked up from his soup.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“That's the only explanation. We had to have been sent back because of a solar flare,” Sam expanded.  
“Was there not an error in your calculations?” Teal'c asked.  
“I don't think so, Teal'c. But after the Abydos mission, when we couldn't figure out a way to make the Gate work again, I was asked to research alternative applications for the Gate. Including time travel,” Sam replied.  
“What'd you come up with?” Jack asked.  
“Well, just this..” Sam put the soup aside and picked up a stick and started drawing in the dirt.  
“What if a massive solar flare just happened to occur at the exact moment that we were traveling between Earth and another Stargate? If the wormhole itself was redirected closer to the sun because of the Earth's magnetic field,” Sam drew a circle in the dirt, “The increased gravity could slingshot us back to Earth.  
“Why haven't we tried this before?” Daniel asked.  
“Because flares are impossible to predict. Light takes several minutes to travel between the Earth and the sun, so by the time a flare of sufficient magnitude has been confirmed, it's already too late,” Sam answered.  
“Okay, if they're impossible to predict, how do we get ourselves home?” Daniel asked.  
“The note, Hammond's note, August 10th, 9:15 A.M. It's in the note,” I exclaimed, sitting up slightly.  
“The time and date of the next flare?” Jack asked.  
“Yeah. General Hammond must have used my own research to figure out what we needed,” Sam responded.  
“Or maybe that's the reason he asked you to do the research in the first place,” Daniel suggested. Hammond you cheeky bastard you!!!  
“And then he looked up two flares in August of 1969 that could send us home,” Sam concluded. I heard the sound of foot steps behind us and I glanced back to see Michael and Jenny heading towards us. Ah crap I hope they didn't hear any of that.  
“General Hammond, you old son of a…” Jack stopped short as Jenny and Michael stopped in front of us.  
“Hello,” Jack lifted his mug, “Soup?”  
“Who are you guys?” Michael asked.  
“Come on. Have something to eat,” Jack suggested.  
“I mean, traveling between the Earth and where? What's that about?” Michael asked. Ah crap they did hear us.  
“When I said that, I was just imagining…”  
“Oh, I don't think so, man,” Michael interrupted Sam.  
“You said…that you were in trouble with the establishment,” Jenny prompted.  
“And…we are, Just not the establishment of this planet,” Jack stated. Oh he better have some fancy supped up explanation to give him cause I am not covering for his ass. Sam turned and glared at Jack, while Michael and Jenny looked confused.  
“No, it's true, Michael. We came to Earth to hide among your people, a long, long time ago,” Jack continued. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“From a galaxy far, far away,” Daniel added. I glanced over at Daniel my eyes still narrowed. Really, really, ripping off Star wars, come on. Eh oh well why not.  
“From a planet called Alderaan,” I supplied, smirking. The hole team looked over at me for a second, Jack with a large smirk on his face, and Teal'c with a raised eyebrow though I could see a small smile forming on his face.  
“But now it's time to go home, and we need your help,” Jack went on, doing his best to forget my comment.  
“How?” Jenny asked.  
“We need to be in a place called New York by tomorrow,” Daniel supplied.  
“I don't know, man,” Michael replied. Jack and Sam exchanged a looked, and Sam turned back to the fire. Jack reached down and picked up the zat lying on the ground beside him.  
“It's all right,” Jack said. Jack opened the zat and fired once at the fire. The energy blast hit the fire causing the flames to shoot up in a white hot blaze before it settled down again.  
“Whoa! That was unreal!” Michael exclaimed amazed.  
“It is in fact extremely real. As is our need for assistance,” Teal'c injected.  
“We have to help them get home, Michael,” Jenny stated.  
“Okay. We'll do it,” Michael confirmed. I smiled and leaned back into Skaara's embrace, while Jack closed the zat with a smile on his face.  
An Observatory, The next Day  
The bus pulled to a stop at the curb in front of the observatory, and Jack, Skaara, and Teal'c stepped out of the bus.  
“Sir. Remember to use the hydrogen-alpha solar filter,” Sam shouted.  
“Or I'll burn my eyes out…I know,” Jack replied.  
“Good luck,” Sam shouted. The bus doors shut and we pulled away from the curb. After a few minutes we pulled up in front of a nice two story house with a shaded porch and a long flight of steps up to the front door.  
Inside Catherine's house  
I followed behind Catherine, Sam, and Daniel into the living room in Catherine's house. We still had on the same clothes we had on earlier but Daniel had his hair slicked back. I couldn't get over how much younger Catherine looked.  
“Father never told me Andrek Gruber had a son,” Catherine exclaimed.  
“Vell, I vas but a small boy ven they vere shtill vorking together…” Daniel replied. We sat down on the couch while Catherine sat down on a chair across from us.  
“…but mein father often spoke of dein father as one of the few people in zis vorld he could trust,” Daniel continued.  
“Before we continue, I must ask. What was so important it couldn't be discussed over the telephone?” Catherine asked. The three of us exchanged looks.  
“Mein father believed zere must have been a zecond artifact near zat vich dein father discovered in 1928,” Daniel supplied. A maid entered the room carrying a tray with several cups of tea. She set the tray on the coffee table and I noticed a worried look pass over Catherine's face.  
“Was weisst du davon?” Catherine asked.  
“He referred to it in his notes as ze "Doorvay to Heaven,” Daniel answered. Catherine sat back in her seat and glanced nervously at the maid who was still pouring tea. I could hear a cat meowing in the other room.  
“Wir haben ein Fragment der Steinplatte gefunden, mit einigen derselben Zeichnungen wie dieser, die vor allen diesen Jahren entdeckt wurde,” Daniel explained. (Translation: We have found a fragment of a coverstone with some of the markings as the one uncovered all those years ago, but there was nothing underneath it.) The maid finished pouring tea and left.  
“You found only a fragment? Nothing beneath?” Catherine asked. Sam picked up a cup of tea and started sipping it.  
“Ze artifact had already been removed,” Daniel supplied.  
“Oh…We always knew there had to be a second device with which to control the ring,” Catherine replied frustratedly. Catherine picked up a cup of tea and there was a few seconds of awkward silence.  
“I realize zese matters require ze utmost propriety, but..”  
“Did your father ever explain to you the nature of the work he was doing in 1945?” Catherine asked cutting Daniel off.  
“Only zat ze American militare vas under ze mistaken impression zat ze device dein father discovered might hold zome dark militare purpose. Uh, even zat much, I vas…svorn to secrecy,” Daniel replied.  
“There was an accident,” Catherine stated. I frowned at the thought of Ernest.  
“Ernest Littlefeld,” Daniel stated.  
“When the war ended, my father and I were told never to speak of it again. It is simply…locked away,” Catherine supplied. I sighed and shook my head. To think he was stuck there for all those years.  
“Undt…you cannot tell me vhere?” Daniel asked.  
“Some old armory in Washington, D.C., gathering dust. But it's pointless. The military won't even acknowledge its existence,” Catherine answered. Daniel picked up a spoon and started stirring his tea.  
“Vould you know…vhich armory?” Daniel asked...  
OBSERVATORY  
The bus pulled up outside the observatory just as Jack, Teal'c, and Skaara stepped out. The guys jumped onto the bus and walked back to where Sam, Daniel, and I were sitting.  
“Well?” Sam asked.  
“Your theory is confirmed,” Teal'c replied.  
“Where do we have to be for tomorrow's flare?” Jack asked.  
“Washington, D.C.” Daniel answered.  
Some time later  
We'd been on the road for a while and I was starting to feel a little stir crazy sitting here in the back of the bus. Sam was driving and Teal'c was sitting up front with her.  
“We're almost there, sir. It's going to be close if we don't find a power source right away,” Sam shouted.  
“We will,” Jack replied, turning to face Michael and Jenny.  
“Listen, I really have to say this. The two of you have been unbelievably…” Jack stopped at a loss for words.  
“Groovy,” Daniel supplied.  
“Groovy, I think, is the word,” Jack finished.  
“We sure won't forget this, and the people of our world will be extremely grateful for what you've done for us,” I exclaimed, smiling brightly at them.  
“Not the establishment, mind you,” Jack stated, ruffling my hair.  
“Now what have I said bout the hair man,” I scowled, batting at his hand. Jack just smirked and shook his head.  
“I think what we're trying to say is that we have to go the rest of the way alone,” Jack concluded.  
“Why?” Jenny asked.  
“Because it's dangerous,” Jack answered.  
“We want you to take us with you,” Michael exclaimed.  
“We can't do that,” Jack replied.  
“But you owe us,” Michael stated. I sighed.  
“Yes, we do. We owe you a lot. But you belong here. And you have to trust me on this. This is a great time,” Jack responded, smiling.  
“Michael got drafted,” Jenny interrupted. I glanced up at them and frowned.  
“We're just goin' to the concert first. You know, one last blast. But if we went with you…” Michael trailed off and Jack sighed and look away.  
“I don't wanna…kill anybody,” Michael stated.  
“Michael…”  
“Sir, you can't say anything. He has to make up his own mind,” Sam interrupted. Jack looked down at the ground and I groaned.  
“We can walk the rest of the way from here,” Sam stated, stopping the bus.  
“We got to go,” Jack put his sunglasses on, “I'm sorry.”  
ARMORY  
We all stepped out of the bus, me being the last one out. I quickly hugged Jenny and Michael then moved over to where Daniel and Skaara were standing.  
“Your secret's safe with us,” Jenny stated. Sam hugged Jenny.  
“We know that. Thank you. Take care,” Sam replied.  
I followed the team towards the armory. We walked into the armory and I could see in the center of the warehouse was a tall flat rectangular crate standing up on its end. That's most likely were the gate is. A guard walked across the floor of the armory and Jack shot him with the zat then moved towards the crate containing the gate. The rest of the team and I all followed him. Jack climbed up on one side of the crate with Daniel right behind him and Sam and Teal'c on the other side.  
They started unlocking the crate and I glanced up at the large crate. Time to go home. I glanced back at the door we'd entered in and couldn't help the wave of sadness that passed over me at the thought that Michael might go off to war and be killed. Suddenly the front and back of the crate fell down and I glanced back to see the Gate.  
“Where to?” Jack asked.  
“Back the way we came, via P2X-555,” Sam answered.  
“Wait a minute, how do you know we'll go forward in time instead of back?” Daniel questioned.  
“Well, General Hammond must have chosen flares on the opposite side of the sun this time, so the Sun's rotational differential will send us forward instead of back,” She stopped noticing the looks on the rest of the teams faces, “Look, we just have to trust General Hammond. I mean, the point is, we are fifteen minutes away from the only chance we are going to get at this, and we still haven't found a power source to fre…”  
“How much power?” Jack asked...  
A little while later  
We'd hooked up some cables to the chevrons on the Stargate, and I could hear power humming through the cables. We'd hooked the cables up to a military vehicle and Jack was currently revving the engine. Skaara and I were helping Daniel and Teal'c to turn the gate. The chevrons were lighting up as we turned the gate.  
“Keep it going!” Sam shouted. We reached the last chevron and we jumped back away from the gate. The gate activated and the rest of the team approached the small ramp made by the crate when it was opened.  
“You! Stop!” A voice shouted from behind us. I glanced back to see a guard holding a gun at us. Another guard came running through the doors on the railing along the upper wall. Ah crap things can't ever be easy can they?  
“We have got to go,” Jack exclaimed. Jack rushed forward to a crate using it as cover and pulled out the zat. He fired at the guard as we all dove for cover. Jack kept firing his zat at the guards.  
“Sir, the timing has to be exact. Just a few more seconds,” Sam shouted.  
“It's going to have to be close enough. Go!” Jack replied.  
I heard gun fire as Sam got up and ran to the gate. Daniel and Teal'c followed both disappearing into the wormhole. Skaara and I both jumped up and ran towards the gate. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle and I fell to the floor with a scream. I grabbed my ankle which was bleeding profusely.  
“Adul'fia,” Skaara shouted, grabbing my arm.  
Jack had raced over to us by now and he grabbed my other arm while still firing the zat at the guards. The two of them hauled me to my feet and the three of us threw ourselves threw the wormhole. We hit a ramp and I could hear bullets ricocheting of the ramp. The wormhole shut off and Jack and Skaara helped me up off the ramp. I leaned on Skaara and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I glanced around the room, but it was completely empty. The lights were dimmed, and pieces of equipment were all wrapped up. The place looked as if it hadn't been used in years.  
“Auntie Em? Auntie Em?” Jack shouted.  
“Where is everyone?” Sam asked.  
I groaned and glanced down at my ankle. Which was still bleeding, and I could see a pool of blood forming on the grating and the floor underneath the grating below me. Suddenly the bay doors slide open and an elderly woman in a white dress stepped into the room.  
“Hello, Jack,” The woman exclaimed, smiling brightly at Jack. Jack stared at her, and the woman walked up the base of the ramp with a look of amazement and delight on her face.  
“Teal'c? Skaara? Adolfina? Daniel?” The woman laughed and looked at Teal'c, “I hardly recognized you with hair.” Jack stepped forward cautiously.  
“Do…do we know you?” Jack asked.  
“Sam will recognize me,” She turned to Sam, “Come closer.” Sam walked towards the woman, and I could just barely see a smile forming on her face.  
“Oh my God,” Sam hugged the woman suddenly, “Cassandra!”  
“Dear Sam,” The woman replied, laughing.  
“Excuse me,” Jack tapped Sam on the shoulder, “Who is this?”  
“Cassandra,” Sam stated, stepping back from the woman. That's not possible Cassie's 13.  
“Cassie's thirteen years old,” Jack voiced my thoughts.  
“Not anymore, Jack. I've been expecting you…my whole life, in fact. You entered the Stargate a few seconds too soon, so the flare threw you far into the future. I've come to send you back where you belong,” Cassie explained.  
“How did you know we'd come here?” Daniel asked.  
“When I was old enough to understand, Sam explained what happened, and that I'd be the one to send you home,” Cassie replied.  
“Like a self-fulfilling prophecy,” Sam muttered.  
“Mm-hmm. As much as I would love to spend more time with you, the timing must be precise. You have to go,” Cassie confirmed, nodding her head.  
“Already? But there's so much that you…”  
“You of all people know I can't,” Cassie said, cutting Sam off. Sam nodded and Cassie lifted her hand. I could see some kind of device on her hand with what looked like a single green stone in the center. Cassie traced a finger around the stone, and it light up. Suddenly the gate activated and Sam pulled out the GDO.  
“I will tell you this…your journey's just beginning,” Cassie supplied.  
“By Cassie,” I exclaimed, smiling at her. She nodded at me with a smile on her face. God it's weird seeing her like this, I'm older than her but right now she's older than me. Damn time travel is so weird and confusing. We all walked up the ramp with Skaara and Jack helping me to walk, and we stepped through the wormhole.  
GATE ROOM, PRESENT DAY  
We stepped out of the wormhole into the gate room, but this time it's was the way we were used to seeing it. I could see Hammond walking towards us. Jack threw up his free hand in relief and pointed a finger at General Hammond.  
“Yes!” Jack shouted.  
“Ahck right here next to you, stop shouting in my ear,” I grumbled. We reached the bottom of the ramp after a few seconds.  
“We're home…” Jack stated, snapping off a half-salute. I heard the sound of the wormhole shutting down behind us.  
“…thanks to one sparky young Lieutenant Hammond,” Jack finished.  
“How did you know, sir?” Sam asked.  
“When I was a young lieutenant, I was ordered to escort six people out of Cheyenne Mountain. In the vest pocket of one I found a note with my name on it. Needless to say, I followed its instructions,” Hammond replied.  
“But you couldn't have known when to give it to me,” Sam countered.  
“No, not until I saw the cut on your hand. Remember when I took your cuffs off,” Hammond supplied. Holy crap that cut saved our asses. Is it bad that I'm glad now that Sam cut her hand? Nah if she hadn't we might not have been able to get back.  
“Then you've been waiting for this to happen,” Sam stated.  
“Ever since we met. I almost didn't let you go,” Hammond responded.  
“But if you didn't, you would have changed your own history,” Sam said. Jack smiled and shook his head.  
“It's going to be a long debriefing, people. We'll start in one hour,” Hammond ordered.  
“Yes, sir,” Jack stated. Hammond looked down at my ankle.  
“What happened?” He asked, glancing up at me.  
“We got in a bit of a fire fight on our way back to our time period, I got hit in the ankle,” I answered.  
“Well then Jack, Skaara get her to the infirmary so she can get patched up,” Hammond ordered. We started to the doors but stopped at the sound of Hammond's voice.  
“Oh, by the way, Colonel…with interest, you owe me five hundred thirty-nine dollars and fifty cents,” Hammond stated.  
“Ha knew he wouldn't forget about that,” I mocked, smiling.  
“Yes, sir,” Jack replied, smiling...  
Infirmary {Later that night}  
I was sitting in a bed in the infirmary with a laptop on my lap. I was searching threw the military data base looking for Michael. So far I'd found over a dozen Michael's who served in the war during 1969 and none of them were the one I was looking for. I was about to call it quits when I noticed a picture that resembled the Michael we'd met. I clicked on his profile, and a larger picture appeared. It showed Michael standing alone in front of a large green tent. There were several other pictures on the profile, one of him and his battalion, and one of him and Jenny. I smiled and scrolled down to the notes on his file.  
“Hey Adolfina how are you?” Hammond asked, stopping next to me. I glanced up and I could see the entire team standing by me.  
“I'm good,” I replied.  
“What's with the smile?” Jack asked.  
“I just found Michael on this website of officers who served in 1969. It says here that a few months after he joined his battalion got pinned down by enemy fire. Three of his men were wounded and a fourth was killed. He managed to hold off enemy forces till help came, but he got some scrap metal lodged in his shoulder. He retired from service as a hero after that. He and Jenny are living in New York right now. They have five kids, and eight grand-kids,” I explained, glancing up at the team. They all smiled.  
“Way to go Michael,” Jack muttered. I sighed and closed the laptop...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just had to add that last scene it always annoyed me that they never explained what happened to Michael and Jenny.


	6. Good News and Pianos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was pointed out to me that I'd mentioned Adolfina was with Jack and Sam in Antarctica when she should have still been in the clutches of Klorel. But because I like that scene in the last chapter I'm keeping it and I'm just gonna say that that episode happened sometime after she was rescued.

I stared down at the grand piano sitting in the middle of the room, and smiled. I had no idea Daniel even had this in his house. I glanced across the room into the kitchen were the entire team plus Sha're, Fraiser, and Hammond were. They were all laughing at something Jack had said. I smiled and walked into the room.

“What's with the piano I didn't know you played?” I asked, pointing at the piano.

“I don't but I've been trying to learn,” He replied. I smirked.

“Well I could teach ya sometime if ya like,” I stated. The team stared at me for a second.

“You play the piano?” Hammond asked.

“Yeah learned from my mom before she died,” I answered.

“Really, why didn't you ever mention that?” Daniel asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

“I don't know just slipped my mind I guess,” I replied.

“All right then show us, go forth play for us,” Jack ordered, making a shooing motion towards the piano.

I rolled my eyes but made my way back over to the piano. I sat down in front of the piano and the team gathered around me. I set my hands on the keys of piano and took a second to think of what I wanted to play, it’s been a while since I've played but my fingers still remember every key. I smiled as a song came to my mind and I quietly started to play. It took a minute but they soon figured out what I was playing

“Is that moonlight sonata?” Sam asked. I nodded my head and continued to play. When I was finished everyone clapped.

“Wow you’re really good, Adul'fia,” Skaara stated, sitting down next to me.

“Well I learned from the best,” I replied, shrugging my shoulders. The team smiled at me and I stood up.

“All right lets go eat I'm starving,” I announced. Everyone chuckled and shook their heads. We made our way back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Daniel and Jack served the food, and we all started talking. We spent the next two hours talking about the past year or so, and laughing about things that have happened.

“I still can't believe that you can play like that and you never told us,” Hammond stated.

“Indeed it is an amazing talent,” Teal'c concurred. I blushed, and glanced down at mine and Skaara's intertwined hands.

“Uh well ugh guys me and Sha're have something we'd like to tell all of you,” Daniel exclaimed suddenly. Everyone turned to look at the two. Sha're was smiling brightly and Daniel just looked nervous.

“Why don't you tell them,” Daniel suggested, glancing down at Sha're. I frowned slightly trying to think of what they wanted to say. Sha're smiled and nodded her.

“I'’m pregnant,” Sha're announced.

For a second I just sat there my mind not processing what she just said, and then suddenly I was wrapping my arms around her and Daniel.

“Holy crap congratulations,” I exclaimed, smiling. Everyone moved forward to either hug them or pat them on the back. We spent the next hour talking about plans for the baby and what they were going to name it.

“Well Janet already knows, we've been to several checkups. We know it's a girl but we can't think of a name,” Daniel confessed. I glanced over at Janet.

“And you didn't think to tell me,” I scolded, smacking her on the arm.

“You know I couldn't besides they wanted it to be a surprise,” Janet defended.

“What about Sophie for the baby’s name?” Skaara asked. My eyes went wide and I glanced over at him.

“I like it where did you hear that name?” Sha're asked. Skaara glanced down at me.

“Adul'fia told it to me. She was telling me about her mother one night and I asked what her mother’s name was,” Skaara replied. I smiled at him, and leaned on his shoulder.

“Well I think it's a great name,” Sha're said, smiling brightly. I smiled.

“Why don't you play us another song Adolfina?” Teal'c suggested.

There was a chorus of agreements from around the room and I stood up and moved towards the piano. I sat down at the piano and started playing another Beethoven song. The rest of the night was spent playing the piano and watching movies. By midnight we were all piled on or around the couch in the living room watching a movie, and soon enough everyone started to fall asleep. I was sitting in between Skaara and Daniel on the couch with Sha’re sitting on the other side of Daniel. Jack and Sam were sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the couch, and Teal'c had claimed the large armchair next to the couch, while Janet had claimed the pull out couch Daniel had brought out, and Hammond claimed the other armchair. I smiled and rested my head and Skaara's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been listening to way too much Beethoven recently and it kind of influenced this chapter a bit. So here we are a new filler chapter, with a little bit more back round {depth} for our dear Adolfina


	7. Out of Mind

Cold, all I felt was cold. I opened my eyes and gasped for air. I noticed a woman rush into my line of sight.  
“It’s okay, Adolfina. You’re in the SGC, you’re going to be fine,” I tried to talk but my voice wouldn't work, “No don’t try to speak. Give it some time.”  
“Welcome back to the land of the living, Adolfina. I’m Major General Trofsky, this is Doctor Raully,” Trofsky stated, moving into my line of sight.  
“Maybe we can try to answer some of the questions that are probably weighing heavily on your mind,” Dr. Raully suggested. I nodded my head.  
“First of all, I regret to inform you that everyone on your team…Dr Daniel Jackson, Captain Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Skaara, and a Jaffa named Teal'c, are all deceased,” General Trofsky informed.  
I stared at him for a second not really processing what he was saying. My friends, my only family, is dead? I felt tears reach my eyes but I held them back, now wasn't the time to break down. They were all dead, but how?  
“As a matter of fact, I imagine everyone you ever knew is probably gone now,” Dr. Raully said. I gave her a confused look.  
“Adolfina the year is now…2077,” General Trofsky stated. My eyes went wide and my jaw went slack. Oh my god, what the hell!!!!  
A little while later  
I was lying on a bed in a set of futuristic white clothes. There was a tube attached to my chest, and I could see a green substance in the tube. I couldn't get the images of my team out of my head. The thought that they were all really gone didn't seem to want to process in my mind. It was as if they were really still alive.  
“Hey how are you?” Dr. Raully asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.  
“Very confused, what happened?” I asked. Raully sighed and shook her head.  
“We were hoping you'd be able to tell us. You and your team were sent back through the Stargate already frozen, we're guessing by some advanced culture. Your CO at the time, General Hammond, and a Dr Frasier, felt that to thaw you without the proper technology would probably kill you. They put you in a deep freeze until such time as the technology was developed that could safely revive you. You’ve been in cryogenic hibernation for almost 79 years,” Dr. Raully explained.  
I felt like crying, I felt like screaming and shouting. There was just a large blank in my mind. I couldn't remember how I got put into deep freeze in the first place. My team is dead, the man I love is dead, everyone I've ever known is dead.  
“Doc, what happened to my team?” I asked, glancing up at her.  
“Their bodies were sent back, but they were already dead,” Dr. Raully answered.  
I sighed and nodded my head, and turned away from her. I wanted to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I knew I should ask to be walked around the base, to get some exercise, to do something, but I just couldn't, not yet. I needed time to grieve the loss of my family. I heard foot steps and knew that Dr. Raully had left and that I was alone. Tears spilled down my face, and my shoulders shook as I cried silently. I curled up into a ball, clutching my knees to my chest. This hole thing can't be real, it just can't be! This hole situation just seems off somehow. Why can't I remember what happened on that planet all those years ago? Why was I the only one still alive? How was I frozen and sent back to the SGC? Who the hell froze me in the first place? I closed my eyes and drifted off...  
Later  
“How was I even frozen and sent back to the SGC?” I asked. Glancing over at Dr. Raully.  
“We think that whoever did help you, was able to beat back the Goa’uld in order to do so. We’d love to know who could do that,” Dr. Raully answered.  
“So would I, Doc,” I muttered.  
“We have a new technology, that might help you remember. We’d like to give it a try, if you feel up to it,” Dr. Raully suggested, glancing down at me.  
“Sure, why the hell not. Hopefully I'll get some damn answers,” I agreed.  
“We’d like to get started right away. Our outpost planets are at war with the Goa’uld, and…frankly, we’re losing. I’m hoping whoever helped you 79 years ago can help us now,” Dr. Raully stated.  
“This technology was a gift from the Tok’ra,” Dr. Raully stated, pulling out a small disk like object.  
“So we’re still friends with 'em, huh?” I asked.  
“Yes, it’s been quite a beneficial alliance,” Dr. Raully answered. Dr. Raully put the device against my head, and thing made a buzzing noise, and I felt a sharp jab on the side of my head.  
“Ah muther fudger what the heck is that?” I exclaimed, jumping back slightly on the bed.  
“It’s ok, it’s in. That’s all the pain you’ll feel,” Dr. Raully assured.  
“What a fantastic shame,” I growled sarcastically.  
Dr. Raully attached a wire to the device on my temple, and I just scowled. I was in a bad mood. My eyes were red and slightly puffy, and they hurt from crying. My head was pounding from crying, and now my freaken temple was stinging slightly.  
“As the Tok’ra explain it, this device stimulates the memory centers of your mind and then amplifies it. Sort of like a capacitor for thoughts. And when it’s hooked up to this device here, projects what the mind’s eye is seeing holographically,” Dr. Raully informed.  
Dr. Raully moved over to the computer console, and I sighed.  
“Now all you have to do is focus your thoughts and…guide the right memories to the surface,” Dr. Raully explained.  
“And just how the heck am I supposed to do that?” I asked, arching an eyebrow and scowling.  
I felt kind of bad for how I was treating her. It wasn't her fault my friends were dead, and I was stuck in the distant future all by myself. But I was just so tired and frustrated that I couldn't really muster up enough energy to be nice and happy.  
“I'll lead you through it. It’s kind of like a high tech version of hypnosis. We’ve introduced a very light sedative through those tubes and you should be feeling the effects by now,” Dr. Raully said. I felt slightly light headed.  
“Oh, yeah I'm feelen it,” I muttered.  
“Great, let’s get going. Start by concentrating on what race or culture you can think of from your travels, that might have the technology to defeat the Goa’uld and cryogenically suspend you,” Dr. Raully suggested. One group of aliens came to my mind.  
“The Asgard,” I exclaimed. I felt slightly far away as a memory popped into my head.  
The screen in front of me started showing an image and I soon realized it was my memory. On the screen I could see an active Stargate. Suddenly a person came flying through the Stargate and stood up. It took me a second to realize that it was me. I could see two Asgardian's standing close to the me on the screen.  
“You’re the Asgard, Thor’s race, right?” The me on the screen inferred.  
“You have heard of us?” The first Asgard asked.  
“Nothing but good things I promise,” The me on the screen answered.  
“You looked into the archive that stores all the Ancients' knowledge,” The second Asgard stated.  
“Apparently,” The me on the screen muttered.  
“It was not meant for you,” He said.  
“What? So this hole thing was all some big accident?” The me on the screen asked.  
“Human physiology has not advanced to the point where your brain could handle that technology,” The first Asgard explained.  
“Oh, so where am I?” The me on the screen asked.  
“This is the Asgard planet, Othala, in the galaxy of Ida,” The Asgard responded.  
“So ugh why did I come here?” The me on the screen asked.  
“The Ancients moved on from our region of space long ago, but your sub-conscious mind used their knowledge to find us here, where you could get help,” The Asgard explained.  
“Very impressive,” The other stated.  
“Well, you know...”  
“We did not think your brains had advanced even that far,” The first one interjected, tilting his head slightly to the side.  
“Tell me again how you know so much about our brains?” The me on the screen asked, raising an eyebrow in a true Teal'c fashion. I smiled slightly at the image. I hadn't realized how much like Teal'c I'd looked right then with my eyebrow raised like that.  
“We have studied your race closely,” The first replied.  
“Ah okay so what'd ya learn?” The me on the screen asked.  
“That your species has great potential,” The second one exclaimed.  
“Great potential, well that's great,” The me on screen said, smiling.  
“Understand this, there was once an alliance of four great races in the galaxy; the Asgard, the Nox…”  
“Oh we know them,” The me on screen interrupted.  
“…the Furlings…” He continued.  
“Ugh don't know them,” The me on screen muttered.  
“…And the Ancients, the builders of the Stargates,” He finished.  
“Ha we were right, they did build the Stargates,” The me on screen exclaimed, smiling.  
“The alliance was built over many millennia. Your race has much to prove before we may interact on that level,” The alien stated.  
The me on the screen stood up and walked closer to the two Asgard's and I could hear whispering from the others on the screen.  
“Look, ya'll seem to be quite wonderful…people,” The me on screen crouched down so I was at eye level with them, “And I really don't want to sound ungrateful, because I really, really appreciate you getting all that stuff out of my head, but you guys should understand that we're out there, now, and we might not be ready for a lot of this stuff but we're doing the best we can. We are a very curious race after all.”  
The Asgard exchange glances, then the first one held his hand out to me. The me on the screen glanced at his hand for a second before gentle taking hold of his hand.  
“You have already taken the first steps towards becoming the fifth race,” The second Asgard stated.  
Suddenly my memory device let out a high pitched beep and I jumped slightly. Wow okay that's right next to my freaken ear!!! The holographic projector flickered then disappeared. Dr. Raully walked over to me, and pressed a button on the bed. A purple liquid ran through the tube attached to my chest, and my eyes started to feel heavy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...  
Later  
I felt someone shaking me. I groaned and shifted in my spot not opening my eyes.  
“What do you wa-” A hand covered my mouth cutting me off mid-sentence.  
“Sh, keep it down squirt,” A familiar voice said, letting go of my mouth. My eyes shot open and I could see Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Skaara standing around my bed. I couldn't seem to speak, my brain was trying to catch up with my eyes. What the hell is going on here.  
“Jack?” I asked, sitting up.  
“Yeah it's me squirt,” He replied, smiling. I smiled and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
“Holy merda, they told me you guys were dead,” I exclaimed quietly, letting go of Jack and grabbing Daniel and Sam in a hug. After a second I let go of them and embraced Skaara. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
“We know, they said the same to us. They lied,” Skaara responded. I could feel myself shaking slightly. I thought I'd never see them again.  
“Their Goa'uld,” Daniel stated.  
I glanced back at him but didn't let go of Skaara. We silently made our way out of the room and into an elevator. Skaara hadn't let go of me, he still had his arm around my shoulder, but hey I wasn't complaining. A few seconds ago I thought he was dead. After few seconds the door opened and I saw what looked like a Goa'uld ship.  
“Woah this looks just like Apophis's ship,” I muttered.  
“No don't think about it,” Jack exclaimed, turning back to me.  
I felt a pain in my head and images of the ship appeared in my head. Jaffa moving around, Klorel leading me down the hall. Following the team and Bra'tac through the ship. Racing towards the Stargate with Daniel. I gasped and clutched my head.  
“You okay squirt?” Jack asked. I nodded my head.  
“Yeah I'm fine their just memory's,” I replied, letting go of my head.  
Jack nodded his head, and we continued down the hallway. We reached another elevator and stepped in. When we stepped out I could have sworn we were back at the SGC. We walked down the corridor, and Jack yanked open a door. But there was only a blank wall behind it.  
“Damned cost cutting,” Jack muttered.  
“This facade is obviously part of a bigger Goa’uld facility, complete with Horus and Serpent Guards,” Sam stated.  
“What? Horus and Serpent? That’s kind of an odd alliance, isn’t it?” Daniel asked.  
We continued down the corridor till we reached what looked like the gate room. I purposely banished any thoughts of every thought of the real gate room to prevent the memory device from activating.  
“I’ve never seen this place so deserted,” Daniel stated.  
“Guess they figure they don’t need to keep up the act if we’re unconscious,” Sam suggested. Jack kicked the Stargate.  
“It’s fake,” He exclaimed indignantly. Daniel yanked open a locker, but it was empty.  
“I don’t understand. Who would have spent enough time in the base to be able to reproduce it in this kind of detail? You don’t think Apophis…”  
“Silence!” A voice shouted.  
I glanced at the top of the Stargate ramp. The air shimmered and a woman with shoulder length red hair appeared. I recognized her from what I'd heard of what happened. She was Hathor. She walked down the ramp heading towards Daniel.  
“Oh, I was so hoping never to see you again,” Jack grumbled as Hathor passed by him.  
Suddenly Raully and Trofsky, each holding zats, appeared from each of the gate room's exits, with dozens of armed Jaffa behind them. Hathor stroked Daniel's face, and I growled. What the hell man? I know what happened but seriously does this chick not know he's married.  
“We have indeed missed you, our beloved,” Hathor stated.  
“Daniel, don’t let her breathe on you,” Sam exclaimed.  
“You think that we would go to these lengths if you were not already immune to that organism?” Hathor asked. Sam glanced over at Jack, who just shrugged. Hathor walked away from Daniel and walked lazily around the Jaffa guards. Daniel joined us on the ramp.  
“Do you like our guards? We managed to lure them from the remote outposts of our enemies. We are quietly building our forces before the System Lords even know that we are alive. But doing so is difficult when we have to operate with limited knowledge of the state of the empire,” Hathor explained.  
“Let me take a guess, it’s just a wild guess, but that’s where we come in, right?” Jack asked, holding up his hand.  
“We know more than you do,” Sam hypothesized.  
“Perhaps. We are prepared to offer you a life of luxury as servants in our royal court, for sharing information. Deny us…and you will not enjoy the alternative,” Hathor offered. Hathor stood in front of Jack.  
“You know…you really should do something about the breath,” Jack taunted. I smirked, but held back a snicker. Hathor scowled and moved over to me. Skaara pulled me closer to him.  
“How do we contact the Asgard so that we might align with their forces?” Hathor asked.  
“Try Roswell, little place in New Mexico,” I suggested.

“What is the sequence of numbers necessary to open the barricade protecting your Stargate?” Hathor asked, moving over to Sam. Sam didn't answer. Hathor turned away from her.  
“If you will not give us the information that we desire, we do have another means of retrieving it,” Hathor said. She snapped her finger and a Jaffa entered the room and stood in front of her.  
“An opportunity has presented itself, at a most…fortuitous time,” Hathor stated. I felt terror in the pit of my stomach, and Skaara tensed next to me. Hathor reached into the Jaffa's pouch and pulled out a writhing, adult Goa'uld. She held it out for us to see.  
“Our friend here is ready for a host. Tell us, which one of you shall it be?” Hathor asked.


	8. Into the Fire

HATHOR'S PYRAMID, FALSE GATE ROOM  
I could hear the Goa'uld squealing in Hathor's hand and I cringed. The thing was hideous and it sounded like a dying cat.  
“We ask you once more. Which one of you shall be host to our new friend?” Hathor asked.  
“It has her eyes,” Jack muttered to Sam. I smirked.  
“Silence!” Hathor shouted. She moved over to Daniel and stroked his face.  
“Shall it be…our Beloved? We could spend an eternity together. Do you not remember the joys that we once shared in one another's arms?” Hathor asked.  
“I really try not to,” Daniel responded. Hathor moved to stand next to Sam, who was standing next to me.  
“Shall it be the female then? She who would challenge us?” Hathor paused, “You have since been possessed by a Goa'uld, we sense. Perhaps once more?”  
“I'm not afraid,” Sam replied.  
“You should be, my dear, for the pain a symbiote can inflict in its host is unimaginable,” Hathor stated.  
I felt Skaara cringe and tense next to me. Suddenly the Goa'uld in Hathor's hand lunged at me hissing, and I took a step back.  
“It seems that our friend has chosen,” Hathor said.  
Skaara pulled me back slightly, and made a grab for the symbiote. Suddenly a zat blast hit Skaara, and since he was still holding on to me the blast transferred over to me as well. We both fell to the floor and I could hear the sound of the snake crying out in pain.  
“Fool!” Hathor shouted.  
“He would have hurt the symbiote,” A Raully stated.  
“Which you have done in his place! Return it to the safety of the Jaffa,” Hathor ordered. Hathor looked down at me, and I glared up at her. My arms and legs wouldn't move.  
“Take her somewhere where she can be properly restrained,” Hathor ordered.  
CRYOGENICS ROOM  
I was strapped to one of the cryogenic tanks, and I could see the team standing not to far away being held back by a group of Jaffa. Hathor was standing directly in front of me.  
“We are not pleased,” Hathor exclaimed.  
“Yeah we'll neither are we,” I uttered. Hathor reached out and viciously yanked the memory device out of my temple. I winced.  
“Once host to a Goa'uld, you will take the lives of your friends,” Hathor stated, glancing back at the team.  
“We don't think so sister,” I replied.  
“You will have no say in the matter. You will witness their deaths through your own eyes…helplessly,” Hathor said, tearing the collar of my shirt.  
“It may take some time for the Goa'uld to take control. But we will greatly enjoy experiencing your eventual defeat,” Hathor exclaimed.  
She took the Goa'uld out of the Jaffa and placed it on my chest. I heard the sound of someone struggling not to far away but my eyes were trained on the snake like creature in front of me.  
“And when you awaken from the joining, you will kneel and pledge your loyalty to us,” Hathor finished. The Goa'uld hissed and jumped at the back of my neck. Pain spread through my neck and I bit back a scream.  
“Ah God!” I exclaimed, cringing. I could hear the sound of staff weapons and gunfire throughout the pyramid, but I was busy trying to fight the mind that had just reached my sub-conscious.  
“Jaffa! Kree mel!” Hathor shouted. I heard the sound of people moving.  
“Jaffa. Lok shak tal makka kree!” Hathor exclaimed.  
I heard the sound of more people moving, but I ignored it. My neck was on fire, and my head was hurting. Images passed through my mind and I could only guess that they came from the Goa'uld. I felt the mind of the Goa'uld right next to mine, trying to push me to the back, to take control. I fought it, shoving back, trying to stay in control.  
“Adolfina, you must fight it!” Raully exclaimed, coming into my line of sight. Raully grabbed my face and turned it towards her.  
“I am Tok'ra. The cryogenic process will prevent the melding, the Goa'uld within will die, but until then you must fight,” She stated.  
I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I heard the lid above me shut, and then the tank started to move. Soon I felt cold creep it's way towards me. My eyes grew heavy and everything disappeared...  
Images flashed all around me. My friends, my parents, Tok'ra, Goa'uld. I cringed as pain erupted in my head as the Goa'uld attacked me, trying to gain control. I felt my hold slipping. It was shoving me backwards to the far reaches of my mind.  
“Mine, My body now,” A voice hissed in my head. I tried to shake my head but it wouldn't move.  
“I will kill them all,” The voice hissed.  
Images of my team appeared in my mind. They were all standing in front of me. Hathor was standing off to the side watching us. I was holding a staff weapon in my hands. Suddenly the weapon opened and I fired, within seconds the hole team was lying dead on the floor. No, no I won't do it!!!  
“There's nothing you can do to stop me,” The voice hissed.  
I felt pain racing through me. Hathor's words came to me; a symbiote can inflict great pain on it's host. I felt like screaming but my mouth wouldn't move. I thought of my team, they were my family now, the only people I cared about.  
“Nothing you can do,” The voice exclaimed.  
“NO!!!” I screamed, mentally shoving at the invading mind.  
“THIS IS MY BODY!!! You can't control me! You won't hurt my friends... my family. You have no place here, NOW... GET... OUT!!!!!” I mentally screamed. I shoved at the invading mind, forcing it to let go of it's hold over my mind. The Goa'uld's mind became faint, and I could feel it drifting away...  
I gasped and opened my eyes. The cold was starting to move away, and I didn't feel the Goa'uld's mind within my own. The lid of the tube was still closed but I could feel it moving. A few seconds later the lid opened and I could see Sam staring down at me. She started releasing the straps holding me down.  
“Adolfina? I don't feel its presence. You're going to be all right,” Sam exclaimed.  
I glanced behind her and noticed Hathor standing behind her. My eyes went wide and Sam turned to face Hathor who raised her hand over Sam's face. The ribbon device on her hand activated and Sam fell to her knees. I tested my arms and legs and they moved. I dizzily jumped off the table thing I'd been lying on.  
“We had hopes for you,” Hathor said. I raced over to Hathor and grabbed her from behind.  
“We will destroy you for this!” Hathor shouted.  
“And we would just like you to go away!” I shouted back, tossing her into the cryogenic pit. She screamed and then soon everything was silent and I couldn't see her. Thank god!!!  
“Sam,” I exclaimed, turning towards her. I pulled her up off the ground, and wrapped her in a hug. I was so glad to see her, and I'll admit I was freaken freezing my arse off.  
“What happened?” Sam asked.  
“Hathor's…gone,” I muttered, resting my head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me.  
“What about you?” She asked.  
“I'm good. Cold, a little chilly, but…I'm me. I'm me,” I stuttered.  
“Colonel Makepeace came through with half a dozen SG teams to rescue us. But Trofsky's got us cut off from the Stargate. He's using an energy barrier. It originates from somewhere in this facility. The plan is to blow it before General Hammond sends reinforcements,” Sam informed.  
“And how do we plan to do that?” I asked. I heard movement and I turned to see Raully slumped against the wall, her head raised to look at us.  
“What you seek is hidden within the mockup of your Stargate facility,” Raully supplied.  
“What about you?” Sam asked.  
“My symbiote may yet heal me. You must hurry. Go,” Raully assured. I nodded my head at her and mouth a thank you before running off Sam right behind me.  
“The energy barrier extends around the facility for miles. The generators must be massive,” Sam exclaimed. We reached the fake gate room quickly and I glanced around. Were the hell could the thing be?  
“We're getting close. I'm getting energy readings off the scale. She was right, the generator's somewhere in here,” Sam muttered. I noticed a lever off to the side of the room.  
“What do you think? Think this could be it?” I asked, pointing at the lever.  
“Try it,” Sam suggested. I raced over to the lever and pulled it. A section of the wall behind the fake Stargate slide back, and I could see a huge turbine generator.  
“Ha, found 'em!” I exclaimed, smiling brightly. Sam handed me some C4, while she took some for herself. I noticed a detonator in her hand.  
“Set to detonate by remote?” I asked, arching an eyebrow.  
“Yeah,” She replied.  
HATHOR'S PLANET, STARGATE CLEARING  
It hadn't taken long to set up the generator to blow. Now Sam and I were taking covering against an embankment. I could see the surviving SG units kneeling in front of the Stargate. They were being guarded by Trofsky and a handful of Jaffa. There were two turrets guarding the Stargate clearing.  
“Ugh Sam is this part of your plan?” I asked.  
“No,” She answered.  
“I know that you are still out there, Captain Carter! I grow tired of this. Surrender now, or your friends will be killed one by one,” Trofsky shouted, aiming his zat at the back of Daniel's head. I scowled.  
“Don't listen to him, Sam!” Daniel shouted.  
“Silence! I will give you one minute,” Trofsky stated.  
“The reinforcements should come through in a couple of minutes. We could detonate the C4,” Sam said. I shook my head that wouldn't work.  
“No, no. Trofsky's going to start shooting any minute, we gotta buy them some time,” I grumbled. Wait I've got it.  
“He thinks I'm a Goa'uld, right?” I asked, glancing over at Sam.  
“Right,” Sam answered, glancing at me quizzically.  
“Right. Blow that C4 the minute the cavalry comes through that Gate Sam, I'll provide a distraction,” I said.  
“What if they don't?” Sam asked. I stopped for a second. We couldn't afford to think like that. They'll come won't they? Hammond won't leave us behind would he?  
“What if they don't?” I asked, glancing over at her worriedly. She must have seen the look on my face.  
“They will, they will,” She assured. I nodded my head and scrambled up over the embankment and headed across the clearing towards the awaiting Jaffa.  
“Jaffa, kree! Hal Mek!” I shouted, continuing to move towards them.  
The SG units including my team looked up at me. I glanced in Skaara's direction and noticed several different emotions pass over his face. I ignored him for now, and glanced back at Trofsky.  
“Kel mak, Goa'uld! Kree tak!” Trofsky shouted.  
“Kree shak nel!” I shouted at the man, scowling. {Translation:Loosely translated as "shut up" or "do not question my orders" or both} Everyone was giving me confused looks. The team wasn't sure what to believe. They know I'm a linguist and that I know Goa'uld, but they couldn't tell whether or not it was me.  
“Adul'fia?” Skaara asked.  
“Hey guys. Makepeace, nice rescue. Good job,” I quipped, smirking. Smiles appeared on the teams faces.  
“Silence!” Trofsky shouted.  
“All right, listen up. There's something you should know before you start shooting and killing and ruining what could be the start of a beautiful friendship—our beloved Hathor…is dead,” I announced.  
“What you say is impossible. Hathor is a queen. More than that, she is a goddess,” Trofsky stated haughtily.  
“Yeah ok, ex-goddess, maybe. I killed her myself. You should trust me on this, she's gone. She is no more. She's…well, let's face it, she's a former queen. So why don't we just put an end to this right now?” I asked.  
“We will end this with your surrender!” Trofsky said. Suddenly the Chevrons on the gate activated.  
“Now,” I shouted. I heard an explosion in the distance. The gate activated and a glider came racing through. It shot at one of the turrets, destroying it. I pulled out my side arm that Sam had given me and pointed it at Trofsky.  
“Get down!” Jack shouted, diving to the ground. Everyone listened each diving to the ground. I fired at Trofsky.  
“Adolfina!” Sam shouted.  
I turned at her voice and noticed the guy in the other turret aiming at me. Oh shit!! I dove out of the way just as a blast hit the ground were I'd been standing. Bra'tac and a half a dozen Jaffa emerged from the Stargate. Trofsky stood up and raised his weapon, but Bra'tac shot him, and Trofsky fell to the ground dead.  
“Jaffa! Tal bet! Tal bet!” Bra'tac shouted. Trofsky's remaining Jaffa surrendered and Bra'tac headed over to me.  
“You are stubborn,” He stated, resting a hand on my shoulder.  
I smirked and nodded my head.  
“Yes sir,” I replied.  
The glider landed and Teal'c and Hammond emerged from it. We all stood there for a moment smiling at each other, before we headed towards the gate to go home...


	9. Visit to Abydos

The gate shut down behind us and I moved through the familiar pyramid with a smile plastered across my face. It's been a while since we last got the chance to come visit Abydos. I love the bright sunny warm days, the cool nights, and the sandy landscape of the planet. To me this place was heaven. The whole team plus Sha're, Kawalsky, and Ferretti had decided to take a week long vacation, and were better to spend that vacation week than on Abydos. The past month or so had been kinda bad.

First we had to hunt down a Goa'uld named Seth who'd been living on Earth for a long time, then we had to play hosts {pun intended} to a bunch of Goa'uld's to try and broker a treaty with them {Which Skaara to say the least was not happy with}, and they demanded we destroy our Stargate. Then freaken Nirrti used some sort of cloaking device to try and kill all of us, or at least get us to work against each other, not that that would have really needed any help to achieve. After that little fiasco we went to a planet were Daniel became infected with some sort of creature things that made him act like he'd gone insane, and then he was put into a mental hospital. That is until the things jumped out of Daniel and into Teal'c, who then became sick.

We eventually found a cure for the things but I swear I could kill Ma'chello for ever inventing the little bastards, that is if he was still alive. And then on our last mission before this impromptu vacation Jack had apparently kidnapped a girl named Merrin who was on Earth study the Naquadah generator. Apparently she was supposed to go through some sort of ceremony when she got home that would remove the nanites in her brain and basically leave her with the mental capacity of a two year old. She was of course returned to her people who in the end were better off after receiving her nanites thanks to the things that Jack showed her when he took her. I was brought out of my thoughts of the past month or so when we reached the outside of the pyramid and the sun hit my face. If it was possible my smile got even bigger.

“Come on I'll race ya'll to the village. Last one there has to host the next team night,” I shouted, taking off in the direction of the village.

I could hear running behind me, but I was a pretty damn fast runner. The team loved team night but none of them wanted to host it at their house. First off Teal'c didn't even have a house because he lived on base, and Skaara and I either staid in our on base room or occasionally bunked in the spare room at Daniel's and Sha're's place. The second reason was that team night tended to involve a lot of food fights and the occasional pillow fight which left the house a mess. Though granted the team did help clean up after wards, but it was still a pain in the ass to clean. I reached the village first with Skaara right behind me. Teal'c was next, then, Sam and Daniel, with Jack last.

“Ha looks like ya gotta host the next team night,” I snickered. Jack grabbed me in a head lock and playfully tussled my hair.

“Achk no leave the hair alone dear lord what is it with you and my hair?” I shrieked, trying to wrench myself free of his grip.

After a few seconds Jack let go, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I growled and fixed my hair just as Kasuf appeared in our line of sight. He walked over to us, a bright smile on his face.

“To what do we owe this pleasure of seeing you again my friends?” He asked, resting his hands on each of our shoulders for a second.

“Well we thought we'd stop by, spend some time on our favorite none Earth planet,” I supplied, grinning.

“Well then come, come, we shall prepare a glorious feast for tonight,” Kasuf exclaimed, clapping his hands and moving further into the village...

Later that night

The feast was in fact very glorious. That strange armadillo like creature was served once again along with dozens of other foods. The night was spent telling stories of the past year so far. We all laughed and ate and shared stories, and star gazed. To say the night sky on Abydos was beautiful would be an understatement. At some point Skaara and I had gotten separated from the large crowd and we were sitting on the top of the wall/gate {the one they closed in the first movie that almost caused them to shoot people} staring up at the stars.

“I just love the night sky here. You can see every star in the sky,” I murmured. Skaara nodded his head.

“Jack and Daniel have been teaching me about some of your Earth customs, they are quite fascinating. There is one that I like in particular,” Skaara exclaimed suddenly. I glanced over at him curiously.

“Oh and what might that be?” I asked.

“How your people propose to one another,” He replied, pulling out a small black box.

He held it out to me and for a second I just stared at it. After a second I took the box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. There was a sapphire gem in the shape of the Abydos point of origin Chevron, centered in a silver band. All I could do was stare at it, my mouth hanging wide open.

“Are you asking what I think you're asking?” I asked, glancing up at him. He smiled and nodded his head. I smiled and kissed him.

“Of course, why in all of the known galaxy would I ever say no,” I answered. He smiled even brighter and pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger.

“So let me guess you and the rest of the team planned this hole 'impromptu' vacation so you could propose huh?” I asked, leaning against him.

“Well I guess so. The team decided that if you said yes we'd have the wedding here at the end of the week, and that General Hammond, Doctor Fraiser, and few others from the SGC would come at the end of the week for the wedding,” Skaara stated. I looked up at him wide eyed.

“You sneaky sons of guns you had this all planed out... gasp I've been set up,” I stated, pretending to be horrified. Skaara smiled and chuckled, shaking his head.

“So what do you say want to get married at the end of the week?” He asked.

“Defiantly, let me guess Sam, Janet, and Sha're already have my dress picked out?” I asked.

“They have several choices for you to choose from, though they wouldn't let me see them. They are in the large bag that was brought over on the m.a.l.p.” Skaara answered.

“I was wondering what the heck that was and why they wouldn't let me see it, oh I better go see if they'll let me try them on tonight,” I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. I stopped and turned back to Skaara for a second.

“Oh and just to let you know when we're off world on missions I'm gonna leave the ring in our room on base that way there I don't lose it or it gets taken,” I told him. He nodded and gave me a smile. I rushed over to him, gave him a quick kiss, then rushed down off the wall.

The next couple of days were a mad rush to get the wedding preparations done. The second night here we celebrated the fact that Sha're and Daniel we're going to have a kid, while simultaneously setting up the lists of foods we were going to have at the wedding on Sunday. Then the next two days were spent celebrating the engagement, along with setting up an area for the actual wedding. I'd picked out my wedding dress; it had a dark sapphire corset like top with white lace designs over it, and the bottom was frilled white with Sapphire cloth down the middle in the back that pooled around my feet. {AU: Check my tumblr blog fanfictious86 I'll post a pick of it on there but please wait until you finish this chapter before looking at it or you'll ruin the end of the chapter for yourself}

Sunday came pretty soon and I was getting prepared for the big event. Sha're and Sam were helping me do my hair when Janet came into the tent.

“You look lovely,” She exclaimed, smiling.

“Thanks, but oh holy crap I'm so nervous,” I replied. The tent flap rustled again and General Hammond entered the tent, follow by Bra'tac. For a second I stared at them.

“How... how... um ugh hey guys, question not that I'm not glad to see you or anything but ugh how are you here?” I asked, glancing over at Bra'tac.

“I had been delivering some good news on a victorious battle between some rebel Jaffa and a Goa'uld to Hammond of Texas when he told me of your marriage and asked me if I would like to join him when he came to this planet for the wedding, I accepted,” Bra'tac explained. I smiled brightly and hugged him, being careful of my make up and hair.

“And my doesn't she look beautiful in that dress,” Janet exclaimed.

“Indeed,” Hammond and Bra'tac said at the same time. I blushed and giggled slightly at their copying of Teal'c's favorite saying.

“So who all's in the wedding. I know I asked Sha're to be my maid of honor, and Sam and Janet are my bride's maids,” I asked.

“Skaara asked Jack and Daniel to be his best man's, and I along with Kasuf will be officiating the wedding,” Hammond answered. I stared at him for a second.

“Why General Hammond I didn't know you were a priest. When did this happen... oh no wait let me guess you took that online text thing they have out didn't you?” I asked, grinning mischievously at him. Hammond smirked and nodded his head. Suddenly Kasuf entered the tent.

“My how beautiful you look,” He said, smiling. I blushed again, and muttered a thanks.

“The wedding is about to being I suggest you all get in your places,” Kasuf said. At that he left the tent. Everybody started shuffling out of the tent but I grabbed Bra'tac's arm.

“Ugh could I ugh ask you something real quick?” I asked. Bra'tac nodded his head and the others left the tent.

“Um well on Earth we have this tradition were the brides father walks her down the aisle, but seeing as my father is dead I have no- one to walk me down the aisle. I was wondering if you might do that for me?” I asked, giving him a sheepish smile. He smiled brightly at me.

“I would be honored,” He responded, bowing his head slightly.

“Thank you,” I said, taking his arm.

He lead me out of the tent and towards the area were everyone was sitting. I could see that just about everyone in the village had come, and there were quite a few SGC personnel here to. At the front of everything was Hammond and Kasuf. Standing in front of them was Skaara in a formal outfit that looked to be some sort of cross between a tux and clothes worn here on Abydos. Daniel and Jack were standing next to him, and I could see Sha're, Sam, and Janet standing off to the right. I'd picked up my bouquets before exiting the tent, and now I clutched it in one hand nervously. I was so excited for this that my heart seemed to be about to pound right out of my chest. I glanced down at the Sapphire bouquet flowers for a second before glanced back up. We finally reached the front, and Bra'tac let go of my arm and took a seat off to the side.

Kasuf started of speaking in his native tongue. When he was finished his sentence Hammond would say the same thing only in English for the people from the SGC. The ceremony was perfect, and I was glad we were having it here, on the planet where we first meet each other.

“I do,” I exclaimed.

“By the powers vested in me by the state of Colorado I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride,” Hammond announced. The two of us leaned in and kissed, and everyone cheered and clapped. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I stared around at all the people...

Monday morning

“What did I say? Keep your eyes closed,” Jack chastised.

I sighed and closed my eyes again. Apparently the hole base {and maybe even the president from what I'd heard} had gotten us a gift for our wedding. And apparently it was a really big gift. But nobody would freaken tell us what it is yet!!!! We were on our way to see it now. Skaara and I were sitting in the back seat of Jack's car. Jack was driving and Sam was in the passenger seat. The rest of the team along with Hammond, Janet, Kawalsky, Ferretti, and even Bra'tac were following behind us in two separate cars. The car came to a stop, and I heard Jack and Sam step out of the car. They both opened our doors for us and pulled us out of the car. Jack positioned me so I was facing a certain way.

“Can we open our eyes now?” I asked.

“Yes you can open your eyes,” Jack stated.

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of a faint yellow {Beige?} house with a brown roof. The front yard was covered in purple flowers and what looked to be rose bushes, and there was an American flag in the middle of the yard. The place was beautiful but I was a little confused.

“Question is this the present because if it is oh holly merda it's freaken amazing,” I questioned.

“Yup we all thought since the two of you are now married that you deserved a place of your own. I think the president was also grateful for all the help the two of you have given working at the SGC so he pulled some strings,” Hammond answered, winking at us. I just stared at the house for a second.

“Well don't just stand there go check it out,” Daniel ordered.

“Ah but Skaara don't forget the tradition I told you about,” Jack exclaimed.

Skaara stared at him for a second, before recognition appeared on his face. I gave him a quizzical look, then all of a sudden he picked me up bridle style off the ground. I let out an epp and wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling. Skaara walked up the small path and to the door. Teal'c opened the door for him and Skaara carried me over the threshold into the most beautiful house I'd ever scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe the end wasn't exactly realistic. But I mean hey they helped save the freaken world from alien invasions on a daily freaken basis. The least they could be given in return is a nice house to live in!!! And I know the wedding scene was a little short but I didn't really know how to do it properly and I'm running on like no sleep and a migraine & cold so...


	10. Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay really quick the alternate Sam in this chapter will be referred to as Samantha, and for some reason while writing this I took to mostly calling the alternate Kawalsky 'the alternate' not sure why but it just kinda happened *shrugs shoulders*

SGC, BRIEFING ROOM

The whole team, Kawalsky, and Hammond were sitting in the briefing room watching a video of an alternate Sam from an alternate reality. And I gotta say holy merda this is insane. If we're going to be dealing with two Sam I think I'll call my Sam from this universe Sam and the one from the alternate universe Samantha.  
“Look, I've told you this. Now let me talk to someone from the SGA,” The Samantha on the screen said.  
“SGA? There is no such organization,” A voice stated off screen.  
“Well then you call it something else. The…Stargate Project, Stargate Command…” Samantha guessed frantically.  
“Stargate? What do you know about the Stargate?” The voice asked, sounding suspicious.  
“What do I know? Everything! We've been through this,” Samantha proclaimed exasperatedly.  
“Well let's go through it again,” The voice replied.  
I rolled my eyes. Sometimes these guys can be real ânes at times.  
“For crying out loud. It's a big round thing. It takes you to other planets. I made it work four years ago and we have been exploring the galaxy ever since. That is, up until yesterday when the Goa'uld came and started taking over every major city from orbit and making slaves of the population,” Samantha shouted despairingly.  
Hammond paused the video.  
“Oh my god. This is too weird,” Sam muttered.  
“Yeah. How about that hair?” Jack joked.  
I smirked and shook my head.  
“She claims to have traveled from an alternate universe in the same manner Dr. Jackson experienced a year ago,” Hammond explained.  
I really wish I could have been there to help him through that. I sighed and brushed it off.  
“Well this can't be the Dr. Carter I met in the alternate reality. She's…dead?” Daniel stated, sounding somewhat confused.  
“All right, just to clarify. This Carter is from an alternate, alternate reality?” Jack asked.  
“Apparently,” I answered.  
“Does anybody else have a problem with that?” Jack asked.  
“Which reality is actually real?” Teal'c asked.  
“Thank you Teal'c.” Jack exclaimed.  
“She explains it,” Hammond said, turning the video back on.  
“Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. But according to quantum theory, for every possible universe there are an infinite number of variations, diverging in every choice we make, like forks in the road,” Samantha explained.  
“Uh-huh,” The voice off tape muttered, not sound like he believed her. Hammond shut off the video once more.  
“She's right,” Sam stated.  
I glanced over at her for a second, the hilarity of the situation not escaping me.  
“You just agreed with yourself,” Jack exclaimed.  
“No actually, Major Carter just agreed with Doctor Carter. She never joined the military in her reality,” Daniel countered.  
“Fork in the road stuff?” Jack asked.  
“Apparently,” Skaara muttered.  
“All right, so it's possible there's an alternate version of myself out there that actually understands what the hell you're talking about?” Jack asked. I snorted, and coughed to cover up a laugh.  
“They've asked to be debriefed. I'd like you all to participate,” Hammond turned to an airman, “Show them in.”  
The airman opened the door and the alternate Kawalsky walked in followed by alternate Samantha. The alternate Kawalsky caught sight of Teal'c and a look of pure rage and anger come over his face.  
“What the hell is he doing here…?”  
He made a move as if to attack Teal'c, but the airmen pulled their guns, and my Kawalsky and I jumped in front of Teal'c shielding him from the alternates view.  
“Kawalsky!” Jack shouted.  
I scowled at the alternate and he glared at me. The Kawalsky from this universe placed his hand on my shoulder and I glanced over at him. He gave me a smile, and motioned with his head to my seat. I nodded my head, and sat back down in my seat between Skaara and Daniel.  
“He's a member of SG-1,” Daniel explained to the alternate.  
“Who the hell are you?” The alternate asked, still scowling.  
“Oh, um, I'm Daniel Jackson, also a member of SG-1,”Daniel answered.  
“I'm Adolfina by the way, also a member of SG-1, and so's he,” I pointed at Skaara.  
“Have a seat, Major,” Hammond ordered.  
The alternate pointed at Teal'c as if he was shooting him with a gun before reluctantly taking a seat. Samantha moved farther into the room and the two Carters came face to face.  
“Nice…hair,” Samantha said.  
“Uh, Air Force,” Sam supplied.  
“I can't imagine I'd go in the military,” Samantha stated.  
“Wow. I can't imagine not,” Sam replied.  
Samantha took a seat next to Jack, and I could just feel the awkward.  
“First of all, I would like to say we know what you've been through. Dr. Jackson experienced a similar alternate reality some time ago on a mission to P3X 233,” Hammond stated.  
“Well that's where we found our quantum mirror as well,” Samantha verified.  
“Fortunately for us, Dr. Jackson was able to return with intelligence that enabled SG-1 to stop the Goa'uld attack here on Earth,” Hammond explained.  
“Nice. That goes a long way to explain why yours was one of only a handful of alternate realities that looked like it hadn't been overrun by the Goa'uld,” Samantha muttered.  
“Actually, it's probably the very differences that set our universe apart from yours that have contributed to our survival. Daniel's participation in the Stargate program, Teal'c's change of heart, the fact that I joined the military…”  
“What? You think your being in the Air Force could have made that big a difference?”Samantha interrupted.  
“No, I just said it made a contribution,” Sam said.  
“And therefore I didn't?” Samantha asked angrily. Uh oh cat fight on the way!  
“Girl's, girl's, you're both pretty,” I exclaimed, smirking at the both of them.  
Jack and my Kawalsky's both snorted in amusement, and I saw a smirk appear on the alternate Kawalsky's face.  
“I like her,” The alternate Kawalsky stated, pointing at me. I beamed at him, then turned back to the conversation at hand.  
“What we need to know is where you intend to go from here?” Hammond asked.  
“Our Beta site was instructed to bury their Stargate the moment the last man stepped through. And our own world is under Goa'uld control, so we can't go back,” Samantha explained.  
“We want to stay,” The alternate stated.  
“That is, if we're wanted,” Samantha amended. There was a brief second of silence after the alternates statement.  
“Look, we just left everyone we know, everyone we ever cared about. If you're not going to give us a second chance, I don't know any of you,” Samantha exclaimed.  
“Well exactly, you don't know any of us. And we don't know you. For all we know you could be her evil twin. But then…we'd be dealing with clichés and you know how I feel about those,” Jack turned to Sam, “No actually you know how I feel about those.” I rolled my eyes.  
“You're just made cause you can't wrap your old mind around 'em,” I joked, smirking.  
Jack frowned and reached around Daniel to mess with my hair, knowing it would annoy me. I scowled and stuck my tongue out at him.  
“I really like her,” The alternate stated suddenly, a smile on his face. I heard Hammond sigh from his seat, and I just caught the tail end of an eye roll from him at our antics.  
“Ok. I'll speak with my superiors and make a determination. For now, you'll be assigned temporary accommodation,” Hammond motioned to the airmen, “Take them to A3 quarters.”  
The airmen lead the alternate and Samantha out of the room, and Hammond dismissed us. Skaara grabbed my hand and the two of us made our way out of the briefing room, exchanging a quick kiss on the way out...  
A little while later {Hallway}  
I'd left Skaara with Daniel in the cafeteria while I went for a little walk around the base. I don't know why but every now and then I like to take walks around base. I was walking down the hallway when I bumped into Hammond.  
“Ugh sir any word on whether or not the alternate Sam and Kawalsky can stay?” I asked.  
“Yes they can stay, Jack's telling Doctor Carter right now,” Hammond answered.  
“Has he told the alternate Kawalsky yet?” I asked. Hammond shook his head.  
“Well then I guess I'll go do that for him,” I said, moving past Hammond.  
I walked down the hallway heading towards the room were the alternate was. I knocked on the door, and I heard a muffled come in. I walked into the room to see the alternate lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.  
“Hey I got some great new's for ya. You guys can stay,” I exclaimed, smiling. The alternate looked over at me and nodded his head, a small smile on his face. I frowned.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, cocking my head to the side.  
“I'm fine. It's just weird being here. I mean there's two Sam's, two me's, that Teal'c fellows a member of the team, and Jack's still alive,” The alternate stated. I blanched at that.  
“Jack's dead in your universe?” I asked. The alternate nodded his head.  
“Damn,” I muttered, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.  
“So how did you end up part of SG-1, you an alien two?” The alternate asked suddenly. I laughed softly at this and shook my head.  
“No I was, and still am, Daniel's apprentice. I saved his ass from a couple of muggers about three years before the first trip to Abydos. I'm assuming that in your reality you guys went there and met Skaara and killed Ra,” I explained. The alternate nodded his head.  
“Yeah we went there, we met them, killed Ra, and went home. So you went on that mission,” Kawalsky said.  
“Yup,” I said popping the p, “Came through with the team on the first mission. Sam wasn't with us then. When the mission was over Daniel and I staid behind cause Daniel was married to Sha're, and Skaara and I'd started dating.”  
The alternate raised an eyebrow at this, and I laughed. I went on to tell him about what happened, from Skaara and I being taken from Abydos, to the wedding this past weekend.  
“So you two just got married huh?” The alternate asked. I nodded my head, and showed him the ring Skaara gave me. He whistled.  
“Damn that's one hell of a ring,” The alternate muttered. I smiled and nodded my head. I yawned and glanced down at my watch.  
“Well I better go grab the husband and head home for the night. See ya in the morning Kawalsky,” I exclaimed, standing up.  
“Good night,” The alternate replied, lying back down on his bed and closing his eyes.  
I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me, and went in search of my husband....  
Home {11:30 Pm}  
Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring.  
I groaned, and hugged the large fuzzy brown pillow closer to my face, trying to block out the sound. But the damn phone kept ringing. The only people who had our number, considering we just got it, was the team, Janet, Hammond, Kawalsky, and Ferretti. That meant that it was work calling.  
“I got it,” Skaara muttered, still half asleep.  
“No it's work, and it's,” I glanced at the clock which was sitting next to the cord less phone on a white night stand, “11:30 at night. Let it ring, more sleep.”  
I flopped my head back on the pillow. I'd taught Skaara how to use just about everything in the house from the TV to the kitchen sink so he knew how to work the phone. We were like any other ordinary newly wed couple, except for the fact that he was an alien and we traveled to other planets on a daily basis, and apparently dealt with alternate realities. Skaara reached over me and picked up the phone off it's stand, and answered it.  
“Hello,” He said sleepily. For a few seconds he didn't say anything and I glanced up at him. He had a worried look on his face, and I frowned. Oh great whose invading the planet now?  
“All right we'll be there soon,” Skaara said suddenly, hanging up the phone.  
“What happened?” I asked.  
“The alternate Sam and Kawalsky are in the infirmary. They're not really sure what's wrong with them,” Skaara explained.  
“I'll get dressed,” I stated, jumping out of bed. I quickly got dressed, and the two of us raced outside and jumped into the car...  
SGC, INFIRMARY  
As I walked into the infirmary I could see Samantha and the alternate lying on two separate beds. Janet was moving back and forth between the two checking each of them over. Sam rushed in a few seconds later and came to stand next to me and the rest of SG-1, and Kawalsky.  
“What is it? What's happening?” Sam asked.  
“Dr. Carter's gone into some sort of convulsive shock. I don't know the cause and I don't know how to stop it,” Samantha looked distressed, “Easy,” Janet muttered.  
Samantha and the alternate suddenly looked like their faces were being pulled in different directions. I cringed, damnaigh that looks painfully.   
“Not medical. Temporal. Entropic cascade failure,” Samantha explained to Sam.  
“On the cellular level?” Sam asked. I glanced between the two, wow they were acting just like twins.  
“Yes. I thought it would take years, not days,” Samantha said.  
“So it's a side effect of travel through the quantum mirror,” Sam hypothesized, “The increased entropy generated by both of us existing in the same reality might…theoretically be causing a temporal distortion.”  
“It's not theoretical anymore,” Samantha stated.  
“Ok, so then how do I treat this?” Janet asked.  
“You can't,” Samantha replied. I frowned, oh this is so not good.  
“The more time passes, the worse it should get,” Sam said.  
“So we're going to die here,” Samantha muttered, motioning to herself and the alternate.  
“You're not going to die,” Jack countered.  
“Actually, sir…”  
“Carter,” Jack cut Sam off.  
“Well, the only way they won't is if we send them back,” Sam stated.  
“If they go back, the Goa'uld will kill them,” Kawalsky said.  
The two Sam exchanged a look. Wait a minute I know that look, that's their 'I have an idea look'. Oh this ought to be good.  
BRIEFING ROOM  
Jack was tapping his pen on his paper, completely lost in thought. I sighed and glared at the pen in his hand, hoping that just by glaring at it that it would burst into flames. That taping was starting to get on my nerves.  
“Think about it. Billions of people enslaved. I just can't help but feel, in the grand scheme of things, we owe them. Besides, the only way to really help Dr. Carter, and the other Kawalsky is to stop the Goa'uld in their reality and…save whatever's left,” Daniel stated.  
“How do you suggest we do that Dr. Jackson? The resources of their entire world couldn't defend against the Goa'uld,” Hammond countered.  
“What about the resources of our world?” I asked, snatching the pen out of Jack's hand.  
“What do we have that they don't?” Sam asked.  
“Our fate. We made contact with the Asgard,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“So?” Jack asked, glaring at the snatched pen in my hand.  
“So, if Dr. Carter can make contact with the Asgard in her reality, maybe their Asgard will be willing to help them,” I replied.  
“Defend their world against the Goa'uld?” Hammond asked.  
“Yes,” Daniel said.  
“And just how do you propose we raise the Asgard…in their reality?” Jack asked. I shook my head at his choice of words.  
“Ok, we still have the dialing program that took Adolfina to the Asgard home planet, right?” Daniel suggested.  
“Which we could download to a removable hard drive. But that still won't do it. Remember, in order to dial the Asgard home world, they had to provide us with a generator that transferred extra energy to the Gate's capacitors. I can't get it to work again. Apparently, it was designed to work only once,” Sam countered.  
“Assuming Major Carter can figure it out, once in her reality it will be difficult to get Dr. Carter to the Stargate without the Goa'uld detecting and stopping her,” Teal'c stated. Suddenly the alternate appeared in the door.  
“That's where I come in,” He turned to Hammond, “Permission to join the briefing, sir?” Hammond gestured to the chair next to Daniel. The alternate looked around the table.  
“I'll get her to the Stargate. What, you think I'm going to let her go alone? She's my best friend's wife,” The alternate exclaimed.  
“You'll need someone to hook up the power generator,” Jack said.  
“And download the dialing program,” Sam continued.  
“You will also require my assistance,” Teal'c stated.  
“We can handle this,” The alternate replied, glancing at Teal'c for a second.  
“No, Teal'c has a point. You said yourself that Teal'c led the assault on the mountain in your reality. Now, couldn't we use something like that to our advantage?” Daniel interjected.  
“Quite the military mind, Daniel Jackson,” Jack joked.  
“No, sir, I'm sorry. Teal'c can't go any more than I can…entropic cascade failure. If I go, there will still be two of me in one reality and the same will be true with Teal'c and the Kawalsky from this universe,” Sam explained.  
“Dr. Carter, and major Kawalsky did not become ill during their first forty-eight hours. If our mission is not complete within that time, it is most likely that we will be dead,”Teal'c stated.  
“Good point,” Jack turned to Hammond, “Are you ok with all this, sir?”  
“If you feel confident you can pull this off, I have no objection. However, upon your return I want that quantum mirror destroyed,” Hammond ordered.  
“Ok, well this is all well and good, but none of us are going anywhere unless we get that Asgard generator working again,” Daniel interrupted.  
“Ok. Carter, download the program to the removable whatever it is, and meet me and yourself, in the lab,” Jack said, standing up.  
“Yes, sir,” Sam replied.  
STORAGE CLOSET  
The alternate, Daniel, Skaara, and I were standing in the storage closet where the mirror was located. The alternate was trying to teach us how to work the remote.  
“Ok, the way Dr. C explained it, the controller is kinda not what you'd call an exacting science. You can't just dial up an address like you would on a Stargate. You have to kinda figure out where you are,” The alternate explained.  
“Well, it doesn't sound like a very expedient way to get home,” Daniel muttered.  
“As long as you don't turn it off, it's always connected to the same reality,” The alternate replied.  
“So when you turn it on again, it won't be connected to the reality you came from,” Daniel guessed.  
“Right. We'd have to find it again. Now this thing switches to the various realities. If I turn it on now, it should come up somewhere near the reality it was last on,” The alternate stated, activating the remote.  
The mirror turned on and I could see an alternate SGC corridor.  
“There, see? That's not it. No grenade damage. I…tossed a grenade down the hall to slow them down so they wouldn't see us go through the mirror,” The alternate noted.  
“So we need to find a reality that's just right. You mind if I…?” The alternate handed the remote to Daniel. Daniel turned the dial and I could see an area 51 storage room.  
“There. See, you probably turned it the wrong way. Now, since this device should be in a storage closet in my reality, dial it the other way,” The alternate ordered.  
Daniel turned the dial the other way and another image of an SGC corridor appeared. But this time there were two Jaffa standing in front of it. They noticed the mirror and leveled their staff weapons at it.  
“Change it, change it! Change it!” The alternate shouted. Daniel quickly changed it and now there was another SGC corridor but it was empty.  
“Ok, closer. What you want to do is dial it in smaller increments,” The alternate instructed. Suddenly Jack walked into the room.  
“Daniel? You understand this thing?” Jack asked.  
“I think so,” Daniel answered.  
“Good,” Jack muttered.  
“Colonel!” Sam shouted, rushing into the room. She was followed by Samantha who was holding the Asgard generator.  
“We did it!” Samantha exclaimed.  
“Already?” Jack questioned.  
“Yes, all we needed was the ratio of the decay rate of naquada relative to the energy output,” Samantha explained.  
“Which I learned to calculate when I learned about our new naquada generator. It's just the ratio…”  
“Ah-Ah! It works, right?” Jack asked cutting Sam off. Sam reached over and flipped the switch, and the generator started to glow.  
“It works,” Sam stated.  
“Good,” Jack replied.  
“Then I guess we better go do this,” The alternate said.  
A little while later  
Jack, Daniel, Skaara, the alternate, and I were all wearing black special ops gear, while Samantha was just wearing civilian clothes. The Kawalsky from this universe was going to stay behind here with our Sam so that we'd know which universe to come back to in case we had to shut down the mirror. Suddenly Teal'c entered the room dressed to look like his alternate counterpart, complete with a small beard.  
“Yep, that's right, looks like him,” Samantha confirmed.  
“I am not fond of wearing this uniform again,” Teal'c notified.  
“Yeah, well I'm not too fond of seeing you wear it,” The alternate stated. We already had the right reality set up on the mirror.  
“I've searched through all the descriptions of realities close to ours and this has to be it. It's the only one that's matching your description,” Daniel stated.  
“Yeah,” The alternate muttered. Sam and Kawalsky entered the room, and Sam walked over to her alternate self.  
“Wish I could go,” Sam stated.  
“Same here. But you don't want to go through a cascade trauma, believe me. We made a good team, Major,” Samantha responded, smiling.  
“Yeah we did Doctor,” Sam said, also smiling.  
“Plus your…hair's kinda grown on me. Pardon the pun,” Samantha joked.  
“You'd better go,” Sam turned to Jack, “Kawalsky and I will be here in case you need anything from this side, sir.”  
“Yep,” Jack put his cap on, “All right, on three. One, two, three…”  
We all touched the mirror and I felt a small tingling sensation run through me. When I looked up at the mirror I was staring back at my own universe/reality. Wow this is so weird. Jack, Teal'c, and the alternate rushed to the open door and took cover behind the walls. Daniel, Samantha, Skaara, and I all duck down behind some crates just as a troop of Jaffa came down the corridor. Jack turned to us and signaled for Daniel to turn the mirror off, but Daniel shook his head. Jack glared at Daniel, and made a motion to him. Daniel reluctantly turned the mirror off. The mirror went dark, just as a Jaffa poked his head into the room and glanced around then left. When he was gone Jack signaled for him and The alternate to follow the Jaffa.  
Pretty soon the alternate Teal'c walked into the room and came face to face with our Teal'c.  
“Kel'noc, Teal'c,” Our Teal'c exclaimed.  
“Kel'shak?” Alternate Teal'c asked.  
“Renounce Apophis as a false god and join us in our deliverance of this world, and I will spare you,” Our Teal'c offered.  
“Shol'va!” AU ?Teal'c exclaimed, preparing to fire his staff weapon. But before he could Teal'c fired and killed his alternate self. Jack and Daniel walked over to him and I followed behind them with Skaara next to me. I stared down at the body of the alternate Teal'c.  
“The idea was to zat him,” Jack stated.  
“As I said, O'Neill, ours is the only reality of consequence,” Teal'c responded.  
Jack and Daniel exchanged a look, and Jack shrugged. We heard the sound of approaching Jaffa, and Teal'c grabbed Samantha by the arm and walked her out of the closet as if she were his prisoner.  
“Jaffa, kree,” Teal'c exclaimed, closing the storage closet door.  
“Kel toc no,” Teal'c said. The sound of feet moving away was heard and then we were by ourselves.  
“All right, I gotta know,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Yes, I'm about to activate it,” Daniel replied, moving to the mirror.  
“No, no, no, not that. What the hell does 'kree' mean?” Jack asked. I snorted and shook my head. Only you Jack, only you.  
“Well, actually it means a lot of things. Loosely translated it means attention, listen up, concentrate…”  
“Yoo-hoo?” Jack interrupted.  
“Yes, in a manner of speaking,” Daniel answered.  
“Oh,” Jack muttered.  
“Ok, here goes,” Daniel said, turning on the mirror. The mirror showed and empty laboratory and there was no sign of Sam or Kawalsky.  
“That's what I was afraid of. When I turned off the device, it lost its place. I have to find our reality all over again,” Daniel stated.  
“All right, it's ok. We knew that might happen. Stay with it. Skaara Adolfina stay here and watch Daniel's back,” Jack ordered.  
Skaara and I nodded our heads, and Jack and the alternate left. Daniel started flipping through reality's as if he was flipping through TV channels. He stopped on one and I could see two Jaffa standing guard in an SGC corridor.  
“Whoops, too far,” Daniel muttered.  
He tried again and this time I could see two Jaffa standing guard in area 51. Daniel quickly switched it as they raised their staff weapons at the mirror. The next reality showed a captured SGC airman being shoved down a corridor by a Jaffa. Daniel switched reality's again and I could see a beach with a pink and blue sky. Really how many reality's are we gonna have to go through before we get to our own.  
“Come on, please,” Daniel murmured. Once again Daniel switched reality's and I could see an armed Sam waiting for us behind a wall of sandbags. I smiled.  
“Yes,” Daniel muttered. Sam came around to the mirror and slowly lowered her weapon. Daniel waved to her then stopped as if he'd noticed something.  
“You're a captain,” Daniel stated. Damn so close. Daniel waved goodbye and switched to another reality.  
“Close,” Daniel muttered. Suddenly the sound of a zat going off reached my ears and I turned to see Skaara lying on the floor, and several Jaffa in the door way of the room.  
“Go léir diabhal go hIfreann!!!” I grumbled under my breath. One of the Jaffa had his zat pointed at Skaara.  
“Put your weapons down and surrender,” The Jaffa ordered.  
I growled, but did as he said. I set my gun down on the ground, then got down on my knees putting my hands behind my head. Daniel kneeled on the ground next to me. The Jaffa dragged Skaara over to us. I heard the sound of people moving towards the room. Suddenly Jack and the alternate walked into the room. The Jaffa all had their staff weapons pointed at us.  
“Lower your weapons or we will kill them,” The Jaffa ordered.  
“Colonel?” The alternate asked.  
“Yeah, we should do that,” Jack replied. The both of them put their guns on the floor and knelled down on the ground next to us. A Jaffa knelled down next to the alternate Teal'c's body...  
ALTERNATE SGC, CONTROL ROOM  
Teal'c, the alternate Hammond, Jack, Daniel, the alternate, Skaara {Who was now conscious}, and I were all kneeling before Apophis in the control room. On the computer screen I could see a mothership landing on top of the mountain.  
“Deja vu,” Daniel muttered.  
“Who are you?” Apophis turned to Jack, “My First Prime killed you before my very eyes.”  
“I'm feeling much better, thank you,” Jack joked.  
“Then who are you? What magic is this?” Apophis asked Teal'c.  
“Well you should know better than anyone there's no such thing as magic,” Daniel stated.  
“Trey lan tonik,” Apophis exclaimed. One of the Jaffa prepared to zat Hammond.  
“I will ask you one more time, how could you have risen from the dead without a sarcophagus?” Apophis asked. None of us answered and the Jaffa shot Hammond who collapsed unconscious on the floor.  
“All right, I'm guessing the second shot kills in this world too, huh?” Jack guessed.  
“Tell me what I want to know!” Apophis shouted.  
“Hey, I'd love to. But I don't understand it myself,” Jack motioned to Daniel, “He does.”  
“Ok, I'll, uh, I'll give it a try. Um, you see, at every point in time, there are infinite possibilities and uh, a parallel reality exists for each possibility, so there are literally infinite branches…” Daniel was cut off as Apophis nodded to the Jaffa who shot Hammond a second time.  
“No, you…!” The alternate shouted, making a grab for Apophis. A Jaffa held him in back.  
“Kawalsky!” Jack shouted. The alternate stopped but glared at Apophis.  
“Tell me where you come from,” Apophis ordered.  
“From an alternate reality!” Daniel replied.  
“One in which, by the way, you're dead,” Jack added. Apophis nodded at the Jaffa and he shot Daniel who fell to the floor unconscious.  
“You parchante!“ I shouted, lunging at the man. But a Jaffa held me back.  
“Oh, come on…!” Jack shouted.  
“Aw, he's told you everything he knows…!” The alternate stated.  
“Hajzle zabiju tě,“ I seethed. I sat back on my knees and the Jaffa let go of me. The Jaffa was about to shoot Daniel a second time but another Jaffa ran into the room.  
“My Lord!” The Jaffa exclaimed. The Jaffa rushed over to Apophis and bowed.  
“Tel kol, Apophis,” He said, pointing at a monitor showing radar.  
“Kree no tel. Reenlokia!” He stated. On the monitor a blip on the radar was moving fast towards our location. Jack and the alternate helped Daniel back up onto his knees.  
“Mel nok tee!” Apophis shouted.  
How much you want to bet that's the Asgard. The Jaffa bowed and ran out. I could hear the Stargate being dialed. Apophis raised his hand preparing to use the ribbon device on us. But before he could a light suddenly surrounded him and he along with the two Jaffa disappeared.  
“Ok, I'm guessing…”  
“Asgard!” Daniel finished, cutting Jack off.  
“All right,” Jack cheered.  
The Stargate opened and the remaining Jaffa ran towards it, and I could see a smile on the alternate's face. As the last Jaffa ran through the gate it closed, slicing the end off the Jaffa's staff weapon. On the monitor I could see the Goa'uld pyramid ship leaving. The mountain shook, and then slowly died down. Suddenly Hammond's body disappeared in a flash of light.  
“It appears Dr. Carter was successful,” Teal'c stated. We all got to our feet.  
“Come on, you gotta love those guys!” Jack shouted, smiling brightly.  
“After this I'm going home and drinking an ice cold beer,” I muttered.  
“Your still to young Missy,” Jack chastised. I stuck my tongue out at him just as a burst of light appeared before us leaving Samantha behind.  
“I met the Asgard,” She stated.  
“We guessed that,” Jack responded.  
Suddenly another burst of light appeared behind Samantha and when the light was gone alternate Hammond was left behind alive and unharmed. I smiled, and Samantha put her arms around Hammond and kissed him on the cheek. I noticed the monitor was showing an Asgard mothership appearing over the mountain and another smile made it's way onto my face.  
“Love those guys,” Jack muttered.  
ALTERNATE SGC, STORAGE CLOSET  
“Colonel. It's been a pleasure to serve with you. Again,” The alternate stated.  
Jack nodded his head and the two saluted each other. The alternate then turned and saluted to Teal'c who bowed his head in return. I could see Sam watching from the other side of the mirror. I sighed, and gave the alternate a quick hug.  
“See ya later. Oh and do me a favor, look for the other me, and the other him,” I pointed a finger at Daniel, “You know just to make sure they're okay.”  
The alternate smiled and nodded his head. I nodded my head, and grabbed Skaara's hand.  
“See ya'll on the other side,” I stated, touching the mirror. I felt the tingling sensation again and then I was back in my reality. I turned back to face Hammond, Sam, and Kawalsky, Skaara's hand still in mine.  
“With permission sir I'd like to go home and get some sleep before the sun comes up,” I requested.  
“Permission granted, but stop by the infirmary real quick for a quick check up with Doctor Fraiser. We'll have a debriefing at 1000 hours tomorrow morning,” Hammond answered. I nodded my head, and lead Skaara out of the room...  
A little later {Home}  
I fell down on the seemingly floating bed, and buried my head in the fuzzy brown pillow. I pulled the fuzzy black blanket over me and sighed contentedly. I heard a chuckle from beside me and I glanced over at Skaara.  
“What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing,” He replied, giving me a quick kiss. My eyebrow shot even higher into my hair line.  
“No tell me,” I whined, scooting closer to him. He shook his head and I growled. I climbed on top of him and put my face close to his.  
“What's so funny buddy boy?” I asked, smiling.  
“You,” He replied, flipping me over onto the bed and getting in the same position I was in a few seconds ago. I let out a squeak as I lightly hit the bed.  
“Oh no you didn't,” I exclaimed, glancing up at him.  
He smiled, and kissed me. I melted into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that little scene of her at home asleep, then the last scene of them at home. I think all of you know what's implied to what happens next ;) but I don't do those scenes so ya'll just have to use your imaginations


	11. Birthday Surprises

Mission, mission, and more missions. It seems like we barely get any time off from saving the galaxy from the Goa'uld. The most notable of our last missions would be when a freaken bounty hunter named Aris Boch captured us and tried to force us to help him capture a Tok'ra, the next notable mission of the week would be when we had to rescue this woman tied to stake who was supposed to be sacrificed to a freaken demon. And worst of all said demon turned out to be a a Goa'uld with an Unas for a host, and if that wasn't bad enough we ended up becoming offerings as well. But it was finally the weekend, Saturday to be exact, and it also happened to be my birthday. Yay the big 21!!!! I can finally legally drink, hurray!!! The team had put together a big party, at mine and Skaara's new house, and it seemed like the entire base was here...

Okay so maybe not the entire base, a bit of an over exaggeration. There had been a small party in the cafeteria on base yesterday, seeing as not everyone would fight in my new house. So the guest list for today consisted of the entire SG-1 team {myself included of course}, Hammond, Fraiser, Cassandra, Sha're, and somehow not really sure how but the team managed to get Bra'tac here as well. We were all currently congregating in the basement, and Teal'c and I were currently kicking Jack's, and Daniel's asses at pool, while Sam, Sha're, and Janet were sitting at the small bar in the back left corner of the room, and Hammond, Skaara, Bra'tac, and Cassandra were standing in the back watching us play.

“Oh come on Jack I know your better at pool than this,” I taunted, smirking.

Jack scowled, and took his shot, sinking one ball and missing the other. He took his next shot but missed.

“My turn,” I cried happily.

I aimed at the white ball and quickly took my shot, sinking three balls at once.

“All that's left is the 8 ball and we win. Would you like to take the shot Teal'c?” I asked, glancing back at him.

He inclined his head and moved towards the table. In one quick movement he sunk the 8 ball.

“Damn,” Jack muttered under his breath.

I snickered, and shook my head.

“Pay up, all of ya'll,” I exclaimed, pointing at each person who'd put money on the out come of the game.

A couple people grumbled as they exchanged money, and a few smirks were exchanged at receiving money. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer. I took a sip as Daniel disappeared up the stairs. A minute later he came down with a large cake in his hands.

“Time for the cake,” Daniel exclaimed.

I set my beer down as Daniel set the cake on the counter in front of me. Daniel lit the candles and everyone started singing happy birthday, surprisingly Skaara, Sha're, Teal'c, and Bra'tac knew all the words. Hm wonder who taught them the song? Once they were finished I quickly blew out the candles not even bothering to make a wish. Why should I when I had everything I could ever want right here in this room? Janet distributed the cake to everyone and we ate cake while telling stories, most of them being about me, but I think that was just because it was my birthday.

“Oh no you should have seen her. She was sitting next to me on the stage, glaring at everyone who was laughing. I thought this one guy was going to shrink into his chair and vanish from the look she gave him,” Daniel mused, smiling.

I smirked, and took a bite of my cake. Soon we were each done our piece's of cake and Sam announced that it was time for presents. Sam handed me a long box shaped present, wrapped in sea shell paper. I quickly teared the wrapping paper off, and opened up the box. Inside was a beautiful brown leather bomber jacket.

“Oh Sam I love it thanks,” I exclaimed, hugging her. I set the jacket on the chair out of the way while I opened up the present Hammond handed to me. I pulled out a vintage looking deer skin shirt jacket and glanced up at Hammond.

“Is this what I think it is?” I asked, arching an eyebrow a smile forming on my face.

“Yes it is, straight from a 60's clothing shop. A reminder of your trip back to 1969,” Hammond answered, a smirk playing on his face.

I laughed and hugged him. Next was a black trinket box with a white butterfly on it from Sha're. Then came a pair of turtle earrings from Cassandra, which I put on. Daniel got me an old looking scarab ring, which I happily slid on my right pointer finger. Next Skaara handed me a long rectangular red box, and I opened it up to find a necklace with circle charm with a howling wolf in the center with a small moon behind it.

“I love it,” I stated, smiling at him. He helped me put it on and I smiled.

“Daniel told me that your name means noble wolf I thought it would be appropriate,” Skaara explained. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” I said.

Next Bra'tac handed me a small box. Inside were two bronze colored bracelets with gems in the middle of it. One was completely circular, while the other had a pointed end. There were designs running up and down the bracelets.

“They're beautiful,” I exclaimed, sliding them on.

“They are ceremonial bracelets from a planet I visited long ago. They are to be giving to the person on the day of their coming of age. Seeing as this birthday marks your ability to be able to drink alcohol I thought I should give them to you,” Bra'tac stated.

I smiled and gave him a hug. Next Teal'c handed me his gift and when I unwrapped it I couldn't help but laugh. It was the entire first season of Firefly on DVD. I'd mentioned to him that I'd never seen the series.

“Thanks Teal'c, maybe we can all watch a couple episode tonight,” I suggested, smiling.

Teal'c inclined his head. I set the DVD set to the side as Janet handed me her present. It was a beautiful pocket watch with a dove in the center, and arrow next to it, and a purple gem next to the arrow. I smiled and hugged Janet.

“I love it, thanks,” I praised, setting the pocket watch down on top of the DVD set.

“I'll be right back I left my present for you upstairs,” Jack said, rushing up the stairs.

A few seconds later he came down with a big box in his hands. I stared at him quizzically for a second as he put the box in my hand. The box was a lot heavier than I thought it would be and I almost dropped it. I set the box on the ground and glanced up at everyone to see they were all smirking and I frowned at the looks they were sharing. Suddenly something inside the box made a noise and the box seemed to wiggle on the floor. My confused frown deepened and I yanked the lid off the box. Two tiny heads poked up out of the box, one belonging to a Dalmatian, and the other to an Irish Setter. A big grin spread across my face at the sight of the two adorable puppies. I'd always wanted a dog but never had one.

“They're so cute!!” I squealed, picking both of them up. The puppies started licking my face and I giggled.

“So what are you gonna call them? The Dalmatian is a boy, and the Irish Setter is a girl,” Jack asked, smiling. I glanced at the two dogs.

“I think I'll call him Pongo,” I heard a few chuckles around the room from those who got the reference, “And her Clover.”

I set the dogs on the floor, and the both of them immediately started sniffing around the room. I happened to glance inside the box and found several dog toys sitting on the bottom of the box. I pulled each of them out. Soon enough everyone was playing with the dogs, even the two Jaffa were.

“I ordered a dog bed, and dog bowls for them, they should arrive sometime this week,” Jack stated. I smiled and gave him a hug.

“Thanks,” I said. He nodded his head, and the two of us went back to playing with the dogs...

A little later

We were all crowded around the living room TV watching the first episode of Firefly. I was sitting in between Skaara and Daniel, and Clover was lying sprawled across my lap, while Pongo was sprawled across Skaara's lap. Today had been fun, and I could help but smile when Clover twitched on my lap. Yeah today had been a good day. The first episode of Firefly ended and I clicked on the next episode. The show was actually pretty good. I smiled and leaned back on the couch, stroking Clover's head....


	12. Rules of Engagment

ALIEN PLANET, WOODS  
Damn UAV just had to crash so now we're walking through this big ass forest searching for the zatracený thing.  
“You know, that UAV needs a swift kick in the CPU,” Jack exclaimed, scowling.  
“Its aerial camera showed some sort of camp,” Sam stated. Suddenly the sound of a battle reached our ears and we all took cover.  
“That sounded like weapons fire,” Sam said.  
“Could have been a staff weapon blast,” Teal'c suggested.  
We quickly took off in the direction of the fire fight. We took cover behind an embankment and I watched as a battle unfolded down below us. I noticed Sam pull out a pair of binoculars, and I pulled mine out as well. I could see an unidentified SG unit exchanging fire with a group of Jaffa.  
“They're SG teams, sir. Can't make out their unit number. They're pinned down,” Sam announced, handing her binoculars to Jack. I watched as the unidentified SG team took cover behind a cluster of boulders.  
“They are not returning fire,” Teal'c exclaimed.  
“Out of ammo?” Sam suggested.  
“Well maybe. But what the hell are they doing here at all? I don't remember Hammond assigning this planet to any other SG teams, do you?” I asked.  
“SG-11?” Daniel guessed.  
“They were declared MIA months ago, on P89-354. What would they be doing here?” Sam responded.  
“Whoever they may be, they are about to die,” Teal'c stated.  
“Unidentified Sierra Gulf Unit, this is Sierra Gulf One. We're on your six. Standing by to offer fire support. Over,” Jack advised through the radio. We waited a few seconds but didn't get a reply.  
“Sierra Gulf Unit, your position is about to be overrun. Over,” Jack repeated. Still no reply.  
“All right. They're either on a different frequency or they don't have coms. RV at the tree line. Move. Now,” Jack barked, moving away from us. I followed Daniel down the embankment with Skaara right behind me. We took cover behind a group of rocks close to the unidentified SG unit.  
“Pull out! We'll cover your six!” Jack shouted,  
“Identify yourself!” One of the men shouted.  
“Colonel Jack O'Neill, SG-1!” Jack answered.  
“Which Quadrant?” The man asked. Quadrant? What the hell is he talking about. Suddenly one of the unidentified SG soldiers was hit by a staff blast. I cringed as the man fell back on the ground.  
“Get out of there!” Jack ordered.  
“Take them out!” The man shouted. What? Is he talking about us or the Jaffa? Suddenly two soldier in SG uniform appeared out of hatches in the ground and fired at us. I felt pain run up my spin and everything turned red for a second before I blacked out.  
MEDICAL TENT  
I groaned at the headache I was developing. This is so not how I imagined this mission going.  
“I swear I'm going to kill those jerks,” I growled, sitting up and rubbing my head.  
“Everybody ok?” Jack asked.  
“Headache. Bad headache,” Daniel muttered.  
“You two?” I asked, glancing over at him.  
“I thought I got shot,” Sam exclaimed.  
“So it would seem,” Teal'c conceded.  
“Must be some kind of stun weapons,” Sam supplied.  
“Looked like MP-5s to me. Well, all I can say is…” Jack was cut off as a soldier dressed in an SG uniform stepped into the tent. I glanced over him and my eyes landed on the patch on his shoulder; SGX? What the hell is that?  
“Hello,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Boy, are you guys going to get it,” The soldier stated, sounding like a petulant child.  
“Get what? From whom?” Jack asked.  
“Hey you can't talk!” The soldier admonished, sounding outraged.  
“Why not?” Jack asked.  
“Because you're dead,” The soldier replied. Dead? What the hell? I don't feel dead.  
“Dead?” Jack asked, sounding just as confused as I felt.  
“Pretending not to be dead will just get you into more trouble,” The soldier explained.  
“More trouble than dead?” Jack asked, glancing over at me and the team for a second.  
“Come on Colonel, you know better. Stop breaking the rules,” The soldier said.  
“Sorry. Who's in charge here?” Jack questioned.  
“Casualties don't ask questions,” The solider answered. I growled. I was two second away from smacking this boy upside his head.  
“Uh, what rules are we talking about exactly?” Sam asked. The soldier walked over to Sam and charged his weapon, and aimed it at her.  
“I said, stop it!” The soldier shouted.  
“We're just trying to understand, if we're supposed to be dead, how are you supposed to kill us again?” Daniel exclaimed.  
“You want to find out, Four-Eyes, huh?” The soldier asked, pointing the weapon at Daniel. All right that's it, last damn straw. I jumped up and knocked the gun out of the boys hand, and yanked his arm behind his back, while kicking his legs out from under him. He landed face down on the ground, and I twisted his arm slightly.  
“Four-eyes?” Daniel muttered, sounding slightly confused. I don't think I'd ever actually heard anyone ever actually call him four-eyes before.  
“Easy, big fella. Just…play dead. Adolfina let go of him,” Jack ordered.  
“Indeed,” Teal'c said. I growled, glanced over at Jack then back at the boy and reluctantly let go of him. He stood up, grabbed his weapon and eyed me warily.  
“Captain's waiting for you. Follow me,” He said, retreating out of the tent.  
“Anyone notice the patch?” Jack asked suddenly.  
“SGX,” I stated, glancing over at him.  
“There is no SGX O'Neill,” Teal'c commented.  
“Not under Hammond's command, no,” Jack stated. Suddenly the soldier reappeared in the tent.  
“Hey! I said, follow me,” He shouted, leaving the tent again.  
Jack shrugged and headed out the tent. I followed after him with the team right behind me. The soldier lead us through what appeared to be a military training compound. There were teams of very young soldiers climbing ropes and doing various training exercises. A group of soldiers jogged passed us. Damn they couldn't be any older than I was when I went on that first mission to Abydos.  
“Hey guys,” Jack exclaimed to the soldiers.  
“They are no more than children,” Teal'c observed.  
“Playing some kind of war game, by the looks of things. Who do you think they are? NID? Colonel Mayborne?” Sam guessed.  
“I wouldn't put it passed him,” Jack muttered. We were lead to another tent were I could see the soldier, who'd ordered for us to be shot, was sitting at a table.  
“SG-1 reporting as ordered, sir!” The soldier stated.  
“You were all casualties until fourteen hundred hours?” The man, who I could tell was a Captain by his uniform.  
“Would that be Daylight Savings or Standard?” Jack sarcastically asked.  
“You may not speak. Except to answer a direct question by the evaluating officer,” The man ordered, getting to his feet, “Is that clear? Is this the way you behave in your quadrant, mister?”  
“I think Colonel is the proper way of addressing me…Captain,” Jack snarled.  
“No rank is above strict adherence to the Rules of Engagement. Rule 2, Article 4. Unauthorized forces shall be shot, on sight. You were unauthorized. In fact, you ruined our ambush. Nearly half the enemy team got away!” The man stated.  
“Carter, I've never been real big on regs, is this familiar to you?” Jack asked, glancing back at her.  
“No, sir,” Sam responded.  
“They are familiar to me,” Teal'c turned to the captain, “Kel vak Jaffa.”  
Wait what? I'm so confused right now!  
“You're not from D-Quadrant,” The man exclaimed surprised.  
“We are not,” Teal'c responded.  
“You came through the Chapp'ai. This is a Challenge!” The man stated. I blanched at the word Chapp'ai. Oh this is so not good.  
“The…Chapp'ai?” Daniel asked.  
“Oi,” Jack muttered.  
“Aw shit,” I grumbled under my breath.  
“You meant the Stargate, sir,” The soldier corrected.  
“Stargate. Of course. We've been so long without challenges,” He turned to Teal'c, “I am sorry, Master Jaffa. I have revealed myself and failed.” The captain handed Teal'c his sidearm.  
“You must execute me for the remainder of the day,” The Captain stated. Is this kid crazy?!!! The soldier also handed over his MP-5 to Me. I noticed that he wouldn't look at me, and I couldn't help the small smirk that made it's way onto my face.  
“You must execute me as well,” The soldier replied. I glanced over the weapon for a second before handing it to Jack.  
“Master Teal'c. Might I suggest we…spare them this time?” Jack asked.  
“Very well…underling. captain, your full name and rank,” Teal'c conceded.  
“My Earth name is Captain Kyle Rogers! Acting Quadrant A Commander! Sir!” Rogers responded. I glanced up at him Earth name? So what's his real name then?  
“Your Earth name?” Sam asked.  
“Your standing orders given to you by your previous Jaffa Master,” Teal'c requested.  
“To practice the exercises of battle according to the Rules of Engagement, until the return of our Lord Apophis!” Rogers answered.  
“Really?” Daniel asked.  
“When we are ready for the Final Challenge, he will come,” Rogers stated, confidently.  
“Don't hold your breath,” Daniel muttered.  
“We will be ready,” Rogers countered, glancing over at Daniel for a second.  
“You're training to serve Apophis wearing SG uniforms?” Sam asked.  
“To know the enemy. Quadrant A is spared no detail. We've studied long and hard and know much,” Rogers answered. I gave him a quizzical look.  
“About Earth?” I asked.  
“Oh yes. Corn and cotton are indigenous to North America,” Rogers responded, smiling proudly. I rolled my eyes.  
“And that information could save your life one day,” Jack sarcastically replied.  
“So you see, Master Teal'c, my mistake will not happen again. I am ready to infiltrate the Tau'ri at your command,” Rogers advocated. I sighed, great a bunch of trigger happy jar headed Jaffa.  
“That time is not yet come, Captain Rogers,” Teal'c denied.  
“So, if you're pretending to be…Who were those Jaffa attacking you?” Daniel asked.  
“They were led by my Second-in-Command, Captain Nelson, as part of the daily exercise. We have kept the Jaffa encampment separate so that we may better practice our Earth behavior. Shall I have him sent for?” Rogers asked.  
“No, I don't think that'll be necessary,” Daniel responded.  
“Send for him,” Teal'c ordered.  
“Yes! Send for him,” Daniel exclaimed. I smirked and shook my head. The soldier darted off in search of Nelson.  
“How else may I serve?”Rogers asked, smiling at us.  
“We'd like our weapons back. The ones we came with,” Jack replied.  
“They were stored in the Armory Tent, at the conclusion of this morning's war game,” Rogers explained.  
“Take us to them,” Teal'c ordered.  
“As you wish,” Rogers responded, walking out of the tent. We followed him through the camp and I wound up walking next to Roger with Skaara on my other side.  
“Colonel, none of them have symbiote pouches,” Sam commented.  
“I noticed that,” Jack muttered.  
“Before Apophis requested asylum from the Tau'ri, there were but a handful of loyal Jaffa remaining in his service,” Teal'c responded.  
“So he drafted ordinary humans?” Daniel asked.  
“It is common practice among the Goa'uld to use humans as fodder during battle. Especially when facing defeat,” Teal'c stated.  
That's just not right. I scowled, glancing around at the men training. I felt bad for them, training for a battle that would never come. Training to please a man who, even if he was still alive, would never appreciate them.  
“Lieutenant Jameson wouldn't look you in the eye back in the tent why is that?” Rogers asked suddenly, glancing over at me.  
“He insulted my friend, so I knocked his weapon out of his hand, and knocked him to the ground. I think he was afraid I'd hurt him,” I answered, shrugging my shoulders.  
“Ah. That explains it. You know you have the reddest hair I have ever seen, I don't think I've ever meet a person with hair as red as yours before,” Rogers stated. I glanced down at him for a second.  
“Ugh.... um... thanks... I think,” I stumbled.  
Skaara scowled at Rogers, and pulled me to his other side, putting himself between me and Rogers. I could help the blush that reached my face at his actions. Lucky I was spared any arguments between my husband and the young captain since we reached the armory tent at that moment. We followed Rogers into the tent, and I could see racks containing rows of what appeared to be SG issue weaponry.  
“All right, Captain, we can handle it from here,” Jack dismissed.  
“I can assist you,” Rogers argued.  
“Shel'kek,” Teal'c stated, glaring at Rogers.  
“Yes Master,” Rogers conceded, leaving the tent. I moved around the tent looking for my weapon. The rest of the team started doing the same.  
“So Teal'c. How do you know about these Rules of Engagement?” Jack asked suddenly.  
“They are the code of battle during a young Jaffa's training. Spoken by Apophis himself,” Teal'c explained.  
“Teal'c, what about these?” Sam asked, holding up one of the fake MP-5s.  
“They are intar,” Teal'c answered.  
“Short for?” Jack questioned.  
“Intar. They are used for training and only meant to stun. They can be identified by this crystal,” Teal'c pulled out a red crystal set in the base of the gun's clip, “They can take the form of any weapon.”  
I finally found my MP-5 and held it up to show Jack.  
“Found my weapon,” I stated.  
“Well, I got our GDO's, but my MP-5 is still missing,” Sam stated.  
“As is my staff weapon,” Teal'c added.  
“All right, Teal'c, I want everyone in one place. Just to make sure. Can you handle that?” Jack requested.  
“I can,” Teal'c replied, bowing his head slightly.  
“You two keep looking,” Jack then turned to Skaara and I, “You two with me and Teal'c.”  
I nodded my head, clipped the MP-5 to my vest and followed Jack and Teal'c out of the tent. Rogers was standing outside the tent waiting for us, and once again Skaara put himself between me and Rogers. I rolled my eyes at his actions but I couldn't help the small smile that reached my mouth.  
“Captain Rogers. Where are the weapons with which we arrived?” Teal'c questioned.  
“They were returned to the Armory Tent of course,” Rogers answered. Teal'c glanced at Jack who shook his head.  
“Do you possess a vocume?” Teal'c asked.  
“Yes, sir,” Rogers responded.  
“Use it,” Teal'c ordered.  
“Yes, Master Teal'c,” Rogers said, racing off to another tent.  
“What did you tell him to do?” Jack asked.  
TEAL'C “I instructed him to use a training instrument to assemble his men for inspection. It may serve to emphasize our authority,” Teal'c explained.  
Rogers reappeared with a small, grey sphere and he placed it on the ground before the men in the camp, and activated it. A beam of energy shot up into the sky and a giant holographic image of Apophis formed. I scowled at the image as did Skaara. There were several Goa'ulds that he hated the most Ra for taking over his planet, Klorel for taking him host and torturing me, and Apophis for being Klorel's father.  
“Warriors of Apophis, assemble before me and listen to he that possesses the vocume,” The image announced. Suddenly Sam and Daniel came running out of the weapons tent.  
“Sir?” Sam asked.  
“Just a huge honkin' Apophis, Major. Nothing to worry about,” Jack soothed, glancing up at the hologram. Rogers and the men who were both dressed as SG soldiers and Jaffa gathered in front of the hologram.  
“The warrior before you speaks in my name. Heed his words,” The hologram ordered, then disappeared.  
“I would be honored if you would inspect my warriors, Master,” Rogers requested, glancing at Teal'c. Teal'c inclined his head, and Rogers turned to his men.  
“Company!” He shouted. The men came to attention.  
“Ready weapons for inspection,” Teal'c ordered.  
All the warrior held up their weapons, and Teal'c started walking along their ranks searching each weapon with Jack right behind him. Skaara and I stood there and looked each of them over. It was uncanny how much the fake SG warriors looked like real SGC personnel.  
“You do yourself proud, Captain Rogers,” Teal'c appraised.  
“Master Teal'c,” Rogers said, motioning to a warrior dressed as a Jaffa.  
“This is my Second-in-Command, Novar. For the games, he leads the side of the Jaffa warriors. His Earth name is Captain Nelson,” Rogers introduced.  
“Most of my warriors are engaged in the day's battle, Master. I will relay your words to them after the battle,” Nelson stated.  
“Master Teal'c…if I may?” Jack asked. Teal'c turned to the warriors.  
“This is Colonel O'Neill. He is much loved by Apophis,” Teal'c turned to Jack and I couldn't help but scoff at his words, “You may address the warriors.”  
“Apophis wanted me to tell you that you've all been doing a wonderful job. Couldn't ask for more. Well done. But, he also wanted me to tell you the whole…invasion of the Tau'ri idea has been canceled due to…rain,” Jack shouted, his voice fading slightly at the end. I rolled my eyes at his lame excuse for why the battle had been canceled. All of the warriors looked confused and I couldn't really blame them, heck I would be to if I were put in the same position.  
“So. The war games are officially over as of right…” Jack paused to look at his watch but realized he wasn't wearing one, “…now. You can all go home.”  
“Sir?” Nelson asked.  
“It's over, Nelson. Go tell your buddies to quit fighting,” Jack ordered. Nelson and Rogers shared a suspicious look.  
“You speak more like a Tau'ri than a warrior of Apophis,” Nelson stated.  
“I thought that was the point of this hole thing,” I exclaimed, smirking.  
“Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Who taught you?” Jack asked at the same time I made my exclamation.  
“If you are who you say you are, you already know the answer to that, sir,” Nelson answered, glancing over at me for a second.  
“Nelson, I am ordering you to recall your men from the field,” Jack ordered.  
“Article 7, Section 3 clearly states that once the battle has commenced, it cannot be stopped,” Nelson stated.  
“Well, you're obviously referring to the old Article 7,” Jack muttered. Suddenly Jack's radio made a noise and Sam started talking.  
“Colonel?” Sam asked.  
“Go ahead Carter,” Jack responded, not looking away from Nelson.  
“So far, all we've recovered is one 9 millimeter and one MP-5, plus the one Adolfina has,” Sam explained. I groaned, oh this just keeps getting better and better.  
“Roger that. Keep looking,” Jack said.  
“I require all of Quadrant A to be assembled, including those engaged in the games,” Teal'c said, turning to Rogers. But he didn't move from his spot next to Nelson.  
“Immediately!” Teal'c ordered.  
“As Captain Nelson stated, Master…”  
“Do you wish to be punished?” Teal'c interrupted angrily. But Rogers still refused to move.  
“I'll not fail your Challenge a second time, Master Teal'c,” Rogers stated, shaking his head a smile appearing on his face. I groaned and again and got the urge to hit the boy in the face... with the but of my gun.  
“Tell them the truth,” Jack suggested, glancing at Teal'c.  
“Warriors of Apophis. Hear me. Apophis has been slain in battle with his enemies,” Teal'c explained. The warriors didn't react to his words and I scowled. These kids are even more hard headed than Jack is.  
“Hey! He's telling you the truth. The battle you've been preparing for is never going to happen. He's not coming back,” Jack shouted. Still no response.  
“Hello? Is this mike on? We're trying to tell you something important here!” Jack announced.  
“Apophis is a god. And gods cannot die. Therefore, Apophis cannot be dead,” Rogers stated. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. Skaara shifted in his spot next to me, and I glanced over at him to see a scowl on his face as well.  
“And anyone who says otherwise is either testing us…or is a traitor. Sir,” Nelson stated.  
“Now we've passed your Challenge. If there's nothing else, sirs, we're scheduled to join the games in progress,” Rogers turned to the warriors, “Company! Dismissed!” The warriors fall out and continued on with their training or headed off to join the current battle.  
“Apophis has lived for thousands of years. It is as if we have said the sun will never rise again,” Teal'c muttered, turning to face us.  
“It just might not for some of those kids if they don't wise up,” Jack replied, heading back towards the armory tent.  
I followed him with Teal'c and Skaara right behind me. When we walked into the tent I could see Sam aiming an intar weapon at the soldier who I'd knocked to the ground.  
“What's going on?” Jack asked.  
“I'm trying to get a weapon, sir. I'm already late, the games have started,” The soldier answered.  
“Colonel, one MP-5, Teal'c's staff weapon and two 9 millimeters are still unaccounted for,” Sam stated. Outside the tent I could hear a horn being blown. I glanced at the entrance of the tent then back at the soldier.  
“What does that mean?” Daniel asked.  
“It means my team needs reinforcements,” The soldier replied.  
“No. The game is canceled!” Jack stated.  
“You can't do that!” The soldier persisted.  
“I believe I can, Adolfina,” Jack retorted, nodding at me. I picked up an intar off one of the racks and shot the soldier.  
“Everybody grab an intar,” Jack ordered, grabbing one off the weapons rack. Everybody grabbed an intar. Once we were all armed we left the tent heading in the direction of the war game was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know since Skaara was host to Klorel the soldiers should recognize him but I'm going with the fact that it was stated that they were recruited sometime after SG-1 blew up Apophis' ship. So I'm going to say they were recruited after Klorel was removed from Skaara so they wouldn't know who he was.


	13. Rules of Engagment; Part Two

WOODS  
The team, Captain Rogers, and I all moved cautiously through the woods. I noticed a soldier dressed like an SGC personnel lying on the ground. I raced over to the fallen soldier and looked him over.  
“It's a staff weapon wound,” I stated, checking the soldier for a pulse. I didn't find one and I sighed, and shook my head.  
“He's dead, sir,” I stated. Suddenly a blast from a staff weapon struck the ground right in front of me and I was flung backwards as dirt was kicked up into the air. My head struck a rock as I fell onto the ground, and stars appeared in my vision.  
“Take cover!” Jack shouted, grabbing me by my vest and pulling me off the ground. I stumbled slightly as Jack pulled me to safety. Who ever had Teal'c's staff weapon continued to fire at us, and I took a deep breath.  
“You okay Adolfina?” Jack asked. I nodded my head.  
“Yeah I'm fine just need to catch my breath, head hurts again though,” I muttered. Jack nodded his head.  
“We'll have Fraiser look you over when we get back to base,” Jack stated. I groaned. Oh great she'll pry lock me up in that prison she calls an infirmary for a week.  
“Colonel! I'll draw his fire,” Rogers exclaimed suddenly.  
“Negative! That is a real weapon,” Jack shouted.  
“Apophis will protect me,” Rogers stated. Sun of a bitch this kids gonna get himself killed.  
“I said stay down!” Jack shouted.  
But Rogers ignored him and started running towards our attacker. I aimed my intar at him ready to knock him out but my head was still spinning from hitting it on that damn rock that I missed him. The Jaffa soldier shot at Rogers and hit him in the side. Jack shot the soldier with his intar and the man fell to the ground.  
“Secure that weapon!” Jack shouted, glancing over at Sam.  
“Yes, sir!” Sam responded, quickly grabbing the staff weapon.  
I stood up and raced over to Rogers despite the pounding in my head and the way the ground seemed to sway under my feet. Probably have a freaken concussion!!! Rogers was lying on the ground seeming to be in shock, and his clothes were smoking from the staff blast. Daniel raced over and bent down next to Rogers with me at his side.  
“Have I displeased Apophis?” Rogers asked, sounding upset. I felt bad for him. He and his men worked so hard to try and please Apophis but even if they did do a good job Apophis would never appreciate them.  
“No,” Daniel replied, shaking his head.  
“Apophis would be proud,” Teal'c appraised. Rogers nodded his head and lifted his hand from his wound. I could see blood coating his fingers and I cringed.  
“This is the Final Challenge,” Rogers muttered. A group of warriors led by Nelson came running towards us.  
“What happened?” Nelson asked.  
“The day has come, Nelson. It's the Final Challenge,” Rogers stated, glancing over at him. Nelson bent down and touched Rogers' wound.  
“Blood has been shed,” Nelson muttered.  
“Prepare the men. The Challenge must begin at first light,” Rogers ordered.  
“Yes, sir,” Nelson responded, heading off with the other warriors. Daniel started applying pressure to Rogers wounds, and Sam came up behind me.  
“Adolfina let me take a look at your head, it looked like you hit it pretty hard when you fell,” Sam requested. I nodded my head, and Sam started probing my head. I flinched when her fingers hit a certain spot on my head.  
“Damn your bleeding,” Sam muttered. Skaara came over and glanced at the small amount of blood on Sam's hand and frowned.  
“I'm fine it's pry just a concussion, it'll pry need a couple stitches and I'll be fine,” I stated, standing up slowly. My vision was better but my head was still hurting like crazy.  
“What's he talking about? The Final Challenge? Jack asked, turning to Teal'c  
“It is a day in a warrior's training when first blood is shed. The games become real,” Teal'c answered.  
MEDICAL TENT  
Jack had ordered me to stay in the medical tent with Rogers and Daniel, and Skaara hadn't left my side.  
“I told ya'll I'm fine it's pry just a mild concussion,” I grumbled, crossing my arms and pouting.  
Jack entered the tent, and smiled slightly at the look on my face. I stuck my tongue out at him as he moved over to were Rogers was being looked over by Daniel.  
“How's he doing?” Jack asked.  
“Apophis will save him,” Nelson responded. I scowled, and rolled my eyes.  
“Well, actually, no. As a matter of fact, there's probably nothing more we can do for him as long as we stay here. There's probably internal injuries,” Daniel stated.  
“So we'll take him back with us,” Jack suggested.  
“You cannot,” Nelson countered.  
“For crying out loud…”  
“You know as well as I do, that the Rules forbid entry or exit of the Sector before the Final Challenge. Wounded, or not,” Nelson interrupted.  
“Right. Right, right,” Jack muttered.  
“Apophis would be disappointed in me if…if there were an exception made for myself,” Rogers said, flinching in pain.  
“Well, what if I told you we were bringing you to see Apophis personally? To show him that blood has been shed and that your Quadrant is truly ready for his return,” Daniel exclaimed. Rogers shared an uncertain look with Nelson.  
“If we don't bring you back with us, then Apophis will know you've failed our Challenge and never return,” Daniel persisted.  
“Then I must go,” Rogers nodded.  
“Good,” Jack muttered. Nelson offered Rogers his hand and Rogers took it.  
“Tell him we will make him proud,” Nelson requested.  
ROGERS “I will,” Rogers responded, nodding his head. We all stood up, and I groaned as my head continued to pound.  
SGC, GATE ROOM  
We stepped onto the ramp, and I smiled glad to be back at the SGC. Daniel and Teal'c were carrying Rogers on a stretcher and I was walking next to them.  
“We need a medical team!” Jack shouted. Two medics quickly wheeled in a gurney and Teal'c and Daniel set the stretcher on the gurney.  
“What happened, Colonel?” Hammond asked, walking up to us.  
”My Lord? Rogers questioned, glancing at Hammond.  
“Actually, we just call him…General Hammond,” Jack replied.  
“Where is Apophis?” Rogers asked.  
“He's not here. Sorry,” Jack answered. At that moment Fraiser raced into the room.  
“What have we got?” Fraiser asked.  
Suddenly Rogers seemed to realize he'd been tricked and he started struggling with the medics. In his struggles his elbow smashed into my head and I stumbled back slightly. And now the headaches worse, oh and look the stars are back. Skaara steadied me as I started swaying.  
“Liars! Traitors!” Rogers shouted.  
“Easy, easy!” Fraiser exclaimed.  
“You will be punished. He will avenge me!” Rogers shouted. I groaned as his shouts hit my ears. Damn someone shut him up!  
“Who is this, sir?” Fraiser asked, glancing up at Jack.  
“His name's Rogers. Despite appearances, he's not SGC,” Jack answered.  
“He will strike you down! You will all die!” Rogers continued to shout.  
“Go! Let's get him to the infirmary,” Fraiser exclaimed. The medics started wheeling Rogers out of the room while he continued to shout.  
“I'd like to debrief ASAP, Colonel,” Hammond ordered.  
“Yes, my Lord, oh an Doc Adolfina needs to be looked at. She hit her head, and it's been bleeding. We think she might have a concussion,” Jack stated, turning to Fraiser. Fraiser frowned and moved over to look at my head quickly.  
“It's hard to see with all your hair but you'll pry need a couple of stitch's,” She muttered.  
SGC, INFIRMARY  
I was right she's got me locked down in this freaken prison!!!! Worst of all Hammond thought it would be best if I was put in a bed next to Rogers to keep an eye on him. Fraiser had one of the nurses quickly stitch up my head while she took care of Rogers wound. And once again I was right, I had a concussion, which is why Fraiser had confined me to the infirmary. I sat there scowling, my arms crossed. Skaara wasn't with me at the moment seeing as he was in the briefing room with the rest of the team debriefing Hammond on the mission. I sighed, and closed my eyes. My head was pounding but at least the stars had disappeared.  
“Shol'va leave me be,” Rogers shouted. I groaned as his shouting made my head worse.  
“I swear to god Rogers if you don't shut up I will get out of this bed, risking my own life here considering I'd be defying Fraiser's orders, and I will hurt you. So shut it!!!” I scowled, glaring over at him.  
I he glared back but shut up. At that moment Skaara walking into the infirmary and sat down in a seat next to my bed after giving me a quick kiss.  
“So how'd the briefing go?” I asked. Skaara started explaining about what Teal'c had told them of the final challenge and I cringed at the thought of those young men killing each other for no reason.  
I could see Fraiser standing by the door of the infirmary talking with Jack but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Fraiser handed Jack what looked like a tray of food and walked off. Jack walked over to Rogers' bed and set the tray down on the stand next to the bed. He picked up a sandwich and took a bite.  
“Ole Doc Frasier says you haven't been eating,” Jack exclaimed.  
“It's poison,” Rogers accused. I scoffed, and Rogers glared at me.  
“It's hospital food, of course it is,” Jack countered. Oh well he had me there, can't argue with that. Rogers didn't respond and Jack took another bite of the sandwich.  
“Mmm, tuna…” Jack muttered sounding suspiciously like he was trying to imitate Homer Simpson.  
“Go to Sokar,” Rogers spat. I frowned at this.  
“It's 'Go to hell' actually. Which, by the way, is a very rude thing to say to a person offering you a sandwich,” Jack replied.  
“It means the same,” Rogers muttered.  
“You've got a point,” Jack conceded.  
“I will reveal nothing. You may begin torturing me,” Rogers said.  
“Oh, I've already begun. This…is the infamous Tuna Torture,” Jack responded, waving the plate of food under Rogers' nose. I snickered, which earned me another glare from Rogers.  
“Last chance,” Jack offered. Rogers scowled, but reluctantly took the sandwich.  
“Good. So, you and I should have a little talk about this Final Challenge thing,” Jack started.  
“We will battle to the death and Apophis will choose the victors as his Personal Guard,” Rogers stated.  
“All right, I'm going to tell you the absolute truth right now. Apophis is dead,” Jack said.  
“Gods cannot die!” Rogers denied.  
“Why do think he's been gone for so long? Why have all the Jaffa Masters left? Apophis was on his way out when you got drafted,” Jack explained.  
“You lie,” Rogers replied.  
“Dude seriously listen to him. We saw him die ourselves. He died in this very base,” I stated. Rogers just scowled and shook his head.  
“What if he told you himself?” Jack asked.  
“If Apophis can speak, then he cannot be dead,” Rogers countered, smirking. I groaned and shook my head.  
A few minutes later  
I watched as Daniel inserted a tape into the VCR Jack had brought into the infirmary.  
“When Apophis came to us, he had already been tortured,” Daniel explained.  
“Impossible. He is a god,” Rogers denied.  
“The images we're about to show you are of Apophis just before he died and his body was sent to Sokar,” Sam stated.  
“Gods cannot die,” Rogers said.  
“Just shut up and watch the damned video,” I muttered. The TV was switched on and I could see a picture of an aged Apophis from when he was being held in the infirmary.  
“Help me. A host. I am…afraid,” Apophis stated. He gasped, and then went still, staring off lifelessly into space.  
“What magic is this?” Rogers asked.  
“No magic. I was there,” Jack answered.  
“As was I,” Teal'c added.  
“And I was there two,” I stated.  
“Then it is true?” Rogers asked.  
“It is,” Teal'c confirmed.  
“What will you do to us?” Rogers asked.  
“We're not going to do anything to you. We want to help you,” Sam replied.  
“You can go home. Wherever that is. War's over,” Jack continued.  
“No, it's not. Because tomorrow the Final Challenge begins…and many of my men will die. For him,” Rogers stated, nodding towards the image of Apophis on the TV screen.  
DEBREIFING ROOM  
Fraiser had let Roger and I out of the infirmary to go to the debriefing room so Rogers could explain what he meant. But Fraiser wanted me back in the infirmary the second the debriefing was over.  
“What's your real name, son?” Hammond asked.  
“My true name is Rafyatre, sir,” Rogers answered.  
“Your Earth name's Kyle, can we call you Kyle?” Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.  
“You just want to call him Kyle cause you can't pronounce his name,” I mused, smirking. Jack frowned, and stuck his tongue out at me.  
“That would be fine, sir, I'm very used to that,” Rogers answered, smiling at our antics.  
“How long have you been on that planet?” Hammond asked.  
“We were brought there through our Chapp'ai…five cycles ago from a number of different worlds,” Rogers started.  
“Right after we blew up Apophis' ships,” Sam exclaimed.  
“He commanded we worship no other god but him. He left many Jaffa warriors with us. They taught us everything,” Rogers continued.  
“Who taught you all about Earth, our uniforms, weapons?” Hammond asked.  
“Near the beginning, Apophis captured one of your SG teams and forced them to teach us,” Rogers stated.  
“SG-11,” Sam muttered.  
“Yes. At first that was all they would reveal. Our Jaffa Masters forced them to say things. We listened to your speech, observed your ways. But they did not last long,” Rogers said.  
I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew some of the members of SG-11. They were good friends, and one of their wives was pregnant.  
“What happened to them?” Hammond asked.  
“One day, their bodies were put on display in the encampment. I…do not know how they died. Only that they refused to tell the Jaffa Masters all that was asked of them. Then our Jaffa Masters began to leave us, one by one. They said, to help Apophis win a great battle. And then we were alone,” Rogers explained.  
“Thank you for your cooperation, son,” Hammond said.  
“May I now ask for your cooperation, sir?” Rogers asked.  
“Go on,” Hammond replied.  
“As we speak, my men are preparing for the Final Challenge,” Rogers started.  
“I was under the impression your weapons are nonlethal,” Hammond said, sounding confused. I gave Rogers a quizzical look.  
“They are. But before Master Gar'toc left, he showed Captain Nelson and myself a cave. Inside were weapons intended for the Final Challenge. Real weapons,” Rogers stated. I groaned.  
“What are we talking about here…weapons wise?” Jack asked.  
“They are exactly like your own. MP-5s. He told us it was with those that we would one day infiltrate the Tau'ri and destroy you. May I request permission to be returned to my men, sir, to tell them what I've learned and…to try and stop them?” Rogers answered. Sun of a bitch!!!  
“They won't believe you, you know that,” Daniel stated.  
“They are under my command,” Rogers replied.  
“Teal'c, is the vocume capable of recording other images?”Sam asked.  
“Yes, that is correct,” Teal'c responded.  
“Well then Colonel O'Neill's already thought of the solution,” Sam turned to Jack, “I think you know where I'm going with this, sir.”  
“Haven't a clue,” Jack quipped. I rolled my eyes.  
“Seeing Apophis die was enough to convince Kyle. All we have to do is show that same image to everyone else,” Sam explained.  
“With the vocume device?” Hammond asked.  
“Yes,” Sam said.  
“I believe O'Neill's solution could be successful,” Teal'c exclaimed.  
“In the middle of a battlefield, combining alien technology with our own?” Hammond asked.  
“Sir, the technical part of transferring the data to the vocume I can figure out. We've already been experimenting with interfacing Goa'uld technology with our own. The problem will be getting there,” Sam answered.  
“We do have the intars General,” Jack said.  
“What good will they do?” Hammond asked.  
“We could shoot first and ask questions later,” Jack responded. Rogers stood up.  
“I request permission to join them. Sir,” Rogers requested.  
“They are his men, General. And he might provide the tactical advantage we need to pull this off,” Jack stated.  
CORRIDOR  
I stepped out of the elevator with SG-1 and Rogers ahead of me. I managed to sneak past Fraiser, and get into my gear. We were getting close to the gate room as Jack started talking.  
“Adolfina were the hell do you think your going?” Fraiser shouted, walking over to us. I groaned, and I could hear several snickers come from the team.  
“Busted,” Jack muttered. I glared at him.  
“Shut it you,” I growled. I turned to Fraiser and gave her a smile.  
“I was just going on a mission,” I responded.  
“The hell you are. You have a concussion. You are going back to the infirmary and laying down,” Fraiser stated.  
“But... but... but he has worse wounds then me and your still letting him go,” I protested, stomping my foot and pointing at Rogers.  
“Yes but he's not under my care you are. Now back to the infirmary now,” Fraiser ordered, pointing in the direction of the infirmary. I scowled, and crossed my arms, but did as she asked.  
“This is so not fair,” I muttered, lying down on the bed in the infirmary. I sighed, and closed my eyes. My head was hurting, and I was feeling really tired.  
“No sleeping,” Fraiser shouted. I shot up opening my eyes, then groaned. Damn sat up to fast.  
“Fine I won't sleep but could I at least ask you to get me a book to read?” I requested.  
Fraiser nodded her head and walked off. She returned a few minutes later with a book and handed it to me. I glanced at the cover, “The Great Gatsby”. I smiled, settled back on the bed, and began reading the book, waiting for my team to come back and tell me what happened...


	14. The Ultrasound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to say that Sha're is about 2 and a half months pregnant. This chapter is basically her second ultrasound, though the first one she had I didn't tell about.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the ground as I waited with Sha're and the rest of SG-1 for Janet to arrive. It really shouldn't take this long for her to get here. I was anxious to get a look at Sha're's baby, even if it was going to be just a blurry black and white photo that didn't show much. I thought back over the past couple weeks. After Janet cleared me to leave the infirmary, saying my head was completely healed, the team had had bad luck. It started off with us going to a planet where everyone was suffering from amnesia. We meet the planets leader Ke'ra and brought her back to Earth with us to find a cure. We found the cure but as it turns out Ke'ra was 'The destroyer of worlds'. We had to give her amnesia all over again before we sent her back to the planet.

Our next mission was absolute hell for everyone. Sam's dad had been captured and left on a moon that had basically been turned into hell. We went on a rescue mission and got captured. As it turned out Apophis wasn't as dead as we thought he was. He tortured each of using some sort of drink thing that he called 'the blood of Sokar'. It brought back some unpleasant memories; that year I spent prisoner to Klorel, living on the streets when I was younger, some not so nice foster parents. We eventually escaped with Sam's dad, but I was still having nightmares.

“Would you stop tapping your foot for crying out loud? It's really annoying,” Jack exclaimed, glancing over at me.

“Well sorry,” I muttered, sitting back in my seat. I glanced over at Sha're who was lying on one of the infirmary beds. She looked anxious as well to see the baby. At that moment Janet walked into the room, a smile on her face.

“Sorry one of my patients was being difficult. He didn't want to stay in the infirmary,” Janet explained, moving over to the ultrasound machine.

She pulled it closer to the bed Sha're was lying on, and starting rubbing that jelly stuff on Sha're's stomach. She turned on the machine, and I watched as an image appeared on the machine. I could see what appeared to be the shape of a head, and what looked like a hand. Aw that's so cute!!! I smiled at the image. I can't wait for the baby to be born, I'm so going to spoil that child and there's nothing either parent can do to stop me, {cue mental evil laugh}.

“It's so small,” Sam muttered, staring at the screen. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

“I'll have the image printed out for you. Just wait here I'll be back in a few minutes,” Janet said, walking out of the room.

“So have you started decorating the nursery yet?” I asked. Daniel shook his head.

“No I've got the paint for the room but I haven't actually started painting yet,” He answered.

“Well just tell us when to show up and we'll help you paint,” Jack volunteered. 

“How about tomorrow afternoon. We have the weekend off so we can started painting in the morning, then later in the day head out and buy some furniture for the nursery. You can all spend the night and we'll watch some movies,” Daniel suggested.

“Sounds good with me,” I replied, smiling...

The next day, baby furniture store

The whole morning had been spent painting the nursery pink. Sha're insisted that it was going to be a girl so she made Daniel buy pink paint. I was just glade it wasn't hot pink, it wasn't as bright, almost a salmon color. Half way through painting I 'accidentally' splattered Jack in the face with paint, which started an all-out paint war, even Teal'c joined in though with a more stoic look on his face. It was a good thing we'd covered the windows and floor with plastic. When the paint war was finished my hair looked like I'd had pink highlights put in, and I had pink paint across my face. We'd washed up as best as we could then headed out for the baby furniture store.

Sha're was happy to be out of the house since she spent the morning sitting on the couch, mostly since none of us would let her in the room what with the paint fumes and all. I was looking at the different car seats. I finally found one I liked, it was black and white with blue spots. I picked it up and set it in my cart. Before leaving the house we'd made a list of who would get what. I was supposed to get the car seat and the stroller, then meet the team back at the front of the store. I'd already gotten the stroller, so now I was heading back to the front of the store. When I got to the front I could see the rest of the team waiting for me.

“Finally, took you long enough,” Jack shouted. I scowled.

“Oh yeah well you try picking out car seats when there's about a million to choose from,” I growled.

“Everyone got everything on their list?” Daniel asked.

Everyone nodded their heads, and we made our way to the cash register. It took a good twenty minutes to pay and get everything into the cars. Once we got back to Daniel's place we unloaded everything and carried up to the nursery, which took another twenty or so minutes. It took some time but we finally got everything in place the way Sha're wanted it, Daniel had no say what so ever in were things went which I found absolutely hilarious. After we were done with the nursery we headed down stairs and Jack started up the grill. For dinner we had hamburgers and hot dogs, then we all settled down for a movie. Today had been a fun day, and out of all the team bonding days we've had so far I can honestly say today was my favorite. I smiled and sat back in my spot on the couch and closed my eyes. For the first time since our mission to rescue Sam's dad I slept peacefully with no nightmares. I think it had to do with my team... my family surrounding me on all sides. I could just feel the warmth and happiness radiating off them. Yup defiantly the best team bonding day...


	15. Foothold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this episode is going to be mostly in Skaara's P.O.V. {Save for at the very beginning} Mostly because he has Naquadah in his blood just like Sam, and Adolfina doesn't because she was never a host to a Goa'uld or Tok'ra, and she's obviously not a Jaffa so that means she wouldn't be immune to what ever it is the aliens do to the people at the SGC.

Adolfina's P.O.V. {Gate room}

I stepped out of the gate, and followed my team down the ramp a scowl on my face. Today had been the worst day ever. We'd been sent on some wild goose chase on some planet looking for some sort of temple that was said to have weapons or something. We found nothing, and to make matters worse it wouldn't stop freaken raining. I'm completely soaked, my clothes, my hair, I feel like a drenched rat!!! I could see Hammond standing at the bottom of the ramp, and I could see Jack taking off his cap and ruffling his hair as he made his way down the ramp.

“Welcome back, SG-1,” Hammond greeted.  
“Thank you, sir. It's good to be back,” Sam replied, breathlessly.  
“You're overdue,” Hammond noted.  
“A bit of a wild goose chase, sir,” Jack shouted, messing with his ear to get the water out. I flinched at the volume of his voice.  
“No kidding, there was nothing on that damn planet what so ever,” I muttered, ringing out my hair.  
“Just rain. Much rain…wind, lightning, hail…Did I mention the rain, sir?” Jack continued.  
“Report to the infirmary,” Hammond ordered.  
I frowned. What happened to letting us change into some nice dry clothes like Jack promised we'd do back on the planet? Jack glanced back at us.  
“Well, I think we'd all like to change first, General. I, personally, have mushrooms growing out my—“  
“Attention all levels: stand by for contaminated materials transfer,” A voice over the intercom announced, cutting Jack off. Contaminated material? What contaminated material?  
“Infirmary. Yes, sir,” Jack replied, handing his gun to an airman standing beside him.  
We all handed over our weapons, and followed Jack out of the room. We followed an Airman towards the elevator, and I noticed Jack moving his jaw around in an attempt to get water out of his ears. When the elevator doors opened I could see another airman standing inside.  
“Infirmary?” The Airman asked.  
“What?” Jack shouted, glancing up at the man. I snickered and shook my head.  
“I'm just escorting you up as a safety precaution, sir. There's a big chemical spill on Level 23,” The Airman explained.  
I glanced up at the man, a frown making it's way onto my face. Chemical spill? I hope nobody got hurt.  
“What kind of chemical?” Sam asked.  
“Tetrachloroethylene rupture,” The Airman answered.  
Okay I honestly have no idea what he just said. I didn't even know a chemical name could be that freaken long!!!  
“Rupture?” Daniel asked.  
“The entire level's been sealed off. HazMat team's cleaning it up now,” The Airman informed.  
“What?” Jack asked, sticking his finger in his ear.  
“There's no danger, sir!” The Airman shouted.  
“Thank you!” Jack shouted back. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this. I sighed, and leaned my head on Skaara's shoulder.

INFIRMARY

I could hear Janet talking to Jack behind one of the curtains and I groaned. Great a freaken needle in the ass, as if my day wasn't bad enough as it is!!! A nurse moved towards me and pulled the curtain around me. I sighed, and started to loosen my belt buckle.

“Attention all levels Contaminated material transfer in progress,” An alarm started as the person spoke through the intercom, “Please remain at your posts until notified.” I felt a sharp prick and suddenly the room was getting darker, and I was feeling very tired. What the hell? I closed my eyes unable to keep them open, and everything went black...

Skaara's P.O.V. {A few hours later}

I could faintly hear voices talking near me, but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. I tried to open my eyes but they were so heavy, and I felt so tired. What happened? Where am I? The last thing I remember was being in the infirmary getting a shot. Suddenly a voice, much clearer this time, reached my ears.

“What is the problem with the humans?” A voice that sounded like General Hammond's asked. I frowned at the question. What did he mean by that? He's human as well.  
“Their body chemistry has been altered. It is related to their prior infestation by the dominant parasitical species of this galaxy,” A voice that sounded like Dr. Fraiser's responded.  
My mind froze at those words. Their talking about me, and someone else who'd been infected by a Goa'uld.  
“Is there a way to compensate?” Hammond asked. Compensate? Compensate for what? My mind was feeling fuzzy again.  
“I haven't found it yet,” Fraiser stated. Then the voices disappeared...  
“Teal'c…” A weak voice muttered. I frowned, that sounded like Sam. I groaned, and tried to open my eyes. My head hurt, and the light filtering into my eyes made me flinch.  
“Major Carter. There is little time. Are you capable of standing?” Teal'c asked. I slowly sat up following Sam's example, except I used the wall my gurney was against as support.  
“Uh…” Sam muttered. She grabbed Teal'c's arm to sit up, and tried to get off the bed but her legs buckled. Teal'c held onto her, keeping her from falling.

“Ohh. Oh, I feel sick,” Sam muttered. I nodded my head.  
“I as well feel sick,” I stated, slowly trying to stand on my own.  
Teal'c shifted closer to me, in case I fell to. I managed to stand on my own, though my head spun with the action. Teal'c helped Sam sit back on the bed.  
“You both are suffering from the effects of a sedative,” Teal'c explained.  
Sedative? Why were we given a sedative? There were so many questions spinning through my head at the moment.  
“What? What's going on? What—” Sam glanced down and I noticed a doctor and airmen lying on the ground, “What happened to them?”  
“They are not who they appear to be,” Teal'c handed both of us a zat, “There has been an alien incursion within the SGC.”  
I frowned not understanding what he was saying. It must be because of the sedative.  
“A what?” Sam asked, obviously having the same problem as me.  
“In the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser and General Hammond spoke of a procedure which has failed to work on all of us. They spoke of invasion,” Teal'c explained.  
The memory of hearing General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser speaking came back to me and my frown deepened.  
“How does that add up to aliens?” Sam asked, glancing up at him.  
“I saw two of them in their natural form. Truly, they are alien,” Teal'c stated.  
“W-well, what about the colonel, Adolfina, and Daniel? We have to know what's happened to them,” Sam questioned.  
I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hope nothing's happened to Adul'fia.  
SGC SECURITY MONITORING ROOM

I stood next to Sam and Teal'c by the door of the security room as Sam jiggled the doorknob, pretending it was locked. A few seconds later the door opened revealing a woman in green BDU's. Teal'c quickly zatted her and we moved into the room, shutting the door behind us.  
“Okay, what about this chemical spill?” Sam asked, moving over to the monitors.  
“I believe it to be a subterfuge,” Teal'c suggested.  
That would make sense but why say there's a chemical spill on that exact floor? I sighed my head was still hurting, and I couldn't get my mind off the thought that Adul'fia might be in danger. Sam typed something into the computer, and a screen showed nothing but static.  
“Not a single camera is operating on Level 23,” Sam stated.  
“Incoming traveler,” A voice announced over the intercom. Teal'c and Sam moved over to another set of screens.  
“Try punching up the Gate room,” Sam suggested.  
Teal'c pulled up the video feed of the gate room. The Stargate was active, and two aliens were walking down the ramp. At the bottom of the ramp I could see General Hammond, Jack, Daniel, and Adul'fia. My heart seemed to stop for a second as I watched Adul'fia converse with the strange aliens.  
“The Colonel O'Neill, Adolfina, and Daniel Jackson we know would not welcome aliens so blithely,” Teal'c stated.  
“Imposters?” Sam asked.

“Then where are our real team members?” I asked.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Sam sighed shaking her head.

“I'm not sure, come on let's get out of here,” Sam responded.

Hallway several minutes later

We rounded a corner each pulling on a jacket. Sam had a leather jacket, while Teal'c had a blue jacket, and I had one of the green BDU jackets that I'd found lying around.

“How do we know we're the only ones who haven't been replaced?” Sam asked.  
“There is no way of knowing for certain. But if General Hammond has been compromised…”  
“Then we can't trust anyone in the mountain,” Sam finished.  
We reached a hatch on the wall, and Sam unlocked it and pulled it open.  
“The base was designed to keep people out, not in,” Sam looked up at the ladder, “If we can make it to the South Gate—“ The sound of the alarm klaxons cut her off, and I groaned.  
“Our escape has been detected,” Teal'c stated.  
“Well, we won't make it out this way now,” Sam muttered.  
“You are correct. I will purchase time for you to depart this mountain,” Teal'c said.  
“Keep 'em busy as long as you can. We'll come back for you,” Sam responded. I nodded my head in agreement.  
“Of that I am certain,” Teal'c said, taking off his jacket. Sam climbed into the hatch and started climbing up the ladder, and I followed her. Teal'c closed the hatch door behind us...

A BANK OF PAYPHONES NEAR A GARDEN {Several hours later}

I stood behind Sam as she dialed a number on the pay phone. I glanced around warily at the people walking around us. It's strange being out here, outside the base, without Adul'fia by my side.

“This is Major Samantha Carter. We have a foothold situation,” Sam said suddenly.  
I glanced over at her for a second. Sam looked over her shoulder as a woman stepped up to the payphone next to her. She moved to the other side, and I moved in between her and the other payphone trying to block the other woman’s view.  
“I can't tell you that, sir. If memory serves, there's an outdoor cafe outside NID headquarters,” Sam stated.  
Sam had told me about the man she was going to contact, and I wasn't to enthusiastic about this man. I hadn't personally meet the man but from what I'd heard from Sam he could be a real ass, as Adul'fia would pry say. I frowned at the thought of Adul'fia. I had no idea if she was okay, and that didn't sit well with me.  
“Four o'clock,” Sam paused, “I repeat, we have a foothold situation,” Another pause, “I have reason to believe that may be compromised, sir.” A few seconds later Sam hung up the phone and took a deep breath.  
“Are you okay?” I asked, taking a quick glanced around us. Sam nodded her head.  
“Yeah I'm fine, but we should get moving, we've got to be in Washington, DC by four,” Sam answered. I nodded my head and followed her as she started walking. Hopefully this Maybourne can be trusted...

WASHINGTON, DC

I followed Sam across a walkway overhead the area were Maybourne was supposed to be. I wasn't sure which of the men he was seeing as several of the men were dressed in blue uniforms. I followed Sam down off the walkway and towards a table. The man sitting at the table noticed us just as we reached the table. Both of us sat down, and a waitress quickly approached us.  
“Hi, can I get you some coffee?” The waitress asked.  
I shook my head not really interested in the drink. Sam nodded her head, and the waitress poured her some coffee and left.  
“So, you came to the one person you don't trust?” Maybourne asked.  
“I don't know how far up the chain of command the infiltration goes. It may well be contained within the SGC, but if General Hammond was compromised—“  
“He sounded fine to me on the phone,” Maybourne interrupted. I stared at him for a second, disbelief evident on my face.  
“What?!” Sam asked indignantly.  
“Are all of the people on your planet this incompetent?” I whispered, leaning closer to Sam to whisper in her ear. A small smirk made it's way onto her face for a second.  
“He called me, Major. Calm down. He's concerned for you, that's all,” Maybourne replied.  
“I told you we have a foothold situation,” Sam growled, glancing around. I took a quick look around the area as well.  
“Major, a chemical spill causing paranoid delusions is infinitely more plausible to me than aliens taking over the SGC,” Maybourne stated. I sighed, this man is an idiot. Sam rubbed her face, and shook her head.  
“My God. You don't think I can tell the difference between the two?” Sam slapped the table, “What was I thinking?”  
We both stood and started to walk away, but we didn't get to far, seeing as O'Neel, Daniel, and Adul'fia were standing directly behind us each of them wearing dark sunglasses. I stared at Adul'fia for a second. She looked just like her, and I desperately wanted this to be the real Adul'fia. Because at least then I would know that she's safe, but I knew this wasn't the real her.  
“Oh, hi, Carter, Skaara,” Jack exclaimed. Sam turned towards Maybourne and leaned closer to him.

“Maybourne, you are an idiot every day of the week, why couldn't you have just taken one day off?!” Sam shouted. Some of the people around us turned to look at us.  
“That's insubordination, Major,” Maybourne replied, standing up.  
“Oh, for crying out loud, Maybourne,” Jack picked up an overturned chair offering it to Sam, “Cut her some slack. She's not exactly herself.”  
Sam reluctantly sat down, and I sat down next to her.  
“And neither were we,” Daniel sat down on the other side of Sam, “Sam, Skaara, believe me, we know what you're feeling. It's the chemical.” Adul'fia sat down on the other side of me.  
“I was worried about you,” She stated, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
I stared at her for a second. For a moment I could really believe that this was my Adul'fia and not some alien pretending to be her. But the fact was Teal'c had seen the aliens.  
“I don't believe it,” Sam protested.  
“All right. Exactly what are the side effects of this…tetra-chlora-ethyl-mermalyne stuff?” Jack asked.  
I frowned, that sounded so much like him. I was starting to doubt if this alien thing was real, or if it really was some chemical messing with our minds. The hand on my shoulder wasn't helping any. I really wanted this to be the real Adul'fia.  
“Hallucination, delusion—“  
“Paranoid delusion, I think it was, but…go on,” Jack interrupted.  
“Look, I know what I saw!” Sam stated.  
“We were affected by the fumes the moment we got in the elevator,” Daniel explained. My frown depend. My head was starting to hurt, and I was really starting to doubt myself.  
“Didn't even realize it was happening. I…vaguely remember having some water in my ear—that's it,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Dr. Fraiser injected me with something,” Sam pointed out.  
“She was trying to sedate you. She didn't give enough to Teal'c, he sprung the two of you and off you guys went. He's fine, by the way. Beat the crap out of a couple S.F.'s, but he's fine,” Jack explained.  
“We're telling you the truth, Sam,” Daniel said.  
“You can trust us. Skaara even if you don't trust them, you should at least be able to trust me,” Adul'fia exclaimed, smiling at me.  
My heart just about broke at how sad she sounded. I never wanted to be the reason she was upset. But I still could decided if this was the real Adul'fia or if it was some alien in disguise.  
“You should have followed procedure,” Sam said, glancing over at Maybourne.  
“I fully intend to return with you just to make sure everything's all right,” Maybourne stated. Sam turned to Jack.  
“And you agreed to that?” She looked back at Maybourne, “Shouldn't that tell you something?”  
“I wouldn't tell them where we were meeting until they agreed to my inspection of the SGC.,” Maybourne supplied.  
“You have no idea what you're walking into,” Sam muttered.  
“I can take care of myself, Major. If I don't report back in a few hours, you can rest assured that action will be taken,” Maybourne stated.  
I sighed, this man really was stupid. If there were aliens replacing our people then he could be replaced before his few hours were up and no-one would be able to tell if he had been replaced.  
“We just want you two to come back so Fraiser can check you out,” Jack said.  
“You're asking?” Sam asked, one eyebrow raising up into her hair line.  
“We're asking,” Jack confirmed.  
“So we have a choice? We can walk away right now?” Sam asked, glancing over at Daniel.  
“Yes,” Jack and Daniel at the same time Maybourne said no.  
“Maybourne…”  
“Major Carter, Skaara, you will accompany us back to the base. If you resist, you will be handcuffed,” Maybourne ordered. I scowled.  
“No, they won't,” Jack argued. I glanced over at him for a second.  
“Well, this is all very touching, but I think this very conversation in this very public place is evidence that Major Carter, and Skaara in their current state, are something of a security risk,” Maybourne stated.  
“What's the matter with you?” Jack asked.   
Sam closed her eyes a frown on her face. My head was hurting from all of this. I think I might still be experiencing side effects from the sedative. Adul'fia's hand was once again on my shoulder, but this time I refused to look at her. I'm so confused and I'm not sure what to think.  
“It's starting to wear off, isn't it? You're starting to think straight. That's exactly what happened to me,” Daniel exclaimed. I glanced up at him for a second.  
“I'm so tired…” Sam muttered.  
“We're going to go now. I'd like you to come with…but it's up to you,” Jack stated.  
I glanced over at Sam who looked at me. I wasn't sure what to do. Sam glanced over at Jack and nodded her head.  
“All right,” Sam mumbled. Jack looked over at me. I glanced back over at Sam for a second before nodding my head.  
“Good. Plane's waiting,” Jack stated.  
We all stood up, and Adul'fia wrapped her arm around my shoulders. Usually I would have wrapped my arm around her shoulder in return, but right now I was so confused. I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
A PLANE

I was sitting on a bench next to Sam, Maybourne was sitting on the other side of Sam while Daniel was by a small bar pouring a drink. Adul'fia was sitting in one of the chairs off to the side, and Jack walked towards us.  
“Your tax dollars at work…Cozy little jet you've got here, Maybourne,” Jack muttered.  
“You've alerted General Hammond to expect me?' Maybourne asked.  
“Oh, yes. He's awaiting your thoughts,” Jack replied.  
“So…how exactly is Teal'c?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, well, you know Teal'c…” Daniel answered, handing the drink to Sam. Sam took a sip then set it aside.  
“Is the chemical spill completely cleaned up?” Maybourne asked.  
“As of this morning, the hazmat team had gotten the last of it,” Jack replied.  
Suddenly the image of Jack flickered for a moment, and for just a moment I could see what the alien looked like.  
“But they're still gonna keep Level 23 sealed off until they can figure out what happened in the first place,” Jack continued. Suddenly Sam jumped up off the bench, a gun in hand. Where did she get that? Sam aimed the gun at Jack.  
“Carter? What are you doing?” Jack asked.  
“Don't move,” Sam ordered. I stood up and glared at the fake Jack.  
“Put the gun down,” Jack ordered.  
“She's hallucinating again…” Daniel stated.  
Sam turned the gun on Daniel, and Jack jumped up and attempted to grab the gun. Sam turned quickly and shot the alien twice, knocking him back onto the couch right next to the fake Adul'fia. An inhuman screech left his mouth as the wounds on his chest started bleeding purple. The image of Jack faded revealing the alien beneath it. Adul'fia's eyes went wide and she jumped away from the alien lying next to her a small shriek leaving her mouth.  
“What the hell is that?!” Daniel asked. I glanced over at him for a second. Could Jack be the only one who'd been replace, or is he just pretending?  
“Sit down,” Sam ordered, looking at Daniel then at Adul'fia. Both of them complied.  
“Look out!” Maybourne shouted.  
I heard gun fire, and a sharp pain in my shoulder. I ducked down and looked at my arm. The bullet had just grazed my arm, and blood was running down my arm staining the green coat I was wearing. I heard an inhuman screeched and I glanced up to see Davis fall to the ground, his image fading into that of an alien. Sam, Maybourne, and I all stood up.  
“Skaara you're hurt,” Sam stated, glancing at my arm.  
“I'm fine, it's just a graze,” I replied.  
“Go check the pilot. He's one of mine,” Maybourne ordered, holding his hand out for the gun.  
“You first,” Sam said, turning the gun on him. Maybourne pulled a small knife out of his pocket and sliced open the heel of his hand. Red blood began seeping out of the cut, and he held it up for us to see.  
“Good enough? I'll keep an eye on them,” He motioned to Daniel and Adul'fia, “Go!” Sam handed the gun to Maybourne, and started towards the cockpit. I followed after her as she picked up Davis' gun.  
A few minutes later  
I watched as Sam inspected one of the dead aliens. Suddenly she reached out and pulled something off of it.  
“What is that?” Maybourne asked, grimacing. I frowned at the small object in her hand.  
“I don't know,” Sam muttered.  
“What is that damn thing?” Maybourne asked, grabbing Daniel by the collar.  
“Hey get off him,” Adul'fia shouted, standing up. Maybourne aimed his gun at her, and she sat back down a scowl on her face. The alien was a really good actor, I could almost believe that was the real Adul'fia.  
“I already told you, I didn't know that Jack was—”  
“Tell us how that thing works,” Maybourne interrupted. Daniel glanced over at Sam.  
“Sam…” I noticed that Sam was holding a small device in her hand.  
“Hold on a second,” Sam muttered.  
Maybourne released Daniel, and Daniel sighed. Sam approached Daniel, and pulled his shirt open. I could see a small circular device with blue lights running in a circle over the center. Sam pulled the device off and Daniel's image disappeared. Sam, Maybourne, and I all took a step back.  
“This is how they look like us,” Sam turned to the alien, “Where's the real Daniel? Is he still alive?”  
“You can talk to us now, or you can talk to my colleagues later. Either way, we'll find out the information we need,” Maybourne stated.  
Sam glanced down at the device, then placed it on her palm. Her image flickered for a second before changing to look like Daniel. Suddenly the alien jumped at Maybourne who shot it in the arm. The alien fell back onto the couch.  
“Sit down!” Maybourne ordered.   
I moved over to Adul'fia who glanced up at me with worried expression. I bent down and moved her shirt to the side slightly revealing the same device that had been on Daniel. I pulled it off her chest and Adul'fia's image disappeared leaving behind an alien. I didn't know how to feel about this. Some part of me had hoped that this would have been the real Adul'fia. Sam walked over to a mirror on the wall and looked at her reflection.  
“It works,” Sam removed the device, “It only creates an image; I couldn't hear Daniel's thoughts or anything,” She held up the small device she'd pulled off the other alien, “That must be what this one does.”  
“Put that thing down, Major,” Maybourne ordered.  
“I wonder what caused their images to blink out,” Sam wondered.  
“They were just sitting there. Now put it down,” Maybourne ordered.  
“Something interrupted both signals at the same time, Colonel. We should figure out what it was,” Sam stated.  
“We were leveling off…cabin pressure,” Maybourne suggested,  
“This is electronic. It was more like interference. Noise from the engines, maybe. If we can replicate the conditions, sir, we can find it,” Sam hypothesized, shaking her head.  
“All right,” Maybourne muttered.  
Outside the SGC {Night time}

I followed Sam through the woods. We reached the hatch we'd come out of. Sam paused and put one of the devices on her chest. Her image flickered and changed to that of Adul'fia's. I put the small device Sam had given me on my chest under my shirt and glanced up at Sam. She nodded her head and opened the hatch. I pulled out the gun Maybourne had given me before we left. Sam climbed into the hatch and I followed her, closing the hatch behind me.

LEVEL 23

Sam unlocked the door and the two of us stepped into the room, only to be greeted by Jack pointing a gun at us. Sam pointed her gun at him. I glanced up at the ceiling of the room and noticed dozens of people hanging from the ceiling by some sort of contraption. One person in particular caught my eye. Adul'fia was hanging limply from the ceiling, her damp red hair hanging in her face. I really wanted to race past Jack and pull Adul'fia down from the ceiling, but stopping these aliens was our first priority. That's when I noticed Davis standing behind Jack.  
“Hello,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Colonel?” Sam asked, eyeing the ceiling.  
“Yes?” Jack asked.  
“It's you?” Sam asked.  
“Yes,” Jack answered.  
“It's good to see you,” Sam looked at the ceiling again, “Oh, my God. I figured they had to be keeping you alive in order to access to your minds—”  
“Whoa! Hey…” Jack motioned at us with his gun, “Who are you?”  
“Oh. Sorry…” Sam reached into her shirt and removed the device.  
“Major Carter?” Davis asked. Sam nodded at him. Jack turned towards me, and I removed the device.  
“Oh. Well, in that case, it's good to see you, too,” Jack stated.  
“Every one of the people in this room have been duplicated by the aliens, sir,” Sam explained.  
“Uh, noticed that,” Jack replied, looking back at Fraiser.  
“The procedure didn't work on me, Skaara, or Teal'c. We escaped, but Teal'c's been captured,” Sam stated.  
“Where's he?” Jack asked.  
“I don't know; I haven't had time to find him, sir. Look, Colonel Maybourne's forces are moving in soon,” Sam answered.  
“Maybourne?! How'd he get—”  
“I called him,” Sam interrupted.  
“Willingly?” Jack asked. Sam looked down at her watch.  
“Colonel, in 29 minutes, those forces are going to break down the front door and shoot anything that resists. We need to get our people disconnected,” Sam stated.  
“Yeah, I pulled that headband thing off of Fraiser; her evil twin came running,” Jack replied. I frowned at the information.  
“Well…how did you two get free?” Sam asked, looking between Jack and Davis.  
“We just woke up,” Davis answered, shrugging his shoulders.  
“It must have happened when you killed them,” I suggested, glancing over at Sam.  
“I'm sorry?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I…killed the aliens impersonating both of you on the plane,” Sam explained.  
“And they don't know you did this?” Jack asked.  
“I don't know, sir. There's a specific tone that, if sustained, will disrupt these devices. The machine's in my lab,” Sam answered.  
“Go. Skaara you stay with me,” Jack ordered. Sam nodded her head, and put the device back on her chest and left.  
“Sir, we're going to need more weapons,” Davis stated.  
“Armory,” Jack muttered.  
ARMORY

It only took a couple of minutes for us to get to the armory.  
“Head on back to 23. Keep an eye on our people,” Jack ordered, handing Davis a zat. Davis nodded his head and left. Jack handed me a zat then took one for himself.  
“Come on we're going to go find Teal'c... you might want to put that thing back on,” Jack suggested. I put the device on my chest, and Jack frowned.  
“Never gonna get used to that,” He muttered. The two of us started down the hallway heading towards the holding cells. When we reached the holding cells I could see two guards standing in front of one door.  
“I've come for the bald prisoner,” Jack stated in a monotone voice. The guards turned towards the door, and unlock it. Jack glanced over at me with raised eyebrows. The two guards opened the door, and the two of us entered the room. I noticed a bandage on Teal'c right arm.  
“You will come with me,” Jack ordered.  
“I will submit to no further experiments,” Teal'c replied.  
“Oh, but you will,” Teal'c looked up at Jack, “I'll take it from here.”  
“I can't allow that, sir,” The guard replied.  
“Oh, but you can!” Jack stated, zating both guards.  
“Colonel O'Neill, I presume,” Teal'c said, standing up.  
“What gave it away?” Jack asked. Teal'c turned to me, and I removed the device so Teal'c could see who I was. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at me.  
“We should get going,” Jack stated, moving towards the door.  
“You sure you're up to this?” Jack asked, patting Teal'c on the shoulder.  
“As always,” Teal'c replied.  
Suddenly two aliens came around the corner ahead of us. The three of us ducked behind a wall as the aliens opened fire. I fired my gun at them. But it was Teal'c who took out the first one, and Jack who took out the second one. Several more of the aliens rounded the corner, and started firing at us. I managed to hit two of them, and Teal'c took down three others before a high-pitched squeal rang through the hallway. The aliens stopped firing at us and started running away.  
“What the hell was that?” Jack asked.  
“Colonel! On your six. What's going on?” Sam shouted, running up behind us.  
“I don't know…They just ran,” Jack answered.  
“Perhaps there is an evacuation,” Teal'c suggested.  
“Well, we can't let that happen, sir,” Sam stated.  
“Why not?” Jack asked, glancing over at her.  
“They've had access to our minds; they know everything about us,” Sam explained.  
“Everything?” Jack asked.  
“Everything,” Sam said.  
Teal'c and Jack looked at each other for a second before Jack nodded his head and took off running down the hall. I followed after him with Sam and Teal'c right behind me.  
CONTROL ROOM

We entered the control room a few minutes later, and Sam moved over to the computers. I glanced through the window out into the gate room and I could see dozens of aliens crowded in the gate room. The Stargate was active and aliens were running through it.  
“Close that iris!” Jack ordered.  
“I can't, sir. It's over-ridden. I'm shutting down the Gate,” Sam responded, typing something into the computers.  
Two aliens entered the gate room, and the door shut behind them. Suddenly people rushed into the room and Teal'c aimed his zat at them.  
“Everyone freeze!” Maybourne shouted, walking into the room.  
Jack raised his hands off the keyboard just as Sam finished typing in a command. The gate shut down, and I watched as the apparent alien leader looked up at us. It made some grunts, and turned something on it's chest. Jack slapped a button on the keyboard in front of him and the blast doors lowered. The doors were almost in place when there was a flash of light from an explosion in the gate room. I turned away from the light for a second before glanced back at the closed blast doors. Jack hit the button again and the blast doors started to rise. Scorch marks covered the walls, and there wasn't a single alien left in the room.  
“What happened?” Maybourne asked.  
“They self-destructed,” Sam replied.  
“The destruction appears to be complete,” Teal'c stated. I nodded my head. Now I could go wake Adul'fia up, and pull her down from the ceiling.  
“That's a lot of damage,” Sam muttered, nodding her head.  
“Coat of paint. A little touch-up…it'll be fine,” Jack said.  
CONTROL ROOM {Adolfina's P.O.V.}

I was standing in the control room with SG-1, Fraiser, Hammond, and Major Davis. I still couldn't believe a bunch of aliens had taken over the base and had impersonated me and the rest of the people on base, and that one of them shot my husband, even if it was just a graze. I still hadn't gotten the chance to dry my hair or change into some non-damp clothes which was starting to annoy me.  
“I've ordered P3X-118 locked out of our dialing program,” Hammond stated.  
“The human counterparts of those aliens woke up spontaneously. We're assuming the signals stopped when they went through the Stargate,” Sam explained.  
“Those who escaped still possess the knowledge they obtained from being linked to your minds,” Teal'c stated. I cringed at this. Damn does that mean they know about the things we do at home? Gross!!!  
“That's creepy,” Jack muttered. I nodded my head.  
“We changed all our codes. That's all we can do,” Hammond replied.  
“So…how did this happen, exactly? The aliens came through the Gate already impersonating SG-6?” Daniel asked.  
“We rushed them to the infirmary. We don't remember anything after that,” Fraiser answered.  
“General Hammond asked me to come here, but he wouldn't say why. Presumably, their next step after the SGC was the Pentagon,” Davis exclaimed.  
“Well, a high-frequency blast from the harmonic generator every time a team returns should prevent it from happening again,” Sam suggested. Maybourne choose that moment to walk into the room.  
“Colonel Maybourne,” Jack paused for a second, “Good save.”  
“I thought you'd like to know the aliens posing as Dr. Jackson, and Ms. Adolfina expired,” Maybourne stated. I cringed at that. The simple fact that an alien had been posing as me really got under my skin.  
“What of the aliens that were not caught in the Gate room explosion?” Teal'c asked.  
“We're guessing they were linked to their leader in some form or another when he self-destructed,” Maybourne guessed.  
“And what about the aliens that escaped through the Gate?” I asked.  
“I guess we'll never know. We'll have to hope the same thing happened to them.,” Maybourne replied. I groaned.

“We appreciate your help on this matter, Colonel Maybourne,” Hammond stated.  
“Credit Major Carter, and Skaara. I do. Well. I'm sure we'll see each other again,” Maybourne said. I smiled, and gave Skaara a quick kiss.  
“That'd be nice, Harry,” Jack muttered. Maybourne looked surprised, and I glanced over at Jack for a second. Maybourne left and I sighed.  
“Well if ya'll don't mind I think I'm going to go home, take a shower, and snuggle up on the couch with my husband and puppies, and watch some movies,” I exclaimed. Hammond nodded at me, and I grabbed Skaara by the arm, and pulled him out of the control room. I'll be glad to get out of these clothes and into some nice dry clothing...


	16. Colds

Adolfina's House

“I hate being sick,” I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

A scowl made its way onto my face and Skaara chuckled and shook his head. I huffed, pulled the fuzzy black blanket closer to my face, and cuddle the large fuzzy brown pillow. Clover and Pongo jumped up onto the bed, and managed to wiggle their way in between my arms and the pillow. I glanced down at them for a second with a raised eyebrow, and they just stared up at me wagging their tales. They are so spoiled.

“I just wanna breathe through my nose again,” I whimpered, glancing up at Skaara with sad eyes. He chuckled again and set a mug of hot chocolate on the night stand.

“Well maybe some hot chocolate will make you feel better,” He suggested. I eyed the mug on the stand a smile appearing on my face. I snatch up the mug, and inhaled the scent of chocolate.

“You know me so well... See this is why I love you,” I muttered, taking a sip of hot chocolate.

A smile formed on his face as I continued to chug hot chocolate. The sound of the doorbell caught my attention and I frowned. Now who could that be disturbing me while I'm sick.

“I got it Adul'fia, you just stay there,” Skaara stated, running out of the room.

I sighed, set aside my empty mug, and cuddle the fuzzy pillow closer to my face, mindful of the two small puppies resting right under my chin. The sound of voices coming closer to the room, made me groan. I don't want to see people, I'm sick, my nose is runny, I'm super pale, and my hairs a mess since I haven't brushed it yet. Within a few seconds the whole team was standing in my room.

“Go away I'm asleep,” I muttered. I heard several chuckles.

“But we come bearing gifts,” Jack replied. My head shot up out of my pillow and I looked at each of them expectantly.

“Well than come forth, bring me said gifts,” I requested. Another round of chuckles followed my words.

“Chocolates for the lady. I know how much you love to eat chocolate when you don't feel good,” Daniel offered, pulling out a small box of chocolates.

“Sweet,” I mumbled, grabbing the box. I pulled the top off and started munching away on the chocolate.

“Advil and several other medicines all approved by Fraiser, of course,” Jack stated, handing me several medicine bottles.

“Yay no more headaches,” I cheered, taking the bottles and setting them on my stand.

“And Star Wars movies,” Sam stated. Teal'c held up several movies, a small smile playing on his face. I smiled.

“Well then let's go watch them,” I stated. Everyone started filing out of the room heading towards the living room.

“Would ya carry me?” I asked my husband, giving him my best puppy dog eyes and holding my arms out to him.

He smirked, shook his head, but moved to pick me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up off the bed. Pongo and Clover let out small whines at having their heat source move. Skaara carried me out to the living room, and the rest of the team smirked when they saw us.

“What? I'm sick, and he's a gentleman unlike someone I know,” I exclaimed, glancing at Jack.

“Hey I'm a gentleman,” He defended.

“Uh huh sure you are,” I muttered, smirking.

Skaara set me down on the couch, and Teal'c popped in the first movie. Pongo and Clover came running out of the bedroom. Clover jumped up onto my lap, but Pongo raced over to Teal'c and plopped himself down on the man’s lap. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this but Pongo looked up at him with puppy dog eyes, and what looked to be a smile on his face, while his tongue hung out of his mouth. Teal'c stroked Pongo's head, and went back to looking at the TV. I smiled and shook my head. The movie started, and the room went silent as the opening credits rolled across the screen. I leaned my head against my husband’s chest and silently watched the movie. I'm glad to have a family that's willing to come over and spend the day with me when I'm not feeling good. A few minutes into the movie I realized something.

“Dammit I left my chocolate in the bedroom,” I exclaimed, pouting.

“I'll get it,” Sam offered, standing up.

“Thank you Sam, you’re the best,” I replied, smiling at her.

Sam chuckled, and raced into the bedroom. She came back out a few seconds later with my chocolates and handed them to me. Teal'c started the movie again and I happily watched while munching on chocolates, though I did have to defend them from the small puppy lying on my lap who kept trying to stick her nose in the box...


	17. Pretense

Third person P.O.V.

In orbit of the planet that was called Tollana, an unremarkable planet of vast saltwater oceans and a few small continents covered in lush green, two Goa'uld Ha'tak motherships were firing their weapons at an escaped fugitive. It was a Goa'uld Death-Glider-Fighter-Interceptor. It swerved this-way-and-that, trying to avoid the Naquadah plasma energy blasts that kept firing at it.

Inside the Pal'tec of one of the Motherships was a minor Goa'uld, who was an Underlord to the Goa'uld System Lord Heru'ur.

The Underlord's First Prime turned in his direction away from the console, got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"My Lord. We are being hailed from the planet surface."

The Underlord looked at his First Prime and his eyes glowed.

"Let us hear what my faithful human worshipers on the planet surface have to say!" he said in the loud and distorted voice of the Goa'uld.

The view screen switched to the image of a stern and authoritative man. 

"I am Omac of the Tollan. Your presence here is a violation of Tollan controlled space. You will withdrawl immediately." he spoke calmly without anger or emotion.

"In the name of your god Heru'ur, we are tracking a fugitive! And then we will be on our way! Don't interfere!" said the Goa'uld.

"That is unacceptable," Omac countered, "You will withdrawl immediately."

"Not until we catch our fugitive!"

"I am to be fair to you that if you do not comply we will take your lack of compliance as an act of aggression against the Tollan people, and we will be forced to unleash the full power of our planet's security defense system on you."

"You dare threaten me!? Do you know who I am!? I am the god Nay'ac'O! And I do not answer to you!"

"If we activate our security defense system, you will be destroyed."

"Gods can not be destroyed!"

"So be it."

Then from the surface of the planet fired a widespread volley of giant bright blue energy bolts. The Ha'tak motherships were the most powerful and formidable fully equipped battleships. Their energy defense shields were charged and at full strength. The Underlord Nay'ac'O didn't even have time to be disappointed as his body was instantaneously completely disintegrated the moment the first of the bright blue plasma energy blasts coming from the planet's surface punched right through the Goa'uld shields at full strength and destroyed the ships. 

The Death-Glider carrying the fugitive had suffered some damage and began burning up in the planet's atmosphere. But the small spacecraft was designed to withstand extreme friction of planet re-entry. 

When it came right up close to the ground its wing scraped against the ground and broke off. What was left of the small spacecraft crashed and slid on its belly leaving a trail of destruction in its path and then finally came to a stop. A group of people holding weapons approached the crashed spacecraft and looked inside. The hatch of the cockpit canopy had been opened and the occupant inside appeared to be injured. It was an attractive Caucasian woman with long blond hair and was dressed in the formal royal clothing of an Egyptian Pharaoh. 

Jane Avers P.O.V.

I felt a little groggy after the crash. I tried to blink the grit out of my eyes and I realized that I could. I leaned forward in the glider's cockpit, I stretched out my hands. I had full control of my body except the fact that I felt extremely injured. I could still hear the thoughts of Amaunet, the Goa'uld that I had become host to two and a half years earlier. I had a Goa'uld hand device on my left hand. The System Lord Heru'ur had dispatched two motherships to bring Amaunet into custody. With the death of Apophis and Klorel, Amaunet was now acting System Lord in Apophis's place. Amaunet knew that Heru'ur's motherships would be destroyed if they violated Tollan space.

It was a risky move but it was the only move that she could make. It now seemed that with my symbiote injured I seemed to have temporary control of my body again. The hatch of my glider was open and I was now surrounded by four Tollanians. I then decided that this was my one and only chance to rid myself of the alien snake in the back of my head. If the Tollanians possessed the technology to destroy Goa'uld ships then maybe they knew how to remove a symbiote from the back of one's neck.

"Please!" I told the four strangers looking at me, "Help me!"

"She is a Goa'uld, stun her!" ordered the man who appeared to be in charge of the group.

I was then hit by some sort of laser-beam from the weapon that they were holding and very-painlessly I fell asleep in less than a second.

Sometime later

When I regained consciousness I found I was wearing some sort of metal plate over my breasts over my clothing. I examined it and realized that I had no difficulty moving my arms and legs, and was in full control of my own body. The device apparently could not be removed. A light on the front of the device was glowing blue. I looked around the room. It appeared to be finely decorated but not to extravagant like the great Palace that my symbiote possesses. I could still hear the thoughts of the Goa'uld symbiote that was in the back of my neck, but it was not in control of the body, I was. I looked into a mirror over what appeared to be a sink. Apparently, my wounds had been healed by the Tollans medical technology, though my symbiote would've done that.

An older woman in what must have been formal attire for her people walked into the room flanked by two guards and another man.

"Welcome," said to the woman with a polite smile, "I am High Chancellor Travell of the Tollan Curia. The Tollan people welcome you to Tollana."

"I am Sergeant Jane Avers of the United States Air Force," I told them.

"Wait," said the other man that stepped up to her, "You are from the planet Earth?"

"Yes," I responded, "You know of Earth?"

"My name is Narim. When we evacuated our former homeworld two years ago, me and my team were rescued by an organization called the United States Air Force, by a team referred to as SG-1."

My interest perked up.

"You know Colonel Jack O'Neill?" I asked excitedly.

"He is a friend," he said mater-of-factly.

"Two and a half years ago I was kidnapped by the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis, and become host to a Goa'uld," I explained, "Would you be able to remove the symbiote in the back of my neck?"

"Our medical experts are unfamiliar with a surgical procedure to be able to do that," said Chancellor Travell, "However, we are allied with the Tok'ra. We will contact them and explain the situation and hopefully they will be able to assist us. In the meantime the device that you wear on your chest will prevent your symbiote from pretending to be you and will allow you to have control of your body's motor functions. In the meantime, you are our guests here and we will make you as comfortable as possible."

I then felt myself go dizzy and my head fell forward and then my head raised up and I had lost control of the motor functions of my body and I also saw that the light on the device over my chest had turned red. I felt a burning in my eyes indicating that my eyes were now glowing.

 

"I am your goddess Amaunet! I command you to release me this instant!" Like I had felt a thousand times over the past two and a half years, the words just came out of my mouth against my will in the loud and distorted sound of the symbiote's voice, "This body belongs to me! This host body is my property! You will remove this device from me and allow me to leave through the Chappa'ai right now!"

The woman called Travell then touched a panel on a wrist device that she was wearing and then the light on the device on my chest turned blue again and then suddenly I was in control.

"Please, I beg you have to remove this parasite from me! You see what I have to live with every day!" again I was in the state of despair.

"I'm afraid that we have a dilemma here," said Chancellor Travell, "You see Sergeant Avers, we are all under Tollan law here. By Tollan law both you and Amaunet have staked a claim on the same thing, namingly; your body. We will now hold a Triad to determine which of you gets priority to ownership of your body."

What? This is insane! What kind of people are these Tollan's. Well, clearly they are a neutral party that are not enemies of the Goa'uld. This is another reason why I hate legal bureaucracy.

"Well, I guess that I have no choice," I said with a tone of resignation and irritation, "But I'm not happy about this."

"Don't get me wrong Sergeant Avers," said Chancellor Travell, "I can only imagine how you are feeling right now on this matter but we must follow Tollan law. We shall need you to select your Archon."

"I'm sorry, I'm unfamiliar with the term Archon or Triad?" I told them matter-of-factly out of ignorance.

"Both you and your Symbiote are referred to as 'Seekers', the arguing parties over the disputed item, namingly; your body. 'Archons' will be people other than yourselves who will argue your case. Each seeker gets an Archon that is sympathetic to them, as well as a third neutral party that will argue both sides impartially. We need you to select who you wish your Archon to be."

"You mean someone from this world?" I asked curious not sure what exactly my choices were.

"If there is someone here on Tollana that you would like to select that is up to you. However you can choose anyone in this galaxy on any world. Perhaps someone on Earth?" said Chancellor Travell. 

I remembered the Abidos mission and the people that I served side-by-side with, the people who were the bravest and that I respected the most. I hadn't seen Adolfina or Dr. Jackson since I returned home from the Abidos mission and then Colonel O'Neill handed in his resignation. But I knew from Amaunet's memories of Goa'uld intelligence that a team known as SG-1 that Narim had just mentioned had been kicking some major Goa'uld butt and that Adolfina had been a prisoner of Klorel, though the entire time that she was there Amaunet never wanted to see her. I had seen Skaara a few times while he was host to Klorel, though.

"Would you be able to summon here the team SG-1 and Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"I will make arrangements at once," said Narim.

Then the light on my chest turned red.

"It would appear that I have no choice but to participate in this Triad," said Amaunet out loud out of my mouth, "if I can have access to your subspace communication system, I will contact the one that I wish to act as Archon."

"As you wish, Lady Amaunet," said Chancellor Travell in respect for her guest.

Adolfina's P.O.V. 

I was playing basket ball in the base's small basketball court for the airmen's rec-room. And I have to say for being as short as I am I'm pretty good at it, barely missing a basket. And some people basket ball is only for tall people, ha. Suddenly the alarms started blaring.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" said the voice on the audio system.

I groaned, set the basketball down, and went to the control room to see what it was. When I got to the control room I could see the rest of my team standing there waiting to see who it was. All of the chevrons on the Stargate lit up as the iris was closed. I heard the sound of the unstable vortex of an opening wormhole, and then the rippling light from the back of the event-horizon behind the iris. 

"You know Sam, I was wondering?" I said to Sam. "How come the unstable vortex of an opening Stargate doesn't destroy the iris when it's closed?"

Sam paused, and twitched her eye in thought and confusion.

"I'll... get back to you on that?" said Sam, in deflection.

"We are receiving no IDC sir," said the airman at the computer.

Then there was an odd sort of warping appearance of the combination titanium/trinium metal of the iris.

"Ok? ... is it just me or is something happening to the iris?" asked Daniel in a confused tone of voice. 

Then a cat walked right through the solid metal of the iris.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Sam to the defense teams.

She ran into the Gate room and picked the cat up and closely examined it.

"It's Shrodinger," said Sam, "The cat I gave to the Tollan, Narim."

"The Tollan possess technology to pass through solid matter," said Teal'c matter-of-factly.

"A technology that they refused to share with us," said Kawalsky in a disappointed tone of voice.

Then a moment later a man passed right through the iris.

Okay I had seen some really strange and unusual things, but sometimes I wonder how technology can do some of these things.

"General Hammond," the man spoke, "I apologize for this breach in your base's security, but I am unfamiliar with Earth protocol in these matters. I sent Shrodinger ahead so that you would know that a friend was coming."

"It's all right Narim, the Tollan are welcome here," said General Hammond.

So this was the Tollan Narim. I was a prisoner of Apophis and Klorel at the time, but I read the mission reports after I was rescued. I walked into the gate room a moment later followed by Skaara and the rest of the team.

"What can we do for you Narim?" asked General Hammond.

"I am here with a message from our highest governing body," Narim said then turned to Jack, "Colonel O'Neill the Tollan Curia request the presence of you and the rest of your team for 'Triad'."

"I feel like I'm being served," said Jack sarcastically.

"Narim this is Adolfina, another member of SG-1," Daniel introduced.

"I am pleased to meet you Adolfina," said Narim, smiling politely.

"I am pleased to meet you too. Sam has told me so much about you,” I gushed, glancing over at Sam with a sly look.

Sam's face went beat red, and she glanced away from me, which caused me to snicker. When Sam had told me about the Tollan and Narim I got the feeling that she had a major crush on the guy. She wouldn't stop talking about him and I had taken to teasing her about as much as I could which always caused her face to turn an interesting shade of red. Of course in return she usually made some comment about me and Skaara acting like school children with a crush all the time which would make me turn red. I shook off those thoughts and turned back to Narim. 

"And this is my husband Skarra from the planet Abidos," I said, motioning to Skaara.

Skarra and Narim acknowledged each other in respect. Two minutes later we were all convened in the conference room.

"So what exactly is this… 'Try-Ad'?" Skarra asked, accentuating the pronunciation of the word.

"It is an ancient ceremony of justice and law on our world. A highly respected ceremony and very honorable," Narim explained.

"Oh, so it's like a… 'Tri-All'?" I told him, altering the last letter of the word from a D to an L.

'Try-all'?" Narim asked in confusion, "I am sorry, but I am unfamiliar with the word, 'trial'?"

"It is a tribunal. It is a place where a panel of legal judges gather together to discuss important matters of law with the people," Daniel replied.

Narim then had a look of understanding and comprehension on his face.

"Then yes, triad is similar to your, trial."

"So who's on trial?... Or triad?" said Kawalsky stumbling on the choice of words.

"General Hammond," Narim looked over at Hammond, "it concerns a United States Air Force officer under your command. She goes by the name of, Sergeant Jane Avers."

"What?" me and Jack both said at once.

"It is she who requested your presence," said Narim.

"Jane is in your custody?" I asked with concern.

Jane Avers and I were on a first name basis with each other seeing as we'd become good friends during that first trip to Abydos, mostly because we were the only women on that trip. I had been worried about her ever since I first heard she was kidnapped and became host to Apophis's mate Amaunet.

"She is our guest, she is being well cared for," said Narim, "But she does need your help for Triad."

"Will you release her to us?" asked General Hammond.

"That is the purpose of the triad, of whether or not to release her to you," said Narim.

"Is she your prisoner?" asked General Hammond.

"It is not our policy to hold anyone against their will. But again, to determine whether not to release her is the purpose of the triad."

"What's going on?" asked Sam.

"She is currently host to the Goa'uld Amaunet who is also demanding to be released. Now if you wish to meet with Sergeant Avers, you must come with me to attend the triad."

"Where is this triad going to be taking place?"

"On our new home world of Tollana."

"But we sent you to the home world of the Nox. You said that the planet Tollana had no Stargate?"

"With the help of both the Tollan and the Nox, they were able to devise a way to get us there."

'Of course they were able to.' I thought.

"Colonel O'Neill, you have a go on this mission," said General Hammond, "your mission is to bring Sergeant Jane Avers home."

"Understood Sir,” Jack replied.

“General Sir I request permission to join them. Sergeant Avers was a friend and I'd like to be there,” Kawalsky requested.

“Permission granted,” Hammond conceded, nodding his head.

Tollan home planet

We exited the incoming wormhole on the planet Tollana. it appeared to be an industrialized and modern society. The planet was beautiful with grass and trees. The Tollan's Stargate seem to be of a different design from the standard Stargate. Narim then explained that the Tollan had built it. I had to admit that I was impressed. As we were walking I felt compelled to ask Daniel a question about the Tollan. Seeing as I just meet one of their people I was lacking in knowledge of their people.

"Hey Daniel, how come the Tollan, when they were taken from Earth by the Goa'uld, were able to advance themselves as much as they have?"

"Well ask yourself this, why aren't we more advanced than we are now?" said Daniel.

I tried to think about that but I don't think I entirely understood the question.

"Well Adolfina, you see when we the people of the modern age started studying science and developing technology, we developed at a steady rate. But you see, we only started maybe a few hundred years ago and as such we are at the level of development we are now. However, if we started studying more advanced science and developing technology say 2000 years ago then we would be much further ahead now, but there was about a 1200 year period in more recent centuries where science was looked upon as heresy and technology as witchcraft. The Tollans were taken from Earth by the Goa'uld to the planet Tollan, forced to work in the Naquada mines, and when the Naquada mines went dry the Goa'uld abandoned the planet and left the Tollans to fend for themselves. We be believe that the Tollans started studying science much earlier then we ever did and because they were not inhibited by religious orthodoxy."

I then grasped the meaning of the concept and understood. We walked towards what I thought was an official looking building though I wasn't entirely sure as most of the buildings though looked modern also looked a little strange. We walked down a narrow hallway where a beam of light passed over us out of the wall and then I heard the loud click of the safety of my side-arm and my machine gun as well as everyone else's weapons. Narim turned around and observed our reactions with emotionless nonchalance. We all looked at each other with confusion.

"What just happened?" Kawalsky questioned. 

"Your weapons have been disabled," answered Narim.

"WHAT!?" Jack shouted, with indignation and disbelief.

He and I both tried to turn the safety off on our guns, but some kind of invisible force seemed to be locking the safety in the 'ON' position.

"It is alright. You may continue to carry them if you wish?" Narim replied, his tone of voice indicating that to do so was both okay and pointless.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Jack asked in irritation. 

"I didn't find it relevant?" Narim replied in confusion as though the answer was obvious.

"We don't go to other planets without weapons in which to defend ourselves!" Jack growled.

Narim looked confused.

"May I ask what exactly you feel the need to defend yourselves against? The Tollan have never threatened you in any way?" Narim asked.

"I believe that he is correct Colonel O'Neill. I feel no need to carry a weapon in this place," Teal'c stated. I sighed, and let my weapon fall against my chest. Teal'c was right of course this place did seem safe enough.

"No harm will come to any of you," reassured Narim, "The Tollan will guaranty it."

"Is that a full money back if you're not completely alive guaranty?" asked Jack in his usual sarcastic attitude.

Narim did not answer as he clearly did not understand the joke. We were led into what appeared to be a courtroom filled with a few tables and some decorative pools of shallow water. An older woman that was looking to be in remarkably good health for her age and therefore looked younger because of it stepped forward and smiled.

"SG-1, our visitors from Earth," acknowledged the woman, "Welcome to Tollana. We are honored that you have agreed to participate in triad." 

"High Chancellor Travell," said Narim acknowledging her in respect, "May I introduce to you Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Dr. Jackson's apprentice Adolfina, and her mate, Skaara of Abydos, and Major Charles Kawalsky of SG-2."

"It s now time for the Seekers to choose their Arckon," Chancellor Travell announced.

Jack looked confused, and he wasn't the only one who was confused. 

"Seeker? ... Arckon? ... Daniel?" asked Jack in his odd blank mind.

"High Chancellor, we are sorry for our ignorance, but Narim didn't fully explain the meaning of the triad,” Daniel cut in.

High Chancellor Travell then explained in detail, though I was still slightly confused afterword's. Narim then took us to the guest quarters where Jane was being held. Her back was to us and she was wearing the formal royal clothing of the Egyptian Pharaoh. She turned and face us. It was Jane alright, and she was wearing some sort of metal contraption around her chest with a red light glowing on it. She looked at us with an angry face and then her eyes glowed.

"You!" she said with anger in the loud distorted voice of the Goa'uld, "You will pay for what you did to my Pharaoh!"

She then shuddered and staggered on the spot slightly and then the light on the device on her chest turned blue. She then stood up straight snapping her body into attention and saluted.

"Colonel," She said acknowledging her superior officer's presence.

We all looked a Narim in confusion. 

"What just happened?" Jack questioned confused, "Narim?"

"The device she wears on her chest suppresses the consciousness of the Goa'uld symbiote, and prevents either host or symbiote from pretending to be the other. The red light indicates it is Amaunet who speaks. Blue, Sergeant Avers," Narim explained.

"Nice device," complemented Jack, "We'll take a dozen."

"Our policy on trading technology to less advanced people has not changed," Narim denied.

Jack approached Jane, scrutinizing her with suspicion. Understandable, as we have encountered several Goa'uld in the past who had very convincingly made us believe they were the host speaking even though we knew they had a symbiote. He then decided to trust the Tollan device and he saluted her in respectful acknowledgment of his subordinate.

"At ease Sergeant," Jack said.

Jane relaxed her stance and I stepped forward. 

"Jane," I said, stepped forward to hug her.

"Adolfina, it's good to see you," Jane replied, hugging me back.

"And you Colonel. I'll just be happy once I'm back at home," Jane said, turning to Jack.

"All in good time," I reassured her.

"You remember Skaara?" I asked, motioning to him.

She looked at him with a twitched eyebrow. 

"You were the host of Klorel?" she said to Skaara.

"The Tok'ra were able to remove the symbiote," I told her.

She nodded in acknowledgment. She then looked at Teal'c.

"You were Apophis's First Prime who grabbed me out of the Gate Room two and a half years ago," she accused Teal'c.

"I regret those actions, and now I pledge my loyalty to the Taur'i in the fight against the Goa'uld," Teal'c acknowledged.

"It's good to see you again Jane," Kawalsky exclaimed, stepping forward.

"Thank you, Major," Jane replied, a small smile making it's way onto her face.

Sam then stepped forward.

"Major Samantha Carter. I don't think we've met,” Sam introduced.

They shook hands. Then Narim stepped forward.

"Sergeant Avers, it is now time to choose your Arcon," He instructed. 

"Well, ... can I have more than one Arcon?" asked Jane.

"You may. Two or more people may argue. But in the end they together will have only one vote," Narim answered.

"Very well. I choose Adolfina and Dr. Jackson," Jane announced.

"As you wish," Narim acknowledged.

No pressure, I say to myself. I need to argue on why a human should get to keep their body from a Goa'uld. This is just great, if it were up to be I'd just rip the damn thing out her neck.

"Just out of curiosity Narim," I asked, "why exactly is Jane here anyway? How exactly did she come to be in your custody in the first place?"

"That is a good question," Jack admitted.

"Two days ago a fugitive was fleeing the Goa'uld in a stolen Death Glider. The fugitive was Amaunet. Amaunet was perused by by the System Lord Herru'ur. They entered our air space. We tried to warn them to withdrawl but the did not listen. Our security defense system was forced to destroy them," Narim explained.

"So Herru'ur is dead?" asked Sam excitedly.

"No," Jane denied, "But two of his Motherships are destroyed."

What?! I thought, surprised. That is... impressive! Everyone else looked shocked.

"Wait," said Jack with disbelief, "You blew away two Goa'uld Motherships?"

"The Tollan are not a waring people, but our weapons technology is far superior to that of the Goa'uld," Narim replied.

There was then a beeping on the wrist device of Narim.

"Amaunet's Arcon has arrived," Narim announced.

We were led into the main court room to wait. Then the doors opened and in walked a man dressed in strange clothing followed by three armored serpent guards. I was in shock. Are the Tollans out of there minds?! They had brought a Goa'uld into the place! The Goa'uld walked up to Chancellor Travell.

"Lord Zapacna, we are honored that you have agreed to participate in Triad," Chancellor Travell said in a polite welcoming tone of voice.

"Do to your recent dispatch of Herru'ur's Motherships it would seem that we have no choice," the one called Zapacna said with a tone of reluctant resignation.

The light on Jane's chest device turned red, her eyes glowed, and she smiled and nodded to Zapacna.

"We will speak in private," Amaunet stated.

"Of course," Travell granted, though technically Amaunet didn't actually ask permission.

Amaunet, Zapacna, and the serpent guards stepped out of the room.

"So might I ask when exactly you were going to tell us that you were inviting a bunch of freaking Goa'ulds in here, after you disabled our weapons?" Jack asked, scowling.

"They are as unarmed as you are," said Narim matter of factly, "Our security system disables any and all weaponry."

Jack was about to go on but Daniel cut him off.

"High Chancellor, you mentioned that there would be a third neutral Arcon? This person is a Tollan?”

"No. We have invited someone here who would be able to remain completely neutral to both parties. I believe you and her have met."

Then a young woman with pale but oddly colored skin walked in, her clothing seemed primitive, and her hair seemed to be almost plant-like.

"It is good to see you once again friends," said the woman in a sweet and almost mystical voice.

I had never seen this woman as I was a prisoner of Apophis and Klorel when when SG-1 encountered them but I had a feeling I knew who she was. This was the Nox, Lya.

"We asked our allies from the Nox to help us in this matter," Travell stated.

“Lya,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“It is good to see you once again, friends,” Lya replied.  
WAITING ROOM  
We were all standing in the waiting room. I was eager to get this triad thing started.  
“Well, this just became a piece of cake, a walk in the park, a day at the beach,” Jack boasted confidently.  
“An accident waiting for a place to happen,” Daniel muttered.  
“Mr Negative,” Jack sat down, “Yes.”  
“Sir, what makes you so confident?” Sam asked.  
“Because Lya is a fair and insightful person who'll vote our way. Besides, she likes us,” Jack answered.  
“Lya likes everyone. That's the Nox way,” Daniel countered. I frowned at this, I can't imagine anyone actually liking the Goa'uld.  
“The Nox are not in conflict with the Goa'uld. You may recall they saved Apophis when you attempted to eliminate him,” Teal'c noted.  
“So, what do we have on this fine, Goa'uld fella?” Jack asked.  
“Zipacna was one of Apophis' most loyal underlords,” Teal'c informed.  
“Well, I don't believe for a second he's come to talk Amaunet out of here,” Jack stated. I heard a chime and I glanced up at the ceiling in confusion. Narim entered the room.  
“They are ready for you,” Narim announced.  
“Thank you,” Jack said. Narim left the room and Daniel and I followed after him.  
COURTROOM, TOLLANA  
Travell was seated at podium at the front of the room, while Daniel and I were seated to one side of the courtroom, Zipacna on the other side, Lya between us, and Jane/Amaunet in the middle of the room.  
“This dispute involves two sentient beings who inhabit the same body. Both have requested sole use of the body, therefore we must established right of priority over the body to whom does it belong,” Travell announced. I rolled my eyes in a very Jack like manner but kept silent for the time being.  
“At this time, I recognized Lord Zipacna and Amaunet,” Travell said.  
“Thousands of years ago Earth was under Ra's rule. By definition the humans of earth belong to the Goa'uld, Amaunet just took what rightfully belonged to her,” Zipacna started.  
“I'm sorry but that's bullshit!!! The humans of Earth rebelled against Ra thousands of years ago, we are a free planet and belong to no Goa'uld,” I shouted, standing up. Zipacna glanced over at me for a second in annoyance.  
“Adolfina, please,” Travell said.  
“Sorry,” I muttered, sitting back down.  
“I understand your desire to defend your position, Adolfina, and I will give you that opportunity. I would first like to hear Jane Avers' perspective,” Travell announced. The device on Jane's chest turned blue and Jane took a second to collect herself.  
“I was born to this body. Free of the demon Amaunet. She stole my body. On Earth, I would have continued to serve my country, I would have married, had children, grown old and died. The Goa'uld took more than my body…she stole my life,” Jane stated.  
“Human archons,” Travell said. I glanced over at Daniel.  
“You can go first if you'd like,” I told him. He nodded his head and stood up.  
“Jane, when you were born, did you believe the people of Earth were slaves? Or even owned by the Goa'uld in the first place?” Daniel asked.  
“No, in fact I nor anyone I ever knew even knew about the Goa'uld. The only reason I knew about the Goa'uld was because I was with you and Adolfina on that first mission to Abydos. That was when I first learned of Ra,” Jane responded. Zipacna stood up and moved to stand in front of Jane.  
“Tell me, do the people of Earth hunt?” Zipacna asked.  
“Yes,” Jane answered.  
“Do they also use animals as beasts of burden for food, for clothing?” Zipacna questioned.  
“Yes,” Jane replied.  
“Do you also eat the flesh of humans?” Zipacna asked.  
I cringed at the question. Wow that put an image in my mind that did not need to be there!!!  
“No! Never!” Jane shouted, a disgusted look on her face.  
“Then you make judgment that animals are of lesser value than humans,” Zipacna concluded.  
“We care for our animals,” Jane replied.  
“Yes, but you keep them to do your will and you kill them to survive,” Zipacna pointed out.  
“When we have the need,” Jane answered.  
“As we do with humans, when we have the need. If a human has the right to take an animal's body and do with it as he pleases because he is a superior being…then so does a Goa'uld. And by that argument alone, the Goa'uld has priority. And the host belongs to Amaunet,” Zipacna concluded. I scowled.  
“Do the human archons wish to respond?” Travell asked.  
“Damn right we do... ma'am,” I growled.  
“We do, your Eminence,” Daniel said. Daniel gestured for me to speak.  
“Your argument is flawed in oh so many ways. Humans have a more advanced intelligence than animals do. We also don't force them to worship us as gods, and pretend to be something we're not. We don't kill thousands of them simply because they disobey us and don't treat us as if we were gods,” I countered, glaring over at Zipacna.  
“We are gods and you would do well not say other wise. And in regards to animals being of lower intelligence is that not a matter of perspective? Just like a human considers itself more intelligent than a pig, might a pig consider itself more intelligent than a rat?” Zipacna questioned.  
Did he just threaten me? I scowled.  
“Speaking of rats” I muttered, “…what's your point?”  
“My point is that the Goa'uld consider ourselves more intelligent than humans. Our technology is more advanced than yours, our mere knowledge of the universe is more advanced than yours,” Zipacna stated.  
“You stole that knowledge! Non of it is yours!” I shouted indignantly. Daniel stood up next to me.  
“You took human knowledge when you took humans as hosts, just as you took knowledge from other species. The Stargate isn't your technology, you just…you took that. As far as we know, nothing you have came from you. So, clearly the evidence is not that you're more intelligent, just…more parasitic,” Daniel stated.  
“The method of gaining the knowledge is not in question. We were able to obtain it. You were not,” Zipacna retorted.  
“Oh please,” I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
“Gentlemen and lady, we seem to have wandered away from the central topic. Which seeker has priority over this body,” Travell announced.  
“If I may, your Eminence, I don't think we've ventured away from the central topic at all. What we're trying to point out is that Goa'uld steal what they possess…as they have in fact stolen Jane Avers' body,” Daniel replied.  
“Can I…sorry Daniel…can I say something?” I asked, glancing over at him. He nodded his head and sat down.  
“Jane, you and I once talked about a something similar to this after finding out what Ra really was, a parasite within a human,” I glanced pointedly over at Zipacna for a second, “And you told me that you would rather die than to become host to Goa'uld. Do you still feel that way?”  
“Yes, very much so. Even more so now that I have actually been host to a Goa'uld,” Jane answered.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“What I suffer each day is worse than death,” Jane said.  
“For example,” I pried.  
“I remember once while you were still captive to the demon Klorel, you were being tortured by him, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had to stand by and watch as my friend, someone I'd fought side by side with to free an entire planet, was tortured and killed, only to be brought back to experience it all over again. And I have seen many more, far worse atrocities than this,” Jane announced.  
I cringed at the memory that surfaced with her words. Daniel looked slightly distressed at her words, and Travell had a slightly horrified look on her face at Jane's accounting of my torture at the hands of Klorel.  
“I demand that the human stay on topic!” Zipacna demanded.  
“It is on topic. You just want to avoid talking about all the nasty stuff she's witnessed, and all the atrocities that your people have committed, and the things you force your hosts to go through,” I shouted, rounding on the man.  
“The host witnesses nothing, since nothing of the host survives,” Zipacna stated calmly. Jane's shoulders shook as tears started to stream down her face.  
“That's a lie. As has been previously stated my husband Skaara was host to Klorel a Goa'uld. Said Goa'uld has since then been removed, and Skaara is alive and well. The host does survive,” I countered, my shoulders shaking slightly in anger. Daniel stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
“Lord Zipacna, I'd like to ask you a question, if I may,” Daniel requested.  
“I hope I have the answer,” He conceded. Daniel walked over to where Zipacna was standing.  
“I'm sure you will. Is your host in there somewhere?” Daniel asked.  
“Nothing of the host survives,” Zipacna replied.  
“Really. Then how do you explain Jane? How do you explain, as Adolfina just pointed out, Skaara surviving having Klorel removed?” Daniel countered.  
“What you call Skaara and Jane are nothing but remnants. Jane can speak now only because the Tollan use their technology to silence Amaunet,” Zipacna explained.  
I scowled, and had to physically restrain myself from punching the man in the face.  
“But how could she speak at all if she hadn't survived?” Daniel questioned.  
“And she spoke well. Her words were not those of a remnant personality,” Lya exclaimed, glancing over at Jane.  
WAITING ROOM  
A recess had been called and Daniel and I had just walked into the waiting room. I was thankful for it. It was getting to the point that I was about ready to hurt Zipacna. I noticed that the rest of the team and Kawalsky were sitting around the waiting room. Skaara seemed to see the irritated look on my face. He walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.  
“What's wrong?” He asked.  
“I'm going to kill Zipacna,” I growled, wrapping my arms around him in return.  
“Why what's he done?” Kawalsky asked.  
“He's an ass that's what, and I just want to punch in the face,” I growled.  
“I think it's best if we leave this topic alone before she get's any more angry than she already is,” Daniel suggested. I nodded my head.  
“Well would you like to know what we did today?” Jack asked.  
“Do tell,” I replied, sitting down.  
“We tracked a serpent guard and two Jaffa to just outside the city limits. We observed them locate at least six Tollan weapon sites,” Teal'c started. I glanced over at him in surprise.  
“We think they were doing something to disable them, sir. Which, in my opinion, means Zipacna is using the Triad to stall for time so his men can disable the Tollan defenses. Then, take the opportunity to…”  
“Wipe out the Tollan,” I muttered, cutting Sam off.  
Ion cannon location site  
Sam had spoken to Narim about our concerns, and now we were by one of the ion cannons with Narim and several other Tollan's.  
“We asked Lord Zipacna about your accusation. He denied it and he was quite offended,” Travell stated. I rolled my eyes at this.  
“Well, that's a shocker. I hope you didn't take his word for it,” Jack replied.  
“Our experts have been unable to find any form of tampering on any of the canons,” Travell stated.  
“Carter?” Jack asked, glancing over at her.  
“Maybe they were painting them, sir,” Sam suggested. Oh why are you using Earth terms around aliens? They aren't gonna understand what your saying!  
“I see no paint,” Travell replied. I face palmed.  
“Uh, sorry, it's an Earth military expression. It means marking them as targets,” Sam explained.  
“Nor do I see any markings,” Travell countered.  
“Well, there are ways that they can target the weapons without actually leaving a mark,” Sam said.  
“If so, the instant one of these canons is attacked, the rest will automatically locate the position of the attacker and destroy it,” Travell announced.  
“Unless they're all taken out simultaneously,” Kawalsky stated.  
“If that were possible, why then did the Goa'uld Heru-Ur not do so when he pursued Amaunet?” Travell asked.  
“Well maybe because he didn't have a contingent on the planet's surface targeting the weapons in advance,” I offered.  
“He didn't do it because it is impossible. It would take but one of these devices to protect this planet from a Goa'uld mothership and we have many more than that. Our technology is superior in every way to theirs…and to yours,” Travell stated.  
“My, aren't we cocky,” Jack muttered.  
“Colonel, if this is an attempt to influence the outcome of Triad, it is a feeble attempt indeed,” Travell stated.  
“I assure you, your Eminence, this is not intended as anything other than an attempt to help your people,” Daniel replied.  
“I hope so. But understand, if you continue to pursue this matter in any way, I will disqualify you from Triad and replace you. Jane will be represented by someone else. Is that understood?” Travell asked.  
“With protest,” Jack replied.  
“Now, you will return to Triad in the morning and you will not mention this matter any further,” Travell stated.  
The next morning {Courtyard}  
“Just…stay away from ZIPPY and his gaggle of Goa'ulds, ok?” Jack exclaimed.  
“I know the Goa'uld, O'Neill. They will attack,” Teal'c stated.  
“But I don't see a choice here. If we keep pursuing the issue, Sgt. Avers' going to be represented by God knows who and then we won't stand a chance in hell. I'm not going to let that happen,” Jack said.  
“Regrettably, I must disagree with you in this situation, O'Neill. I believe we are faced with the loss of Sgt. Avers, one individual, versus the death of many Tollan and possibly ourselves,” Teal'c stated. I sighed. He's right but I couldn't help but think of Jane. She deserved to be free from the Goa'uld.  
“That's assuming the Tollan can't defend themselves which, personally, I think is a false assumption,” Daniel countered.  
“Yeah, they did bring down a couple of motherships. I think they'll be ok,” Jack added.  
“The Tollan have not been at war in many generations. They do not think strategically. I believe that to be a fatal flaw,” Teal'c said.  
“Their naivety could be their downfall,” Sam stated.  
“That is correct. Allow Major Carter and myself to continue monitoring the Goa'uld contingent, in case of…” Teal'c stopped as Narim walked over.  
“Excuse my interruption. The Triad resumes,” Narim stated, then walked away.  
“You've got your orders. Stand down,” Jack ordered. I sighed and followed Daniel back to the room the triad was taking place in.  
COURTROOM  
I sighed, tapping my hands on the table. Lya was late, and we couldn't proceed without her here. Suddenly the doors opened and Lya walked into the room and took her place.  
“I apologies for my tardiness,” Lya said.  
“We will resume. Lord Zipacna has asked us to reconvene early because he wishes to make a challenge,” Travell stated. Zipacna stands and moved to stand in front of Travell.  
“Tollan law does not provide for a penalty of death. Is that correct?” Zipacna asked.  
“It is,” Travell answered.  
“Then I wish to point out the futility of this trial. A Goa'uld needs a host to survive. This is a biological fact beyond our control. If you award priority to Jane, then it is as a death sentence for Amaunet,” Zipacna stated.  
“Course, if you flip that around you've got Jane on death row,” I added.  
“Yes. But as you proved earlier in Triad, the host survives,” Zipacna countered.  
“Yeah? And your point is?” I replied.  
“We concede this point. Therefore, if you award priority to Amaunet, both host and symbiote live,” Zipacna said. He bowed and sat down.  
“Yeah, one gets to live freely, while the other gets to live as a slave,” I stated.  
“We would put forth that life as a slave is not life at all,” Daniel said.  
“And if you want to save both lives, give us Jane…and take Amaunet. The Tok'ra can put her in another host for all I care,” I offered.  
I didn't like the idea of anyone else becoming a host to a Goa'uld but at this point all I cared about was saving Jane.  
“Who Adolfina? Perhaps you would volunteer?” Lya asked. I cringed at the question.  
“Uh…no,” I replied.  
“Perhaps you could find someone who would choose to be a host,” Daniel suggested.  
I scoffed at that. Who would choose to be host to a Goa'uld? Suddenly the doors opened, and Narim, Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Kawalsky, and Skaara walked in.  
“Narim, what is the meaning of this? You know Triad is held as a closed session,” Travell exclaimed.  
“Your Eminence, please adjust your viewer to the orbital observatory,” Narim requested.  
A screen appeared in front of Travell. I could see the image of the planet and a ship.  
“A Goa'uld mothership,” Travell announced. I scowled and glanced over at Zipacna.  
“Yes. It approaches Tollana,” Narim stated.  
“Explain,” Travell ordered, glancing at Zipacna.  
“My vessel comes in anticipation of our victory in Triad. It is merely coming to take us aboard,” Zipacna explained. I scoffed.  
“Why don't you just take a Stargate like the rest of us?” I asked.  
“Not that it is of your concern, but there is no Chapp'ai where we are going,” Zipacna replied.  
“Well then Gate to where there is one and get picked up,” I said.  
“Your Eminence, if our intentions were hostile, we would have attacked already,” Zipacna stated, glancing over at her.  
“Even so, your ship's arrival is premature and in violation of Tollan space. I must warn you, that if your ship moves any closer before the conclusion of Triad, our automated defense system will destroy it,” Travell warned.  
“The Goa'uld rest our case and we are prepared to vote. Therefore Triad is over,” Zipacna said.  
“Triad is over when all parties agree, Lord Zipacna. Do the human archons have any further arguments?” Travell asked.  
“Nope. I think the Goa'uld made our case for us quite nicely,” I replied, pointing at the screen.  
“No further arguments, your Eminence. We are prepared to vote,” Daniel said.  
“Nox archon?” Travell asked.  
“Yes,” Lya answered.  
“Then bring in the seekers,” Travell ordered. Jane was escorted into the room.  
“Amaunet and Jane. You can both hear the Triad's ruling?” Travell asked.  
“Yes, your Eminence,” Jane answered. The device on her chest turned red and her eyes glow.  
“I can,” Amaunet said.  
“Human archons, may we hear your vote?” Travell requested.  
“We find in favor of Skaara,” Daniel stated.  
“Goa'uld archon?” Travell asked.  
“In favor of Amaunet,” Zipacna said. I rolled my eyes, was there ever any doubt that he wouldn't vote in favor of the Goa'uld?  
“Nox archon?” Travell asked.  
“After careful consideration, I believe that both Amaunet and Jane have the right to live. But living as a host with no will of one's own is not life, therefore only one may remain in the body. To that end, I award priority to the original owner of the body. Jane,” Lya answered. Amaunet eyes flared in anger, and I smirked.  
“Yes,” I turned to Zipacna, “Now you and that mothership can get the hell outta here.”  
“We will summon the Tok'ra to come to Tollana to assist in the removal of the Goa'uld Amaunet. She will be removed from the host and if she survives, will be sent to the Goa'uld world of her choice,” Travell stated. Travell used some sort of device, and the device on Jane's chest turned blue.  
“I have locked the detachment device. Jane, you have priority control until the Goa'uld is removed. Prepare yourself. The Tok'ra will arrive as soon as possible. And congratulations,” Travell announced. I smiled and raced over to her, practically tackling her in a hug.  
“Thank you,” Jane replied, hugging me back.  
“Lord Zipacna, you are dismissed…with our thanks,” Travell said, standing to leave.  
Zipacna bowed his head, and took out a small ball shaped device from underneath the table and started speaking into it. I scowled, and raced over to were he was standing. I kicked the ball-shaped device out of his hand. He scowled at me, and I punched him in the face. Blood came pouring out of his nose. His eyes blazed in fury and he hit me in the stomach. I gasped as the air left my lungs.  
“Hey!” Jack shouted.  
I glanced up just as Teal'c grabbed Zipacna in a headlock. After a few seconds he collapsed. Skaara raced over to me, a worried looked plastered on his face.  
“I'm fine,” I muttered. He nodded his head.  
“Nice. Let's go!” Jack said.  
The team, Kawalsky, Jane, Narim, and I followed him out of the room and into the hallway.  
“Jane, wait here. Just trust me,” Jack ordered.  
Jane nodded her head, and the rest of us ran outside.  
“How's your technology looking now? Security system serving you pretty good, is it?” Jack asked, glancing at Narim. I could see bolts of energy striking the planet in different places.  
“The ion canons,” Daniel muttered.  
“Got a dead lock on all of them,” Jack turned to Narim, “You know, I hate when people waste my time like this.”  
“Where's Teal'c?” Daniel asked.  
“Colonel!” Sam shouted. Gliders swooped in and started destroying buildings.  
“Take cover!” Jack shouted. As we were running we came across Teal'c and Lya.  
“I must inform Travell!” Narim shouted, running off.  
“Zipacna has escaped through the Stargate,” Teal'c stated. I scowled.  
“Well that's the least of our problems. Where have you been?” Jack asked.  
“I must inform you, O'Neill, that I have disregarded your orders concerning the Goa'uld,” Teal'c informed. I glanced over at him in confusion.  
“Please explain,” Jack said. Teal'c nodded his head, and Lya waved her hand making us turned invisible.  
Woods  
“So what's going on here?” Jack asked.  
“I have requested Lya's assistance,” Teal'c informed. Suddenly an ion canon appeared. I smirked.  
“You hid one,” Sam exclaimed.  
“That is correct. Travell explained that it would take but one of these to destroy a Goa'uld mothership,” Teal'c stated. Two gliders started coming towards us.  
“It should have already fired,” Teal'c said.  
“Well it hasn't. Let's take cover,” Jack ordered.  
All of us but Teal'c ran for the trees, while the gliders fired at us. Teal'c stood by the canon attempting to adjust the controls. Suddenly the canon lifted up and fired destroying the two gliders. It then fired bolts of energy into the sky, destroying the Goa'uld mothership in orbit.  
“Very nice,” Jack muttered.  
COURTHOUSE  
We were all standing in the courthouse, minus Daniel and Jane. Travell approached Teal'c a smile on her face.  
“You disregarded my warnings,” Travell stated.  
“Mine too. Well done,” Jack added sarcastically.  
“If you were one of my subjects, I would be forced to discipline you. However, you are not one of my subjects,” Travell said. She placed her hand against his chest and bowed.  
“It could not have been done without the assistance of Lya,” Teal'c stated.  
“I thought the Nox were pacifists,” Sam exclaimed, glancing at Lya.  
“I only hid the weapon. I did not fire it,” Lya replied. I smirked, and shook my head.  
“Pretty fine line you didn't cross,” Sam muttered.  
“Yes it is,” Lya said.  
“So, we basically saved your whole planet, right?” Jack asked.  
“Yes,” Travell answered.  
“Are you therefore indebted to us in any modest way?” Jack asked. I rolled my eyes.  
“I suppose that is the case,” Travell conceded.  
“So how about giving us the plans to build one of those ion canons?” Jack requested.  
“You have been told our policy. That has not changed,” Travell denied. Eh can't blame him for trying. Suddenly Daniel entered the room.  
“The, uh, Tok'ra have completed the procedure,” Daniel stated.  
“Yeah?” Jack asked. Two Tok'ra carried out a jar containing Amaunet. I scowled at the sight of the parasite within the jar.  
“What will become of Amaunet?” Lya asked.  
“She will be sent to a Goa'uld world,” Narim answered.  
“To hell with her, what about…?” Jack stopped as Jane entered the room.  
“Adolfina!” Jane shouted, rushing into the room. She ran up and gave me a hug, then saluted Jack and Kawalsky.  
“It's good to have you back Avers,” Jack stated.  
“It's good to be back,” She replied.  
“Were going to have to have a girls night when we get back. Just you, me, Sam, and Sha're,” I suggested.  
“I'd like that,” Jane said. At that we started to make our way to the Stargate...


	18. Team Bonds

I glanced around the tree for a second as I tried to catch my breath. This was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea. Why I even suggested it I don't know. But I'm here now, and there's no going back. I could feel a slight sting in my side and I glanced down at the red splotch of liquid on my side. A soft groan left my mouth and I rested my head against the tree. Defiantly a bad idea. The sound of a twig snapping made me whip my head around. I noticed a splotch of grey cloth and I knew the person wasn't one of my team members. I'd been separated from the rest of the team which included the rest of SG-1, Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Jane. I took aim at the movement of grey cloth, aiming for right over the heart. I couldn't see the person's face but that didn't matter.

I pulled the trigger, and a few seconds later the person was lying flat on the ground. I smirked, and raced over to the downed person. I smirked down at Sgt. Hanson, a large green splotch of paint covering his shirt right over his heart. A groan escaped his mouth and he glared up at me.

“Looks like you’re out Sgt,” I teased. He groaned again and let his head flop back down onto the ground.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell Colonel O'Neill I'll get him next time we do paint ball,” Sgt. Hanson requested. I nodded my head.

“Will do Sarge,” I replied, giving him a two finger salute.

I raced off heading in the direction of our 'base camp' that we'd established the first few minutes we got here to the woods. It was really just a small alcove of tree branches, rocks, and mud, all put together against a large rock. We were supposed to head to the 'base camp' if we got separated from our designated partner. Of course I'd been paired with Skaara, Jack and Sam had been paired together of course, Daniel and Teal'c were paired together, and Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Jane were a small three man team. We'd split up into smaller groups to make ourselves less noticeable to the other team. I'd been separated from Skaara when I'd gotten shot in the ribs by one of the opposing team members. I'd fallen down a small hill. Skaara had chased after the opposing team member while I tried to collect myself. Since the paint ball hadn't hit me in a truly fatal spot like the face {which was off limits} or the heart I was allowed to stay in the game.

Sure getting hit in the ribs by an actual weapon would have killed me at some point but it wasn’t like it would have instantly killed me. I was really starting to regret suggesting this as a team bonding exercise. Those paint balls freaken hurt!!!! I made it back to the 'base camp' without running into anyone and I ducked inside quickly. Safety, finally. I could take a breather now and wait for Skaara to get here, hopefully he didn't get shot after we got separated. Suddenly I heard a horn being blown three times. I smiled, that was the signal telling us the game was over, and that my team won. If it had been four blows of the horn it would have signified that the other team won. I crawled out of the 'base camp' and made my way back to the base. We'd all agreed that once the game was over we'd meet back at the base. It didn't take too long to get to the front gate, and I noticed one of the SF's guarding the gate smile and shake his head at me.

I must look a mess, red paint all over my side, twigs in my hair, dirt on my face. A few minutes pasted before I noticed Sam and Jack walking towards me. Sam had a giant red splotch of paint running up her leg and she limped slightly. Jack looked almost untouched save for the dirt all over the front of his shirt and pants.

“Adolfina why the hell did you suggest this?! This was terrible,” Jack shouted, stopping in front of me. I smirked and shook my head.

“What you look untouched,” I replied. Jack scowled and turned around. Witch was when I saw the large red splotch of paint covering his ass.

“Oh my god you got shot in the ass!!!” I shouted, breaking into fits of laughter. Jack scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“It's not funny, and could you say it any louder,” Jack scolded. I continued to laugh until I saw Daniel, Teal'c and Skaara headed towards us.

“Oh my god guys Jack got shot in the ass,” I exclaimed, racing over to them. Daniel shook his head, a smile on his face, and Skaara laughed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. He didn't seem to have any paint on him so I assumed he hadn't been hit.

“I'm not gonna be able to sit for a week. My ass hurts, I'm in morning for my ass. Adolfina this is all your fault,” Jack proclaimed, flailing his arms about animatedly.

I just laughed harder at him. Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Jane arrived soon after that with only a few splotches of paint on their arms, and legs. We all went inside to take showers and get changed into some nice clean clothes. After that we all meet up in the cafeteria to eat lunch. I will admit despite paint ball being a bad idea today was still fun. Though I'm sure going to have one heck of a bruise over my ribs. I glanced up at my team and smiled. We were a mix of very different personalities, but we all had one thing in common, courage. The courage to step through the Stargate. The courage to stand up to the Goa'uld and protect other people and the people we care about. It's what binds us together, it's what makes us a team... despite the fact that Jane, Kawalsky, and Ferretti were on other teams. I smiled, glad to be part of this group of crazy courageous people. I wouldn't give this up for anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for clarification SG-1, Adolfina, Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Jane make up one team, and two other random SG teams made up the other team.


	19. Urgo

CONTROL ROOM  
We were all standing in the control room staring at the monitor that was showing a beautiful tropic world. I smiled, that would be a nice place to visit.  
“The probe indicates a sustainable atmosphere. Temperature 78 degrees Fahrenheit. Barometric pressure is normal,” Sam stated.  
“No obvious signs of civilization,” Daniel pointed out.  
“P4X 884 looks like an untouched paradise, sir,” Sam said.  
“Appearances may be deceiving,” Teal'c offered.  
“One man's ceiling is another man's floor,” Jack exclaimed. I glanced over at him for second one eyebrow raising into my hair line.  
“A fool's paradise is a wise man's hell,” Daniel volunteered. I glanced over at Daniel who was on the other side of me, with my eyebrow still in my hair line.  
“Never run with…scissors?” Jack questioned. I smirked and shook my head.  
“Were you trying to make a point, Major?” Hammond asked.  
“Yes, sir. We should perform a standard recon mission. Mineral and biological surveys to determine if 884 is a viable site for a research colony,” Sam answered.  
“Very well. You have a go,” Hammond confirmed.  
“Mmmm, mineral survey. My favorite,” Jack quipped.  
“Colonel,” Hammond started.  
“I know, General. It's all fun and games until someone breaks a nail,” Jack said. I snickered and shook my head. He's such a man child.  
GATE ROOM  
I watched as the gate activated, and I pulled on my dark blue ball cap. Jack glanced back at the control room.  
“Au revoir mon General,” Jack shouted.  
“I am unfamiliar with that term, O'Neill,” Teal'c inquired, starting up the ramp. I followed close behind him with Skaara on one side of me, and Daniel on the other.  
“Au revoir. It's French. It means ciao. Ciao…means adios, auf weidersehen, sayonara, which all loosely translated means…”  
The end of his sentence was cut off as we stepped through the gate. I felt a chill run up my spin and a slight tugging sensation. Then we were stepping out of the gate... and back into the gate room. I stopped and glanced around me. Hammond was standing at the bottom of the ramp with a group of armed soldiers, and two MALPs.  
“Goodbye?” Jack finished, glancing around him.  
“What the hell?” I muttered. How did we... We just came through here? I'm so confused!!!  
“Stand down,” Hammond turned to us, “What happened?”  
“What happened?” Jack asked, sounding just about as confused as I felt.  
“That's what I just asked you. Will someone please explain?” Hammond asked.  
“General, we just left. We went through the Gate and we came back…here,” Sam explained.  
“Major, you've been gone over fifteen hours,” Hammond stated.  
I stared at him in shock. How is that possible we just stepped through the gate...  
INFIRMARY  
I glanced around the infirmary nervously. How could we have been gone for fifteen hours and not even remember the mission? Fraiser was looking at our test results on a monitor.  
“Blood work is normal. So far you check out fine,” Fraiser stated.  
“What about the lost time?” Daniel asked.  
“Could we have been drugged with something that leaves no trace?” Sam hypothesized.  
“Externally, there's no new marks or bruises on your skin to indicate injections or any kind of struggle. What's the last thing you remember?” Fraiser questioned.  
“We were walking up the ramp,” Sam started.  
“O'Neill was explaining the meaning of ciao,” Teal'c added.  
“We stepped through, we stepped back through. That's what happened as far as we're concerned,” Jack finished.  
“When you didn't come back on schedule, we sent a second MALP. But all it showed was the same image of the alien planet we saw before. There was no sign of you and no response to our radio call,” Hammond explained.  
“That's why there were two MALPs in the Gate room when we came back,” Sam said.  
“Both came back just before you arrived. We assumed you sent them,” Hammond informed.  
“Ah well, it wasn't us,” I exclaimed.  
DEBRIEFING ROOM  
We were all sitting around the table in the briefing room. Sam had brought out a TV to play the images recorded on the MALPs.  
“This is the mark two MALP's transmission,” Sam exclaimed, turning on the TV. The scene showed a tropical planet, the same as was shown on the first MALP.  
“That's what we saw, Major,” Hammond stated.  
“Yes, sir. Same as the first. Except where is it? If this is the second MALP's transmission, we should be able to see the first MALP somewhere here, near the Stargate,” Sam questioned.  
“Isn't that thing supposed to…probe a little?” Jack asked, getting up and grabbing a mug and the coffee pot. He brought the coffee pot over and poured himself, Skaara, and Daniel a cup.  
“Well then there'd be tracks, sir. And there are none, at least nowhere in this image. Watch what happens when you run the play back frame by frame,” Sam replied.  
The video began rewinding slowly. The image was blurred but I could see the image of a room instead of a tropical planet. What the hell?  
“There,” Sam stated.  
“Hello,” Daniel muttered.  
“What is it?” Hammond asked.  
“I'm not sure. Their technology appears to be advanced beyond ours,” Sam replied.  
“Then that previous image was fake,” Hammond asked.  
“There's no other explanation, sir. The initial images portraying this planet as a paradise seemed to have been manufactured and then broadcast back to us through the MALP,” Sam responded.  
I noticed Jack and Daniel drinking coffee enthusiastically. Must be some real good coffee. I got up and got myself and Sam a cup of coffee, and sat back down. I took a quick sip of the coffee. Wow that is some good coffee.  
“Why?” Hammond asked.  
I'd almost forgotten about what was being said. The coffee just tastes so damn good.  
“Possibly with the intended purpose of luring us into this room,” Sam reasoned.  
“See. I knew it was too good to be true,” Jack quipped, taking another sip.  
“Wow, this coffee's great,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“I was just thinking that,” Sam said. I nodded my head in agreement.  
“Yeah, is that cinnamon?” Jack asked.  
“It's chicory,” I replied, smelling the coffee.  
Wow this is awesome coffee. Teal'c unscrewed the lid from the coffee pot, and started drinking the coffee straight from the pot. I stopped drinking my coffee and glanced at him in shock. Holy shit that's got to be hot as hell!!!  
“Teal'c?” Sam asked in concern.  
“Isn't that hot?” Jack asked.  
“Extremely,” Teal'c answered. I raised an eyebrow at his answer.  
“Just…stay on the base. We're going to need to keep an eye on you for the time being,” Hammond ordered.  
“But I feel fine,” I exclaimed at the same time Daniel said, “I feel fine.”  
“As do I, Daniel Jackson, Adolfina,” Teal'c added.  
“For someone who just drank half a gallon of steaming hot coffee?” Hammond asked. I cringed at that.  
“Right,” Jack muttered.  
COMMISSARY  
I was sitting with Jack in the commissary. Jack was leafing through a report. I set a piece of pie in front of him, and started eating a slice myself. Dear lord this pie is amazing! I finished my pie at the same time Jack finished his.  
“More pie?” I asked.  
“And jello,” Jack nodded.  
“Oh and Ice cream,” I said, jumping up.  
“And cake,” Jack exclaimed, following me.  
We both raced around the commissary grabbing different desserts and setting them on our table. Once the table was full of desserts we sat down and started eating. Everything tasted amazing, even the things I didn't really like before. I noticed Daniel, Sam, Teal'c, and Skaara entering the commissary followed by four Airmen.  
“Hungry,” Daniel muttered.  
“Yeah,” Sam exclaimed. They raced over to our table and sat down, each grabbing a dessert.  
“Try the pie,” Jack suggested.  
“And the ice cream,” I muttered, taking a bite of chocolate ice cream.  
“Sir, I'm running a full diagnostic on the…” Sam took a bite of blue jello and her eyes went wide, “…wow.”  
“Oh yeah,” Jack replied. I nodded my head.  
“This ice cream is amazing,” Skaara muttered, taking a bite from my bowl of ice cream.  
“This is the best pie I've ever had,” Daniel stated.  
“What's so different about it?” Sam asked.  
“Same old pie,” Jack replied.  
“Same ice cream to,” I said, moving on to the jello.  
“It is most satisfying,” Teal'c added.  
“Why does it taste so good?” Sam asked.  
“I dunno. All I do know is…I don't even like yoghurt,” Jack replied.  
“And I don't even really like Jello that much,” I muttered.  
“SG-1, report to Medlab 3,” A voice over the intercom announced.  
I groaned. But I wanna stay here and eat pie!!! We each put our desserts down and started heading out of the commissary followed by the airmen. Jack stopped at the door and turned back.  
“Wait. Sorry, sorry,” Jack exclaimed, grabbing a piece of pie.  
“Grab me one,” I shouted, turning towards him. He grabbed a slice of pie for me and rushed back over. He handed me the slice and I silently ate the pie as we walked down the hallway.  
INFIRMARY  
Janet was showing us some scans of our brains on the monitor, but my mind was back in the commissary with all that dessert we'd left behind.  
“These scans have a certain percentage of error. Basically, it looks like an errant pixel,” Janet explained.  
“But it's in the exact same place on each of the scans,” Sam exclaimed. A technician handed Janet a folder. Wait where'd he come from? I didn't see him enter the room. Hm I need to stop thinking about food.  
“Yeah, thank you,” Janet turned back to us, “So I had to run a comparative analysis on the computer to be sure. It's in the exact same spot in each of your brains but…we are talking about something smaller than the head of a pin.”  
“Barely large enough to show up on an X-ray,” Sam muttered.  
“Right. Which is why I also needed to run an electron resonance scan…” Janet paused to take out the new X-rays, “This is, uh, magnified several thousand times. Sir.”  
She placed the X-ray up on a light wall. There was a strange piece of technology wired into the brain on the X-ray. What the hell is that thing?  
“That thing is in all of us?” Daniel asked.  
“I'm afraid so,” Janet replied. I groaned, and flopped back onto one of the beds around the infirmary. This is so not my day... and I want more pie!!!!  
A few minutes later  
We had to wait for Hammond to come down to the infirmary, and I was really starting to consider leaving and heading back down to the commissary to get more pie.  
“Can these devices be removed?” Hammond asked.  
“Not without causing irreparable brain damage, sir,” Janet said.  
“What's the down side?” Jack asked.  
“How they were implanted without any external marks or injury to the cortex is beyond me,” Janet stated.  
“Can we determine what threat they pose?” Hammond asked.  
“Apparently, all desserts on Base are in grave danger,” Jack replied.  
“That reminds me can I leave and go get more pie?” I requested, pointing at the door.  
“No,” Hammond replied, not even looking at me. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. But I really, really, really want more pie!!!  
“We've determined that there's a barely measurable electromagnetic field being emitted by the devices. But I'm not sure what that means,” Janet explained.  
“Well, so far all we've noticed are some cravings and a certain increased acuity in our senses,” Sam stated.  
“Especially taste and smell,” Daniel added.  
“Until we find out the true purpose of these objects, I am quarantining you in the level 22 isolation quarters with a 24-hour guard,” Hammond ordered. I groaned, why quarantine, it's so boring!!!!  
QUARANTINE  
We were all stuck in a room with an airman standing guard outside the room. Jack was playing some sort of hand held game, while Sam worked on the computer, and Teal'c and Daniel played chess. Skaara and I were watching to see who'd win the chess match. This is the most boring-est thing I've ever done!  
“Boring!” A voice exclaimed. I glanced up and looked around the room. The voice didn't sound familiar, and I couldn't see anyone else besides my team in the room.  
“Who said that?” Jack asked, glancing up.  
“Wasn't me,” Daniel replied.  
“What do you say we all go do something?” The voice asked. I stood up. This is getting really weird.  
“Teal'c, did you hear that?” Jack asked.  
“I did,” Teal'c said.  
“Who's there?” Jack asked.  
“Ok. I'll make it so you can all see me, but only because you asked,” The voice responded. Suddenly a rather portly man appeared in front of us.  
“You all can see me, right?” The man asked.  
“Apparently,” Daniel answered, sounding slightly alarmed.  
“Oh good, I'm so glad. Hello, hello, hello. Ha ha ha. Now you all say it,” The man exclaimed.  
“Hello Urgo,” We all exclaimed together. Wait why did I say that? How did I know his name was Urgo? Oh man I'm so confused.  
“Ha. Do you know that you're all much better looking on the outside than you are on the inside? On the inside, it's so complicated. Oh please,” Urgo stated. Jack hesitantly walked around Urgo.  
“Airman? Could you come here?” Jack shouted. The airman entered the room, and stood next to Jack.  
“Do you see an intruder in this room? Anywhere?” Jack asked. The airman glanced around the room, then turned back to Jack.  
“No, sir,” The airman answered. I noticed Urgo smiling.  
“Right. Dismissed,” Jack muttered. The airman nodded and left. Urgo chuckled.  
“Alright, what are you?” Jack asked.  
“Urgo,” Urgo replied. I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face. I knew that already.  
“Which might explain why we all just said 'Hello Urgo',” Daniel muttered sarcastically.  
“No. You are not dreaming,” Urgo exclaimed.  
“You read our thoughts?” Daniel asked. Wait he can read our thoughts?!  
“Don't panic. Just the thoughts you're having at the moment,” Urgo exclaimed.  
“Of course. You're actually in our heads, aren't you?” Sam asked.  
“You are so smart, Samantha. I love that about you,” Urgo stated.  
“Carter?” Jack asked.  
“The technology implanted in our brains, sir. We're looking at some sort of visual communication interface. A controlled hallucination,” Sam explained. Oh wow, that's actually kinda cool.  
“So…I…what?” Jack asked, still not quite getting it.  
“He gets confused. By the way, who is Mary Steenburgen?” Urgo questioned.  
“This is incredible. The devices must be linked somehow. Dr Fraiser said they're emitting a small EM field, like…radio frequencies,” Sam muttered.  
“Are you saying the devices in our brains are some sort of wireless computer network?” Daniel asked.  
“Yeah, an incredibly sophisticated one, obviously able to work over significant distances. I mean, that's why we were all drawn to the commissary when Colonel O'Neill and Adolfina were eating dessert,” Sam hypothesized.  
“He can make us do stuff?” Jack asked, sounding slightly alarmed. That doesn't seem to good. Potentially dangerous.  
“No never. In spite of what you're thinking, never,” Urgo denied.  
“But you can make suggestions, can't you? And enhance our sensory perception of experiences,” Sam questioned.  
“Like making things taste better,” Daniel guessed.  
“Well, didn't it?” Urgo asked.  
“Hell yeah, I'll tell you I've never had ice cream taste that good before,” I replied, smiling.  
“Well, why not? He's tapped into our brains, he's making us all…see and hear him,” Sam stated.  
“Boring. By the way, who decorated this room? It is so plain. Please don't tell me that your whole planet is like this. Not the whole planet. Hey, couldn't we go someplace else that's not here…someplace, you know…that's not here? Uh, kree. Anywhere,” Urgo started whispering, “Boring.” I smirked and shook my head. He's actually quite funny.  
INFIRMARY  
Once Janet had found out about Urgo she insisted on bringing us down the infirmary. She says it's just as a precaution, but I think she thinks we're all crazy.  
“Ok, so what does he look like?” Janet asked. Urgo, who was standing next to her, struck a very striking pose.  
“A famous tenor,” Jack answered. Urgo turned towards the defibrillator and pointed at it.  
“What's this?” Urgo asked.  
“And you're seeing the exact same thing at the exact same time?” Janet questioned.  
“Yep,” Sam replied.  
“What is this?” Urgo asked again.  
“It's a defibrillator,” Sam said, turning towards Urgo.  
“Ah, interesting. Thank you. Is it defibrillating now?” Urgo asked. I giggled and shook my head. By now Janet seemed very confused.  
“He, uh…it seems to crave new experiences,” Sam turned back to Urgo, “You use the paddles to administer an electric shock to people whose hearts are beating irregularly.”  
“Ah, and then they feel better? Does it feel good? Does it hurt?,” Sam grimaced, and Urgo made a face, “It hurts!”  
“I would think so,” Daniel replied.  
“Considering it's purpose is to release an electrical shock I would think that it would hurt,” Skaara rationalized.  
“Let's try it,” Urgo urged.  
“No, I don't think so,” Daniel replied, shaking his head.  
“Why not? It's not going to kill you, is it? Or is it?” Urgo asked.  
“It talks to you?” Janet asked.  
“I think it experiences things through us, using our sensors to collect information,” Sam suggested.  
“Try the paddles,” Urgo said, waving his hands at Teal'c Suddenly Teal'c stood up and moved over to the defibrillator.  
“So, do you experience any…physical sensations…?” Janet stopped as Teal'c turned the defibrillator on.  
“Hey!” Janet exclaimed, jumping up and turning the machine off.  
“Teal'c!” Jack exclaimed.  
“Will you loosen up?” Urgo said.  
“Hey, I'm loose,” Jack muttered.  
“He doesn't have total control over us, just the power of suggestion,” Sam stated.  
“He also seems to be able to enhance our enjoyment of certain experiences in order to motivate us,” Daniel added.  
“Really?” Janet asked.  
“He appears unresponsive to direct questioning,” Teal'c stated.  
“No, no that's not true. Oh, I'm picking your brains, you can pick my brains. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Ask me, ask me anything, what, what,” Urgo responded.  
“Tell us how to remove you from our brains,” Teal'c requested.  
“Oh, except that, ha ha. Duh,” Urgo muttered.  
“You said anything,” Jack countered.  
“Wait a minute, why do you want to remove me from your brains? Don't you understand, I'm in your brains, I know you like me, what are you trying to prove, you can't fool me,” Urgo exclaimed.  
“No Urgo. We don't like you,” Jack denied.  
“Admit it, tough guy. A smidgen?” Urgo protested.  
“No smidgen,” Jack said.  
“I wouldn't blame you, I have a lot of endearing qualities,” Urgo stated.  
“I don't know Jack he may be slightly annoy but he is still kinda adorable, and quite funny,” I quipped, smiling over at Urgo. Urgo smiled brightly at me.  
“See she likes me!!” He stated, pointing at me. I giggled at his child like behavior.  
“Do you have to encourage him?” Jack asked, glancing over at me. I shrugged my shoulders at him.  
“He will not cooperate O'Neill,” Teal'c stated.  
“Years from now, when you're thinking about me, you're going to say 'How did I ever get along without that wonderful, constant companion?' Woof,” Urgo quipped.  
“Years from now?” Jack asked.  
“Woof?” Daniel asked.  
“There is no way to remove me from your brains. Forget about it,” Urgo stated.  
“What are you doing in our brains in the first place?” Jack questioned.  
“Well, ha ha ha, she got it,” Urgo pointed at Sam, “You got it. I'm here to learn. I'm here to experience your world.”  
“So we've been tagged, like we do with animals in the wild when we want to study them,” Daniel hypothesized.  
“We are not wild animals,” Teal'c stated.  
“Speak for yourself, big fella,” Urgo said.  
“Hang on a second. The race who created you, and put these things in our brains, they're going to want the information you're collecting at some point,” Sam asked. I glanced over at Urgo.  
“I suppose,” Urgo conceded.  
“So how do they get it?” Sam asked.  
“You don't want to know,” Urgo answered.  
“Let's say I do,” Sam persisted.  
“Don't worry, you will never have to find out,” Urgo replied.  
“Aren't you programmed? I mean, how can you defy your creators?” Sam asked.  
“Because they're evil, they're really scary evil and we don't want anything to do with them,” Urgo stated.  
“So maybe if we contact whoever created the technology...”  
“That would be bad, very bad,” Urgo interrupted.  
“Why should we listen to you?” Jack asked.  
“Ok, I know that you only like me a little bit, but I like you a lot. And I do not want you to die,” Urgo answered. I raised an eyebrow at this. Die?  
“Die?” Jack asked. Hey I was just thinking that.  
“Yes, as in dead. They're going to kill you. They'll open your brains with a big, giant can opener and then they scoop me out with a big scoopy thing. That's how it works. It's death or me. Me or death. You've got to decide. Me or death,” Urgo explained. We all stared at him.  
“Well?” Urgo implored.  
“We're thinking,” Jack replied.  
DEBRIEFING ROOM  
Hammond had called us down to the debriefing room. So here we were sitting around the table. Hammond and Janet were at one end of the table and Urgo was at the other. There was and airman standing guard behind were Urgo was sitting.  
“Me, me, me, me, me me me, me me, me, me, me me me. Me, me, me, me me me, me me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me…” Urgo trailed off in his singing then started back up again, “Me, me, me, me, me me me…”  
“Will you stop it?!” Jack interrupted, sounding very annoyed. Urgo stopped singing, and Hammond and Janet looked kind of shocked.  
“Please,” Jack added as an after thought. I snickered, and Jack glared at me.  
“Don't encourage him,” Jack scolded.  
“So this technology is living vicariously through you?” Hammond asked.  
“I say we risk it all and go back to the planet,” Jack suggested.  
“Well what if he's telling the truth about his creators?” Sam asked.  
“There's no way to get him out of us here, right?” Jack asked.  
“No, no way,” Urgo replied.  
“No,” Janet stated.  
“See, she knows,” Urgo said.  
“Maybe there's another way. I haven't had much time to study the technology, but I could at least try to figure out a way to turn him off,” Sam suggested.  
“Turn me off?” Urgo asked. He looked upset at the thought of being turned off. I felt kinda bad for him.  
“Please,” Jack urged.  
“You're wasting your time, it's impossible. Hey, I got an idea, why don't we play hide and seek? You hide, and I'll…you know…I'm not going to cheat, you know, 'cause I have…” Urgo covered his eyes, “One, two, three, four…”  
“Whatever you need, Major. Dismissed,” Hammond offered, cutting Urgo off in his counting.  
“Five, six…” Urgo continued.  
“Thank you,” Sam muttered. We all stood up and left as Urgo continued to count.  
Carter's LAB  
I followed Jack, Teal'c, Daniel, and Skaara into Sam's laboratory. Sam had called us down here saying she think she may have found something.  
“Carter,” Jack greeted.  
“I believe I have a solution, sir,” Sam exclaimed.  
“Please,” Jack muttered.  
“The electromagnetic field these devices generate indicate they're still based on electronic principles,” Sam explained.  
“So smart and yet…so wrong,” Urgo said.  
“I don't think so. An EM pulse should do it,” Sam stated, smiling. She grabbed her mug of coffee.  
“Ahhh!” Urgo shouted. I jumped in my spot slightly at the sudden shout, and Sam spilled her coffee on her arm. I cringed, that had to hurt.  
“Ah!” Sam exclaimed.  
“Oh,” Urgo muttered.  
“Urgo, that's hot!” Sam shouted.  
“I didn't mean to,” Urgo replied.  
“Yes, you did. Now stop it,” Sam turned to Jack, “Fact is, sir, Urgo's been trying to distract me like this since I first started thinking about it, so I'm probably on the right track.”  
“I hope I didn't hurt you, I'm really sorry,” Urgo apologized.  
“I'll live,” Sam muttered.  
“She forgives me,” Urgo exclaimed, glancing at Jack.  
“A strong enough EM pulse can knock out most electronic-based technologies. It would be harmless to us, but it should render Urgo impotent,” Sam explained.  
“Could you, ah, rephrase that?” Urgo asked.  
“Do it,” Jack ordered.  
“Oh, please. Oh, please don't do this. Hey, listen, I didn't mean to scald you. I like you, I really, really do. Please, it was an accident,” Urgo pleaded. Sam started moving around switching on equipment.  
“This room is shielded so it won't affect any of the Base's technology,” Sam stated.  
“Don't do this please. What can I do to make you like me?” Urgo asked.  
“You sure this won't hurt us?” Jack asked.  
“No, it's going to hurt me,” Urgo replied.  
“We won't even feel it,” Sam responded.  
“But I will. I throw myself at your mercy. Please, have mercy. Ooh, I know, I can be smaller…” Suddenly Urgo disappeared in a flashed of light and reappeared on the table only he was super small.  
“How's this?” Urgo asked.  
“Ready?” Sam asked.  
“I'm here, look how teeny-weeny I am. How can anything this teeny-weeny hurt anybody?” Urgo urged. Suddenly he reappeared full-sized behind Jack.  
“Wait! I can be dull. Want me to be dull?” Suddenly Urgo voice changed slightly and he sounded really toneless and dull, “What a nice shade of gray. How about some white bread with mayonnaise? Want to watch golf on television?”  
“Will you flip that switch?” Jack requested.  
“No. Oh, how about this?” Urgo asked. Suddenly he changed to look like an airman.  
“Can you resist this?” Urgo asked. I smirked and shook my head, and Urgo changed back.  
“Don't do that, oh sacre bleu,” He started fading from view, “I'm melting, I'm melting. What a world, what a world…”  
“The pulse hasn't gone off yet Urgo. It's on a timer,” Sam interrupted.  
“Oh. How much time do I…?” He was cut off as and electrical surge went off and he disappeared. Sam checked her equipment while Jack waved his hand through the air were Urgo had been standing.  
“That's it?” Daniel asked.  
“Yep,” Sam replied.  
“I feel no differently,” Teal'c stated.  
“Listen,” Jack muttered. I stopped and listened but I couldn't hear anything.  
“I hear nothing,” Skaara exclaimed.  
“Exactly,” Jack replied. I smirked and shook my head.  
“Way to go, Sam,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“We'll see,” Sam muttered.  
INFIRMARY  
Janet once again had us sitting in the infirmary while she looked at our test results.  
“The devices are still present, but the EM field that was being emitted by them is gone. Everything else checks out to me,” Janet reported.  
“Request permission for SG-1 to go back to work, sir,” Jack requested. Janet looked at Jack funny.  
“Give it a week,” Hammond suggested.  
“A week?” Jack asked. I scowled. Seriously a week?  
On base bedroom {A few days later}  
I was lying on the bed in the on base bedroom that Hammond had given us. He said it was best if we didn't leave the base for now. I frowned at the thought. Right now Pongo and Clover were staying at Janet's place until we were released from our imprisonment. I miss my two adorable little puppies!!! I sighed.  
“Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream...”  
DEBRIEFING ROOM  
I sighed and leaned back in my seat around the table. Apparently, according to Hammond and Janet, all of us had been singing row, row, row your boat. But frankly I don't remember singing it!  
“I was not singing. I'd know if I was singing. I don't even know the words to 'Row, row, row…” Jack stopped as Janet played the recording she'd made.  
“…life is but a dream. And row, row, row your boat gently down the stream…” Janet turned off the video.  
“Ok. If you call that singing,” Jack muttered. He closed his eyes for a second, and groaned.  
“Urgo,” Jack growled. Suddenly Urgo appeared next to Jack in a flash of light.  
“I couldn't help myself,” Urgo said, laughing. Jack let his head fall onto the table.  
“I was so sure it would work,” Sam muttered.  
“Oh, it did, don't feel bad. It did work for a while. Everything went away, it was very sad. Very, very sad, and then all of a sudden I was back in your brains where I belong,” Urgo replied.  
“The system must have some sort of reset. I'm sorry,” Sam hypothesized.  
“I'm sorry too. Because as long as that device is capable of influencing you in any way, you're relieved of active duty,” Hammond stated.  
I groaned, and let my head fall on the table. I was so bored... and I was looking forwards to actually being able to sleep in my own bed in my own home.  
“Oh, General, is that really necessary?” Jack asked, his face still lying on the table.  
“I believe it is. Whether you admit it or not, you've been compromised. The fact is, an alien entity has control over you, however limited. We don't know what it's capable of,” Hammond responded.  
“Well, he can't actually make us do anything we don't want to, sir,” Sam stated.  
“Then why did I have to treat your arm for a burn? Didn't you say Urgo was responsible?” Janet asked.  
“I didn't mean to!” Urgo insisted.  
“He didn't mean to,” Jack, Sam, Daniel, Skaara, and I all said at the same time.  
“It was not his intention,” Teal'c stated a second later. We all glanced over at Teal'c.  
“I trust I have made my point,” Hammond exclaimed.  
“Come on Urgo, be a mensch. How do we get rid of you?” Jack asked.  
“I have no idea. I really…I just don't know,” Urgo replied.  
“He really may not know, sir,” Sam stated.  
“How could he not know?” Jack asked.  
“He's just the program,” Sam answered.  
“Program?” Jack asked.  
“I'm just saying that your software doesn't know how your computer works,” Sam stated.  
“Hey! My software doesn't make me sing 'Row, row, row your boat.'” Jack said.  
“Please. Please don't fight, I'm here, what's the difference how? Look, I'm not going to make another noise, not a peep, nothing. I'm going to be quiet like a little tiny mouse, not a peep. Watch,” Urgo laughed, “I got an idea. Why don't we play a game? Some sort of a wonderful game? Uh, something with a dictionary. It's so much fun. You know, you get a word and then, ha, you write what you think the word is. Oh, it's a lot of laughs,” Urgo pointed at Jack, “And educational. It's really nice. I think you'll like it.” Jack put his head back on the table.  
CONTROL ROOM  
I watched as a MALP was prepared to head through the gate.  
“Chevron seven coded and locked,” The technician announced. The Stargate opened and the MALP moved forward.  
“Oh, what's that?” Urgo asked, pointing at the MALP.  
“Actually, it's our version of you,” Sam replied.  
“But not as suave and sophisticated, n'est pas?” Urgo asked.  
“It's equipped with sensors, video camera, microphone…we use it to explore in much the same way that you do, except that…”  
“Carter,” Jack interrupted.  
“Sir. I don't know why I was telling him that,” Sam said. The monitor showed the same tropical planet it showed the last time we sent the MALP through.  
“Oh, how beautiful. Can we go there?” Urgo asked.  
“It's an illusion. Your creators do this in order to lure people into their trap,” Sam stated.  
“See I told you they were mean, that's mean,” Urgo said.  
“The MALP is online, General,” The technician informed.  
“This is General Hammond of the planet Earth. We know the images being transmitted to us are false. We request a dialogue. Please respond,” Hammond requested into the microphone.  
“Why is he doing that?” Urgo asked, whispering.  
“We're trying to communicate with your creators,” Daniel answered.  
“No, bad, no,” Urgo said.  
“It's our last alternative before we resort to actually going back there,” Daniel stated.  
“You know, you were just thinking of that island Maui. With the big beaches and the little bikinis. That's where we should go 'cause it's very nice and warm there…instead of being here,” Urgo suggested. I glanced over at Jack, one eyebrow in my hair line. Jack gave me a what look, and I just rolled my eyes.  
“Who dares challenge Togar?” A voice asked through the microphone.  
“That voice,” Urgo covered his face, and started whispering, “It's him.”  
“Dr Jackson?” Hammond said. Daniel moved over to the microphone.  
“This is Dr Daniel Jackson. We don't mean to challenge you. We've discovered the devices you implanted in our brains and we'd like you to remove them…him,” Daniel requested.  
“Him?” Togar asked.  
“Urgo,” Daniel replied.  
“How do you know this name?” Togar asked. Urgo shook his head.  
“He told us. He interacts with us,” Daniel explained.  
“He's driving us crazy!” Jack yelled into the microphone.  
“That is an error. Return the subjects. Urgo will be removed,” Togar announced. The Stargate shut down and the transmission ended.  
“You heard the man,” Jack said.  
“Sir, we could be risking our lives,” Sam stated.  
“Ok. Let's ask the question. Do we want to give up SG-1 and walk around the rest of our lives with…him yapping away in our heads?” Jack asked.  
“Yes. Say yes,” Urgo whispered.  
“Or…do we take the risk and try and find a way to get rid of him so we can get on with our lives?” Jack asked.  
“No. Say no,” Urgo whispered.  
“Sorry, Urgo,” Daniel apologized.  
“That's good enough. Teal'c?” Jack stated.  
“If we are to remain in the service of this world…Urgo must be removed,” Teal'c conceded.  
“Sam. Sammie. You like me. I remind you of your Uncle Irving,” Urgo made a popping noise, “Remember?”  
“Yeah, I guess you do a little,” Sam replied, smiling.  
“Carter?” Jack asked.  
“Sorry. I guess I say we go,” Sam responded.  
“Sorry Urgo, but in order to continue fighting the Goa'uld you must be removed,” Skaara exclaimed. Suddenly everyone, including Urgo, looked over at me.  
“Come on Addy. You like me, you said it yourself. I'm funny, and adorable,” Urgo pleaded. I sighed.  
“Sorry Urgo,” I mumbled, glancing at him sadly.  
“Then it's settled,” Hammond stated. Urgo buried his face in his hands, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.  
LOCKER ROOM  
I pulled my vest on as the rest of the team continued to get ready to go offworld. I felt bad for Urgo, he looks really upset at the thought of being removed from our brains.  
“What do you suppose Togar really meant by an 'error'?” Daniel asked.  
“I suppose he meant Urgo wasn't supposed to be interacting with us,” Sam suggested.  
“Oh please, please don't go, he's going to kill you. He really will, he's nasty. It'll be a painful and awful death. Honest. Ok, ok, fine. He's going to kill me. You heard him. Oh you people, for crying out loud. Don't you have any feelings?” Urgo asked. I glanced up at him sadly.  
“Do you?” Sam asked.  
“Carter? Why do you humor him? He's obviously programmed for self-preservation,” Jack scolded.  
“Sir, that voice, Togar, said that this was an error. We're probably not even supposed to know he's here,” Sam turned to Urgo, “You aren't supposed to be interacting with us, are you?”  
“Well, um, actually when I first, er…and we got to be…Technically? No,” Urgo replied.  
“Can you describe how you're feeling right now?” Sam asked.  
“Me? Nervous, agitated…a little hungry,” Urgo answered.  
“Afraid?” Daniel asked.  
“Oh, sure, ok,” Urgo conceded.  
“Of what?” Sam asked.  
“Oh, going away like last time, not experiencing, not being here with you,” Urgo answered. He's afraid of dying! Oh now I really feel bad.  
“Of death?” Sam asked.  
“Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh sure. Big time. He's going to kill me and that's why that death thing keeps popping up,” Urgo muttered.  
“Sir,” Sam turned to Jack.  
“Carter,” Jack said warningly.  
“Wait a minute Jack,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“Daniel?” Jack asked.  
“By definition, what constitutes a sentient life form?” Daniel asked.  
“Self-awareness, consciousness,” Sam stated.  
“I'm me. No doubt about that. What else?” Urgo asked.  
“Uh, the ability to think independently,” Sam answered.  
“I'm independent. I just, you know, like company,” Urgo confirmed.  
“Fear of death,” Daniel added.  
“I got that too,” Urgo stated.  
“You're not going to convince me it's alive. Look,” Jack shouted, waving his arm through Urgo.  
“Hey, hey hey,” Urgo exclaimed.  
“He's not really here. He's here,” Jack tapped his head, “In our heads.”  
“There are plenty of life forms that require other life forms to live,” Daniel stated.  
“Then you are parasite, like the Goa'uld,” Teal'c exclaimed, turning to Urgo.  
“Parasite, like the Goa'uld,” Urgo mimicked.  
“Or, a Tok'ra. I mean, just by being parasitical by nature doesn't make you inherently bad,” Sam objected.  
“It's a machine!” Jack shouted.  
“That hurts,” Urgo muttered.  
“Sir, he's artificial intelligence, but…just because someone made him doesn't mean he isn't…alive,” Sam argued.  
“Listen to her,” Urgo said.  
“So what are you saying?” Jack asked.  
“I'm just saying we should consider it. I mean, maybe this error wasn't really an error at all, but rather some higher technological evolution…the birth of a whole new life form,” Sam stated.  
“I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I agree with Sam,” Daniel said.  
“What?” Jack asked.  
“Well, sir, it's just…”  
“No! Hammond said it, we've been compromised. Now we explain the situation to this…Toga guy, and we let him deal with Urgo once he's out of our heads,” Jack interrupted, grabbing his jacket.  
“Let's go,” Jack ordered.  
“Oh. I'm doomed,” Urgo muttered.  
PLANET  
The second we stepped out of the gate we were instantly transported to a laboratory-like room, only our weapons and equipment were missing.  
“I hate it when that happens,” Jack muttered.  
“Ooh, this is bad, this is very bad. Very bad,” Urgo said. A door opened and I could see a man standing in the doorway but I couldn't see his face.  
“Do not move or I will render you unconscious, if necessary,” The man stated.  
“You're Togar?” Daniel asked. Togar stepped into the room and I was surprised to see that he looked just like Urgo.  
“Yes, Togar,” Togar responded.  
“As handsome as he is evil,” Urgo whispered. That's when I noticed that Togar had some sort of weapon in his hand.  
“There is no reason to fear us,” Teal'c stated.  
“I fear not,” Togar replied, the door closing behind him.  
“Oh, he's a madman, he's an evil, terrible madman. Run for your lives,” Urgo urged.  
“I hear you. Be silent!” Togar exclaimed, glancing at Urgo. I was once again surprised. How can he hear Urgo.  
“Wait. You hear him?” Jack asked.  
“Yes,” Togar pointed to a glowing device on his ear, “Hear and see.”  
“Then you should be able to see that he's afraid,” Daniel stated.  
“Relocate,” Togar said, motion with the weapon for us to stand aside.  
“While I'm being silent, Togar, I'd like to point out that when I called you a madman, I meant it in the nicest possible way,” Urgo exclaimed.  
“Come,” He motioned us to follow him, “Come forward. Come forth.” We all moved to standing behind him.  
“Stay,” Togar said. He passed his hand over a clear container and a strange creature with eyestalks appeared inside. Suddenly a beam of blue light hit the creature, and passed into a dish.  
“Urgo…is this,” Togar stated. A tiny device appeared in the dish. Damn he's so small.  
“The specimen is unharmed,” Togar waved his hand and the creature disappeared, “As you will be.”  
“What about Urgo?” Daniel asked.  
“It will be destroyed,” Togar answered.  
“See. Oh, what did I tell you? Oh please, don't let him do this to me. Teal'c, help me. Kree! Jump him, give him a double jaffa, go on,” Urgo pleaded.  
“The technology you invented is very advanced,” Sam exclaimed.  
“Yes,” Togar said.  
“It's because they're all too scared to go out and experience things for themselves,” Urgo stated.  
“Enough!” Togar shouted.  
“Look, we're very grateful that you're willing to take Urgo out of our minds,” Daniel started.  
“The point is, we think Urgo may actually be alive,” Sam finished.  
“He is an error,” Togar stated.  
“Maybe he is. But another word for it might be miracle,” Sam replied.  
“That is ridiculous,” Togar said.  
“Well, what you call an error has somehow resulted in life. I mean, he's self-aware, he's acting and thinking independently, he's afraid of his own death. By any definition, he's acting…alive,” Sam explained.  
“All we're saying is that maybe there's a way of doing this without…killing him,” Jack requested.  
“There is not,” Togar replied.  
“Ok, had to ask,” Jack said.  
“I don't understand. Why not?” Sam asked.  
“The unit must be in a life form. It cannot exist on its own,” Togar explained.  
“Well there has to be some way, you created it,” Sam said.  
“You'd be killing something you gave life,” Daniel stated.  
“Dad,” Urgo exclaimed. I giggled at Urgo's childish behavior. Urgo and Togar stared at each other.  
“This is a terrible idea. I'd rather die a painful and horrible death,” Urgo exclaimed suddenly. Huh, what's he talking about?  
“It's just a thought,” Daniel replied.  
“I want to live. I want to experience the universe and I want to eat pie,” Urgo stated. I smiled.  
“Who doesn't?” Jack asked.  
“Enough babbling. Explain,” Togar demanded.  
“I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to put Urgo in you,” Daniel suggested. Oh okay now I get it.  
“No! No, I wouldn't do that. I'd rather be in that little…with the eyes and…no!” Urgo denied.  
“The purpose of the technology is to observe and explore,” Togar stated.  
“But the technology is different now,” Sam argued.  
“Look, we don't know you very well, but I get the distinct feeling that Urgo is everything you're not,” Daniel guessed.  
“You can say that again,” Urgo muttered.  
“But I think that he's everything you wish you were. Outgoing, adventuresome…”  
“Annoying,” Jack interrupted.  
“Look, it would be a chance to change, to maybe experience some of the things that you're afraid to do yourself,” Daniel suggested.  
“No, not afraid,” Togar denied.  
“Why do you not explore worlds through the Stargate yourself?” Teal'c asked. Togar seemed to consider this.  
“It could help me learn how the error occurred,” Togar conceded.  
“Then you'll do it?” I asked.  
“I could try,” Togar replied. I smiled.  
“Count me out. I don't want to do it. He's mean and boring and…and…and…mean,” Urgo said.  
“We're giving you a chance here. Him or death,” Jack stated.  
“No, I…”  
“Death or him,” Jack interrupted.  
“Oh dear,” Urgo muttered.  
“Well?” Jack asked.  
“I'm thinking,” Urgo replied. He looked over at Togar.  
“He's so…so, um…” Urgo seemed at a loss for words.  
“Mean?” Jack guessed.  
“Yeah,” Urgo nodded.  
“Boring?” Urgo nodded his head at Jacks question, “So change him.”  
“Me change him? Ha, ha ha. Ok, I'll do it,” Urgo finally conceded.  
“Urgo thinks it's a great idea and I'm sure you'll enjoy his presence as much as we have,” Jack exclaimed, turning to Togar.  
“See, I knew it. I knew you liked me. Ha, I was right,” Urgo gloated.  
“Maybe…a little,” Jack muttered.  
“How about a hug?” Urgo asked.  
“Don't push it,” Jack said. I snickered and shook my head.  
A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
I watched as Togar stepped under a beam of light. The same beam of light was over top each of us. After a few seconds the beam disappeared.  
“Urgo?” Daniel asked.  
“Urgo is here,” Togar said. I glanced around the room but I couldn't see Urgo.  
“Well, Togar. Thanks for your hospitality. We appreciate it,” Jack exclaimed.  
“I will return you to your planet now,” Togar replied.  
“Wait, Togar. How do we know that Urgo's really alive?” Daniel asked. Togar seemed to hesitate for a second and he glanced to his left as if listening to someone.  
“I will as soon as you are quiet!” Togar announced, sounding annoyed.  
“He's alive,” Jack and Daniel said in unison.  
“Urgo says goodbye and I say…thank you,” Togar stated.  
“Bye Urgo,” Daniel said.  
“Bye Urgo have fun,” I exclaimed.  
“I was thinking now that we've got to know each other and helped each other out, maybe we could share some information about our respective…” Sam was cut off as a flash of light engulfed us.  
GATE ROOM  
I stepped out of the gate and onto the ramp and stopped feeling slightly confused. I could see Hammond standing at the bottom of the ramp with a group of armed soldiers and a MALP. Wait didn't we just... oh I'm so confused.  
“Stand down!” Hammond turned to us, “Glad you're back safe, SG-1. Was the mission successful?”  
“Uh…”  
“General, didn't we just…?” Sam said, cutting Jack off.  
“You've been gone over ten hours, Major,” Hammond stated. I frowned. Ten hours, how's that possible.  
“Oh boy,” Sam muttered.  
“Report to the infirmary,” Hammond ordered. I sighed, and hung my head. This is turning out to be one hell of a day!!!  
“Yes, sir,” Jack muttered, walking down the ramp. I followed after him with the rest of the team right behind me. I hope I'll get to go home sometime soon.


	20. Theres no place like home

Adolfina's House

I stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom and sighed. It felt great to be home again. I felt like I haven't been here in years. Hammond had given SG-1 the week off, and boy do we need it. The past couple weeks have been terrible. It started off with a visit to planet called Edora. We went there to watch an annual meteor shower, but it didn't go as planned. The asteroids bombarded the planet and Jack and I had been stuck there for three months. Jack fell in love with a woman named Laira, while I was left missing Skaara. It was terrible, and I spent the whole three months walking around the small town in a haze doing absolutely nothing. That is until Teal'c managed to get through the buried Stargate and we were able to come home. Then after that mission we were sent to Tollana and Jack stole something from them, and was then suspended. As it turns out Jack did it to gain access to a group of rogue NID agents who'd been stealing technology. After that we'd gone to a planet were all of us except for Teal'c had been captured. Teal'c was able to free us with the help of a scientist, but while we were escaping I fell and hit my head. Had to get five stitches to close up a cut just below my hair line. All in all I'd say we deserved a little break.

“How are you feeling?” Skaara asked.

“I'm fine,” I replied, glancing over at him.

“How's your head?” He asked.

“Eh it's okay,” I replied. Skaara eyed me for a second as if he thought I might be lying.

“I'm fine, really. It's nothing just a little scratch,” I said, smiling at him. He sighed and shook his head.

“How do you always manage to get hurt?” He asked. I scoffed, and glared at him.

“I do not always get hurt,” I defended. He raised an eyebrow at this.

“Oh really?” He asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

“Okay I got stuck on another planet that's not hurt. This was an accident, okay. I don't always get hurt,” I replied.

“Sure you don't,” Skaara muttered, lying back on the bed.

“I'm just glad to be back home. I feel like I haven't been here in a long time,” I muttered. Skaara nodded his head in agreement.

“Now I know how Dorothy felt by the end of the wizard of Oz. And you know what she's right, there is no place like home,” I stated, glancing over at Skaara. A smile made it's way onto his face, and he grabbed my hand entwining our fingers.

“I'm glad your back, and I know the puppies are glad to have you back as well,” Skaara stated.

I glanced down at the puppies who had lain themselves over top of me. Clover had her head resting on my chest, and Pongo was curled up on my stomach in a little ball. I smiled. The puppies wouldn't leave me alone after I came back from that trip to Edora. They followed me all over the house, and laid on top of me whenever I sat down. I sighed. It did feel good to be home, to be back with the puppies and my husband. Yeah there's definitely no place like home...


	21. Maternal Instincts

Skaara, Sha're, and I were all sitting in mine and Skaara's office playing a boardgame when the base alarms started blaring.

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" came the voice of Walter over the audio system.

I glanced over at Skaara and Sha're for a second, and could see a quizzical look pass over both of their faces. I knew what they were thinking, there weren't presently any off-world teams, so this was more than likely a surprise Goa'uld attack. We jumped out of our seats around the wood table in the corner of the room and raced down the hallway towards the control room. In less than a minute we'd reached the control room and I could see that the iris was closed.

"We are receiving an IDC sir," said Walter, "It's Master Bra'tac."

"Open the iris!" ordered General Hammond.

The combination titanium/trinium barrier covering the event horizon of the artificial wormhole opened as the defense teams took aim. And I watched as Bra'tac came through the rippling water-like surface of the wormhole. He was covered in blood and was half carrying what looked like a sick Jaffa soldier under the armpit.

"Help!" he said.

"Stand down!" ordered General Hammond to the defense team, "Get a medical team in here!"

I raced out of the control room, leaving everyone behind me, and into the gate room and up the ramp towards Bra'tac. I glanced over him, looking for the injury that lead to him being covered in blood. He'd helped me through one of the worst years of my life, and I considered him to be the father I never had. I couldn't find any wounds but it was only a quick over view of the man.

“Master Bra'tac,” I said, acknowledging the Jaffa Master's presence.

“Young Adolfina, it is good to see you again, and don't worry the blood is not mine," said Bra'tac, giving me a small smile and a pat on the shoulder with his free hand, "That is Moac, my most recent apprentice. Hammond of Texas, may I speak with you and the rest of SG-1 in the conference room right now?" I sighed and nodded my head. Thank god he's not hurt!

{Five minutes later in the conference room}

"Apophis's forces swept through Chulack like an unstoppable tidalwave," said Bra'tac, speaking in his own weird but easily understandable metaphor. Damn doesn't that bastard know how to freaken die?!!!

“SON OF A BITCH!!!!!” Colonel O'Neill exclaimed in extreme irritation, “Someone has to teach that guy how to die!”

“He commands the armies of So'kar,” Sha're stated matter-of-factly, “A most formidable force.”

“He must have transported off of So'kar's ship before the moon of Ne'tu was destroyed by the Tok'ra weapon,” Sam hypothesized. 

“I will return with you to Chulack to help our brothers fight, Master Bra'tac,” Teal'c exclaimed. 

“There is no longer any need for that. The battle was swift. They searched the city and left. Never before have I seen a false god slaughter so many of his worshippers,” Bra'tac explained.

“My guess is, it's the Jaffa rebellion. It started there,” Jack guessed.

“But not all of the Jaffa on Chulack believed that he was a false God,” Said Sha're.

“Yes, but this is Apophis we're talking about here,” Daniel scowled, “It is far more easy to eliminate them all at once than to sift through the people one at a time and root out the the false believers.”

"No Daniel Jackson. I do not believe that is it,” countered Bra'tac, “We, you and I both know that Apophis possesses powerful weapons that could have obliterated the entire population from space. Instead they came to the city on foot. I have reason to believe that they were looking for something.”

“Is what they were looking for relevant?” Skaara asked.

“It must be something important,” Sam replied.

“I have received word from some of our rebel Jaffa allies that support our cause. It is the human son of the false god Klorel,” Bra'tac stated. I'm sorry wait what now, when'd this happen?

“I know what you speak of,” Skaara exclaimed suddenly, “The demon that possessed my body, Klorel. Adu'lfia, when you were a prisoner of Klorel, he took a sample of your DNA and a sample of mine. He then impregnated a human slave with it in combination of the DNA of himself. It would be called a Harsesis child. It would possess all the knowledge of the Goa'uld and be a security risk to them. Apophis hoped that the Harsesis child would become his new host. All I could think of at the time was that this was an evil diabolical plot, so I managed to influence Klorel's mind to hide the child after it was born. I managed to extract a great deal of knowledge and information from Klorel's mind. There existed with it in Klorel's mind knowledge of a planet called Kheb. And that is all that I was able to influence Klorel to do. The child... our child, was born shortly before the demon Klorel was removed from me. It was a girl. Klorel named her, Klorelia.”

Everyone's eyes had gone wide at Skaara's explanation, though Daniel and Jack looked pissed, and I'm sure if I could see my own face in a mirror at this moment that I would look completely indignant. That rat son of a bitch had a clone daughter of me and Skaara without my permission. 

“Skaara! We have a clone Goa'uld daughter together? Why didn't you tell me this before?” I nearly shouted.

Skaara looked confused as he stared blankly at a blank spot on the wall. It was almost as if he was searching his brain for something. I swear if he doesn't answer me I'm gonna smack him upside the head. I love him and all but seriously this ain't something you keep from someone!!!

“You know, I'm not really sure? I think it must be part of the memories of the Goa'uld blending; until it was mentioned I never really thought about it after Klorel was removed from me,” Skaara defending finally, giving me a small smile.

He grabbed my hand and mouthed sorry and I nodded my head and tightened my grip on his hand. I noticed Bra'tac seemed to be thinking of something also.

“I've heard of this place called Kheb in Jaffa legend,” Bra'tac exclaimed, "It is believed that when an elderly Jaffa can no longer carry a symbiote they go there, to Kheb, where their spirit is then led into the next world, a final resting place for one who was going to die. Kheb was a place that my father once told me about long-ago. All he knew was that the planet in question is a place that no Goa'uld will go to. For any Goa'uld that has ever gone there has apparently never returned. My father told me that in the spirit of being the first rebel Jaffa, he said if the Goa'uld are truly gods, then why should a god have to fear anything, especially going to some strange planet.”

“A powerful force against the Goa'uld? That could indicate powerful weapons, or advanced technology of some kind,” I exclaimed, smiling brightly. 

"Now that's worth looking into,” said General Hammond, “Doctor Jackson, Adolfina, do you know anything about a place called Kheb in human mythology."

“All I know is that there's only one reference of it. It was apparently a place that the false God Osiris went to to hide from Seth,” I explained.

“Master Bra'tac, do you have any idea what kind of danger it is that we might encounter on this planet called Kheb?” asked General Hammond.

“All that the stories and legends say, is that the planet is an untouched wilderness of forest and mountains, and that the pathway to the spirit world for elderly Jaffa is a building or structure of some kind a distance from Stargate. Perhaps an alien temple,” Bra'tac answered.

“If we could get our hands on Adolfina and Skaara's half Goa'uld child, and it does possess all the knowledge of the Goa'uld, it could be a valuable source of information. Perhaps even a means to destroy the Goa'uld entirely,” Sam stated excitedly.

I glanced over at her for a second. Ta hell with what she could give us I may not have know about her till now but technically she is my child, ain't no damn Goa'uld getting his hands on my child!!!

“Well, that is something worth pursuing,” Jack muttered.

“Is it possible that Apophis found out about Kheb, and that the Harsesis child might be there?” asked Teal'c.

“I think that it is possible,” Skaara replied. Oh hell no, he ain't getting a hold of Klorelia!!!

“Well, if Apophis wants the kid that badly, and I know Apophis as much as I think I do, then I don't think that we can trust him to simply fear the superstition to keep him away; he's just crazy enough to go!” Jack stated.

“Bra'tac, you wouldn't by any chance happen to know the Stargate address of Kheb would you?” asked Daniel.

I started fidgeting in my seat. The thought that Apophis might get a hold of Klorelia was starting to upset me. Skaara's grip tightened on my hand and he rubbed his thumb over the top of my hand.

“No. The knowledge on how to get there was barred from all Jaffa by the Goa'uld a long time ago. But it is rumored that it is within a cluster of stars in this galaxy. A cluster of four stars to be exact. The Goa'uld call it the 'Planets of the Locnakoh'. Each star with a Stargate, but only three of those stars are known to the Jaffa,” Bra'tac replied.

“You wouldn't happen to know the Gate addresses for those three stars would you?” asked Jack.

“Now that I can help you with,” Bra'tac said.

I smiled, but at that moment we got a call to report to the infirmary. A minute later we were all in the infirmary and I could see Fraiser standing by the Jaffa Bra'tac had brought with him.

“His symbiote is dead. It was too badly wounded,” Janet stated sadly. That was all that needed to be said. Without the symbiote the Jaffa man would die, and Bra'tac moved to stand over the young Jaffa Moac.

“Master Bra'tac. I have failed you,” He said in a weak voice.

“No. It is I who have failed you; I should have trained you better. You are the strongest and bravest Jaffa I have ever trained; you have nothing to be ashamed of. You die now, not a slave of a false god, but you die... a free Jaffa,” Bra'tac countered.

I stepped forward and rest my hand on Moac's shoulder. I had very briefly meet the young Jaffa back when I was being held by Klorel. He seemed like a nice enough man. Moac nodded his head at me, and grabbed my arm for a second. Then suddenly his arm went limp, his eyes clouded over, and he stopped breathing.

“Hammond of Texas?” Bra'tac suddenly.

“Yes Master Bra'tac,” Hammond replied, glancing over at Bra'tac.

"I need funeral arrangements. His body is to be burned, and his ashes to be put in a container, so that one day I may spread them on the grave of Apophis,” Bra'tac requested. Hammond nodded his head.

A little while later {Control room}

We were looking through the selection of Gate addresses in the computer trying to find the correct address. I noticed four addresses, three of which were white, while one was highlighted in red.

“Is this the cluster of four stars?” I asked, pointing to them.

“Yes,” said Bra'tac, “Those are the 'Planets of the Locnakoh'.”

“What are the Gate addresses in white?” asked Skaara.

“Those are the ones that we got from the cartouche on Abidos,” Sam explained, “Red indicates the new gate addresses that Adolfina programmed into the computer from the repository of the ancients.”

“Then the Gate address for Kheb that were put on Abidos by Ra would not be there, right?” I asked hopefully.

“Probably,” Sam answered.

“So the Gate address in red has to be it,” Daniel muttered with a tone of dawning comprehension, “We found it.” I smiled brightly, and glanced back at Hammond who nodded his head at me. Hold on Klorelia we're coming for you.

A short while later

“Chevron 7 locked!” Walter's shouted over the speakers in the Gate room.

The unstable vortex flushed sideways in a giant splash of what appeared to be water, then fell back in to form the rippling water-like surface of the event-horizon of the artificial wormhole. The MALP Reckon Robot Probe began rolling forward up the ramp and slowly passed through the event-horizon. A few seconds passed before I heard a technician say anything. 

“We are receiving MALP telemetry.”

I glanced down at the monitor and looked at the image being feed back to us. The image showed a tree line of dense forest and beyond the forest were tall mountains. Well Bra'tac did say that it was supposed to be an untouched wilderness of forest and mountains, so it looks like we're on the right track.

“Colonel O'Neill, you have a go,” Hammond stated.

“It sounds like there might be trouble on the planet. I would like backup on this one sir,” Jack requested.

“Take SG-2,” Hammond conceded.

I followed Jack down to the gate room and SG-2, SG-1, Bra'tac, and I proceeded through the gate. We left SG-2 at the gate, and walked on through the dense forest. We'd only been walking for just about 10 minutes when Bra'tac found footprints that weren't any older than 4 days. We followed the footprints and found several Jaffa bodies, each burned to a crisp.

“Why aren't there any damage or burn marks to the surrounding plants?” I asked at the unusual enigma, cocking my head to the side and staring at the bodies in confusion.

Obviously no-one had an answer to my question because they all staid quiet. We found the body of a Jaffa priestess nearby, but unlike the Jaffa we'd found she had only a single staff blast wound in the small of her back.

“She was shot in the back as she fled,” Bra'tac stated.

“I count eight bodies, total,” Daniel stated, glancing at the woman.

“So what happened here?” Jack asked.

“The priestess was being escorted back to the Stargate by two of the Jaffa. When they met the others, she realized she was in danger. She attempted to flee. They chased her and shot her. Then someone or something attacked them,” Bra'tac explained.

“You can't know that for sure,” Sam replied.

“I am quite certain,” Bra'tac rebutted.

“What about the child?” Daniel asked, glancing over at me and Skaara.

“She carried the child,” Bra'tac stated. I glanced up at him from the woman's body.

“Come on, how can you know that?” Jack asked.

“Her hands are not bound,” Teal'c replied. Bra'tac rolled her body over to reveal that the woman's wrist were indeed not tied. I silently fumed at the thought of the child being put in harms way like that.

“Then where is the child?” asked Skaara.

“Some one must have saved her, and carried her... on,” I answered, pointing a finger towards the path.

We continued walking until we reached what looked like a Japanese temple. We walked into a beautiful court yard and garden. I still couldn't believe that we have a daughter together, though without Goa'uld DNA in it. I couldn't help but wonder what she looks like. I couldn't shake this eirey feeling that I got about this place. It wasn't a negative feeling, but I just couldn't help but feel that we needed to be peaceable here. It seemed liked Daniel and I had the same idea, seeing as he started taking off his gear and weapons at the same time I did.

“Guys? What'cha do'in?” Jack asked.

“Well Jack, call me crazy, but I got a feeling that we can't just walk into this place waving guns around,” Daniel stated.

“He's right. This place is sacred ground,” Bra'tac confirmed.

Teal'c and Sam waited while Skaara, Jack, Bra'tac, Daniel, and I all went inside, but Jack couldn't help but bring his gun in with him. Once inside I noticed that everything looked fresh and clean. There were writings and candles on the walls. Then there was what looked like a Japanese monk had just materialized while our backs were turned.

“Woah! Hey. How did you get here?” asked Jack.

“I have been here for some time,” said the monk matter-of-factly.

“No, I mean, how did you come into this room so quickly?” Jack rephrased. But the monk didn't answer.

“We were wondering if you might help us?” I asked the monk.

“Do you seek oneness with Oma Desala?” asked the monk

“Desala? That means 'mother nature' right?” Daniel asked.

“Daniel, what is this weirdo talking about?” asked Jack indignantly. I rolled my eyes at his indignant tone. 

“Jack, I think the temple is a teaching shrine for ancient Buddhism on Earth. These symbols on the wall are of an unusual dialect but I think it might be to help one to a mind of calm and peace,” Daniel explained.

“We need to ask you a few questions,” I said to the monk.

“I only know that a snowflake cannot exist within a storm of fire,” The monk responded. Oh, so he's one of those monks. Lots of cryptic riddles, great just what we need. Ah oh well at least I'm good with riddles.

“You know me, I'm a huge fan of subtlety, but that's downright cryptic,” Jack exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air. The monk looked at me, then at Bra'tac.

“Let there be no barriers between you and where you are,” The monk stated. Jack seemed really confused, but I had an idea of what he wanted.

“I believe he wishes for us to take off our boots,” Bra'tac exclaimed. The monk nodded his head, and we took our boots off as the monk sat crosslegged on the floor. Daniel, Skaara, and I sat with him to play along.

“We are looking for a child,” Daniel told the monk.

“There is a child within all of us,” said the monk matter-of-factly.

“We are referring to an actual literal human child of flesh and bones,” said Bra'tac.

“We believe that a baby girl was brought here a few days ago,” Skaara supplied.

“Lightning flashes, the soul is enlightened, and in the blink of an eye the mind is freed, and then the body matters not,” said the monk. Okay I'll admit even that one confused me.

“Jack, this might take a while,” Daniel stated. Jack stepped out of the room and Bra'tac sat on the floor with us. The monk looked over at me.

“Do you wish to achieve true enlightenment?” asked the monk. I raised an eyebrow in interest and shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. 

“Sure,” I replied.

“If one is not completely certain of their chosen course, then the traveler cannot reach his destination,” The monk stated.

“What are you saying?” I asked him, not entirely sure he'd give me a fully understandable answer. 

“You cannot achieve pure enlightenment unless you want it,” said the monk. 

“Well, achieving enlightenment is a very interesting thing that I would love to learn to do sometime but I feel a little preoccupied with a different task right now,” I told him.

“Finding enlightenment is not a hobby that you can do in your spare time; to reach enlightenment you must shed all of your burdens.”

He did not wait for my reply or press the issue. He then turned to Skaara.

“Skaara of Abidos. You believe that when you die your mind lingers in a spirit form,” He stated. I knew it wasn't a question, but a statement of fact. Though I was caught up in wondering how he knew Skaara's name and were he came from.

“On my world, we feel the presence of our fallen brothers watching over us after they leave this world,” said Skaara in an elaborated explanation, “We believe that this life is only the first step, and that death is but another path to a more important journey.” The monk smiled.

“Enlightenment awaits you. You are half way there,” said the monk.

Skaara smiled at the praise, and I couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. The monk then turned to Bra'tac.

“Within you is a being who's heart knows only darkness,” said the monk, “Your physical body must renounce such evil before you can achieve oneness with Oma Desala.”

“If I remove my symbiote I will die,” said Bra'tac as a statement of fact.

“One must shed all evil before they can ascend,” The monk replied. 

“So, a Jaffa cannot ascend until he is willing to die?” asked Bra'tac. 

“Once you ascend there is no further need of the body. Your heart is of good, but your symbiote must be removed in order to purify your physical body of evil, or else you cannot follow the path,” The monk explained.

“If I remove my symbiote right now, I will die within a matter of hours. Will I ascend before then?” Bra'tac asked. I glanced between Bra'tac and the monk nervously. 

“If you renounce all evil right now, and follow the path, then Oma Desala will guide you by the hand every step of the way.” Bra'tac had a look of thoughtful disappointment as he pondered all of the details of the situation. 

“I am not ready to die,” said Bra'tac.

“Master Bra'tac of Chulack, leave this place. And Oma Desala offers you an invitation to return here when you feel you are ready to shed all your burdens. Oma Desala will help you ascend then,” said the monk.

The monk's chosen words might have been rude, but his tone of voice was clear that he was simply letting the Jaffa Master know that it was ok that he was not ready for Oma's teachings, and wishing the Jaffa Master a friendly farewell and that he may come back at anytime. Bra'tac got up, picked up his boots, and went outside, while the rest of us stayed.

“I don't have to die to to achieve enlightenment, do I?” asked Daniel nervously.

“Your physical bodies do not need to be purged of the same evil as his. But you have your own burdens of which to rid yourself. Your journey to ascension will follow a different path then his,” The monk explained. We sat there for another short moment.

“I feel compelled to ask you again, was a baby girl brought here recently? Perhaps by a group of Jaffa?” I asked him directly.

I had this insistent need to know what had become of my daughter, even though I hadn't given birth to her or seen her at all. She was still part of me, part of the man I loved, and it killed me to not know what has happened to her.

“To find out what the picture is on a 'connect-the-dots' one must draw the line from dot to dot. For if the final outcome is reveled to you without finding out for yourself then the page remains blank,” The monk replied.

I felt stupid. I felt like I should be able to figure out that riddle, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it's meaning. The monk then had us stand up and he led us over to the wall where he then ran his finger along the symbols. The writings were a combination of several cultures. I couldn't quite make them out because their combination was very confusing. But my own personal cross reference indicated that it was an explanation on how to teach yourself to have new skills for focusing your mind to have peace and calm, and then coming up with new and unusual and highly unorthodox ideas. That was the gist of what I thought the translation of the writings were saying, but at the same time it seemed incomplete, as though they didn't quite make sense.

“Tell me, why do you seek this child of flesh and bones?” asked the monk.

“The child possesses great knowledge,” I said to him, “Knowledge that can help us defeat the Goa'uld.”

“And you hate the Goa'uld,” said the monk.

“Yes, I hate the Goa'uld,” I replied, my jaw clenching slightly.

“What could the Goa'uld have possibly done to deserve such hatred from you?” asked the monk.

“They took me as a host,” said Skaara, “And then tortured Adolfina with my very hand and I was powerless to stop him.”

“So what you're saying is that it is revenge, because it's personal,” said the monk.

“That is only partly it,” said Daniel, “The Goa'uld bring the hatred of others on themselves. They torture, mass murder, and enslave countless millions across the galaxy.”

“Provocation is an illusion. You learn knowledge of human psychology; when one has been hurt badly by another on purpose, one feels a need to inflict some form of suffering on the tormentor in order to teach him a lesson, where the tormentor then feels that he has been wronged by the tormented, so he in turn will seek revenge, where the tormented will feel that they have been wronged, and then will seek revenge. When a circle that has no end is a never ending cycle, the evil is then too strong to be defeated by sheer force and strength of will, and therefore the only way to win against the evil is to deny the evil the battle.”

That riddle was a little easier for me to understand. And I found it to be very true. 

“Is there another reason that you want the child? Perhaps a reason that is a little more personal?” asked the monk.

I put my arm around Skaara's shoulder.

“The child is our daughter,” I told the monk.

“You carried her and gave birth?” asked the monk.

“No. Another woman acted as a surrogate carrier. But the child scientifically is of our flesh and blood,” I responded.

“And you wish to take responsibility as parents?” asked the monk.

“Yes,” We both replied at the same time.

“And you are sure that she will be safe with you?” said the monk.

I then decided to give the monk a little cryptic riddle of my own.

"The future is like the flipping of a coin," I said, "you will never know what side it will land on. But the only way for the unknown to become the known is for you to watch and observe its forming shape until it is completed." I said cryptically, smirking slightly.

He countered with a riddle of his own.

“Because your path is so clear it takes a longer time to realize it. If you immediately know that the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago.” 

At that the monk then led us back onto the floor for meditation where we tried different things for hours. The path to enlightenment apparently required us to open our minds to the ideas of the impossible. He taught us to trust. And through trust and an open mind he showed us that we had telekinetic powers. He had us practice with our powers. It was amazing to be able to just think, and then an inanimate object does what ever my mind tells it to. And apparently these were not powers that were given to me because I came here, these were powers that we all apparently have had all the time, we just needed to learn how easy it was to use them. Jack soon entered the room looking more than a little impatient.

“Alright, is the kid here or not?” Jack asked. Daniel stood up and faced Jack.

“Jack, I think I understand what all this means,” said Daniel as he referred to the writings on the wall, “It seems that all of this is an instruction manual. You see, people who built this place I believe they were aliens that did not have physical bodies, they existed as pure energy on a higher plane of enlightenment. They possess the ability to manipulate nature and other such things. And now it seems that this place is meant to be a guide for anyone who wishes to become like them. To ascend to a higher plane of enlightenment from this lower plane of enlightenment and exist as pure energy. That explains why the ancient Jaffa who were a lot more superstitious and primitive-minded may have looked at this place as a sacred path way to an afterlife.”

Daniel showed Jack what the monk had shown us, but it didn't seem like Jack was all that impressed.

“Am I supposed to believe you did that?” Jack asked, glancing at the candle.

“Yes,” The three of us replied. Jack pulled Daniel to the side but I couldn't really make out what they were saying. Suddenly Jacks gun floated up into the air.

“Hey,” Jack exclaimed, releasing the gun. The gun hovered in the air between Jack and Daniel, and I couldn't help but stare at it.

“All right, that's dangerous put it down,” Jack growled, glaring at the monk. The gun floated to the floor.

“Ok, that was a little more impressive. How'd you do that?” Jack asked the monk.

“Actually I did that,” Daniel stated. I smiled and shook my head, leave it to Daniel to wave around a dangerous object with his mind.

“What?” Jack asked, glancing over at him.

“That's what I've been trying to tell you, this is, it's incredible,” Daniel exclaimed.

“He taught you how to… “

“…do things with my mind. You could do it too ,” Daniel replied, cutting Jack off.

“He could teach me how to light candles and move stuff around by…thinking?” Jack asked.

“I cannot teach you what you already know,” The monk supplied. I smirked and shook my head.

“Oh I don't think I know as much as you think I know,” Jack countered.

“You must come to know Oma Desala. Become her friend,” The monk suggested. Suddenly there was a noise outside and I glanced towards the ceiling. Jack picked up his gun and we all raced outside just in time to see a Goa'uld glider fly overhead.

“Teal'c, Bra'tac, check that out,” Jack shouted. I watched Teal'c and Bra'tac move off.

“Major Coburn?” Jack asked into his radio, “This is O'Neill.”

“Read you, sir,” Coburn replied.

“We've got some Jaffa activity here. How's your position?” Jack asked.

“Clear, sir,” Coburn answered.

“Good, standby,” Jack ordered. Jack moved down towards Sam.

“I want claymores from the entrance to here,” He instructed.

“I thought we were leaving,” Sam replied, frowning.

“Me too,” Jack muttered.

We moved back into the temple while Sam set up the claymores. When Sam came into the Temple her and Daniel got into a small debate about the possible reasons why we could light fires with our minds. Teal'c and Bra'tac raced into the room.

“A Goa'uld mothership has landed. As many as two thousand troops approach,” Teal'c stated.

“Love to stay and chat,” Jack said, moving out of the temple with Sam right behind him.

“Wait, wait a minute, what about...?” Jack and Sam were already gone and Daniel frowned.

Then from out of the ceiling came something extraordinary. It appeared to be a bright glowing cloud of white light with waving white tentacles. I then realized that it was an 'ascended-being' like what the writings on the walls of this place were referring to. I then thought that this particular ascended-being was in fact the one that the monk was trying to teach us of. Oma Desala. It passed right through the solid wall. I walked up to the wall, and I reached out and tried to touch the wall but my fingers passed right through the wall. I pulled my hand back out and then I walked forward. I passed through the insubstantial wall and came to another room. And there behind silk-like see-through vale of mosquito netting, was a baby, cooing, waving its arms around and kicking it's feet up. A moment later Daniel and Skaara, had followed close behind me. I walked up to the child and ever so gently I scooped her up into my arms. Baby Klorelia, my daughter. She was beautiful. She had my eyes, but had Skaara's hair and face. Klorelia? I then thought about it for the first time and realize that it was a beautiful name, even if it was given to her by a Goa'uld. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I then turned to the ascended-being Oma Desala.

“I promise I will protect her and take good care of her,” I stated.

We were then about to walk out after Skaara put his hand on me. I stopped. It then dawned on me, what if we don't actually possess these powers. What if Oma, just created the illusion to us that we had the powers. I then turned back towards her.

“It was you, wasn't it?” I worded in question form but it was in fact a statement of fact. “We never did any of it, none of us possess any powers at all?”

The human face on the ascended being then shook her head. I then considered what exactly our baby's life would be if we took her home. The NID would forever be after her. She'd be locked up in a padded cell after the Goa'uld memories surface. Always interrogated for information. Not to mention Apophis would always be after her. Our baby's only chance at a semi-normal life would be to stay here where she's safe. So I put her back in the baby cradle with tears in my eyes. I put my fingers to my lips and then touched my fingers to her forehead. We then walked out of the room. When we got back out into the main courtyard we were face-to-face with several Jaffa wearing red armor. The Jaffa commander in the front had a symbol on his forehead indicating that he was a former servant of So'kar.

“Surrender in the name of your god Apophis, or you will die,” He shouted. The monk appeared and approached the commander.

“You are not welcome here. Leave this place,” He stated. But the commander ignored him, and instead fired his staff weapon, killing the monk.

“No!” I shouted.

The Jaffa threatened us with there weapons again. I raised my hands in surrender and stepped forward.

“Drop your weapons!” I commanded.

"You heard her." warned Jack to the Jaffa.

“Actually Jack, I was talking to you,” I said.

“What!?” said Jack in disbelief. I knew that we would come to no harm if we were unarmed.

“Jack, if you were ever going to trust me on anything, trust me now,” I told him.

Jack sighed but put his weapon down, and the rest of the team followed his example. But the commander shot at us anyway. I believed I had the super powers and I thought of stopping the staff blasts. A small lightning fast silvery cloud zipped out in front of us and swept away the staff blasts. I then used my powers to destroy the Jaffa. A lightning bolt shot out of the sky and killed the Jaffa. Suddenly The monk's body vanished into thin air and his clothing collapsed flat on the ground. Then another glowing white light white tentacle cloud rose out of the clothing and floated away. Suddenly Oma Desala came out of the door carrying the child, and then flew away.

“Was that the Harsesis child?” asked Sam.

“Yes it was,” said Skaara.

“I thought we needed that child?” Sam stated.

We looked at her for a moment, and she got the message.

“Right. No choice,” She muttered.

We then began walking back towards the Stargate. I felt a heavy weight in my heart at the thought that I might never see Klorelia again. I'd only seen for all of what ten seconds. Skaara wrapped his arm around me pulling me close to him as we walked. He must have seen the look in my eyes.

“I'm sure we will see her again some day,” He stated, giving me a sad smile. I nodded my head, just as we reached the gate. Major Coburn dialed up the gate, put in his GDO, and then we were home...


	22. Crystal Skull Part One

CONTROL ROOM, SGC  
I watched the MALP's progress on the monitor in front of me. The rest of the team was standing all around me also watching the screen. I could see a large pyramid in the distance on the screen. The MALP made its way towards the pyramid. I couldn't help but gape at how tall the pyramid seemed to be.  
“This is well over a thousand meters high,” Sam exclaimed.  
“And as pyramids go that's…big?” Jack asked. I silently nodded my head.  
“I know of no Goa'uld structure of that magnitude,” Teal'c stated.  
“Definitely Mayan. This is a major find, I have to see this,” Daniel added.  
“Same here, that things amazing!” I exclaimed.  
“Any signs of life there?” Jack asked.  
“There is a breathable atmosphere, sir, but no complex life signs,” Sam informed.  
I watched the MALP make its way into the pyramid. It came across a large cavern that seemed to be filled with stalagmites.  
“This is a major find. I have to see this,” Sam exclaimed.  
“You too?” Jack asked.  
“Well look at these readings, sir. These are leptons,” Sam said.  
“Get out,” Jack replied sarcastically.  
“That means something inside this pyramid is slowing down neutrinos. Normally neutrinos pass right through ordinary matter, no matter how dense. I mean, something like five hundred million billion just passed through you,” Sam explained.  
“No matter how dense?” Jack questioned, sounding slightly offended. I held back a laugh, and Jack glared at me for a second.  
“A material that slows neutrinos could change everything we know about physics, the formation of the universe…”  
“Wait a minute, Sam. Get uh, get closer,” Daniel exclaimed, cutting Sam off.  
I glanced back at the monitor, which showed the MALP stopped at a narrow bridge, leading to a stone island in the center of the cavern.  
“I can't. The MALP's too big to cross the span,” Sam replied.  
“Zoom in. On that,” Daniel ordered, pointing at the screen.  
The camera zoomed in and I could see what looked like a pink skull. Wait, I've seen something like that before. Is that...  
“Daniel does that look like what I think it looks like?” I whispered, leaning closer to him.  
He nodded his head. That can't be though, Grandpa Nickie found a skull just like that. So that means there's two of them. I remember the first time I meet Grandpa Nickie; he told me the story of how he found a crystal skull, and meet a bunch of giant aliens. I may not have fully believed his story but I did enjoy hearing the story. After that day he told me to call him Grandpa Nickie. Which reminds me I haven't visited him in a while now, almost four years to be exact. So if there's an exact replica of the skull he found on another planet does that mean Grandpa Nickie was right about the giant aliens?  
“It appears to be a human skull,” Teal'c stated.  
“No that's a crystal skull,” Daniel and I said together.  
“How do you know?” Sam asked, glancing back at us.  
“Because it's exactly like the one found in 1971 in Belize. By my grandfather,” Daniel responded.  
BRIEFING ROOM, SGC  
General Hammond had us gather in the briefing room to discuss the crystal skull. Daniel and I were standing by the projector, clicking through various pictures of the archaeological dig in Belize, and of other crystal skulls found on Earth.  
“I could name at least a dozen different crystal skulls from various parts of the world, but the skull that Nick discovered in Belize was unique,” Daniel stated.  
“Nick?” Jack asked.  
“Uh, yeah, the uh…the great explorer, the not so great grandfather Nicholas Ballard. He preferred being called Nick even when I was a kid. Though he insisted Adolfina call him Grandpa Nickie. Anyway, the point is that no one can explain how the skull that Nick discovered was carved from a single piece of crystal, against the grain, given the technology of the day. He claimed that it possessed a certain…power,” Daniel explained.  
“What kind of power?” Hammond asked.  
“That if one were to look into the eyes of the skull, one would be teleported to see…aliens,” Daniel replied.  
“Your grandfather saw these aliens?” Teal'c questioned.  
“Yes at least that's what he insisted to the entire academic community,” I answered.  
“I take it his claim didn't go over very well,” Fraiser responded. I nodded my head.  
“As you might imagine, no. Um, he tried for years under controlled conditions to make the skull teleport him again to where the aliens lived, but he…never could,” Daniel added.  
“Doesn't mean he wasn't right,” Jack said.  
“The academic community didn't believe your theory that the pyramids were landing sites for alien spaceships either,” Sam stated.  
“We have to see this,” Jack exclaimed.  
“I'll authorize a standard recon mission,” Hammond said.  
“Colonel I can only guess the effect this type of radiation may have on the human body. I recommend limited exposure, ten, fifteen minutes at most,” Fraiser suggested.  
“Wait a minute, that's not enough time. I mean, there has to be some sort of radiation suit or…”  
“Hey. If you'd been listening, you'd know that Nintendo's pass through everything,” Jack exclaimed, cutting Daniel off. I snickered at his mispronunciation of the word.  
“I heard,” Daniel muttered. I noticed Sam smiling in her seat. Hammond dismissed us, and we each went to get ready for the mission...  
PYRAMID  
After walking for what seemed like forever we finally reached the Pyramid, and made our way inside to where the MALP was sitting at the end of the narrow bridge. Sam was checking the radiation readings with a small device.  
“Muon radiation is increasing,” Sam stated.  
“Unhealthy?” Jack asked.  
“I don't think so, sir. Not if it stays at these levels,” Sam replied. I glanced around the vast cavern. The place was amazing, and I couldn't help but wonder just who built this place.  
“Whoever the builders are, they appear to be a formidable race,” Teal'c stated.  
“You could fit every pyramid on Earth inside this thing and still have room to spare,” Daniel stated.  
“This is nothing like the pyramids on Abydos,” Skaara murmured, glancing around him. I smiled, and grabbed his hand.  
“Yeah definitely nothen like the pyramids on Abydos,” I replied.  
“Can you imagine heating this place?” Jack sarcastically asked, stepping out onto the bridge. I started after him, pulling Skaara behind me.  
“Major? Start the clock,” Jack ordered. We reached the other side and I let go of Skaara's hand and followed Daniel over to the Skull, which was mounted on a stone pedestal.  
“It's amazing,” I whispered, bending down so I was eye level with it.  
“It's identical to the one Nick discovered in Belize,” Daniel stated.  
“Can you determine if it is a means of transport as your grandfather believed?” Teal'c asked.  
“Uh, I can't be sure, there's no writings of any kind on the pedestal,” Daniel replied.  
The skull looked almost just like the one Grandpa Nickie found. I'd seen dozens of pictures of his skull, and I always thought it was beautiful.  
“This cavern must act like some sort of containment body,” Sam exclaimed.  
“It's no wonder Nick was so fascinated,” I muttered. I could see Daniel nodded his head out of the corner of my eye.  
“If I can get a sample of the substance that's slowing down these neutrinos, we can change the face of physics,” Sam stated. But I wasn't really paying attention to her. My mind was focused on the skull in front of me.  
“It's like a living thing, it's…” Daniel muttered.  
I glanced into the skulls eyes, and I could just see what appeared to be energy behind the crystal. I vaguely heard Teal'c calling Daniel and me. I also vaguely heard Sam shout something and Jack respond, but I couldn't seem to look away from the skull. Suddenly lights exploded from the skull, and engulfed Daniel and I. I felt a strange sense of weightlessness, then suddenly it stopped as a blast from a zat hit the skull. I fell backwards, my vision going black...  
Several hours later  
I groaned. Damn my head hurts, what the hell happened. I sat up slowly and opened my eyes to find I was sitting on the floor of the small island in the cavern. I glanced around and noticed Daniel lying on the floor beside me, but the rest of the team was missing. Where the hell did they go? I slowly stood up, and moved towards Daniel.  
“Daniel get up,” I exclaimed, shaking him.  
He groaned and sat up, putting his head in his hands. Suddenly Teal'c ran into the room and raced past us towards the skull.  
“Teal'c!” Daniel exclaimed, standing up. Teal'c took off the pack on his back and grabbed the skull putting it into the pack without looking back at either of us.  
“Yo Teal'c,” I shouted. I got no reaction from him.  
“What happened? Where is everybody?” Daniel asked. This time Teal'c paused and looked around. He shook his head and moved down the steps... and right through Daniel. I gaped at him. He just moved right through him.  
“You just ran right through me. Teal'c!” Daniel shouted, sounding shocked. He raced after Teal'c and I followed closely behind him. Teal'c paused at the end of the bridge and looked back, but he didn't seem to see us.  
“What the hell is going on?” Daniel asked, glancing back at me.  
I shrugged my shoulders at him. Daniel sighed and the two of us followed Teal'c back to the gate. Teal'c opened the Stargate and stepped through, with Daniel and I right behind him. We stepped out on the other side, me behind both of them. The gate shut down right behind me, and I glanced back at it for a second. I glanced back down at the bottom of the ramp were Hammond and Siler were waiting.  
“Well done, Teal'c,” Hammond exclaimed.  
“Regrettably, there was no sign of Daniel Jackson, or Adolfina,” Teal'c stated. Teal'c handed the pack to Siler as Daniel and I walked down the ramp.  
“So I take it nobody else can see us either?” Daniel muttered, waving his hand in front of Siler.  
“Guess not,” I replied after a few seconds.  
“Dr. Rothman is awaiting the artifact in Lab 3C,” Hammond stated.  
“Yes, sir,” Siler responded, leaving the room. Daniel waved his hand through Hammond, and I tried to poke Teal'c, but my hand just went right through him.  
“Major Carter will also want to study it,” Teal'c said.  
“As soon as she's fully recovered,” Hammond responded. I glanced over at him. Recovered... recovered from what.  
“Recovered from what? What happened?” Daniel asked. But no one answered him.  
INFIRMARY, SGC  
Daniel and I followed Teal'c into the infirmary. Teal'c walked over to the bed were Sam was lying. I glanced around the room, I saw a curtain blocking off another bed. I moved through the room, and came across Jack lying in his own bed, and a little farther down Skaara was lying on a bed. I raced over to him. He was just lying there looking up at the ceiling, a sad look on his face. I reached out and tried to grab his hand, but my hand went right through his. He shivered slightly as my hand passed through his, and he glanced around before going back to looking up at the ceiling.  
“Doc!” Jack shouted suddenly. I jumped slightly and glanced back at him. Fraiser pulled back the curtain blocking his bed from Sam's.  
“You can protest all you want, Colonel, but it'll be a while before you get your strength back. So relax,” Fraiser ordered.  
“Oh come on…”  
“Ah! Doctor's orders,” Fraiser stated, cutting him off. At that she left.  
“Napoleonic power monger,” Jack rolled over to face Teal'c, “News?”  
“Daniel Jackson and Adolfina were nowhere in the vicinity of the pyramid,” Teal'c replied. Skaara sighed, his frown getting deeper.  
“What the hell happened to them?” Jack asked.  
“I do not believe the skull is a weapon, O'Neill,” Teal'c responded.  
“Well, you're right about that, it's not a weapon,” Daniel muttered.  
“It is indeed a teleportation device. I believe the artifact itself…”  
“No, something else happened,” Daniel said, speaking over Teal'c. Though I doubt anyone but me heard him.  
“Dr. Rothman is now studying it,” Teal'c informed.  
“Rothman couldn't figure out an ashtray. The guys we need working on that skull is Daniel and Adolfina,” Jack grumbled.  
“It is they whom we endeavor to locate, O'Neill,” Teal'c countered. I smiled slightly at their exchange.  
“Look, I'm sick of laying around. Help me up,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Dr. Fraiser believes you are not strong enough to undertake such a mission,” Teal'c said.  
“Yeah, whatever,” Jack muttered. He tried to get up, and succeeded in rolling off the bed and onto the floor. I laughed at the sight of him just lying there on the floor.  
“Dr. Fraiser is usually correct in such matters,” Teal'c stated. He bent down and hauled Jack back up onto the bed, leaving him lying face down, which brought on another session of giggles from me.  
“Thank you,” Jack's muffled voice reached my ears.  
“You are welcome, O'Neill,” Teal'c replied.  
ROTHMAN's OFFICE  
I was leaning against the wall in Rothman's office while he flicked through papers, the crystal skull lying on the desk.  
“Ok, you can do this Robert, I know you can. Focus on the Mayan legends, on the lost pyramids of Belize, the Ballard skull, that's where the answer is,” Daniel stated, leaning on Rothman's desk.  
“Don't waste your breath Daniel he can't hear you,” I muttered. Daniel just rolled his eyes at me.  
“Well, it's a crystal skull,” Rothman stated. I rolled my eyes, and let out an exaggerated sigh.  
“It's gonna take 'em forever to figure this thing out,” I muttered.  
“We knew that Doctor,” Hammond replied.  
“It's almost identical to Nicholas Ballard's skull in the Smithsonian,” Rothman said.  
“We already knew this,” I shouted.  
“He doesn't know it was found on P7X-377,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“Actually, the craftsmanship is very impressive. It's probably made in Germany, early 1800s. What I don't understand is what it has to do with Daniel and Adolfina being missing?” Rothman asked.  
“We believe it to be a teleportation device,” Teal'c explained.  
“Are you serious?” Rothman asked.  
“That's good, Robert. Be skeptical,” Daniel encouraged.  
“We were hoping your archaeological expertise could help provide insight into where they may have been sent,” Hammond said.  
“It's a skull!” Rothman responded cynically.  
“Not that skeptical,” Daniel moaned, closing his eyes.  
“We're gonna die invisible to the world!!!!” I exaggerated, flopping down onto the floor. Daniel gave me a look and I just shrugged my shoulders at him.  
“I myself witnessed the artifact create a tremendous field of energy which engulfed Daniel Jackson and Adolfina,” Teal’c stated.  
“It's made of crystal, not plutonium. I don't see how this could…”  
“Humor me, Doctor! I want a full report within twelve hours,” Hammond exclaimed, cutting Rothman off.  
“Yes, sir. I-I was…”  
“Do not look directly into its eyes,” Teal’c ordered, cutting him off.  
“Ok,” Rothman muttered.  
“Don't let me down, Robert,” Daniel exclaimed, following Teal’c and Hammond out of the room. I stood there for a second before following them out of the room.   
DANIEL’S/ADOLFINA’S OFFICE  
I watched as Skaara walked around the office, occasionally picking up artifacts off the desks. Fraiser had let him out of the infirmary not too long ago, and he’d come straight here. Usually when we were on base if we didn’t have anything else to do we’d both be in here. The office was quiet, well lit, and full of artifacts and old books and papers. Sometimes he’d help me catalog items and then the two of us would head down to the mess for lunch.   
Skaara sighed and sat down at my desk. It had a stack of books sitting in one corner, a pile of papers in the center of the desk, and dozens of small artifacts scattered across it. Skaara sighed again, and picked up the small statue that was resting next to the stack of books. It was the last thing I’d been working on before this mission. It had writing all over it and I’d been trying to translate it.  
“That things been a pain in my ass for the past week. Haven’t got a damn clue as to what all those letters mean,” I exclaimed, sighing.   
Skaara sat the statue down and glanced around the room again. His eyes looked watery. I bent down in front of him and tried to rest my hand on his knee, but my hand just went right through him.   
“I’m right here! Please just look at me, I’m right here,” I said. But Skaara just stood up and walked right through me…  
ROTHMAN's OFFICE  
Daniel and I were sitting on the desk in the corner of the room watching Rothman as he stupidly held the skull close to his face gazing into its eyes. Suddenly Sam rushed into the room with Fraiser right behind her.  
“Stop!” Sam shouted. Rothman jumped at the sudden noise.  
“That is exactly what Daniel and Adolfina were doing when they were absorbed by the energy field,” Sam explained.  
“That's what I've been trying to tell him,” Daniel muttered wearily, dropping his head.  
“I-I know that. I was trying to prove something,” Rothman stated, taking off his glasses.  
“Prove what?” Fraiser asked.  
“That the skull didn't do this,” Daniel answered.  
“You don't think the skull is responsible for what happened to Daniel and Adolfina, do you?” Sam asked.  
“I'm still here,” Rothman replied.  
“There was intense muon radiation at the time the energy…”  
“There is no residual radiation,” Rothman stated, cutting Sam off. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He’s being really stubborn about this.   
“Look, I saw what that thing is capable of,” Sam said.   
“Hey, I wish it was a teleportation device. I could use it to go find Daniel and Adolfina. They’re my friends too, you know. I don't think that's what we've got here. I think what we've got here is…a paperweight,” Rothman stated. Sam glared at him.  
“I'm sorry. I…that's my opinion,” Rothman mumbled, turning away. He looked really tired and I couldn’t help but feel bad. I’d been ragging on him in my mind this entire time. But he’s been trying to find us, he’s been doing his best to find us.  
“It's all right. I'll take over from here,” Sam turned to Siler, “There may be properties within the crystalline structure that are invisible to the naked eye. We should run some diagnostic tests.” Fraiser walked over to a table and grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Sam.  
“Wait a minute, I'm not hungry or thirsty. Why not?” Daniel asked suddenly. I glanced up at him as I realized he’s right. I haven’t felt hungry or thirsty since going to that planet.  
“Thank you,” Sam muttered.  
“Because I'm dead?” Daniel questioned, jumping off the table.  
“Oh god we're freaken ghost!” I exclaimed, smacking my hand to my face. Suddenly Sam stopped drinking her water and looked around with this weird look on her face.  
“What?” Rothman asked.  
“Did anybody else feel that?” Sam asked.  
“What?” Fraiser asked.  
“What if we’re ghosts?” Daniel muttered, glancing back at me. I stared at him wide eyed. This cannot be happening.   
“I just got a shiver,” Sam stated.  
“Well, you're still feeling the after-effects of the radiation,” Fraiser replied.  
“No, I think that was me,” Daniel exclaimed.   
CONTROL ROOM, SGC  
I watched as the technicians dialed up the gate.   
“Chevron four encoded…” The technician announced. Daniel and I were both sitting on a piece of equipment behind the rest of our team and Fraiser.  
“Sir, we've subjected the skull to every piece of diagnostic equipment we have,” Sam stated turning to Hammond.  
“Chevron five encoded…” The technician stated.  
“What have you found?” Hammond asked.  
“Nothing,” Sam answered.  
“We could take another look at that planet, sir,” Jack suggested.  
“I'd strongly recommend against it. We're still getting readings periodically from the MALP. The radiation levels have dropped slightly, but they’re still elevated,” Fraiser stated.  
“We are preparing a UAV for a long-range search around the pyramid. I don't see any point in risking another SG team unless that search turns up something,” Hammond added. The gate opened just as the technician announced the last chevron being locked.   
“Launch when ready, sergeant,” Hammond ordered.  
“Launching UAV in five, four, three, two, one…mark.” The UAV shot through the wormhole.  
“I can't believe I'm gonna suggest this, but what about Daniel's grandfather?” Sam asked. I glanced up at her.  
“Nick?” Daniel and Jack asked in unison.  
“Grandpa Nickie?” I asked in unison with Jack and Daniel.   
“Well, he claimed that the skull teleported him somewhere. He may be the only person who actually knows where Daniel and Adolfina are,” Sam explained.  
“I'm not so sure, Major. I've already taken the liberty of looking him up,” Fraiser replied. I groaned at this.  
“Oh you didn't,” Daniel cringed.   
“His current address is a psychiatric institution in Oregon,” Fraiser stated.   
“Psychiatric?” Jack asked.  
“Apparently his failure to prove the crystal skull was more than just a curiosity caused a severe mental breakdown from which he's never been able to fully recover. Nick checked himself in,” Fraiser explained.  
“Why wouldn't Daniel or Adolfina have told us that?” Skaara asked.   
“Oh, yes, by the way he's insane,” Daniel exclaimed sarcastically.   
“Daniel was a regular visitor there up until four years ago, right before he joined the Stargate program, Same for Adolfina,” Fraiser said.  
“Oh please, he kicked us out. We had a huge fight,” Daniel muttered.  
“Oh ho no he kicked you out. You two were the ones that got into a fight. It had nothen’ to do with me,” I exclaimed, turning towards Daniel. He just rolled his eyes at me.  
“Apparently, Nick still talks about them all the time,” Fraiser stated. I sighed. I really missed Grandpa Nickie. I’d been thinking about visiting him recently. I’d wanted to bring Skaara with me to introduce them. I felt bad that Grandpa Nickie wasn’t there when we got married.   
“He doesn't want anything to do with me,” Daniel said.   
“The doctor I spoke to say’s any friends of Dr. Jackson's and Adolfina’s are welcome,” Fraiser said.   
“What?” Daniel asked, sounding surprised.   
“We don't have much else to go on,” Sam added.  
“Find out what you can, but I needn't remind you the details of this matter will have to remain classified. That means you won't be able to tell him what happened to Dr. Jackson and Adolfina or where the skull was found,” Hammond ordered. This was defiantly not how I wanted Grandpa Nickie to meet my husband.


	23. Crystal Skull Part Two

PSYCHIATRIC INSTITUTION, OREGON   
Daniel and I were both leaning against the wall waiting for the nurse to let us see Grandpa Nickie.  
“Dr. Nelson, please report to ward 2 east. Dr. Nelson, please report to ward 2 East,” A nurse announced over the intercom.   
Suddenly a nurse came out of one of the rooms and approached the team.  
“Sorry for the wait. Is there anything I can do for you?” The nurse asked.  
“You may take us to Nicholas Ballard immediately,” Teal’c stated. The nurse looked slightly taken aback at Teal’c’s abrupt manner.  
“He's just a little anxious to see Old Nick,” Jack covered.   
“Oh, are you close?” The nurse asked.  
“Yes,” Jack replied at the exact same time Teal’c said, “No.”   
I snickered as Jack gave Teal’c a look.  
“Yes, extremely,” Teal’c said.  
“Well, I'll just check and see if he's ready for you,” The nurse stated.  
“What are we waiting for?” Daniel asked, following the nurse through the doors.  
“Yes what are we waiting for?” I questioned, following after him. When I got into the room I could see a doctor sitting with Nick. I'd only ever meet him a couple times before we left for Abydos and he looked so much older now.  
“Colonel O'Neill and his party are here,” The nurse informed.  
“Friends of Daniel and Adolfina I told you about are here, just outside. Would you like to see them now?” Doctor asked Nick.   
Daniel crossed the room and I couldn’t help but feel like Grandpa Nickie was watching the both of us.  
“I miss them,” Nick murmured.   
“Hi Nick, long time no see,” Daniel exclaimed.   
I moved closer to Grandpa Nickie and sighed. I wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder but I knew my hand would just pass right through him if I did.  
“Would you show them in please?” The Doctor requested, turning to the nurse. Daniel crouched down in front of Grandpa Nickie.  
“Nick, we need your help. Friends of ours want to ask you about the skull you found in Belize. Tell them everything, just trust them,” Daniel pleaded.   
“Please, it’s very important. You have to trust them,” I added, crouching down next to Daniel. The door opened and the team entered the room.   
“Nick, this Colonel Jack O'Neill. He's a friend of Daniel's and Adolfina’s,” The Doctor introduced.   
“Doctor, would you mind if we…?” The Doctor nodded his head and left.   
“Nick,” Grandpa Nickie introduced.  
“Jack,” Jack offered Grandpa Nickie his hand but Grandpa Nickie ignored him, “Colonel.” Jack sat down opposite of Grandpa Nickie.   
“Daniel followed my footsteps,” Nick stated. I smiled slightly at his statement.   
“You must be very proud,” Jack said.  
“He made a fool of himself,” Grandpa Nickie stated. I groaned and hung my head.   
“Oh yeah, here we go,” Daniel muttered.  
“He staked his entire academic career on this belief that the great pyramids of Egypt were made by aliens,” Grandpa Nickie explained.   
“Yes, well, that's…”  
“He was more insane than I was. I told him so. I told him to forget all that nonsense,” Grandpa Nickie interrupted Jack. I sighed and shook my head. And I could see the rest of the team frowning at Grandpa Nickie.   
“Uh, it wasn't nonsense. I was right,” Daniel exclaimed.   
“He lost his apartment, his research grant, he hasn't published a paper in two years. Now where is he? Where is he now? Where’s Adolfina? Despite what she may say he's supposed to be taking care of her!” Grandpa Nickie growled.   
I rolled my eyes at his last comment, but I could see small smiles on everyone else's faces.  
“In a way, that's what this is all about. We wanted to hear exactly what happened to you back in '71 when you first found the skull,” Sam exclaimed.  
“Nothing happened. There were no aliens,” Grandpa Nickie denied. I sighed, this isn’t helping in anyway what so ever.   
“Trust them, Nick,” Daniel pleaded.   
“No one believed me,” Grandpa Nickie muttered   
“Daniel believed you,” Jack stated. I groaned and shook my head.  
“No don’t say that,” I muttered.  
“Oh, no, no, no don't. Don't,” Daniel muttered.   
“He didn't. He wanted to. He did listen. In the end he did not believe in my theories of the skull just as I did not believe his theories of the pyramids and the aliens,” Grandpa Nickie corrected.   
“I guess we both were right,” Daniel mumbled.   
“Nick, can you tell us what happened when you found that skull?” Jack requested.   
“Why?” Grandpa Nickie asked.   
“Because we've found another skull, identical to the one you found in Belize,” Jack stated.   
“Show me,” Grandpa Nickie said.   
“It's in a high security facility at the moment. But if you tell us about your experiences, we…”  
“Then take me there,” Grandpa Nickie interrupted Sam.   
“We can't do that. It's classified,” Jack denied.   
“You have to,” Daniel pleaded.   
“If you don't, then I won't tell you anything,” Grandpa Nickie stated, standing up.   
He moved over to the window and just stood there staring outside. I sighed, and glanced up at my team. They all looked upset. I couldn’t help but feel like none of this was gonna get better. Daniel and I were gonna be stuck like this forever.   
“It is up to you.” Grandpa Nickie stated.   
HAMMOND'S OFFICE, SGC  
Daniel and I were leaning on the wall in Hammond’s office while Jack was talking with Hammond.   
“Colonel, there is no greater secret in this nation than the Stargate,” Hammond informed.   
“So, we keep him away from level 28,” Jack replied.   
“A civilian? Who has spent the last twenty years of his life in a psychiatric institution?” Hammond questioned.   
“Exactly. Who's gonna believe him if he says anything?” Jack responded. I snorted in amusement.   
“Colonel, you walk a fine line,” Hammond informed.  
“Thank you, sir,” Jack replied. Jack walked out of the room just as Hammond’s phone rang.   
“Hammond,” Hammond said, picking up the phone.   
“General, I know you can't hear me, but thank you,” Daniel exclaimed.   
“Absolutely, put her through. Kayla, sweetheart, this is grandpa. Isn't this past your bedtime?” Hammond laughed, “You lost another tooth. Well, you put it under your pillow tonight. I bet your big sister Tessa wishes she lost a tooth,” Hammond paused for a second, “I'd love to come to see you in your school play tomorrow night, sweetheart, but can't… Well, two very close friends of mine are lost and they need my help. Yes, they're very close friends. I hope so too.”   
I paused just as I was about to step out of the room, and I glanced back at Hammond tears in my eyes. I wanted so badly for him to be able to see his granddaughters play, but I knew he wouldn’t leave till he found me and Daniel. For that I was grateful, but I just wish he didn’t have to give that up for us. I sighed and followed Daniel out of Hammond’s office.   
CARTER'S LABORATORY   
I followed behind Grandpa Nickie as he was escorted into Sam’s lab. I watched as he walked over to the crystal skull and reached out to touch it.  
“I don't think you should touch that, sir,” Siler stated.  
“Uh, it's all right, sergeant, thank you. Nick, this is Doctor Robert Rothman,” Sam introduced. Rothman smiled and held his hand out to Grandpa Nickie.  
“It's, it's a pleasure to meet you…” Rothman trailed off as Grandpa Nickie seemed to be ignoring him.   
“It's exactly the same as the one I found in Belize. Where did you find it?” Grandpa Nickie asked.   
“We can't tell you that,” Jack replied.   
“You're gonna have to tell him eventually, Jack,” Daniel muttered.   
“The skull stood on a stone pedestal. You have been there, haven't you?” Grandpa Nickie guessed.   
“You mean Belize?” Sam asked.   
“No, no, no. That was the ruins of the temple where I found the skull. But it's all gone, collapsed. I am talking about a cavern,” Grandpa Nickie replied.   
“Do you know the location of this cavern?” Teal’c asked.   
“Nowhere on this Earth. It was so enormous that…that the light of my torch never reached the bottom,” Grandpa Nickie described.   
“Yes, but how did you get there?” Daniel asked.   
“I don't know how I got there. A field of energy surrounded me and suddenly I was simply there. And then they came,” Grandpa Nickie said, almost as if he’d heard Daniel.   
I frowned and took a step closer to Grandpa Nickie. Back at the hospital it was like he looked right at me and Daniel, and now it was as if he could hear us. I sighed and shook my head. I’m probably just imagining it, I want so badly for someone to be able to see and hear us that I’m thinking Grandpa Nickie can.   
“They?” Sam questioned.   
“The giants,” Grandpa Nickie replied.   
“Giants?” Sam asked.   
“The giant aliens. They rose up as if they were made of mist. They flew around me like specters,” Grandpa Nickie explained.   
“Now you know why no one believed him,” Daniel grumbled. I nudged him and shook my head.  
“Oh come as if what you said about the pyramids didn’t sound crazy as well. You both were right, cut him some slack would ya,” I muttered. Daniel sighed, but nodded his ascent.   
“They spoke 'Oo ya waaling waaling wey tayil',” Grandpa Nickie quoted.   
“That's, that's Mayan. The enemy of my enemy…”  
“The enemy of my enemy is my friend, yes, but what does it mean?” Daniel finished, cutting Rothman off.   
“I was afraid to answer. I just closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself back again under the temple in Belize. And the ground was shaking as if in an earthquake and I just grabbed the skull and…and climbed out and everything collapsed,” Grandpa Nickie finished.   
“Wow, that's uh…giants,” Jack muttered.   
“So, you were sent to this cavern and back again without ever knowing where it was, in the ruins where you found the skull?” Sam asked.   
“I spent years trying to find it again, but it was as if the temple never existed,” Grandpa Nickie replied.   
“So I guess you couldn't take us there either,” Sam guessed.   
“Can you imagine what it feels like to go on the most incredible journey of your life and have no one believe you?” Grandpa Nickie asked.   
I felt bad, I contributed to how he feels right now. He was right all along and everyone just treated him as if he was crazy.   
“Uh, Teal'c, you wanna escort Nick down to the VIP room?” Jack asked suddenly.   
“Nicholas Ballard, would you come with me please,” Teal’c requested. Grandpa Nickie followed Teal’c out of the room.  
“So. Tell you anything?” Jack asked Rothman.   
“Oh, maybe. I mean, I…uh, no,” Rothman replied.   
“Work on it,” Jack stated. Then he and Sam left with Daniel and I right behind them.   
“He described the cavern perfectly, sir, he had to have been there,” Sam stated.   
“Uh, giants?” Jack questioned.   
“Yes, that's weird, I admit,” Daniel muttered.   
“Somebody built that place,” Sam replied.   
“Didn't help us,” Jack grumbled.   
“But if he really was transported to P7X-377, maybe this skull was trying to send us somewhere and something interrupted the process,” Daniel theorized. Sam and Jack entered an elevator. Daniel and I followed them into the elevator.   
“Do you get the feeling that Daniel and Adolfina are still around?” Sam asked.   
“We have to go back there,” Daniel suggested.  
“Uh of course we do, but how do we get them to take us back there that’s the question,” I replied.   
“Kinda,” Jack said.   
“I guess it's 'cause we miss them,” Sam guessed.   
“And we have to talk to those giant aliens,” Daniel stated. I glanced over at him.  
“And exactly how do you suggest we do that, we don’t even know how to get them to appear,” I exclaimed.   
“Or radiation sickness,” Jack suggested. Sam smiled. The elevator doors opened and Sam and Jack stepped out of the elevator.   
“Goodnight, sir,” She said, stepping out of the elevator. Both headed off in different directions and Daniel and I were left standing in front of the elevator.   
“What? That's…that's it? What ever happened to working through the night? I'd do it for you,” Daniel shouted.   
VIP ROOM, SGC  
Daniel and I had decided to head to Grandpa Nickie’s room, and we got there just as Teal’c arrived with Grandpa Nickie right behind him.   
“There will be a guard posted outside your door should you require assistance,” Teal’c stated.   
“When you see Daniel, would you tell him I…? Well, never mind. It's something I should tell him myself,” Grandpa Nickie muttered.   
“Very well,” Teal’c replied, leaving the room. Grandpa Nickie sat down on the bed and I sighed and leaned against the wall.   
“I am sorry,” Grandpa Nickie exclaimed. I glanced over at him. Is he talking to us?!  
“For what?” Daniel asked absentmindedly.   
“For not adopting you when your parents died,” Grandpa Nickie answered. I stood up from my position against the wall. Oh my god he’s talking to us!!! He can see us!!!  
“You were traveling all over the world,” Daniel responded, shrugging his shoulders.   
“It wasn't your fault,” Grandpa Nickie stated. I glanced back at Daniel. He’s so damn absentminded sometimes!   
“I was eight years old, how could it have been my fault?” Daniel said.   
“I am sorry for allowing my obsession to drive me to madness,” Grandpa Nickie looked up at Daniel, “Would you forgive me?”  
“You can see me?” Daniel asked, walking towards Grandpa Nickie. Finally he notices that Grandpa Nickie’s talking to him.   
“Yes Daniel, I can see you. I can also see Adolfina,” Grandpa Nickie answered. I smiled brightly and raced over to the bed and bent down next to him.   
“Why didn't you say something?!” Daniel asked exasperatedly.   
“Yeah why didn’t you say something, it could have saved us a lot of time!” I exclaimed.   
“You're not real so it doesn't mean anything,” Grandpa Nickie answered.   
“No, no, no, no, Nick. Nick, I'm real, I'm real, Adolfina’s real. You're not hallucinating,” Daniel explained, kneeling down next to Grandpa Nickie.   
“Hallucinations always say that,” Grandpa Nickie muttered. Well he’s not wrong about that.   
“Not this time, Nick. The skull, the skull did this to us. We’re trapped, we’re in another dimension, we’re out of phase, something. Look, all I know is we need your help. If you don't help us, I don't know how we’re gonna get home,” Daniel pleaded.  
“Grandpa Nickie it’s really us. You’ve gotta help us, please. I just want to be able to talk with my husband again, and I’m sure Daniel just wants to be able to talk with his wife again. You’re our only hope,” I pleaded, giving him my puppy dog eyes. Grandpa Nickie looked at us in shock.   
“So what do you want me to do?” Grandpa Nickie asked.   
BRIEFING ROOM  
As the three of us, Grandpa Nickie being escorted by and Airwoman, entered the briefing room I could see Hammond, Frasier and Jack talking.   
“Sirs, Mr. Ballard insisted on seeing both of you immediately,” The Airwoman stated.   
“Forgive me. They insisted. Daniel and Adolfina are here,” Grandpa Nickie stated.   
“Here?” Hammond asked.   
“Repeat what I'm saying, 'I'm standing right beside you',” Daniel requested.   
“Standing right beside me,” Grandpa Nickie stated.   
“He's lost a few pounds,” Jack exclaimed sarcastically.   
“Jack, don't be an ass,” Daniel muttered.   
“Jack you sarcastic ass stop it,” I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
“Jack, don't be an ass. Oh and Adolfina says, “Jack you sarcastic ass stop it,” Grandpa Nickie repeated. Everyone in the room looked surprised at this.   
“Daniel? Adolfina?” Jack questioned.  
“Yes. We have to go back to the planet and we have to let the skull finish what it started,” Daniel informed.   
“We must go back to the planet,” Grandpa Nickie repeated.   
“Planet?” Hammond questioned, glancing at Jack.   
“Uh, not a word, sir, I swear,” Jack replied.   
“Daniel and Adolfina told me all about the Stargate. We must replace the skull on the pedestal so that the giant aliens will come. Something must have interrupted this process,” Grandpa Nickie explained.   
“Uh, Teal'c fired his zat. That's all I can imagine it would be, sir,” Jack guessed.   
“That's it. That's what interrupted the process. We have to, we have to…let it happen, we have to trust it,” Daniel stated.   
“Why didn't you say something sooner?” Hammond asked.   
“I thought I-I was hearing voices. It wouldn't have been for the first time,” Grandpa Nickie replied.   
“Forgive me, but why are you the only person who can see them?” Fraiser asked.   
“Perhaps because I went through the same experience,” Grandpa Nickie suggested.   
“Tell General Hammond if we go back right now, he might be able to see his granddaughter's school play after all,” I exclaimed.   
“General Hammond, if you let us go now, you may be able to see your granddaughter's play,” Grandpa Nickie repeated.   
“I was alone in my office when Kayla phoned,” Hammond turned to look in the direction Daniel and I were standing, “Uh, Dr. Jackson, Adolfina, are you absolutely certain you and SG-1 can safely return to the planet?”  
“Say yes,” Daniel said.  
“Yes,” Grandpa Nickie repeated.   
“It's good enough for me, sir,” Jack stated.   
CORRIDOR, SGC  
Daniel and I were following Jack and Grandpa Nickie to the Gate room.   
“So it wasn't the skull alone that did this, it was its connection to the cavern,” Jack guessed.   
“Yes, I think the skull is just the icon that represents the human form,” Daniel explained.   
“Yes,” Grandpa Nickie simplified. I snickered and shook my head.   
“And Daniel and Adolfina said you should come along to make it work?” Jack asked. I glanced up at this. What? We never said that!!!  
“Wait, I never said that. You're taking advantage of me,” Daniel shouted.  
“I never said that either!” I shouted.   
“Yes,” Grandpa Nickie said.   
I groaned and rolled my eyes. Great, just great. When we got to the Gate room I could see Sam, Teal’c, and Skaara were already waiting at the bottom of the ramp. The Gate opened and Grandpa Nickie took a step back in shock.   
“So this is what you two have been doing these past few years?” Grandpa Nickie questioned.   
“Exploring planets,” Daniel replied.   
“SG-1, you have a go. Maintain radio contact,” Hammond ordered over the microphone. Jack and Sam walked up the ramp and disappeared through the Stargate.   
“Daniel, behind that is another world? You must tell me everything,” Grandpa Nickie requested.   
“As soon as we get back, I promise,” Daniel promised.   
“After you, Nicholas Ballard,” Teal’c said. Grandpa Nickie walked up the ramp with Daniel and me on either side of him, and Teal’c and Skaara behind him.   
ALIEN WORLD   
We crossed the long expanse towards the pyramid and slowly made our way into the pyramid. We paused by the MALP for a second as Grandpa Nickie glanced around.  
“It's just as I remembered it. This is where they live,” Grandpa Nickie whispered.   
We started across the narrow bridge, and I walked right up to the pedestal. Teal’c grabbed the skull from his pack and handed it to Grandpa Nickie, who then placed it on the pedestal.   
“Now we must wait for the giant aliens,” Grandpa Nickie stated.   
“That just has a nice ring to it,” Jack muttered dryly. Grandpa Nickie stepped away from the pedestal.   
“General Hammond, we're in position,” Jack stated into his radio.   
“Understood Colonel. Proceed,” Hammond replied.   
“I think we need to look into the skulls eyes,” Daniel whispered to me. I nodded my head, and the both of us bent forward and looked directly into the skulls eyes. It started to glow, and a large energy field enveloped all of us.   
“Sir, radiation's climbing again,” Sam exclaimed.   
“This is incredible,” Grandpa Nickie stated.   
“Daniel and Adolfina said to let it happen,” Jack reminded. Suddenly the energy field collapsed.   
“Daniel! Adolfina!” Sam shouted.   
“Sam,” Daniel replied, turning around. I glanced back at the team, and smiled brightly. I raced off the pedestal and tackled Skaara in a hug. Skaara’s arms came around me, and he hugged me tightly.   
“It’s good to see you again Adu’lfia,” Skaara murmured into my hair. I just nodded my head and held onto him tighter.   
“It worked,” Daniel muttered.   
“O'Neill! Major Carter! Skaara!” Teal’c shouted. I glanced back at Teal’c and watched Jack wave his hand through Teal’c.   
“Carter?” Jack asked.   
“It appears that we're out of phase like Daniel, but Teal'c isn't,” Sam stated.   
“Why?” Daniel asked.   
“You're asking me?” Jack asked.   
“General Hammond, I was not teleported with the others,” Teal’c stated into his radio.   
“Return to base immediately,” Hammond ordered.   
Teal’c looked around for a second before leaving. Suddenly a mist rose up from way below us, and it seemed form into the shape of giant human like beings.   
“Holy smoke, Bullwinkle! Hello! What's your name?” Jack exclaimed, taking a step back.   
“Quetzalcoatl. Oo ya waaling waaling wey tayil,” The Giant Alien stated.   
“Daniel?” Jack asked.   
“The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'” Daniel translated.   
“I know what it's saying, why is it saying that?” Jack asked.   
“It didn't affect Teal'c, why?” Daniel questioned.   
“Because he's Jaffa,” Sam guessed.   
“He's carrying a symbiote, a Goa'uld,” Daniel muttered. He stepped towards the aliens.   
“We are enemies of the Goa'uld!” Daniel stated.   
“Then you are welcome here,” The Giant Alien said.   
“Keep talking,” Jack muttered to Daniel.   
“We're travelers, we come in search of friendship. We'd like to exchange our knowledge and culture,” Daniel exclaimed.   
“We accept your proposition,” The Alien pointed at Grandpa Nickie, “You may remain.”  
“Me?” Grandpa Nickie asked.  
“Him?” Jack asked.   
“This is not the first time you have journeyed here,” The Alien stated.   
“You remember,” Grandpa Nickie asked.   
“There are others among our people who would gladly return,” Daniel cut in.   
“No, Daniel. Let me,” Grandpa Nickie said.   
“Nick…”  
“This was my life's work. I've been hoping for another chance at this for twenty-nine years. Please,” Grandpa said, cutting Daniel off.   
“You just came back into my life,” Daniel muttered. I could feel tears forming in my eyes.   
“I'll be back again,” Grandpa Nickie said.   
“Look again into the eyes of the skull,” The Alien instructed.   
“Well, Nick…take notes,” Jack said.   
“I will,” Grandpa Nickie replied. Sam and Jack walked over to the skull.   
“You have to tell me everything,” Daniel stated.   
“I promise,” Grandpa Nickie placed his hands on Daniel's shoulders, “Daniel, I am proud of you.”  
“Goodbye…Grandpa,” Daniel muttered, walking towards the skull. Grandpa Nickie turned to me, and I let go of Skaara and hugged Grandpa Nickie.  
“I’m going to miss you Grandpa Nickie,” I muttered.  
“And I’ll miss you as well,” He replied. I let go of him, and took a step back. Skaara grabbed my hand and pulled me to the skull. I glanced back at Grandpa Nickie one last time before he disappeared…


	24. Sophie

Adolfina’s Office, SGC  
I glanced over at Sha’re, who was sitting in a chair across the room reading a book. I smiled and she glanced up at me with an annoyed look.  
“I know I’m almost finished, and then we can go to my house for girl’s night,” I stated, turning back to my work.   
“You said that thirty minutes ago,” Sha’re replied, looking back down at her book. I snorted in amusement and shook my head.   
“I just have to finish up this paper work and then I’m done,” I explained.   
Sha’re mumbled something I couldn’t quite catch and I just shook my head. It only took me another ten minutes to finish up the paper and then Sha’re and I were headed out. We were standing in the elevator when Sha’re suddenly clutched her enlarged belly, and let out a pained groan.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, reaching out for her.   
“I think the baby’s coming,” She stated, glancing up at me with wide eyes. Oh crap. The elevator doors opened and I could see Daniel and Jack standing outside the doors.  
“Quick get Fraiser NOW,” I shouted, helping Sha’re out of the elevator.  
“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, moving to Sha’re’s side.  
“The baby’s coming,” Sha’re stated.   
Jack raced off to phone for Fraiser, while Daniel and I started helping Sha’re towards the infirmary. Fraiser met us half way to the infirmary, and within a minute Sha’re was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Fraiser kicked me and Jack out of the infirmary. Several minutes later Sam, Teal’c, and Skaara came running down the hallway.  
“How is she?” Sam asked.  
“Not sure the Doc kick us out,” Jack replied. I paced back and forth in front of the infirmary door, biting my nails. I just wish Fraiser would have let us stay in there.   
“Squirt sit down you’re wearing a hole in the floor,” Jack shouted.   
I sighed and sat down next to Skaara. Skaara intertwined our fingers and I rested my head on his shoulder. Several hours later the infirmary door finally opened up and Daniel walked out, a giant smile on his face.  
“Fraiser says you guys can come in now,” He stated, moving back into the infirmary.   
I jumped out of my seat and raced into the infirmary and over to the bed were Sha’re was. She had a small bundle in her hands, and I couldn’t help but smile brightly. Everyone gathered around the bed, and I noticed that Hammond had seemingly materialized out of nowhere.   
“Everybody meet Sophie,” Sha’re stated, turning the baby in her arms slightly so everyone could see her.   
My smile seemed to get even brighter at the sight of her. She was just so cute, with those chubby little cheeks and dark brown eyes.   
“She so tiny,” Sam muttered.  
“She’s got your nose Daniel,” Jack stated.   
I chuckled and shook my head. He’s right though Sophie does have Daniel’s nose. We spent the rest of the night in the infirmary, and each of us got a chance to hold Sophie. Kawalsky, Ferretti, and Jane showed up a few hours after Fraiser let us in the infirmary. Actually just about everybody on the base stopped by at some point to see the new addition to the base. I couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of everyone crowding themselves into the infirmary to see Sophie.   
It was funny to see, especially since Fraiser kept trying to shoo people out saying something about how there were too many people in her infirmary. The night continued on like this, with everyone laughing and telling stories, and passing little Sophie around for everybody to see. Eventually everybody left, and Skaara and I said goodnight to Daniel, Sha’re, and Sophie, and then we headed home.   
“I’m so happy for them you know, they’ve got this little baby to take care of now. Not to mention that she’s just the cutes damn thing I’ve ever seen,” I stated, glancing over at Skaara. He smiled and nodded his head.   
“Maybe someday we’ll have one of our own,” Skaara exclaimed. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.   
“Yeah maybe someday,” I mumbled, giving him a quick kiss. The elevator doors opened and the two of us stepped into it and let the elevator take us up to the top floor…


	25. Nemesis

Adolfina's P.O.V.

Me and Skaara were walking arm in arm as we were about to take some well-earned leave after Grandpa Nickie had decided to stay out of phase with our own dimension on the alien planet with the giant mist-like aliens to exchange knowledge and information about our two cultures and peoples. And then Daniel gets an infection in his appendix of all things.

Me and Skaara were going to get home, lock the door and turn the inside of our house 'clothing optional' for just the two of us for a couple of days (wink wink). Right then Jack came around the corner and stepped in front of us.

"Hey kids," he said affectionately, "I was just wondering, would you two like to go fishing with me? I know a place in Minnesota where the bass grow, 'that big'." he emphasized by holding his hands two feet apart.

"That's kind of you to offer Jack, but...Skaara and I kind of have plans." I winked at him.  
He got the hint. I leaned forward and hugged him and told him good luck with the fishing when right at that moment there was a flash of light and then Jack and I were somewhere else. We were in space looking down at the earth through a window.

"Jack, did we just get beamed to an Asgard ship?" I asked.

"Looks like it," Jack muttered.

I looked around. I think this is an Asgard ship. We walked through the ship. 

"Thor," called out Jack, "You here buddy?"

There was no response.

My figurative sixth sense was then telling me that something was wrong?! There was an eerie feeling about all this. One thing I noticed was when we walked down the hallway, parts of the wall was full of holes as though the Asgards super special metal had been dissolved through by acid. Then from around the corner I heard some odd sort of mechanical grinding sound and some loud crittery-crawly rapid tapping all over the floor. 

"Okay Jack?" I said with a little trepidation, "I'm not one hundred percent sure that that metallic tapping is part of the ships normal functions."

Then I saw the most unusual thing I had ever seen, and that's saying something because I have seen some very weird things over the years. I saw dozens and dozens of what appeared to be giant four legged robot spiders. They went right by us and seemed uninterested in us. We continued down the hall until we came to one of the robots spraying some kind of acid on a spot on the wall and the metal became liquefied. The bug then began gnawing on the metal around the edge of the spot of the dissolved metal.

'It's eating the metal!?' I thought to myself.

We moved on.

"O'Neill?" said a voice on the ship's audio system, "Please go down the hall and turn left."

We walked on until we came to a door that opened for us. Inside the room was Thor. We ran to his side.

"Thor, buddy?" asked Jack with concern, "Are you alright?"

"I have been injured," he said in a calm emotionless voice, "I transported you here because it is your only chance to save your world and no doubt doomed you to certain death."

"Just Jack?" I said, referring to him beaming him to his death.

"I did not intend for you to come Adolfina. You stepped into the transporter beam at the last second that I initiated the transport," Thor explained. 

"I assume it is because of those weird bug things?" I asked.

"We call them 'The Replicators'. They are the enemy of the Asgard," he said matter of factly.

"The enemy that you said to us was worse than the Goa'uld?" I questioned.

"Yes," Thor confirmed.

"How exactly are they worse than the Goa'uld?" Jack questioned.

"They are made out of small technological blocks," explained Thor, "The blocks join together to form multiple limbs and torso. They consume raw materials to manufacture within themselves more blocks until they create another Replicator. Those two Replicators will then consume raw materials and manufacture more blocks until there are then four of them. Where those four will then consume raw materials until there are 8 of them."

"And then you have 30 Replicators, then 100, then 1000," I finished.

I quickly understood the mathematical implications. Sometimes people will ask you, would you rather have $1,000,000 or simply double a penny for 30 days. It reminds me of the episode of Star Trek called 'Trouble with Tribbles'. I then thought about the implications of all of the details together; an infinity of giant alien 'LEGO' robot spiders!? Okay, in all of the strange and unusual alien things that my imagination has thought up, I never imagined that!?

“I am weak. The information you will need is contained within the stones,” Thor stated, motioning to the console across the room. 

“Forgive me,” Thor muttered. 

“For what?” Jack asked. Thor passed out, and I quickly rushed to check if he still had a pulse. 

“He’s alive just unconscious,” I exclaimed, glancing back at Jack. 

Jack and I both moved over to console. I started playing with the stones on the console to see if I could work it. Using this technology requires brains, I'm like Jack in many ways, though I'm not as smart as Sam, but I'm at least as smart a Daniel. Suddenly an image of Thor appeared on the screen. 

“Colonel Jack O'Neill. I have made these recordings for you in the event that I am dead or unable to pass on the necessary information. Under my command the Beliskner was called into battle against an enemy we have named Replicators. During the battle this ship became infested by the technology. The Replicators accessed the computer, which contained information about your planet, and plotted a course here. The crew was transported off the ship. I destroyed the outbound transporter technology to prevent the Replicators from escaping, and remained in the hopes of stopping the Beliskner from reaching Earth. If you are watching this recording, then I have failed, and I have also likely doomed you to certain death,” The image of Thor informed. I groaned and hung my head. I glanced down at the console and at the different stones on it.

“We have to find some way of getting touch with the SGC and let them know what’s going on,” I muttered, moving the stones around… 

It took us a bit of time but we finally found out how to get in touch with the SGC. Jack had asked them to get an SPAS 12, a BF-8, 10 pounds of PBX, and a USAS to be brought to the base of the Stargate so we could beam it up to the ship. He’d also explained the whole situation to them. We were currently watching some of the messages Thor had left for Jack. 

“The molecular transportation device has been preprogrammed to target the area directly in front of your Earth based Stargate,” Thor stated. 

“Yeah, yeah…” Jack muttered, faster forwarding the recording. 

“Enter these symbols on the control console in front of you,” Thor stated. A set of symbols appeared on the screen, and I quickly entered them into the computer. 

“30 seconds after entering the code, the targeted material will be transported to the indicated cargo hold,” Thor continued. Jack looked at his watch and headed off in the direction indicated on the screen. I followed after him Thor’s voice echoing behind me.

“Remember, the transportation technology emits an energy pulse strong enough to attract the replicators.”

Jack and I reached the cargo hold just as the light’s appeared. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed Sam, Teal’c, and Skaara standing next to the supplies. 

“Dammit! I gave you people a direct order!” Jack shouted. 

“General Hammond overruled you, sir. We have a way off the ship,” Sam stated. I could hear the sound of the replicators approaching 

“Grab what you can. Let's go!” Jack shouted. I grabbed a bag full of explosives and raced out of the room right behind my team. Sam, Jack, Skaara, and Teal'c, all ran around the corner while I took up the rear. The doors of the beam in site for the supplies had just closed locking the bugs inside, all except for one.

The bug looked at me menacingly, though of course it did not give off any facial expressions, it sort of twitched some flaps of blocks briefly, and then I decided not to run but to fight. I pulled out my Zat gun. It opened with a sinister metallic sound and fired a single shot at the bug, it recoiled but seemed unharmed. It seems as though it had absorbed the bolt of blue electrical energy. I fired 2 more shots in quick succession, both shots hit it, it again recoiled but it still seemed unharmed. I then fired three shots in quick succession but it was still unharmed. The bug then leapt into the air right at my face, I reacted instinctively and in a quick motion I pulled out my side arm and shot it with a single bullet, and with the sound of a braking ornament its individual 'LEGO's scattered all over the floor.

"Well that is one way to kill a bug!" I told myself, but I had spoken too soon.

The shattered 'LEGO' robot magnetically reassembled itself. And then twitched at me apparently to seem intimidating and it was about to leave at me again until I hit it with another bullet from my side arm. I halfway expected it to reassemble itself, & I was not disappointed, all of the pieces went back together except for a few that seemed to be on the ground unable to reassemble and the bug did seem only three quarters complete from the way it was before.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted in anger and irritation that thing was just so stubborn. I then unloaded the entire clip of my side arm on it. The first bullet shattered it again, but I kept shooting the individual pieces until my gun was empty. And satisfyingly the bug did not resemble itself.

“Let's move!” Jack shouted, grabbing me by my vest and yanking me down the hallway. We raced down the hallway and into Thor’s chamber. 

“Hey buddy. How are you feeling? Uh…you remember Carter and Teal'c?” Jack exclaimed, racing over to Thor’s side.

“Why did you bring them?” Thor asked. Jack glanced back at the rest of the team. 

“Anyone?” Jack asked. 

“We believed we could be of assistance,” Teal’c stated. 

“Now you will all die,” Thor said. 

“Actually, we don't think so. Sir, there's a shuttle preparing on the launch pad. If we can transmit the coordinates to NASA, they can be here within a matter of hours. We also brought spacesuits in case an EVA is required,” Sam explained.

“This pod can generate an antigravity field making it easy to move…” Thor muttered. 

“Does this ship have an air lock?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Thor replied. 

“So we just plant some PBX, jump ship, and blow it,” Jack stated. 

“What is PBX?” Thor questioned. 

“An explosive,” Teal’c explained. 

“You just have to tell us the best places to plant it,” Jack said. 

“All Asgard ships are equipped with internal dampening fields that activate in the event of an explosion,” Thor stated. 

“Well, how exactly did you expect us to destroy the ship?” Jack asked. 

“If I knew a fast simple method, I would have destroyed the ship myself before endangering your lives,” Thor said. 

“Of course you would have!” Jack grumbled. 

“The technical specifications of the Beliskner were contained within the recordings I made for you,” Thor explained. 

“Oh. Um…we haven't had time to watch all of the stones,” I mumbled.

“What?” Sam asked. Jack nodded at the stones on the computer console. 

“Stick those on there,” Jack stated. Sam started moving the stones around, and an image of Thor appeared on the screen with the ships technical layout. 

“The Beliskner is powered by four neutrino ion generators. In your Earth units of measurement, each engine outputs a maximum of one billion kilojoules,” The Thor on the screen stated. 

“Yeah. My eyes glazed over about there,” Jack muttered.

“I’d like to say that I’m starting to understand stuff like this because of hanging out with you Sam but if I were to say that I’d be lying,” I grumbled. 

“I guess I had better go through all of these recordings,” Sam stated. 

“…Forward propulsion is achieved by two rear thrusters,” The Thor on the screen continued. I sighed and sat down next to the pod Thor was lying in. 

“Don’t worry old buddy we’ll get ya off here, not sure how but we will,” I murmured. 

Thor’s head tilted slightly to look at me, and I could have sworn he was smiling at me. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, and I glanced up to see Skaara standing behind me. I smiled at him then turned back to look at Thor…

A little while later

We were all gathered around Thor who was explaining about the replicators. 

“They were discovered on an isolated planet in our home galaxy some years ago. The creators were not present,” Thor explained. 

“Most likely destroyed by their own creation,” Teal’c hypothesized. 

“The replicators were brought aboard an Asgard ship for study before the danger could be fully comprehended,” Thor continued. 

“We do that all the time. I kinda expected more from you guys,” Jack said. 

“Overconfidence in our technologies has been our undoing. The entities learned from the very means that were employed to stop them. They have become a plague on our galaxy that is annihilating everything in its path,” Thor said. 

“Why haven't these little buggers landed the ship already?” Jack questioned. 

“Their odds of survival in a new environment depend on numbers. They are currently feeding off the ship and replicating,” Thor explained. 

“What? Are you saying they are actually eating the ship?” Sam asked. 

“Ingesting the alloys, yes. They will continue until they risk compromising the integrity of the hull. Then they will land in search of more raw materials,” Thor replied. 

“How intelligent are they?” Sam asked. 

“Their capacity for learning is extremely high. Each entity is capable of individual behavior, yet they all act with a common purpose,” Thor stated.

“What's that?” Jack asked. 

“Self-replication,” Thor said. 

“Then there does not appear to be a way to stop them,” Teal’c stated. 

“Hang on, Thor. You said that they wouldn't risk compromising the integrity of the hull?” Sam asked. 

“Correct,” Thor nodded. 

“Can this ship withstand an uncontrolled reentry into the atmosphere?” Sam questioned. 

“No, the heat from the friction would cause the ship to burn up,” Thor answered. 

“Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that with all this advanced intergalactic technology this ship can't withstand a little heat?” Jack asked.

“In order to reflect the subspace field of the phase generators…”

“So…no,” Jack said, cutting Thor off. 

“Yes,” Thor confirmed. 

“Then all we have to do is crash the ship into the atmosphere,” Sam stated. 

“You will have to regain control of the navigational computer,” Thor said. Jack looked over at Sam. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said.

“That can only be done from the bridge,” Thor stated. 

“Well, there was a map in the recordings. Can we direct them from here as they go?” Sam asked. 

“Yes,” Thor replied. 

“OK,” Jack exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Jack, Teal’c, and Skaara headed out of the chamber while Sam and I pulled up the maps on the screen. 

“Hey you think you can handle the stones on your own, I’d like to sit with Thor, keep an eye on him,” I exclaimed, glancing back at the alien. 

“Yeah I’ve got this go sit with Thor,” Sam replied. It was several minutes before Sam turned to face me and Thor. 

“Why are some areas flashing?” Sam questioned. 

“They indicate the quadrants of the ship that the replicators have disabled,” Thor explained. 

“How do I zoom in?” Sam asked.

“Top left symbol,” Thor answered. Sam turned back to the console and I watched as the screen zoomed in and I could see three red dots on the screen. 

“You want to go through that door on your left,” Sam stated into her radio. 

“Why can't I see any bugs on this screen?” Sam asked suddenly. 

“The first thing the replicators do once aboard an Asgard ship is disable the sensors capable of detecting them,” Thor answered. 

“But I can still see Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c,” Sam stated confused. 

“They are being detected by the thermal sensors which cannot see the replicators,” Thor explained. Thor sighed, and I glanced down at him.

 

“Are you OK?” Sam asked, walking over. 

“I cannot use the ships automated medical system. If the replicators have tampered with it, it could kill me,” Thor replied. I frowned, and reached out to grab his small hand. 

“We brought medical supplies, and I have medical field training,” Sam stated. 

“You cannot help me,” Thor replied. Suddenly our radios went off. 

“Are we there yet?” Jack asked, through the radio. Sam moved over to the display 

“The door up ahead leads to the bridge,” Sam informed. A few minutes later Jack, Teal’c, and Skaara entered the room with the rest of the equipment.

“OK. New plan!” Jack exclaimed. Sam opened up the cases checking to make sure the equipment wasn’t damaged. 

“Nothing's been damaged,” Sam stated. 

“Good,” Jack muttered. Sam glanced over at me and Thor. She walked over to Jack and started talking quietly with him, so quietly that I couldn’t hear what she was saying. Suddenly Jack walked over to Thor. 

“Hey! I understand you are not being a particularly cooperative patient,” Jack stated. I snorted at that. Non-cooperative is an understatement. 

“As long as I am conscious, I still may be of some assistance,” Thor stated. 

“Yeah…however, if you are dead…” 

“As I have said, if you do succeed in destroying the ship, we will all die,” Thor said, cutting Jack off. 

“And as Carter has said, we might have a way off this ship,” Jack replied. 

“Wait a minute, that's it! Thor, you said there are dampening fields inside the ship that prevent explosions. What about outside the ship?” Sam asked. 

“There are shields around the ship, but they would not protect against a weapon already inside the force field,” Thor answered. 

“Ok now, there was a specific engine in the information recordings. It controls reentry,” Sam said. 

“The deceleration drive. Yes,” Thor said. 

“We brought an explosive device that's enhanced with elementary naquadah. Would that be enough to destroy the deceleration drive?” Sam questioned. 

“This plan could work,” Thor confirmed. 

“Plan…what plan?” Jack asked. 

“Sir, the bugs are going to land the ship themselves eventually. The BF-8 might just be enough fire power to blow the deceleration drive,” Sam explained. 

“Might?” Jack asked. 

“If we blow it at the right time we can alter the reentry path. The ship would then accelerate out of control and burn up in the Earth's atmosphere,” Sam finished. Jack rubbed his head, and I could tell he was still confused. 

“What needs to be done then is to place this explosive outside of this vessel,” Teal’c asked. 

“Someone's going to have to go out there,” Sam stated. 

“Of course they are!” Jack grumbled. Jack and Sam stepped over to the console and started trying to figure out how exactly they were going to pull off this plan. 

“The bugs haven't overrun the part of the ship where the air lock is yet,” Sam stated, pointing at one section of the diagram. 

“Let's do it,” Jack said. 

“Each tank has six hours of oxygen. Whoever goes should have plenty of time,” Sam stated. 

“I will go,” Teal’c volunteered. 

“I was going to do it,” Jack whined. 

“There is a radiation concern, sir,” Sam stated. 

“My symbiote protects me from exposure to radiation for a long period of time,” Teal’c said. 

“OK. You go,” Jack conceded. Teal’c nodded his head in agreement, and I sighed and turned back to Thor. He looked pale, even for him. I couldn’t help but worry about him. He didn’t look good, and I was scared that we wouldn’t be able to help him and that he would die. Jack, Teal’c, and Skaara left heading for the air lock, and Sam started fiddling with the console again. 

“It looks like the top button opens the inner door, the middle one depressurizes the airlock, and the bottom one opens the outer door,” Sam explained over the radio. 

“Yeah. Roger that,” Jack replied. 

For the next couple minutes I listened as Jack, Skaara, and Teal’c talked to each other over the radio. I couldn’t help but laugh at Teal’c’s one small step for Jaffa comment. He’s such a serious person but he does have his moments. I got a little nervous when Skaara mentioned something about hearing Replicators heading their way. Then Jack had a problem getting the airlock to open again.

“Yes sir, I'm working on it,” Sam stated, moving the stones around on the console. Everything seemed to be going all wrong. Replicators were infesting the air lock and Teal’c was stuck outside the ship. 

“His tank just blew!” Jack shouted. I cringed at that. 

“O'Neill!” Teal’c shouted through the radio.

“Carter!” Jack shouted. 

“Sir, I'm trying to use the transporter to beam him inside but it's not working. The transporter array on that side of the ship must have been knocked out by the bugs. We can still do this but Teal'c is going to have to push off,” Sam stated. I stood up and moved over to the console.

“Are you sure?” I asked, glancing up at Sam.

“What!” Jack shouted. 

“The other transporter arrays can pick him up but only if he's far enough away from the ship,” Sam explained. I groaned and shook my head. Why can’t things ever go perfectly for us, why does something bad always happen?

“Teal'c, we're going to try to beam you aboard. But you have to push off from the ship first. You read? You have to push off!” Jack explained. I watched as the red dot on the screen that was Teal’c started to slowly drift away from the ship.

CARTER “He's taking too long. Isn't there some way to re-aim the transporter array?” Sam asked, turning to look at Thor. Thor gasped and passed out, and an alarm went off.

“Crap,” I muttered, racing over to him. I started pressing buttons on the pod, activating the stasis mechanism. 

“Carter?” Jack shouted. 

“I'm trying!” Sam replied. I glanced up at the screen just as Teal’c reached the beam out point.

“Got it!” Sam shouted. The red dot that represented Teal’c suddenly moved inside the ship next to the two red dots that represented Jack and Skaara. A few minutes later Jack and Skaara and Teal’c walked into the room. 

“According to the schematic that was the only one left untouched by the bugs. You going to be OK?” Sam asked. 

“I will be fine,” Teal’c replied. Jack glanced over at the pod Thor was in.

“What happened?” Jack asked. 

“He was dying. Adolfina had to put him into stasis,” Sam explained. 

“So…?” Jack asked. 

“So, we wait and blow the bomb at the right time,” Sam said. 

“Which is when?” Jack asked. 

“When we start to enter the atmosphere. Too early, and theoretically the entry could be aborted by the bugs. If we wait too long into the descent, the bomb could burn off before we could detonate,” Sam explained. 

“Think you could fix that beam down thing?” Jack questioned. 

“Not without Thor's help, sir,” Sam replied. 

“I'd better contact Hammond. Let him know what to expect,” Jack muttered, moving over to the console. He messed with the stones but nothing happened. 

“All right, this thing's not workin'!” Jack stated. Suddenly I could hear the sound of replicators moving in the walls. 

“Thor was correct, we are going to die,” Teal’c stated. 

“Aww, come on Teal'c, lighten up! We've been in these situations before,” Jack cut in. 

“No, sir, we haven't,” Sam denied. 

“We haven't?” Jack asked. 

“Seems like we have,” I muttered. 

“The vessel is beginning its descent,” Teal’c exclaimed. 

“I have an idea, sir,” Sam stated. Sam quickly explained her plan to us. Jack, Teal’c, and Skaara headed down to the beam down sight, while Sam and I stayed at the console with Thor. 

“All right, Carter, let's do it!” Jack said through the radio. I moved a couple of the stones around. 

“Here we go!” Sam stated. I quickly raced over to Thor’s Pod, and pulled it over to the console. 

“Let's go, Carter! Adolfina!” Jack shouted. Sam moved one of the stones on the console and suddenly we were standing next to the open gate. The second we materialized I started firing at the replicators swarming around the room. 

“Can we blow this thing yet?” Jack asked. Sam pushed Thor’s pod through the Stargate. 

“Carter!” Jack shouted when she didn’t respond. Suddenly a bug jumped at me knocking me to the ground. The thing hissed at me, and I shot it blowing into millions of tiny little pieces. Skaara raced over to me and helped me up.

“Are you okay?” He asked. I nodded my head.  
“Yeah the thing just knocked me over is all,” I muttered. Dozens of replicators swarmed into the room. 

“Carter!” Jack shouted again. 

“Now!” Sam shouted. Jack pressed the trigger for the bomb and we all dove into the gate. I hit the ground on the other side and groaned as all the air left my lungs. 

“Let’s agree to never do anything like that ever again,” I muttered, rolling over onto my side.

“Agreed,” Jack mumbled, sitting up. Skaara helped me stand up.

“So ugh, we used the SGC’s gate, which was inside the ship we just blew up. How are we supposed to get home?” I questioned.

“We wait a couple days for them to set up the second gate, then dial home,” Sam stated. I groaned.

“What do we do till then, this planet is uninhabited, and we don’t have any camping supplies,” I stated. The rest of the team shared worried looks and I sat down on the ground next to the DHD. This is gonna be a long couple days…


	26. Small Victories

A WEEK LATER  
I stepped down onto the ramp and sighed. Finally after a week of camping out on that damn planet we were finally able to come home. I could see Daniel and Hammond standing at the bottom of the ramp.  
“Well it's about time!” Jack shouted.  
“A week, a damn week! That's how long we've been stuck on that freaken planet. I hope somebody stopped over at my house to take care of Clover and Pongo,” I shouted.  
“Oh…it's great to see you guys too!” Daniel muttered sarcastically, “And yes Fraiser stopped by your house everyday to take care of the puppies.”  
I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick hug.  
“I am pleased to see you well Daniel Jackson,” Teal'c stated.  
“Thank you Teal'c,” Daniel replied.  
“Well with your permission General I'm going home and taking a nice long warm shower and laying down in my nice comfy bed,” I exclaimed. General Hammond nodded his head, and I started walking out of the room but paused and looked back at Skaara.  
“You coming?” I asked. Skaara nodded and followed me out of the embarkation room.  
ADOLFINA'S HOUSE {A SHORT TIME LATER}  
“I swear to god I'm going to break that Phone. Every time I lay down to sleep, every single damn time that thing rings with some end of the world cac tarbh and I'm tired of it!!” I ranted, glaring at the phone.  
Skaara laughed and reached over me and grabbed the phone. He sat there for a second listening to the person talking.  
“We'll be right there,” Skaara replied, hanging up the phone.  
I groaned, and got up out of bed. We quickly pulled on some clothes and the two of us made our way back to the SGC.  
SGC BRIEFING ROOM  
The whole team, Hammond, Major Davis, and I were all sitting around the table looking at a bunch of reports.   
“The Navy intercepted a mayday from the commander of the Foxtrot class attack submarine,” Davis stated.  
“That's Russian,” Jack exclaimed.  
“Yes. Code-named Blackbird. The crew was being attacked by a large mechanical spider,” Davis explained. My head shot up at this and I looked at him with wide eyes.  
“Just one?” Jack asked.  
“We thought it was a joke at first. Then the transmission cut out. At approximately 1700 hours the sub was spotted by the aircraft off of Nimitz. It was already surfaced and none of the attempts to communicate were returned. It was boarded. The crew was found dead,” Davis replied.  
“All of them?” Sam questioned.  
“They got the bodies off before they discovered how they died,” Davis stated. I glanced down at the file in front of me, and picked up a photo. It showed a replicator, and I cringed. Damn mechanical bugs!  
“That's them,” Jack muttered.  
“Sir, if this started with one bug it's already replicated,” Sam exclaimed.  
“The man that took the pictures fortunately made it out. But Nimitz reported that the Pentagon will advise the Navy to tow the sub in,”  
“Do the Russians know that we have it?” Hammond asked.  
“No, we're denying any knowledge but err…this is going to get sticky,” Davis answered.  
“We have to make sure that none of the replicators get out of that sub,” Sam stated.  
“It's under tight supervision. The harbor has been evacuated and the entire area cordoned off. Our cover story is a dangerous chemical spill,” Davis said.  
“Blow it up!” Jack suggested. Daniel glanced up at this, and I rolled my eyes.  
“The Pentagon has requested that we take measures to preserve a number of specimens for study,” Davis said. I groaned and had to restrain myself from face palming.  
“The Asgard already tried that. These buggers are on the verge of wiping out their entire race,” Jack stated.  
“That's why I'm here. You people are the closest thing to experts we've got,” Davis said.  
“As an expert, I'm saying blow it up!” Jack replied frustratedly.  
“Sir, conventional weapons might not do it. At least one of the replicators survived the destruction of Thor's ship,” Sam countered.  
“Fine, tow it back out to sea and nuke it!” Jack ground out.  
“We've considered that,” Davis replied.  
“We're in a political mess right now, Colonel. The Russians picked up the Asgard ship's entry into the atmosphere,” Hammond explained.  
“So?” Jack asked.  
“So, they're not buying our version of the story. They already think we're responsible for what happened to their sub. A nuclear explosion in international waters-- It's kinda hard to cover up,” Davis said. I groaned again, and Jack rubbed his hand over his face.  
“I hate politics,” I muttered.  
“I don't think you realize how dangerous these things are,” Sam exclaimed.  
“Is there any other way we could neutralize these things, maybe some alien technologies you came across?” Davis asked.  
“The replicators are impervious to Goa'uld technologies. They are however susceptible to human projectile weaponry,” Teal'c stated. Davis glanced over at Teal'c in confusion.  
“Guns,” I supplied.  
“Sir, if there are still a small enough number of replicators on board, a properly equipped team could possibly…”  
“Save the world?” Jack interrupted Sam frustratedly.  
“Again,” I mumbled.  
“Getting old for you, sir?” Sam asked.  
“I'd better inform the Pentagon,” Davis exclaimed, standing up and leaving. Suddenly the Klaxons went off. I groaned. What now?  
“Unscheduled off world activation,” A technician exclaimed over the intercom.  
“There are no teams currently off world,” Hammond stated. We all followed Hammond into the control room. The gate opened but the iris wasn't closed.  
“Why isn't the iris closing?” Hammond questioned.  
“I'm trying sir. It's not responding. We're showing an increasing loss of power in the base,” The technician explained.  
“What?” Asked Sam. Suddenly the power went off completely and I glanced around in alarm. I glanced back at the Stargate just as Thor stepped through.  
“That's Thor!” Jack exclaimed, racing out of the room. I raced after him with the rest of the team and Hammond behind me.  
“Stand down!” Jack shouted causing the guards to lower their weapons.  
“Thor, It's good to see you up and around,” Jack said.  
“I owe you and your team a great debt of gratitude for saving my life,” Thor stated.  
“Well, here's timing!” Jack muttered.  
“Not all of the replicators were destroyed when your ship exploded in the atmosphere,” Sam explained.  
“Maybe you could help us out?” Jack requested.  
“I cannot,” Thor replied.  
“Why?” Jack asked.  
“I have come by Stargate because there are no ships to spare. My home world is being threatened by the replicators. Thus far, all attempts to stop them have failed. I have come here to seek your help,” Thor replied. Suddenly the Gate shut down and the room was plunged into darkness before the power turned back on.  
“We're back on line sir,” The technician stated.  
“Good,” Hammond muttered.  
“How can we help you?” Jack asked, turning back to Thor.  
“Your projectile weapons proved effective in fatally damaging the replicators,” Thor said.  
“Some,” Jack mumbled.  
“Your technology and strategy for destroying the Beliskner was successful,” Thor continued.  
“Yeah, but you guys…”  
“The Asgard have tried to stop them. You have demonstrated their weakness may be found from a less sophisticated approach. We are no longer capable of such thinking,” Thor continued cutting Jack off.  
“Wait a minute, you're actually saying that you need someone dumber than you are?” Daniel asked.  
“You may have come to the right place,” Jack said. I smirked and shook my head. Definitely came to the right place.  
“Thor, with all due respect to your situation we need SG-1 here,” Hammond replied.  
“Adolfina, Skaara, and I could go, sir,” Sam suggested.  
“I don't know, Carter. You may not be dumb enough,” Jack stated. I glanced over at Jack with raised eyebrows.  
“Oh what and Skaara and I are dumb enough?!” I shrieked, placing my hands on my hips. Jack's face went pale, and everyone else in the room laughed.  
“That's ugh that's not what I was ugh...” Luckily Sam decided to cut in at that moment and save his sorry but.  
“I think we can handle it, sir.”  
“Permission granted,” Hammond granted. Thor activated a device and the Stargate opened instantaneously.  
“We must leave immediately,” Thor stated. I followed Sam up onto the ramp with Skaara right by my side.  
“Have fun!” Jack shouted.  
“Ya sure, you betcha!” Sam muttered. I shook my and and smiled. Skaara grabbed my hand and the two of us walked through the gate.  
THOR'S NEW SHIP  
The four of us materialized inside of Thor's new ship and I couldn't help but look around at all the advanced technology. Sam looked out of the view port at a very large ship.  
“Wow! That's an impressive looking ship,” Sam exclaimed. I nodded my head in agreement.  
“The O'Neill was supposed to be our last great hope,” Thor stated.  
I glanced over at him with raised eyebrows then looked over at Skaara and mouth 'The O'Neill'. Skaara shrugged his shoulders a small smile on his face.  
“Yes, it is the most advanced technological Asgard creation yet. It is the first Asgard vessel designed solely to fight in a war against the replicators,” Thor explained.  
“So, why are we not taking that?” Skaara questioned.  
“It is not ready,” Thor said.  
“Err…where are we going exactly?” Sam asked.  
“Five Asgard ships are currently engaging three ships controlled by the replicators, which are on their way here. We are going to join the battle and with your help stop them,” Thor stated.  
“Ok,” Sam muttered.  
“For the sake of the Asgard, we must not fail,” Thor said.  
“Well then no pressure at all what so ever!” I grumbled...  
SOME TIME LATER  
I stared at the screen in confusion. Thor had put up the schematic of the replicators on the screen, and was currently trying them to us. The thing was I had no clue at all about what he was saying and just from looking at Sam and Skaara I could tell they were having the same problem as me.  
“Each individual building block is capable of exerting a reactive modulating monopolar energy field on other blocks allowing the replicators to assemble themselves into many forms. To our knowledge, the interior of each block contains the following; 2 million isolated keron pathways…” Thor explained.  
“Wh…What's a keron?” Sam asked.  
“In simplest terms it is an energy particle,” Thor explained. Sam walked over to Thor.  
“I've never even heard of it,” Sam said.  
“Yes, I am aware,” Thor replied.  
“Well, how am I supposed to help figure out how to defeat a keron-based technology if I don't even know what a keron is?” Sam asked.  
“The Asgard would never invent a weapon that propels small weights of iron and carbon alloys by igniting a powder of potassium nitrate charcoal and sulfur,” Thor said.  
“Ok, I get your point,” Sam muttered.  
“We cannot think like you,” Thor stated.  
“Ok…let's forget about the kerons and try to put this in terms that I can understand. Each block is like its own individual computer, capable of communicating with the other blocks, now multiple blocks come together to form bugs and other things in order to perform various tasks, ultimately for the purpose of replicating,” Sam started.  
“Correct,” Thor said.  
“Err…I guess you don't keep any replicators around for study?” Questioned Sam.  
“It is too dangerous,” Thor responded.  
“Of course, how stupid. Just out of curiosity, could say…oh I don't know, two of the individual blocks replicate?” Sam asked.  
“It requires several blocks working together to make new blocks,” Thor answered.  
“Well that's nice to know,” I muttered. Suddenly a 3-D virtual representation of a replicator appeared on a stand and the three of us walked over to it.  
“It's virtual?” Sam asked.  
“It looks real,” Skaara murmured, reaching out to touch it. The virtual replicator moved as if to strike him, and Skaara pulled away.  
“Wow!” Sam exclaimed.  
“It will simulate any behavior we have observed,” Thor stated.  
For about twenty minutes or so the three of watched the virtual replicator, studying it's movements. My thoughts drifted off to Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel back on Earth dealing with another replicator problem.  
“What is your current thinking process?” Thor questioned suddenly.  
“Sorry, my mind was wandering for a second there,” Sam muttered.  
“You were thinking about the humans on your planet,” Thor guessed.  
“Yes,” “Yup,” Sam and I said at the same time, while Skaara just nodded his head.  
“Colonel O'Neill is a very capable human,” Thor said.  
“Yes, I know…but these things are…”  
“If we are able to stop the invasion of my world I promise we will do all we can to help yours,” Thor stated, cutting Sam off.  
“That's a pretty big if,” Sam muttered.  
“Would you like sustenance?” Thor asked.  
“Yes, thank you. I'm starving,” Sam replied. I nodded my head, and suddenly a selection of different shaped... colored pellets appeared on a table a right next to us. I eyed the pellet things with suspicion.  
“I like the yellow ones,” Thor suggested. Sam and I both picked up at yellow pellet while Skaara watched with raised eyebrows. I took a bite of the pellet and spit it back out. Oh my god that stuff is terrible!  
“Oh my god…sorry!” Sam muttered. I set the rest of my uneaten pellet back on the table. Suddenly the computer screen showed an image of another Asgard talking in another language, then it showed a view of space.  
“What is it?” Sam asked. Thor closed his eyes for a second.  
“We have lost contact with the rest of the Asgard ships engaging the replicators,” Thor explained.  
“Well, could it be a communication problem?” I questioned.  
“No, the Asgard ships are not being detected,” Thor replied. The computer screen changed to show ships in space which were highlighted in red.  
“So what are those?” Asked Sam.  
“The replicators,” Thor said.  
“We're too late!” Skaara stated.  
A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
Sam was staring up at the computer, while I was just sitting down near Thor. I couldn't help but think of the Asgardian's we couldn't help. I sighed and shook my head. This hole thing is seriously messed up. I mean who in the hell invents mechanical spiders, aren't real spiders bad enough?!!! Suddenly Sam walked over to Thor.  
“So, how long before the replicators reach your planet?” Sam asked.  
“Two hours,” Thor answered.  
“Your ships can go much faster than light speed. I've seen you fly clear across the galaxy in no time,” Sam stated.  
“Yes,” Thor confirmed.  
“So why are the bug's ships traveling so slow?” I asked.  
“In order to generate the subspace field required to travel at hyperspeed, full power of the generators is required. Presently they are using that power to replicate,” Thor explained.  
“So, if they did decide to go to hyperspeed it would also mean no shields or weapons,” Sam guessed.  
“Yes. But remember the replicators do not care about time as we do,” Thor said.  
“Right, they're not in a hurry. How did they get control of your ships in the first place?” Sam questioned.  
“The replicators are capable of modifying our own weapon technology beyond our understanding,” Thor said.  
“But I thought they learned everything they know from you,” Sam muttered.  
“It is possible they have gathered knowledge from sources other than the Asgard,” Thor guessed.  
“The bottom line is, we can't touch them but they could easily take over the ship or blow it to smithereens if they wanted,” Sam stated.  
“Yes,” Thor said.  
“So why don't they?” Skaara asked.  
“We have shown no signs of aggression and this ship's technology is less advanced than the ships they currently occupy,” Thor explained. Sighed.  
“I'm not really helping, am I?” Sam asked, moving over to the computer screens. It was several more minutes before anyone spoke again.  
“You are tired,” Thor stated. I nodded my head, and rubbed my eyes. They were starting to get heavy. After this hole replicator mess I am going home and sleeping for the next two days.  
“Yeah,” Sam muttered.  
“It is another advantage the replicators have over us. They do not require rest,” Thor said. Sam held up a food pellet.  
“But they do have to eat?” Sam questioned. I could see the gears turning in her head.  
“Yes. In order to replicate,” Thor confirmed.  
“And they are what they eat, right? What's the strongest material you know of?” Sam asked.  
“We have just developed an new alloy of naquada, trinium and carbon. It was used to create the hull of the O'Neill,” Thor replied.  
“Can that ship reach hyperspeed yet?” Sam asked. I glanced over at with a questioning look.  
“Yes,” Thor said.  
“Can it be flown using autopilot or some sort of remote control?” Sam questioned. Suddenly I got what she was trying to suggest. She wanted to us the O'Neill as bait.  
“Why?” Thor asked.  
“So we can get the replicators to chase after it,” Sam explained.  
“It is possible, however…”  
“That ship is every thing they are looking for. It'll look like an all you can eat buffet,” Sam stated, cutting off Thor.  
“But it is not complete. They will capture it and consume its technology,” Thor said.  
“Not if you rig it to self-destruct,” Sam replied.  
“I do not understand,” Thor questioned.  
“You said that the bugs can't use shields or weapons in hyperspeed. If the O'Neill enters hyperspeed the bugs will have to in order to follow. When they do you blow the O'Neill and take the bugs with it,” Sam explained.  
“Major Carter. You are suggesting that we destroy the most advanced Asgard attack vessel ever created before it is even finished?” Thor replied sounding almost indignant.  
“I know,” Sam said.  
“The O'Neill is our last hope of successfully attacking replicator-infested ships,” Thor stated.  
“It won't attack anything if the bugs get to your planet before it's finished. You said yourself, you didn't think the answer had to do with your own technology anymore,” I cut in.  
“If the replicators do not follow the O'Neill…”  
“We have to believe that they will!” Sam cut Thor off.  
“If the replicators are able to infest the O'Neill and disable the self- destruct…” Thor started.  
“Then they will consume the ship and its technology and we will have created the most advanced version of the bugs yet. I know, it's a risk!” Sam finished.  
“A risk we cannot take,” Thor stated. Sam sighed and I groaned.  
“The whole reason that we're here is because you want me to suggest a strategy that you would never think of. You keep trying to defeat them by building better technology and they keep absorbing it and becoming more advanced. You have to use that against them. We know that they'll go after the O'Neill because it's the most advanced ship that you have. They'll think that you're trying to keep that from them. They won't expect you to blow it up. It's a tactic that they've never seen before,” Sam ranted.  
“It is a tactic we would never consider,” Thor replied.  
“Exactly! Otherwise we just stand here and watch them invade your world. I'm sorry, maybe it's a really stupid idea, but isn't that why We're here?” Sam said.  
“Then we should try it,” Thor conceded. Thor was enveloped in a light and disappeared.  
It took ten minutes but Thor finally rematerialized next to Sam and Skaara.  
“The O'Neill has been launched,” Thor stated. A readout on the computer showed the replicator controlled ships going after the O'Neill.  
“They're chasing it!” Sam exclaimed.  
“The O'Neill will now enter hyperspeed,” Thor said. The computer showed the replicator ships closing in on the O'Neill, and then suddenly it exploded taking out the three replicator-controlled ships.  
“It worked!” Sam shouted.  
“Sweet, now that's how you take out mechanical bugs!” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around   
Skaara in a celebratory hug.  
“Yes!” Sam said, hugging a surprised Thor bending his head sideways slightly in the process.  
“God! I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?” Sam asked, letting him go.  
“I am fine,” Thor replied.  
“We did it!” Sam stated, smiling brightly.  
“It was your stupid idea, Major Carter,” Thor said. We all laughed at that.  
“Now let's get back to Earth and see if we're needed,” I suggested.  
Thor nodded his head, and suddenly the ship moved forward. It took five minutes to get to Earth. Thor pressed a few buttons on his console and a bright light lit up the room, and suddenly Jack and Teal'c were lying on the floor in front of us.  
“Now that's timing!” Jack shouted, pointing at Thor.  
“We came as soon as we could, sir,” Sam said. Jack stood up and moved over to be Teal'c.  
“Teal'c, you all right?” He asked.  
“I am, O'Neill,” Teal'c replied.  
“I take it things weren't going too well?” I questioned.  
“No, we had things handled,” Jack denied. I snort and shook my head.  
“Sure,” I muttered.  
“So the bugs are all taken care of down there?” Sam asked.  
“Pretty much. You?” Jack answered.  
“We kicked their asses!” Sam replied.  
“They had had asses?” Jack muttered. I giggled at that and Sam laughed while Skaara just shook his head and smiled.  
“The Asgard had this big new ship. The O'Neill,” Sam started.  
“Oh yeah!” Jack asked surprised.  
“…But we had to blow it up,” Sam finished.  
“Oh!” Jack mumbled disappointed. I smiled at the look on his face.  
“The Asgard are most grateful. One day we shall repay you by helping to fight the Goa'uld,” Thor said.  
“One day?” Jack asked.  
“Saving one Asgard planet was a small victory, O'Neill. The conflict with the replicators stretches across my galaxy. Major Carter's strategy worked this time, but the replicators are very intelligent. It may not work again,” Thor explained. Jack looked over at Sam, Teal'c, Skaara, and I.  
“I get it,” Jack said.  
“However, now there is hope where once there was none,” Thor stated.  
“Well if you ever need any more dumb ideas you know where to find me,” Sam exclaimed.  
“Sam here,” I added.  
“Until we meet again,” Thor said.  
“Yeah, hey listen drop by any time. In fact I'll take you fishing. I'd love to do that. There's this lake in northern Minnesota where the bass grow…” Jack opened his arms to show the size, “that big, well…”  
Suddenly a bright white light enveloped us cutting Jack off, and we were back on Earth...


	27. Dog Troubles

“Pongo drop it!” I shouted, pointing at the spotted dog.

Pongo looked up at me with those innocent looking eyes, my favorite shirt hanging from his mouth. Pongo had decided that today he was gonna drive me absolutely nuts, while at the same time pretending that he was the most innocent thing on the entire planet. I'm just lucky Clover didn't decide to join Pongo in messing with me. Pongo wagged his tail at me, but didn't drop my shirt.

It started off when I was in the shower earlier. I'd been shampooing my hair when he raced into the bathroom and jumped into the bath tub knocking me off my feet. Luckily I wasn't hurt, but the little rascal had then run off into the bedroom and jumped up onto my bed, while he was completely soaked, and decided that rolling around on my bed was a good thing to do. Then I'd been getting dressed when Pongo snatched my shirt off my bed and raced off with it, so here I am chasing him all throughout the house in nothing but shorts, my black suede closed-toe sandals, and a white lacy bra, while Skaara sat on the couch watching and laughing his but off, with Clover sitting quietly beside him her head resting on his leg.

Skaara and I were gonna go out to dinner tonight and just spend some time together so I decided to get dressed up a little, but now my best and favorite shirt is going to be covered in dog slobber, and I'm going to kill my husband for just sitting there watching as I tried to catch the dog!!! His argument was that he was dressed up nicely and didn't want to mess up his clothes by chasing the dog all over the house. I growled give him a dirty look, to which he just smiled and blew a kiss at me. I scowled then turned back to the dog.

“Drop it right this instant!” I ordered.

Pongo's tail just continued to wag uncontrollably and he cocked his head to the side his ears flopping across his face. Then suddenly he darted off and I chased after him into the kitchen. I dove to the floor wrapping my arms around the puppies abdomen, pulling him close to my chest as my head smacked into the island in the middle of the kitchen. I rubbed my head with my free hand as I held onto the squirming dog with my other. I glanced down at the wiggling ball of white and black fur in my hands and shook my head.

“Let go of it, give me back my shirt,” I said, grabbing hold of the sleeve of the shirt.

A game of tug of war started as I tried to pry the shirt out of the puppies mouth. I finally managed to get back my shirt, and Pongo decided to start licking my face, thinking the whole thing was just a game. I giggled as the dogs tongue moved over my face. I let go of the dog and stood up glancing at my shirt. It was a long white embroidered blouse with a bit of a low neck line{AN: Check my tumblr I'll be posting a picture of the outfit}. I sighed seeing that there was a small hole at the bottom of the shirt from Pongo's teeth pulling at it, and the area around the hole was covered in slobber.

“I'm gonna run this through the wash and then the dryer real quick then patch up this hole then we can go,” I stated, walking back into the living room. Skaara nodded his head, and I moved to the laundry room. It took almost two hours before I had the shirt fixed and was able to put it on.

“All right I'm ready to go,” I said, walking out of the bedroom.

“And it only took you three hours,” Skaara stated, smirking at me. I stopped mid step, and glared up at him.

“Well maybe if you had helped me catch Pongo and get my shirt back it wouldn't have taken so long. But no instead you decided to watch me run around after the dog,” I replied indignantly, crossing my arms.

His smile just got bigger, and he gave me a quick kiss, before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I sighed, rolling my eyes as he lead me to the front door. Hopefully work won't call and say we have some world ending crisis that needs our attention, because tonight is going to be just me and Skaara hanging out together and acting like an actual freaken couple.

Jack had suggested the restaurant, saying that it was actually very romantic and that they had great food, and I'm pretty he must have thought at least once about bringing Sam there. I know they aren't dating and aren't allowed to because of regulations but they are so in love and no rules and regulations can stop them from being in love! I'm just glad that those regulations have no affect on my relationship with Skaara.

In the end work didn't call and we actually managed to spend some quality time together. The food was great, I ordered the smoked Salmon with mashed potatoes and Skaara had a Steak with fries and a baked potato. After we finished eating we went to see a moving titled Dinosaur, which Sam had suggested that we see, it was actually a very good movie. Daniel had suggested that we go to this little ice cream shop near the movie theater, and the two of us got a large thing of chocolate ice cream with chocolate fudge and brownies in it. Then after we ate the ice cream we went back home and spent the rest of the night in bed...


	28. The First Ones

EXT–P3X-888, DAY  
I glanced up from the Goa'uld skeleton that I was helping Daniel excavate and sighed. The past month and a half since we helped Thor with his replicator problem had been crazy. First we tried to a help a group of people that promised to give Earth access to highly advanced technology in exchange for supplies to help them beat their enemies. Turns out they were the ones that started the war, lying bastards. Then a Tok'ra named Anise had brought us a set of alien tech military wristband things that gave us super strength and speed. We then went off world, against orders, and destroyed a Goa'uld ship. Damn near getting ourselves killed in the process. After that a Jaffa Priestess named Shaun'Auc came to us telling us that she had been able to convince the symbiote she carried to give up the ways of the Goa'uld and we took her to the Tok'ra.  
Turns out she was wrong the symbiote Tanith, betrayed her and killed her. Teal'c wanted to kill Tanith but the Tok'ra had other plans for him, mainly using him against the Goa'uld by feeding him misinformation. After that we had to deal with mind controlled SGC soldiers and Tok'ra, and in the end Martouf/Lantash were killed. Sam took that really hard and for several days she wouldn't leave her on base room. Sha're, Jane, Fraiser, Cassy, and I all had to drag her out for a girls night at my house. Shortly after our girls night we went to a planet were some guy activated some sort of Ancient device that caused the same day to repeat over and over.  
I don't remember the day repeating but Jack, Teal'c, and Skaara did. Once that was resolved we got sent to Russia to deal with a problem. Turns out the Russians had found the Stargate that had been on Thor's ship when we blew it up, and they'd encountered a problem with seemingly living water. Sam, Daniel, Dr. Svetlana Markov, and I had all been trapped on a sub on the water planet until Jack and Teal'c returned the water sample that was stolen from the planet. After that incident Skaara wanted a little break, which we got for a couple of days before Daniel was informed about the excavation sight on P3X-888 and I just had to come with him and see. Skaara had decided to stay behind on Earth with the rest of the team. Apparently Jack had promised to show him how to play some video game.  
“Look at this.” Daniel's exclamation brought me out of my thoughts.  
“I know!” Rothman replied.  
“It's beautiful,” Daniel muttered.  
“Female…Queen!” Rothman stated.  
“I think so, I mean look at the dorsal structure,” I pointed out. Daniel picked up his dictaphone.  
“SG-11, Archaeological survey P3X-888, dig site four…”  
“Five!” Rothman and I corrected at the same time.  
“…Five. Subject: Queen, primordial Goa'uld, as evidenced by the enlarged pectoral musculature and dorsal structure. This Goa'uld ancestor appears to have been a…”  
“Cleopatra!” Rothman interrupted. I glanced over at him in confusion, and so did Daniel.   
“Well I found her I get to name her…so Cleo,” Rothman defended. Daniel glanced over at me and I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Cleo as she has been so colorfully named by Robert Rothman appears to have been a predator, not parasitical. Confirming my theory that the Goa'uld evolved for millions of years in the prehistoric oceans of this planet before ever taking on hosts,” Daniel stated into the dictaphone. Rothman took a small sample from the skeletal remains of the Goa'uld.  
“Lets get a sedimentary time line before we jump to conclusions here, please,” Rothman interjected.  
“Err…testing for Naquadah levels,” Daniel noted. Rothman placed the sample into a clear container that Daniel was holding. Daniel mixed the sample with the liquid already in the container and we all examined the results.  
“Wow, nothing, not even trace amounts!” I muttered in amazement.  
“We didn't find any Naquadah in Brutus or Julius either,” Rothman stated.  
“It must have became part of their Goa'uld makeup later in their evolution, that's significant,” Daniel hypothesized.  
“How so?” Rothman asked. Daniel stared at the container in confusion.  
“I have no idea…err lets crate this one,” Daniel turned to Loeder, “Loeder!” Loeder walked over to us as Rothman offers Daniel a flask filled with water.  
“Have some,” He offers.  
“No, thank you,” Daniel replies. I took the flask and took a gulp of water than handed it back to him.  
“Go ahead Daniel, Hawkins can make a water run,” Rothman stood up, “I love ordering those military types around…Hawkins!” Hawkins glanced up at him annoyed. Loeder approached us and glanced down at the skeletal remains of the Goa'uld.  
“Err…mark this one Cleo … and don't ask,” Daniel stated, Loeder raised an eyebrow at us, as we gathered up some samples and started to move away from 'Cleo'.  
We placed the samples on a table nearby 'Cleo', and Daniel started writing stuff down. Suddenly the sound of gun fire drew my attention to Loeder, who was firing at what looked to be an Unas. The Unas knocked Loeder to the ground and quickly raced over to where Daniel and I were standing. He knocked Daniel to the ground, then turned towards me, and hit me across the face. I fell backwards onto the ground, my head smacking painfully on the hard dirt ground. I felt something grab me by the ankle and suddenly I was being pulled across the ground.  
Despite the pounding in my head I tried to dig my fingers into the ground but it didn't do any good, and I could see Daniel being dragged across the ground beside me. To be honest this kind of reminded me of when we first arrived on Abydos the first time and that large animal dragged me and Daniel through the sand. It especially reminded me of that moment when my head smacked against a rock and everything went black...  
SOME TIME LATER  
I groaned. God my head hurts, I really need to stop hitting my head on things while off world! I opened my eyes and glanced around. The first thing I noticed was that my hands were tied in front of me, and the rope led from my hands to the Unas, who was standing a little ways away from me. The next thing I noticed was Daniel lying on the ground next to me, and his hands were also tied in front of him with a rope leading up to the Unas. I reached over and shook Daniel's shoulder, and his eyes flew open. I could hear the Unas growl and I cringed at the sound. Daniel started to sit up and glanced around, but the Unas turned towards us and growled. He yanked on the ropes in his hand, pulling us up off the ground.  
The Unas dragged us through the forest for several hours not stopping once. I was starting to get tired, and I kept stumbling and tripping over rocks and tree roots.  
“Ok, I know it seems completely unlikely that you understand a word I'm saying but err…I've gone about as far as I can go at this particular place, so, with your permission, I'm going to fall down now!” Daniel exclaimed, collapsing to the ground. I sighed and collapsed to the ground right next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder.  
“Thank god, rest!” I muttered. The Unas glared at us angrily.  
“Rest! This is a thing you should err…become familiar with! Rest…it means err…rest!” Daniel explained. The Unas growled at us and reared back.  
“That's close…come on try again…GRRRESSST!” I encouraged, glancing up at him from my spot on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out his radio. I felt around my pockets but couldn't find mine. It must have fallen out of my pocket when this thing was dragging us.  
“This, this is err…nothing that you need to be worried about. This is a radio. It's err…so my friends can find me and shoot you!” Daniel explained. I smacked him on the shoulder.  
“Well don't tell him that,” I muttered. Daniel stood up and activated the radio. I stood up as well, glancing down at the radio in Daniel's hand.  
“Err…this is Daniel Jackson. If anyone can hear me…” The Unas swiped the radio out of Daniel's hand, and it crashed against a tree. The Unas then yanked on the ropes knocking the two of us to the ground. All the air left my lungs as I hit the dirt and I gasped for air. Oh perfect just perfect.  
“Ok, I get it, no more radio. Radio bad! Do you speak any kind of language at all? I mean you must be intelligent. I mean, you made that necklace and those clothes,” Daniel rambled, gesturing to the simple clothing and large bone necklace the Unas wore. The Unas used the rope to drag us to our feet and we started walking again.  
“Ugh walking,” I groaned, hanging my head.  
“Ah yeah, yep that was refreshing, thank you. I'm good for another ten miles!” Daniel added sarcastically.  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
We'd been walking, and walking, and walking, and to be honest I was getting tired of it! The ropes were starting to hurt my hands, seeing as the Unas kept tugging on them, and I could already see red welts forming on my wrists. We eventually came across a river and the Unas stopped, and glanced up at the two moons in the sky above us. I let out a happish sounding noise and just dropped to the ground, Daniel dropping down right next to me.  
“Oh dear lord in heaven above I don't think I can walk any more today,” I muttered, closing my eyes.  
“Yes, rest! This is err…this is good. This is rest,” Daniel exclaimed. The Unas started chanting something and I glanced up at him.  
“Is this some sort of meditation or...?” Daniel asked. The Unas ignored us and continued chanting. Daniel reached into his left jacket pocket and pulled out his recorder, and started recording.  
“This is Doctor Daniel Jackson. In case anybody finds this, Adolfina and I have met a wonderful new friend, and he's taking us on a long journey to see his friends,” Daniel stated. Suddenly the Unas stopped chanting and glanced back at us.  
“I'm just making notes,” Daniel turned back to the recorder, “At the moment, my main concern is that my new friend is an aboriginal Unas in its un-Goa'ulded state, and that we're the evening meal.” I groaned.  
“Oh why Daniel, why did you have to say that,” I grumbled, glancing over at him. I glanced back over at the Unas who had started chanting again.  
“It err…or rather, he appears to have undeveloped chin and facial horns which indicate he could be a subspecies. Possibly a juvenile,” Daniel stated. The Unas growled at this, and I snorted in amusement. That definitely sounded like he was telling Daniel to shut up.  
“Shut up?” Daniel questioned. The Unas snorted.  
“I understood that…” Daniel pulled the recorder closer to his face, “We're communicating.”  
“A cha’ka. A cha’ka. A cha’ka. A cha’ka. A cha’ka,” The Unas chanted. Daniel aimed the recorder at the Unas.  
“Schakka…Schakka…Chaka!” Daniel said, trying to imitate the Unas. The Unas stopped and started at Daniel amazed.  
“Is that what you call yourself? Chaka? Daniel, I'm Daniel, and this is Adolfina. Chaka is something else?” Daniel guessed. The Unas growled at us slightly, and Daniel glanced up at the sky.  
“Is Chaka the moon? This is some sort of moon chant?” Daniel asked. The Unas just stared at him with wide surprised eyes.  
“Moons coming into alignment?” Daniel asked, gesturing with his hands. The Unas growled loudly and Daniel and I both ducked our heads.  
“Moon chant, what was I thinking?” Daniel muttered.  
“Yeah what were you thinking with that one?” I questioned, cuffing him lightly upside the back of his head.  
“Well I didn't see you coming up with any suggestions,” Daniel replied, shoving me lightly with his shoulder. I rolled my eyes at that. Suddenly I heard the sound of a UAV overhead, and the Unas stood up in alarm.  
“Shesh!” The Unas shouted.  
“Shesh, what is that?” I asked.  
“Chaka, keka! Shesh! Chaka keka! Shesh!” The Unas shouted, pointing at the UAV as it flew overhead.  
“UAV!” Daniel replied, making a symbol with his hands for the UAV.  
“UAV! It's our friends looking for us,” I explained.  
“Shesh! Chaka keka!” The Unas shouted.  
“You're frightened! It's ok, it won't hurt you. It won't hurt you,” Daniel stated. The Unas seemed to calm down as the UAV flew away. The Unas then began to drag us away from the water but Daniel pulled back.  
“Hey!” Daniel shouted. He pointed to the water with his hands.  
“Water…we need water,” He stated.  
The Unas scanned around the area and approached the river. Daniel and I knelled down and put our mouths near the water. The Unas grabbed us by the shoulder and pulled us up away from the water, and made a cupping motion with his hands. Daniel held up his bound hands and the Unas slowly put down the ropes allowing us to drink the water. The Unas glanced around, and suddenly Daniel had both his and my rope in his hand and started dragging me away.  
I could hear the Unas behind us, and Daniel pulled me back behind him and towards the water. The Unas back away from the water. Daniel pushed me backwards and the two of us started swimming across the river, and approached the opposite bank. Unfortunately I could see that the Unas had circled around and was waiting for us. We stopped and stared up at the Unas. Suddenly I heard the sound of something moving in the water behind us, and I glanced back to see the water rippling, and it looked like something was moving towards us. Daniel yanks on my rope and the two of us race out of the water. We reach the shore and I glanced back to see a symbiote leap out of the water. The Unas snatched the symbiote out of the air and broke it's head off. He then smeared the symbiotes blue blood across both our faces, and I cringed in disgust.  
“Keka, keka, keka!” The Unas growled. Daniel backed away slowly, once again pushing me behind him.  
“Keka. Keka means dead? Danger?” Daniel asked, sounding out of breath. The Unas growled, glanced around, then pulled on mine and Daniel's rope.  
“Ka!” The Unas shouted.  
“Ok, ka means no,” Daniel muttered. The Unas struck Daniel and he fell to the ground, I backed up slightly away from the Unas and it growled at me, and shoved me to the ground.  
“Right, I won't do that again,” Daniel said. The Unas pulled both of us to our feet, and started walking.  
A CAVE, A FEW HOURS LATER  
We'd reached a cave after several hours of walking. The sun was starting to go down, and I was getting kind of tired. The Unas dragged us into the cave, and set up a fire, and started roasting the dead Goa'uld over it.  
“Is this your cave…your cave?” Daniel asked. The Unas just growled at him.  
“It's nice!” Daniel stated. The Unas took the Goa'uld off the spit and threw it towards Daniel who just stared at it. The Unas took the other end for himself. He pointed at the Goa'uld in front of Daniel.  
“Nan!” The Unas stated, taking a bite out of the Goa'uld. Well I just lost my appetite.  
“Nan,” Daniel questioned, picking up the Goa'uld head.  
“Nan is Goa'uld? It's err…a symbiote?” Daniel asked, imitating the Goa'uld. The Unas growled.  
“Ka. Nan!” The Unas took a bite of the Goa'uld while looking pointedly at Daniel.  
“Ugh I think he wants us to eat it,” I muttered.  
“Eat, nan is eat, of course!…No, you know, if we're the main course, I'd rather you fill up on the appetizers,” Daniel suggested, throwing the Goa'uld head on the floor.  
“So no…err ka!” Daniel said. The Unas picked it up and threw it back at Daniel.  
“Nan!” The Unas replied. Daniel threw it back to him.  
“Ka!” Daniel replies. They did this a couple times and all three of us started to laugh slightly.  
“Right err…yes, toss the symbiote head! That's very, very popular, very interesting. Yes, all the kids are doing this,” Daniel muttered, laughing slightly. Daniel threw the Goa'uld head into the fire.  
“Oh look out! In the fire but…” Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar. Now how long has he had that?!  
“Nan!” Daniel stated.  
“Ka!” The Unas replied.  
“Now don't say ka until you've tried it!” Daniel said.  
“Even though that's what you just did with the Goa'uld head,” I muttered.  
“Shhh, you wanna eat a symbiote,” Daniel replied. I shook my head.  
“Than shh,” Daniel muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him, and Daniel just rolled his eyes at me. He turned back to the Unas and unwrapped the candy bar and the Unas sniffed at it.  
“Nan!” Daniel stated, taking a bite of the bar. I whined at him and he rolled his eyes and me but let me take a bite of the candy bar.  
“Mmmnnnn!” Daniel muttered. The Unas tried to imitate Daniel, and Daniel offered him what was left of the candy bar. The Unas sniffed it then licked the bar, then took a bit.  
“Mmmnnnn!” Daniel muttered.  
“Mmmnnnn!” The Unas imitated.  
“That's funny, I err…met my father-in-law like this!” Daniel stated.  
“Food, the universal peace maker,” I mumbled.  
Daniel laughed at that. I was feeling really tired after walking all day, so I laid down and closed my eyes. I quickly fell asleep but I wasn't asleep for to long, maybe an hour at most. The sound of Daniel shouting woke me. I sat up and glanced around. The Unas was standing next to Daniel near a wall with drawings on it. There was a scratch on his face,  
“Keka?” Daniel asked. I stood up as the Unas pushed Daniel away from the wall and rubbed some blood onto the wall next to a depiction of an Unas with two captive humans.  
“I think we've just been marked for death!” He stated, glancing over at me.  
I stared back at him wide eyed. He walked back over to me and we both sat down. Eventually the Unas fell asleep and Daniel silently picked up a large stone. For a second it looked like he was going to smash it on the Unas' head, but then he just let the stone fall to the ground with a loud thump. The Unas sat up and growled at Daniel. Daniel held up his hands.  
“It's ok, it's ok,” Daniel stated. The Unas leaned on it's hand and flinched. I noticed blood pouring out of a wound on his hand.   
“I can help you with that, if you let me,” I suggested, pointing at the wound.  
“But you have to trust us!” Daniel added. The Unas looked at his hand then at me.  
Daniel had given me a pair of tweezers, which he'd found in the pocket of his vest, and I was using them to try and pull a bullet out of the Unas' hand. The Unas kept flinching and I kept having to pull his hand closer to me. After a few minutes of this I finally managed to pull the bullet out of the Unas' hand.  
“I don't suppose you know the story of Androcles and the lion?” I asked, as I held up the bullet.  
“Chaka!” The Unas exclaimed, looking back and forth at me and Daniel.  
“What is Chaka?” Daniel asked. The Unas looked away.  
“Look, obviously we don't need to be enemies here. I mean err…I want to go home. I mean, don't get me wrong, it has been a hoot but err…I did just pass up the chance to kill you so…” The Unas pulled on our rope and Daniel glared at the Unas.  
“Please, let us go!” Daniel asked quietly.  
Daniel picked up a piece of charcoal from the remains of the fire as the Unas pulled us to our feet. We started off further into the cave, and as we passed one wall Daniel stopped and quickly wrote something on the wall. The Unas glanced at the wall, but before I could see what Daniel wrote the Unas pulled us down the pathway further into the cave. After a while of walking we reached a large cavern, and I could hear the sounds of other Unas'. I could see fires and lots of different items spread out throughout the cavern.  
“Look, I know we've got the beginnings of a beautiful friendship here, but I'm not sure your folks are going to understand,” Daniel exclaimed.  
Suddenly a loud deep growl rang out through the cavern and the shadow of a larger Unas appeared in the entrance to the cavern. The larger Unas approached us, growling loudly and I took a step back from it. The Unas that had captured us cowered back in fear. The Larger Unas approached Daniel and I but the Unas that captured us stepped in front of us.  
“Ka! Ka keka!” The Unas exclaimed. The larger Unas looked down at him and growled.  
“Ka nan, tok! Chaka, ska nat, Chaka!” At that moment SG-1 entered with their weapons drawn and ready to fire. Daniel put his hands up to stop them.  
“Don't, don't! Don't shoot!” Daniel shouted. The team stopped as the larger Unas roared loudly. Other Unas' appeared from further inside the caves. They started towards us but our Unas started talking again.  
“Cho’ee’che!”  
“This started out as some sort of rite of passage. I think the alpha male was expecting the younger one to offer us up for some kind of feast,” Daniel explained.  
“Tok. Chaka, ka nan!” Our Unas said.  
“Instead I think the younger one's trying to bring us into his clan,” I finished.  
“Why?” Sam asked.  
“We've communicated. We're friends!” Daniel replied.  
“Friends?!?” Jack asked, sounding incredulous. One of the other Unas' approaches us swinging a club.   
“Ka!” Our Unas shouted. Jack, Teal'c, Sam, and Skaara all raised their weapons but Daniel and I both raised our hands to stop them.  
“Don't! I think the younger one's trying to tell the clan that he's found something good for them,” Daniel stated.  
“And they're buying that?” Jack asked.  
“Ugh, No, I don't think so,” I answered, shaking my head. The larger Unas approached Daniel ready attack but Daniel raised his hands.  
“Ka keka!” Daniel shouted. The Unas stopped and backed away in surprise.  
“Daniel?” Jack asked.  
“What did you just say?” Sam questioned.   
“I think I just asked him not to kill me!” Daniel answered.  
Suddenly the larger Unas attacked our Unas knocking him to the ground. The larger Unas went to attack Daniel who ducked out of the way. The Unas' swing missed Daniel but hit me hard in the chest and I fell backwards onto the ground, a scream leaving my mouth. My chest hurt from the hit and I groaned. That's definitely gonna leave a mark. I could hear the sound of gun fire and I glanced up to see Sam, Jack, and Skaara firing at the large Unas hitting him several times in the chest. The larger Unas staggered backwards slightly, then attempted to hit Daniel again. But our Unas attacked it first. Our Unas knocked it into a small shallow pool of water and drowned it. Our Unas then let out a loud roar and the others all bowed at him.  
“He's just become the alpha male,” Daniel explained. Our Unas growled at the others and they all retreated back into the depths of the caves. He then turned to me and Daniel.  
“Dan’el? Ad'lfna,” He exclaimed, gesturing for us to following him into the cave. We both shook our heads.  
“Ka. We have to go now. Thank you. Chaka,” Daniel replied.  
“Thanks. Chaka,” I stated. He growled softly, then left. Suddenly Skaara was by my side looking me over.  
“I'm fine, just a little bruised. Help me up will ya,” I asked, holding out my bound hands to him.  
He smiled at me and pulled me up off the ground, and enveloped me in a hug. I couldn't exactly get my arms around him seeing that they were still tied together so I settled for just burying my face in his neck. After a few moments he let go of me and I gave him a quick kiss.  
“Now will someone please untie me,” I exclaimed, holding out my hands.  
“I've got it,” Jack said, walking over to me. He pulled out a large pocket knife and quickly cut off the ropes around my hands, then did the same for Daniel. I watched as the Unas' left the cavern and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that we'd just made a new friend.


	29. Trip to the Store

“Skaara all the clothes you own Daniel and Jack gave you. You need to get more clothes, plus you need a suit for formal events,” I stated, patting him on the shoulder.

“But did we have to come here to buy this stuff?” Skaara asked, glancing around him.

We were currently standing in the middle of the food court of the mall nearest to our house. It was filled with people, and you could barely take two steps without almost running into someone.

“Well it's the mall so yes we did. I mean you can't live on Earth and not go to the mall at least once,” I replied, smiling at him.

He sighed, but let me lead him trough the mall. The first place we stopped at was Hot Topic, because really you can't go to the mall and not go into Hot Topic. We spent twenty minutes in Hot Topic looking through everything, and both of us left the store with a bag filled with shirts and in my case a few necklaces and earrings. Next we went to Aéropostale, and I have to say my husband is very picky when it comes to picking out clothes it's actually quite annoying. I'd picked out a few pairs of pants and shirts for him to try on, but he didn't want to go into the changing room.

“But when will I ever wear this, I'm always wearing those BDU's they make us wear on base,” Skaara questioned. I groaned.

“How about when we go out on dates? You can't wear BDU's on our dates,” I answered.

Skaara sighed, but conceded and stepped into the dressing room. After that it took another ten minutes for him actually to decide which of the clothes he was going to buy. Finally after being in Aeropostale for nearly thirty minutes we managed to pay for everything and move on to the next store. We then went to Fabio’s Menswear to get him a couple suits. After that store he flat out refused to try on any more clothes or buy anything, so I just dragged Skaara around the mall buying things that I liked. Skaara carried most of the bags as I browsed through all the stores. At one point he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'this is so boring', 'Daniel was right', and 'she is nuts when she goes shopping', to which I promptly smacked him on his shoulder. He gave me a sheepish look and I just shook my head and pulled him into a shoe store.

I'd have to have a talk with Daniel later about some of the conversations he had with my husband. I mean yeah sure maybe in the past whenever Daniel and I went out to stores to buy stuff I would drag him all over the place and act kind of crazy but that didn't mean he had the right to say that to my husband! Eventually we walked back to the food court and grabbed some sushi. Skaara had never had sushi before so I thought why not get it and let him try it. He seemed to like the sushi and he even mentioned how it tasted like a dish that Sha're used to make back on Abydos. Once we were finished our sushi we left and headed back to the car. We packed all our bags into the car and headed off back to our house.

“I'm so glad that's over and we never have to go back to that place,” Skaara muttered. I snorted and glanced over at him for a second.  
“Oh Hun, no that is most defiantly not the last time we will be going to the mall,” I stated. He looked over at me with wide horrified eyes then groaned. I couldn't help but laugh at the defeated look on his face. I guess shopping is just not his thing.

“I thought Daniel was joking when he said you got crazy when you went shopping, I didn't think he was being serious,” Skaara moaned. I scowled at that, oh yeah defiantly gonna having to have a talk with Daniel later tonight.

“I am not a crazy shopper, I'm just... enthusiastic,” I exclaimed. Skaara looked over at me with an 'oh really' look.

“You almost got into a fight with a teenage boy over a video game!” He stated. I gave him a quick glare before paying attention to the rode again.

“Hey it's not just any video game okay, it was Batman: Arkham Knight, and it was the last copy they had in the store. I have been wanting to get that game since I first heard they were coming out with it,” I defended. I could just barely see Skaara roll his eyes out of the corner of my eyes. I scowled.

“It's just a game,” Skaara said.

“No Batman game is just a game, okay. Don't mock the bat!” I replied. Skaara shook his head but let it drop.

“You'll see when we get home we are playing this game and you will see just how great this game is,” I declared. Skaara muttered something in Abyodian that I couldn't hear and I glanced over at him for a second.

“What was that?” I questioned.

“Nothing! Nothing at all,” He replied, glancing out the window.

“Ugh huh sure,” I mumbled, shaking my head.

We staid silent the rest of the ride home, and when we got back I made good on my promise that we'd play the game. When we did finally stop playing Skaara helped me put away the stuff we bought, though we did have to stop and chase Pongo around the house for a good twenty minutes after he snatched one of the bags off the bed and ran off with it. I swear that dog loves to chew on my stuff!!! He never chews on any of Skaara's stuff, just mine! It wasn't till the next day that I managed to find Daniel, and then I spent thirty minutes chewing him out about what he said about me to Skaara, while Jack, who'd heard I was on my way to yell at Daniel and decided he had to see it for himself, stood by in the corner of Daniel's office snickering the whole time.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing in our office cataloging artifacts and translating tablets and documents. When I got home that night me and Skaara continued to play Arkham Knight, and I couldn't help but snicker and say 'I told you so' when he admitted that the game was actually really awesome...


	30. Beneath the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say this episode is one of my favorites!!! Also in this chapter since they were given those memory stamp things Adolfina and Skaara have different names. Adolfina's will be April, and Skaara's will be Jairad

Work, work, work, and more work, that's all we ever seem to do around here! I was actually getting kind of tired of it. It didn't feel right, everything here seemed off somehow but I wasn't sure why. I know that the work we do here is important, but at the same time I can't help but feel that it's wrong. Why, why do I feel this way? I sighed, shook my head to clear away those thoughts, and followed Carlin into the breakfast line with Jairad right behind me.  
“Colleagues!” Brenna exclaimed. I glanced up in the direction of her office, and could see her standing on the plat form just outside the office.  
“Your attention please! I am pleased to report that thanks to your hard work, we now have enough reserve energy to heat the greenhouses for the next two months. Special merit to the workers of section twenty three!” Brenna announced. We all raised our hands and cheered at this.  
“Let us use this not as an excuse to work less but as motivation top work harder. Our world may be covered in ice but one day we will reclaim our place on the surface!” Brenna stated.  
“It is my honor to serve,” I stated along with everyone else.  
Brenna went back into her office, and the line moved forward. I could see Jonah and Thera standing in line ahead of us. I could also see Kegan standing behind the counter handing out food. I groaned. I could already tell that Kegan wasn't going to give Thera her bread, as usual. I don't understand why but for some reason Kegan really hates Thera.  
“Kegan, how about some bread?” Thera asked, sounding very annoyed. Hell I'd be annoyed to if someone wouldn't give me all of my food simply because they didn't like me for seemingly no reason.  
“Sorry, just gave out the last piece,” Kegan replied sarcastically.  
“Oh here we go, every time!” Jonah muttered.  
I sighed and shook my head. To be honest I didn't actually like Kegan at all, she was Carlin's friend not mine. Even Jairad agreed with me that Kegan could be very unreasonable at times.  
“What is your problem?” Thera asked.  
“I don’t have a problem!” Kegan answered.  
“And we don’t have any bread!” Thera shot back.  
“Is there a problem here?” Carlin asked. Oh god no please stay out of it Carlin! This is so not going to end well.  
“Stay out of this,” Jonah growled.  
“Jonah, there are other people waiting!” Carlin stated. I sighed and shook my head, defiantly not gonna end well.  
“Give here the damn bread!” Jonah shouted, grabbing Kegan's arm.  
Carlin grabbed Jonah's hand and pulls him away from Kegan. This caused Jonah to grab Daniel and throw him over his shoulder onto the floor. Oh hell no! I rushed over, grabbed Jonah's arm and twisted it behind his back, and swept his feet out from under him. He hit the floor, and rolled back up onto his feet and tackled me to the ground. Carlin and Jairad both joined our fight, but suddenly a tall muscled dark skinned man pulled Jonah away from us and restrained him. Jairad helped me up off the ground and I could see Carlin standing up. I rubbed my jaw were Jonah managed to land a punch. There's pry going to be a very large bruise there by the end of the night.  
“This is not right! The two of you are friends O'Neill!” The dark skinned man stated. O'Neill? Why would he call Jonah O'Neill? And why does that name sound familiar?  
“Stay out of it!” Jonah shouted, struggling to get out of the mans grip.  
“We are part of something called SG-1. I am Teal'c. Do you not remember?” The man questioned.  
SG-1? The hell is that? My head was starting to hurt. Images passed through my head, a tiny gray ...person, a large ring with symbols, a bald man smiling brightly, glowing eyes. I shook my head trying to rid myself of these images, and just managed to see a couple men dragging away the guy who'd broken up our fight.  
“You must remember! We must escape!” He shouted. Jonah turned to face Brenna.  
“Brenna, it is my honor to serve. I don’t know that man,” Jonah stated.  
“I know Jonah don’t worry. He’s night sick,” Brenna replied. She then turned to Kegan.  
“Give Thera her bread,” Brenna ordered.  
Kegan turned and grabbed a tray of flat bread and shoved it onto the serving table. God all of this could have been avoided if Kegan hadn't been acting like a bitch and just gave Thera her bread.  
“Get back to work,” Brenna commanded.  
UNDERGROUND PUMP AREA  
I cringed away from the machine I was working on as it sparked. Damn these machines, they're so old that they're falling apart at the seems and no amount of work seems to be able to fix them. Jairad was standing close to me helping me fix the machine I was working on. His hand brushed mine and I smiled up at him and he returned my smile. The two of us had been flirting for a while now, but neither of us seemed to be able to gather up the courage to make a move on the other. I turned back to my work, and silently listened as Kegan talked to my brother.  
“These pumps regulate the overflow. Sometimes they get clogged and you have to…” Kegan paused to glance over at Carlin who was most defiantly not paying attention to her, “Carlin!”  
“Where’s he been for five days?” Carlin asked suddenly.  
I glanced up to see that he was indicating to the man who'd stopped our fight with Jonah five days ago. Ever since that day my head has felt kind of fuzzy and these images pass through my head at random moments. I couldn't make sense of any of them, they were so short and confusing.  
“Recovering from night sickness. It’s a strange thing. There was this guy once a couple of years ago who tried to smash his way through one of those skylights,” Kegan answered, motioning to the skylights.  
“Did he do it?” Jairad asked.  
“You would have known if he had. This place would have been buried under ice and snow and you would have frozen to death along with everyone else,” Kegan stated.  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
“There she goes! Why does Brenna listen to her?” Kegan exclaimed.  
I glanced up at were Kegan was looking and watched as Thera stepped into Brenna's office. Why is Kegan so obsessed with what Thera does? I mean seriously girl get a life! I really don't see why Carlin is friends with her.  
“I don’t know, she seems pretty smart,” Carlin replied, sounding distracted.  
“She thinks she’s better than the rest of us!” Kegan glanced over at Jonah whose working on one of the machines, “They both do.”  
“Or maybe they just want to help make the work easier for everyone else by trying to suggest improvements to the system, ever think about that huh?” I asked.  
Kegan scowled at me and I glared at her. It was no secret that I didn't like Kegan, hell I even told her once that I didn't like her. I flat out told her that she'd been a bitch to Thera for no reason, and that she's the reason behind our fight with Jonah. If she'd just given Thera her damn bread like she was supposed too I wouldn't have had a massive bruise along my face that was still fading. Kegan looked like she was about to say something, but Carlin seeing this cut in quickly.  
“Teal'c said we were friends,” He stated. Teal'c? Is that the name of that guy?  
“His name’s not Teal'c it’s TOR. Night sickness,” Kegan corrected. I decided to ignore her for the rest of the day and turned back to my work.  
~(^.^)~  
I stared out at the vast expanse of sand around me. Sand, sand as far as the eye could see, and a large sun beating down on me from high up above in the sky. A vast difference from our planet that was in the middle of an ice age. I glanced down at myself to see strange sand colored clothes draped across my body, nothing like my usual work clothes. These were comfortable and felt very familiar. They gave me a sense of peace but I couldn't understand why.  
“Adul'fia,” A voice exclaimed to my right.  
I turned, glancing up at the voice and was surprised to see Jairad standing a few feet from me wearing the same strange sand colored clothes. The name wasn't mine but for some reason it felt right to be called it.  
“Jairad, what's going on? Where are we?” I asked, taking a step towards him. He turned and pointed off at a large pyramid that seemed to appear out of nowhere. I stared up at it in amazement. It seemed so familiar, especially with the sun hanging over head of it.  
“We have to go to the pyramid,” He stated, turning and walking up to the pyramid.  
I chased after him, and the two of us walked into a small room inside the pyramid. There was a large stone ring with strange symbols etched into it at one end of the room, and what looked like a small pedestal with those same symbols on it sitting a few feet from the ring. Jairad walked up to the ring and placed his hand on it.  
“Cha'ppai,” He muttered. I stepped up next to him and he turned to me, and smiled.  
“My Adul'fia,” He exclaimed, kissing me.  
After a few seconds he pulled away from me, but when I looked up at his face I could tell something was wrong. He was smirking at me in a very un-Jairad like fashion. Suddenly his eyes started glowing brightly, and he raised his hand above my head. There was a strange device wrapped around his hand, and the red gem in the middle started to glow. Lights exploded in my vision as the device did whatever it was supposed to do, and I started screaming and fell to my knees...  
I sat up, gasping for air, and put my head in my hands. I glanced up around me at the barracks and everyone else who was still sleeping. A dream, it was just a dream. I sighed, and laid back down. A very strange dream that I didn't understand at all...  
THE NEXT MORNING  
I followed Carlin over to were Tor was shoveling some ore, and I noticed a large bandage wrapped around Tor's middle. I nudged Carlin and motioned to the bandages.  
“What happened?” Carlin asked.  
“I was injured,” Tor replied. I felt like rolling my eyes. Well no duh you were injured why else would those bandages be there!  
“When?” Carlin asked.  
“Why are you speaking to me?” Tor asked. Carlin took a step closer to him, and I moved to stand next to Carlin.  
“I just thought that err…since apparently we’re friends from way back. I just thought that…” Carlin pointed at the golden colored symbol on Tor's head, “…what is that thing on your forehead?”  
“A birthmark,” He replied, not even glancing up at us.  
“A birthmark, you’d think I’d remember something like that,” Carlin replied.  
“I don’t know you!” Tor stated.  
“You said you did! Last week during morning line up. You pulled Jonah off me and Carlin,” I cut in.  
“I wasn’t here last week!” Tor countered. I frowned at that.  
“You said we were friends and you said we had to escape and I’d really like an explanation,” Carlin said. Tor glanced up at and I could tell he was angry.  
“I said no such thing,” Tor stated. Carlin and Tor stared at each for a second, and I thought that at any second they'd start fighting.  
“All right, I’m obviously completely wrong about that!” Carlin said finally.  
“Yes…don’t talk to me again,” Tor growled, going back to shoveling.  
“Come on April,” Carlin muttered, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Tor.  
Carlin pulled me over to were Kegan and Jairad were working. Once we reached them Carlin let go of my arm and crouched down next to Kegan who glanced up at him angrily. I moved to stand next to Jairad who gave me a bright smile, which I returned. I couldn't help but think of my dream and how he'd kissed me.  
“I told you to leave them alone,” Kegan exclaimed.  
“He was there Kegan. You heard him. Why would he deny that?” Carlin asked.  
“Night sickness affects your mind,” Kegan explained.  
“That doesn’t explain the dreams I’ve had,” Carlin stated. I glanced up at him at that. Dreams? Kegan looked away from Carlin.  
“Something is wrong here Kegan. Somethings not…”  
“Carlin! It’s bad enough he named you as part of his delusion. Now if people here you talking like this they’re going to think you’re night sick!” Kegan interrupted.  
Carlin was right though, something wasn't right here. Everything just felt so wrong, the name people called me, Carlin and Jairad's names, this place. It just didn't feel like I was in the right place.  
“People?” Carlin asked accusingly.  
“Not that I would ever…Carlin,” Kegan replied. I rolled my eyes, yeah sure she wouldn't.  
“No, of course not!” Carlin said, shaking his head shrugging his shoulders and laughing.  
“It’s just a dream!” He muttered.  
For some reason I don't think it's just a dream. I'd have to ask him about this dream later. Kegan patted him on the back and we all went back to work.  
A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
The sound of shouting brought Carlin, Jairad, and I over to were workers were dragging away Tor, and Thera was barking out orders.  
“What’s happening?” Carlin asked.  
“If that boiler blows it’ll take this whole section with it. Now I can shut off the main boiler from here but somebody’s going to have to go back there and open the primary release valve,” Thera explained.  
As she said this I noticed Jonah running up to open the valve. I turned and raced over to were Jonah was trying to open the valve with Jairad right behind me. I pulled the sleeves of my work shirt down over my hands and grabbed hold of the valve and tried to help Jonah open it. But even after Jairad joined in the valve still refused to move. I glanced at the gauge on the valve which showed that the pressure was still rising. Suddenly Carlin raced up with a hammer.  
“Here!” Carlin shouted, handing the hammer to Jonah.  
Jonah started hitting the valve with the hammer. I glanced over at the gauge and cringed at how high the pressure was. Suddenly the valve opened and steam came racing out and I watched as the pressure on the gauge went down.  
SICKBAY  
After we'd gotten the pressure down Brenna had demanded that we stop by the sickbay just to make sure we were all okay. Tor was lying on a bed with Brenna standing over him.  
“I must return to my duties,” Tor stated, attempting to stand up. Brenna placed her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back onto the cot he was lying on.  
“I want you to rest! You’ll stay here until you’re well enough to work,” She stated. Brenna then turned towards Carlin, Thera, Jonah, Jairad, and I.  
“As for you five, we all owe you a debt of gratitude. You risked your lives to save the plant,” Brenna praised.  
“It is my honor to serve,” We all, save for Jonah, said at the same time.  
“Right,” Jonah muttered. I glanced over at him. He seemed slightly confused, like something about this whole thing was bothering him.  
“If it hadn’t been for your quick action many lives would have been lost,” Brenna continued.  
“Next time will be different,” Thera stated.  
“Hopefully there won’t be a next time,” Brenna said, smiling.  
“Well if you would have listened to me in the first place…”  
“Thera…you’re dismissed,” Brenna interrupted.  
Okay well those two don't seem to be agreeing on something, what that something is I'm not sure but Thera seems really mad about it. I followed Carlin and Jairad out of the room. We walked through the working areas, passing by several different machines.  
“Hey next time don’t hold back just…you know, speak your mind,” Jonah said, glancing over at Thera.  
“She knows I’m right,” Thera stated, sounding annoyed.  
“There’s something else going on!” Carlin stated.  
I couldn't help but agree with him on that. Something about this whole situation... hell this whole place just felt wrong. We all stopped walking and glanced around, afraid to be overheard by any of the other workers.  
“That big night-sick guy with the err…” Carlin indicated his forehead.  
“Tor?” Thera supplied.  
“He said we were a part of something called SG-1,” Carlin stated.  
SG-1, god why does that sound so familiar? The image of the giant stone ring from my dream popped into my head. Could the two be connected in some way?  
“Yeah what is that?” Jonah asked.  
“A team?” Thera suggested. A team? SG-1... a team? It sounds right but it just doesn't make any sense.  
“What kind of a name is that for a team?” Jonah asked disbelievingly. Thera shook her head.  
“I don’t know! Look I just think I’m supposed to be doing something…more important,” Carlin exclaimed.  
“We’re helping our people survive an ice age,” Thera replied.  
“Yeah, what’s more important than that?” Jonah questioned.  
“I don’t know. Look I just have this feeling that all of us are part of some…bigger, grander thing,” Carlin said.  
I felt a shiver run down my spine. He's right this isn't what we're supposed to be doing. There's something bigger that we're supposed to do. But what?  
“Well I certainly understand what you are talking about,” Jonah said. Carlin and I both looked at him in surprise.  
“You do?” We both asked.  
“No!” Jonah replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as Carlin glanced around.   
“Look, I don’t know how to explain this but I had this dream. You were in it,” Carlin explained. I glanced over at him at the mention of a dream.  
“Me?” Jonah asked. Carlin nodded his head.  
“There was this big glowing puddle,” Carlin explained.  
“Ok stop talking right now!” Jonah ordered.  
“Wait a second Jonah. I had the same dream,” Thera defended. Jairad nodded his head.  
“I had a dream like that as well,” Jairad stated.  
“I had a dream to, but it was slightly different. I was standing in the middle of a desert, and there was this pyramid. Inside the pyramid was this giant stone ring... the Cha'ppai I think is what it's called,” I exclaimed.   
“Will you guys stop talking like that for cryin out loud?” Jonah growled. We all looked over at him in confusion.  
“It’s an expression…right?” Jonah said. Carlin glanced around once again.  
“Look, we can’t talk right now. Let’s meet after lights out,” Carlin suggested. At that we all walked away and continued with our work.  
SLEEPING AREA—NIGHT  
I glanced up from my cot, and looked over at Carlin and Jairad. Carlin nodded his head and the three of us stood up and walked out of the sleeping area. We moved quietly through the work area and towards a small secluded corner of the plant. I could see Jonah already waiting for us. Thera walked up a few seconds after Carlin, Jairad, and I showed up.  
“So?” Carlin asked.  
“So?” Thera replied.  
We glanced over at Jonah.  
“Do you have the same dream?” Carlin asked.  
“About you?” Jonah asked sarcastically.  
“No, about the shimmering circle of water!” Thera asked.  
“No, my dreams are about…other things!” Jonah denied.  
“Tor said we had to escape. He also said we had to remember. Remember what?” Carlin asked.  
“Well I remember when I was foreman anyone caught doing what we’re doing now had their rations cut in half for a month,” Jonah stated.  
“We’ll have to risk it!” Thera replied.  
“What if our memories have been somehow altered?” Carlin suggested.  
“Well if that’s true then we cant be sure of anything,” Thera stated.  
“My memory’s fine!” Jonah said.  
“Really?” Carlin asked.  
“Yeah!” Jonah said.  
“What did you do in the mines?” Carlin questioned.  
“I mined,” Jonah quipped.  
“No…what did you do?” Carlin asked. That was a good question. I don't really remember much before coming here. All of my memory’s before this place are fuzzy.  
“I remember shoveling ore into a cart,” Jonah answered.  
“And?” Carlin persisted.  
“I did that a lot,” Jonah said. Carlin smirked at that.  
“I remember a feeling of cold and darkness,” Thera exclaimed.  
“And that’s where the two of you met?” Carlin asked.  
“Yeah!” Jonah answered.  
“Really?” Thera asked.  
“Sure,” Jonah said. Thera didn't seem to be to sure about that. Something is definitely wrong here.  
“So what’s this important thing we’re supposed to be doing?” Jonah asked.  
“I told you I don’t know. I keep trying to remember but all I can come up with is images of this place,” Carlin replied.  
“But if you’re right then everything we remember about this place is a lie!” Thera stated.  
“It’s like a façade. It only works if we don’t dig too deep beneath the surface, if we don’t question it. So that’s what we have to do. We have to question every assumption, everything,” Carlin suggested.  
“We have to keep this to ourselves. If the others heard us talking this way they’d think we were night sick,” Thera said. I nodded my head at that.  
“What if we are night sick?” Jonah questioned.  
“I don’t think so sir!” Thera replied. We all glanced at her in surprise. Sir?!  
“What?” Carlin asked.  
“What?” Thera said.  
“You just called Jonah sir,” Jairad explained. Thera glanced at Jonah in surprise, and Jonah looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
“Well it’s an expression, isn’t it?” Thera said.  
MEAL CHAMBER {THE NEXT MORNING}  
I quietly grabbed a tray of food, and moved over to were Thera and Jonah were eating. Jairad and Carlin were right behind me.  
“Any more dreams?” Jonah asked.  
“I saw the pool of light again. Except this time we were all there including Tor. April I think that stone ring you saw in your dream is the same thing from ours, except when we see it there's a pool of light within the ring,” Carlin stated. I nodded my head at that.  
“I had the same dream again, only this time the pool of light was there. When I stepped through it I was in this stone room with these strange sliding doors. There was this bald man standing at the entrance of one of the doors. He smiled at me and then I woke up,” I explained.  
“I dreamed about mining…naked,” Jonah cut in. Thera glanced at him in surprise.  
“Thera?” Carlin questioned.  
“A lot of numbers and letters keep popping into my mind…SG-1, DHD, GDO,” Thera stated.  
DHD...that sounded so familiar. An image of the stone pedestal popped into my head. Was that what that thing was?   
“It sounds like gibberish to me,” Carlin said.  
“Well it must mean something,” Thera replied.  
“Dial home device,” I exclaimed, glancing over at her. The two looked at me funny.  
“DHD, Dial. Home. Device,” I stated.  
Carlin looked like he was going to say something but stopped when Jonah suddenly exchanged his bowl of food for one of the other workers empty dome like bowl. Then he just sat there staring at the empty bowl.  
“Jonah?” Thera questioned. Jonah set the bowl down with the bottom facing up.  
“That means something,” Jonah muttered.  
“What is it?” Jairad asked.  
“I don’t know yet,” Jonah replied, continuing to stare at the bowl. A loud whistle blew, and everyone stood up and started returning their bowls. I followed Carlin and Jairad in returning my bowl. I groaned at the sight of Kegan walking towards us with her arms folded, and boy did she look annoyed.  
“Well I see you made some new friends!” Kegan stated, scowling.  
“Yeah!” Carlin replied.  
“Carlin?” Kegan questioned.  
“I’m sorry Kegan,” Carlin said, walking away.  
I grabbed Jairad's hand and pulled him away from Kegan. As we walked past her I bumped her shoulder with mine, and she scowled at me. I ignored her and followed after Carlin, pulling Jairad with me.  
BRENNA'S OFFICE {THE NEXT MORNING}  
Jonah, Thera, Carlin, Jairad, and I had been called to Brenna's office. A couple of workers had carried Tor in on a cot, then left after Brenna dismissed them.  
“What’s the matter with him?” Thera asked.  
“He’s dying,” Brenna stated.  
“Kel-no-reem,” Carlin and Jairad exclaimed at the same time. I glanced over at them in confusion.  
“What?” Jonah asked.  
“I’m not sure what it means but I think…”  
“It’s kind of meditation. He has to do it every day or he gets sick. Right?” Jonah interrupted.  
“So why doesn’t he do it?” Thera asked.  
“Because he can’t remember,” Jonah answered.  
“Colonel O'Neill is correct. As you have began to suspect all of you have had your memories altered,” Brenna stated.  
I glanced up at her. Colonel O'Neill... it just didn't exactly feel right just calling him O'Neill... Jack! I've always called him Jack!  
Brenna turned to Thera.  
“You are Major Samantha Carter.”  
She turned to Carlin.  
“Doctor Daniel Jackson.”  
She turned to Jairad.  
“Skaara of Abydos.”  
Then she turned to me.  
“Adolfina Anderson, and your friend here is named Teal'c.”  
“Where does Homer fit in?” Jack asked.  
“You are all they sent down. At first I thought it was necessary to protect the city but now things have gone too far…you don’t belong here. You need to return to your own world. Your memories will come back more quickly once you return home,” Brenna stated.  
“Home?” Jack questioned.  
“Yes, through there,” Brenna said, motioning to a wall. She pressed a button and the wall slide open revealing a doorway. But a man walked in with two armed guards, all of whom had guns pointed at us.  
“Administrator Calder,” Brenna exclaimed.  
“Brenna, I must say I’m disappointed but not surprised. You see I’ve been watching you growing weaker for some time now,” Calder stated.  
“I’ve been coming to my senses,” Brenna replied.  
“Either way. You’re no longer of any use to me!” Calder said, aiming a gun at Brenna. Calder fired, and Brenna screamed and fell backwards holding onto her arm. I raced over to her and glanced at the wound in her arm as the guards started to surround us.  
“As for the rest of you, it’s time you found out what the surface of the planet is really like,” Calder stated.  
Suddenly Teal'c stands up and attacks one of the guards, and disarmed him. Daniel quickly attacks Calder taking his gun, while Jack attacks the other guard disarming him as well. Jack aimed the weapon at Calder, while Sam rushed over to help me with Brenna.  
“Teal'c, you alright?” Jack asked.  
“I am,” Teal'c replied. I glanced up at him.  
“What happened?” Daniel questioned.  
“When I removed my bandages and realized I was unlike the rest of you I began to remember. I placed myself in a deep state of Kel-no-reem for the night. My symbiote restored me to health,” Teal'c explained.  
“Brenna should be alright if we can get her to the err…” Sam paused trying to remember the word.  
“Infirmary,” Skaara supplied.  
“Right,” Sam agreed.  
“You’ll never make it back to the Stargate!” Calder stated.  
“You know something. We’ve got you as a hostage. I don’t see a problem,” Jack replied.  
“Jonah!” Daniel said.  
“Jack!” Jack corrected.  
“Right…we can’t. We have to tell these people what’s happening,” Daniel stated. Jack glanced down at Calder.  
“Yep…you’re right,” Jack agreed. Daniel opened the door to the plant and he, Teal'c, and Jack walked out the door with Calder at gun point. Sam and I stood up, after making sure Brenna would be okay, and followed our team out onto the walkway above the plant.  
“Everybody! Can I have your attention please?” Jack shouted. All of the workers stopped and looked up at us in shock.  
“I’d like to introduce you to someone. This man…” Jack pointed at Calder, “…has been keeping you locked up down here while he and his friends live it up on the surface.”  
“What are you talking about?” Kegan questioned.  
“Don’t listen to them. They shot Brenna!” Calder shouted. I scowled at him as all the workers murmured in shock.  
“It’s true!” Calder shouted.  
“Listen to me! There’s a big domed city up there. Full of people you serve! They’ve been hiding the truth from you your entire lives!” Jack explained.  
“It’s a lie!” Kegan shouted.  
“Oh would you shut the hell up Kegan!” I shouted, glaring at her. She scowled at me.  
“He’s telling the truth Kegan,” Daniel defended. Kegan glanced over at him puzzled.  
“You can’t let them get away!” Calder shouted.  
“Who are you?” Kegan asked. Jack glanced at Calder.  
“That’s a good question,” Jack muttered.  
“My name is Calder. I was a supervisor in the mines before I was transferred!” Calder lied, sounding very worried.  
“Yeah whatever!” Jack turned to the workers, “You want proof?”  
He glanced up at the sky lights on the ceiling and aimed his gun at one of them.  
“No!” Kegan shouted. Jack fired the gun and the sky light shattered. Glass rained down and rays of sunlight shown through the now broken skylight. The workers screamed in panic, expecting snow to fall on top of them, but looked shocked at the sight of sunlight.  
“No ice! No snow!” Jack shouted.  
“You’ve accomplished nothing! These people will never be accepted in the city!” Calder stated.  
“I think you’re right about that,” Jack replied.  
“That’s why we’re going to offer them a better place,” Daniel said.  
“There’s this nice little tropical planet out there where the beaches go on forever! This I remember clearly. You and your people can do your own shoveling for a while,” Jack said.  
“You’re destroying a way of life!” Calder growled.  
“That’s a shame…Teal'c, show these people how to get out of here!” Jack ordered.  
Teal'c walked off towards the workers, and Jack, Daniel, Sam, Skaara, and I walked back into Brenna's office leaving Calder standing on the walkway. Brenna was still cradling her injured arm.  
“It hurts!” She stated.  
“I know. Try not to move it. We’re going to take you home with us,” Sam replied. Sam helped Brenna up off the ground and Daniel, Skaara and I helped escort her out of the office...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yes I know I ragged on Kegan a lot in this chapter. But my god she always annoyed the hell out of me. To be honest I think she was just jealous because Sam/Thera was capable of coming up with these awesome ideas and she couldn't. And I mean seriously not giving someone their food just cause you don't like them is a real a$$hole move!


	31. Nightmares

3:45 AM {Adolfina's and Skaara's house}

I stared blearily up at the ceiling trying to figure out what woke me up. I laid there for a minute before a sound beside me made me glance to the left. Skaara was lying next to me in the bed. His whole body was shaking, and I could just barely make out his face which was scrunched up in pain. A small scream left his mouth, and I quickly started shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him up. Another louder scream left his lips, and he grabbed hold of one of my wrists. His grip was tight and painful and I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

“Skaara wake up. It's just a dream, wake up,” I exclaimed, shaking his shoulder harder with my free hand.

His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly, almost hitting me in the face with his head. He glanced down at my wrist in his grip, and slowly let go. I shook out my hand, then moved so I was sitting on his lap.

“Honey, are you okay?” I asked, cupping his face with my hand. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was pouring down his face.

“I'm fine, just a bad dream,” He muttered, resting his head on my chest.

His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and let my fingers snake through his hair. I could feel his shoulders shaking, and I knew he was crying.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” I asked quietly.

He silently shook his head, and I let my chin rest on the top of his head. We sat there like that for several minutes. I had a feeling I knew what the dream was about, his time spent as Klorel's host. Klorel was defiantly one evil son of a bitch, and not only did he hurt me he also hurt Skaara. Hell I had nightmares about it as well every now and then. I've had dreams of Klorel killing me over and over again, and I dreamed about Skaara dying because of Klorel. They aren't pleasant, and I know on more than one occasion Skaara's held onto me as I cried over the dreams. Neither one of us seemed to be capable of talking about the dreams, but we both know exactly what the other is dreaming about.

My thoughts were interrupted by Clover and Pongo wiggling in between me and Skaara. The both of them plopped down on my lap and stared up at the two of us sensing how upset we were. I could feel one of their tails hitting my side as it wagged back and forth. I giggled and shook my head, and Skaara smiled slightly at the sight of them.

“Well that's what dogs are for I guess, making you feel better,” I giggled, scratching behind Pongo's and Clover's ears. Skaara nodded his head, and started petting Pongo. He still looked upset and I could see silent tears rolling down his face.

“How about I make us both some hot chocolate?” I suggested.

Skaara glanced up at me and nodded his head. I smiled, gave him a quick peck on the lips, pushed the two dogs off my lap and onto the bed, then slid off of his lap and made my way towards the kitchen...


	32. The Curse

AN: Sorry it’s taken so long to get this chapter out I’ve been very busy. First my dog died, then I caught an upper respiratory infection that lasted three weeks, and then shortly after I got better my cat died T_T Then my dad and I were re-doing my room, and while doing that I accidentally hit my head hard on the slanted ceiling in my room and gave myself a concussion so I wasn’t allowed on my computer or phone for a while till I was better {doctors’ orders}. But I’m better now, and I even have a new computer, so again sorry for the wait!

~(^.^)~  
The Apprentice: SG-1 Series  
Chapter 32: The Curse  
~(^.^)~

SGC, BRIEFING ROOM  
Daniel and I walked into the briefing room both carrying an armful of folders, and a coffee mug each. Jack was sitting at the table reading a magazine.   
“Morning,” Daniel stated. I nodded my head in Jack’s direction and set my folders down on the table.  
“Hey,” Jack replied.   
“What's that?” Daniel asked. I glanced over at the magazine Jack was reading but I couldn’t make out the cover of it from where I was standing.   
“Um…it's…Teal'c's into this stuff. I don't get it. A great week is in store for you…You'll be going on a trip—”  
“Let me see that,” Daniel exclaimed suddenly, snatching the magazine from Jack. I looked over at Daniel questioningly wondering what was wrong.   
“Okay!” Jack muttered, glancing over at me. I shrugged my shoulders.   
“Oh, my God!” Daniel said.  
“What?” Jack and I asked at the same time.  
“He's dead!” Daniel stated.   
“Who?” Jack and I once again asked at the same time.   
“My archeology professor,” Daniel answered.   
Dr. Jordan was dead?! I met him a couple times when I was first starting to get to know Daniel after saving his ass from those muggers. I’d also met his friend Sarah, and me and her became great friends, though I haven’t spoken to her in a few years. I can’t believe Dr. Jordan is dead!  
~(^.^)~  
TWO DAYS LATER, CEMETERY  
Daniel, Skaara, Sha’re who is holding Sophie, and I are standing around Dr. Jordan’s coffin with the rest of the people here for the funeral.   
“Dr. David Jordan was a teacher, a celebrated author, a much-revered expert in the field of Archaeology. And yet, to the end, he remained first and foremost, a student, guided by the simple desire to discover, and understand. It's fitting, then, that a man, who dedicated his life…Who dedicated his life to reviving the wonders and majesty of long-dead civilizations, should himself gain a measure of immortality thru that very accomplishment. I worked with Dr. Jordan for close to 15 years. He was like a father to me. Through his many successes, and some of his bitter disappointments. I'll remember him always as a dedicated archaeologist, a kind, and generous man, and a true friend,” Steven stated.   
~(^.^)~  
A FEW HOURS LATER  
The four of us, and Sophie who was still being held by Sha’re, moved towards the casket as people started to leave.  
“The prodigal son returns! Along with his stray puppy,” A voice announced behind us.  
I scowled, and I saw a frown appear on Skaara and Sha’re’s faces. I always hated Steven he was such an ass. He never really liked me and I never really liked him. I glanced back and saw Sarah standing next to Steven.  
“Sarah,” I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. Sarah laughed and hugged me back.   
“Adolfina, Daniel. It's good to see you,” Sarah said.  
“Yeah. Despite the circumstances,” Daniel replied.   
“I know. I can't believe he's gone,” Sarah muttered.   
“So, what exactly happened? I mean…uh…the paper I read attributed his death to the curse of Osiris,” Daniel questioned.   
“According to the police…,” Steven sighed, “there was a slow gas leak in the lab, and something must have caused a spark, the whole place went up, he was killed instantly,” Steven explained. I shook my head. It was strange how something so small, like a tiny gas leak, can have big consequences.   
“We would have called you, but, nobody knew where to find you,” Sarah explained.   
“That's…that's okay,” Daniel muttered.  
“I'm glad you're here. So, how long has it been? Four years?” Sarah asked.  
“Actually five,” I corrected.  
“What have you been up to?” Steven asked, crossing his arms and glancing back and forth between me and Daniel.  
“Ugh Got married had a kid. This is my wife Sha’re and my daughter Sophie,” Daniel answered, gesturing to Sha’re.   
“And this is my husband Skaara,” I stated, grabbing hold of his hand. He smiled down at me. Sarah smiled brightly, but Steven just scowled.   
“It’s so nice to meet you three. And nice to see the two of you so happy. But I do want to know where you’ve been, I've looked for signs of you two out on the fringes. There's been no papers, no research projects. It's like you guys fell off the face of the earth,” Sarah said.   
I had to hold back a laugh. Technically we had fallen off the face of the Earth for a year or so when we went to Abydos.   
“Yeah, it is a little like that, isn't it?” Daniel muttered.   
“As I recall, the last time I saw you, you were giving a lecture to an empty room,” Steven stated smugly. I frowned at him and shook my head. He hasn’t changed one bit.  
“Well, it was full when I started,” Daniel defended.   
“Well, maybe the world wasn't ready to hear that the pyramids were built by aliens…or was it men from Atlantis?” Steven said.   
Now Skaara and Sha’re were both scowling at him, while Sophie was smiling and playing with Sha’re’s hair ignorant to what was going on around her.   
“Steven, please!” Sarah exclaimed.  
“Yes, Steven. Please,” Daniel grumbled.   
“Why did you come? You manage to stay away all this time. If you're looking for closure, Daniel, I'd say you're a little late,” Steven growled. He shook his head and walked off.  
“Always a pleasure, Steven! So, are you doing anything, or…” Daniel glanced at Sarah and trailed off.  
“No, I'm all yours. I'm sorry. He's not usually like this. Last couple of days have been really hard on him,” Sarah replied.   
“Steven? No, he's right. I should have come back sooner. I guess I was afraid I wouldn't be welcome,” Daniel muttered.   
I sighed, Daniel always felt horrible that he left without saying a word to Dr. Jordan.   
“Are you joking? Even after everything that happened, Dr. Jordan never thought any less of you. You were his best student. And he also like you a lot Adolfina,” Sarah stated.  
“Yes, that became the laughing stock of the Archeological community,” Daniel grumbled.  
“He kept hoping that you'd find proof. Something to shut everyone up,” Sarah replied. I smiled, that sounded like Dr. Jordan. He was a nice man, and always supported Daniel no matter what.  
“No, he thought I was nuts,” Daniel stated. Sha’re put her free hand on Daniel’s shoulder, and Daniel glanced over at her and gave her a small smile.  
“That's not true. Look, why do you think it's so hard for Steven to see you here? He's always been in your shadow. Even after you left,” Sarah explained.   
“I hear his books on the bestseller's list,” Daniel said.  
“I know. He's…getting a Porsche,” Sarah stated. I cringed at that. Damn lucky bastard.  
“Ow!” Daniel muttered.   
Sarah bite her lip and glanced over at Sha’re for a second. I sighed. Sarah and Daniel had had a thing a long time ago, and things didn’t exactly end to well between them. I could tell Sarah was thinking about them being together, but Daniel’s married now and has Sophie. Sarah sighed.  
“Come on, I want to show you something,” Sarah said seeming to decide something.  
~(^.^)~  
DR. JORDAN'S OFFICE A SHORT TIME LATER  
Skaara and Sha’re had to take Sophie back to the hotel we were going to be spending the night at, because she was hungry and it was getting close to her nap time. But Daniel and I followed Sarah to Dr. Jordan’s office.  
“I thought you might like to see what we were working on before the accident,” Sarah explained. I glanced around at all the artifacts in awe.   
“Wow! This stuff is incredible!” Daniel exclaimed.   
“I only wish we had more time with them. The Egyptian governments made a formal request for their return. We've been desperately trying to learn as much as we can before the deadline,” Sarah said. Daniel picked up a piece of paper and started reading from it.   
"Woe to all who this, my final resting place," Daniel read.   
“Careful, now. All these artifacts are cursed. Well, that's what they say,” Sarah joked.  
“Yeah, I…read something like that,” Daniel said.  
“Every member of the original expedition in 1931 died within a year of the dig. Then the ship transporting these artifacts to America sank off the coast of New Jersey six months later,” Sarah stated.   
“The Steward Expedition,” I guessed.   
“Yes,” Sarah answered.  
“Those deaths were attributed to mold spores that were released from the unsealed chamber,” Daniel countered.   
“Mold spores aren't exactly front page material,” Sarah said.  
“No, I guess not. Er…if these things went down with the ship in 1931, how'd they wind up here?” Daniel questioned.   
“They found the wreck a couple of months ago. All these artifacts were still in their packing crates. They brought it up and they shipped them to the museum. We just got them last week,” Sarah explained, moving towards a desk.  
“Well I can stay for a couple more days if you need help cataloging these,” Daniel suggested. Sarah started shifting around papers and stuff on the desk looking for something.  
“What’s wrong Sarah?” I asked.  
“Something's missing,” Sarah stated.  
“Are you sure?” Daniel asked.  
“Positive. A gold amulet. Daniel, I've got to find it,” Sarah replied. Oh, the Egyptian government is not gonna be happy if they find out one of their artifacts is missing.   
~(^.^)~  
ARCHIVE BASEMENT  
I walked around the shelves full of labelled artifacts trying to see if I could find this amulet that Sarah had described. Daniel was walking around with the curator doing the same thing as me. I turned a corner and almost ran into Daniel and the curator.   
“Sorry,” I said. The curator just waved her hand in a dismissal and turned down another isle of shelves.  
“Excuse the state of things. Budget cuts. I'm straightening the mess out, but these things take time,” The curator said.  
“Oh, I understand,” Daniel muttered.   
“What am I looking for?” The curator asked.   
“An artifact that went missing from the Steward Expedition,” Daniel replied.  
“The Isis jar,” The curator stated. Isis Jar?  
“Er…No, actually, I'm…uh…referring to a…a gold amulet with a little ebony…Um…uh…uh, it's listed as item 14C,” Daniel explained.  
“That was sent up to Dr. Jordan along with the rest of the artifacts,” The curator explained.  
“You're sure?” Daniel asked.   
“I sent it myself. I can show you the paperwork,” The curator said.   
“No, um…what's this…uh…Isis jar you were talking about?” Daniel asked.   
“I'll show you. The damn crate was mislabeled when it came in. I only found it a couple days ago,” The curator explained. She stopped in front of a shelf that had a canopic jar sitting on it.   
“Uh…this one?” Daniel asked, lifting the Jar from the shelf. I looked at the jar over Daniel’s shoulder. My jaw practically hit the floor as I took notice of the symbols on the jar. Those looked like Goa’uld symbols.  
“Oh, yeah, yeah. Never seen those symbols before, have you?” The curator asked. I silently nodded my head.  
“Uh, yes. I'm going to need to do a translation,” Daniel replied, sounding just as stunned as me.  
“Well, if ya need me, I'll be in the back cataloging the Polynesian death masks,” The curator stated, walking out of the room.   
The second the curator was out of the room Daniel handed me the jar and pulled out his phone and called Sam. I looked over the jar as Daniel talked to Sam.  
“The inscription reads ‘Hako kra terak shree’, but I’m not sure what that means,” I stated, looking over at Daniel.   
“Hey Sam is Teal’c there?” Daniel asked. He paused for a second and afterwards hung up the phone and dialed another number. After a minute of talking to him he hung up.  
“Banished to oblivion,” Daniel stated. I nodded my head  
~(^.^)~  
SGC, DANIEL'S OFFICE THE NEXT DAY  
Daniel was pacing around the room, looking down at a scroll. General Hammond and Sam were standing at one end of the room listening as Daniel talked.   
“During the ritual of mummification, the ancient Egyptians would remove the vital organs of the deceased and place them in jars, which would then be buried with the sarcophagus so that they could be accessed in the afterlife,” Daniel explained.   
“Is that what we're looking at here?” General Hammond asked.   
“That's what I thought at first, but according to the record of the original expedition, no sarcophagus was found. The Hieroglyphs identify the jar as belonging to Isis, who was the Egyptian Mother Goddess,” Daniel answered.  
“A Goa'uld?” Sam questioned. I nodded my head.  
“Yeah could be. Isis was a consort of Osiris, who was supposedly the first Pharaoh of Egypt. And according to legend, he was placed in a magic box, and dumped into the Nile by his brother Seth,” I explained.  
“Now, that name I recognize,” General Hammond stated. I smiled at that.  
“The Goa'uld symbols indicate that Isis and Osiris suffered some sort of punishment, or…banishment,” Daniel continued.  
“Where to?” Sam asked.  
“I have no idea,” Daniel muttered.  
“Major, I want the contents analyzed,” General Hammond ordered.   
“Yes, Sir,” Sam responded.   
“Uh, now I'd be careful if I were you. For all we know, it could be some sort of Goa'uld bobby- trap left behind by Osiris as a means of revenge. Also, it's…it's cursed, so…” Daniel trailed off.   
“Thanks for the warning,” Sam replied, leaving the room.  
“General, there's something else. The inventory of the Steward Expedition lists two jars,” I added.   
“Can you find the other one?” General Hammond asked.  
“Well, we can try. Adolfina and I were going to head back to Chicago tonight,” Daniel stated.  
~(^.^)~  
MUSEUM LATER THAT NIGHT  
Daniel and I walked into the room were the artifacts were being kept. The lights were off and it was pitch black in here.  
“Hello? Hello?” Daniel shouted, flicking the light switch. The lights didn’t come on and Daniel pulled out a flash light. I could hear someone moving around in the room. Daniel turned the flashlight on and it shined right on Steven’s face.  
“Do you mind?” Steven asked, raising his hand in front of his face to block out the light.  
“What are you doing here?” Daniel questioned.  
“What are you doing here?” Steven asked back   
“Hey he asked first,” I countered.   
“I work here, Daniel, Adolfina. Remember? I'm looking for the breaker box, wherever the damn thing is!” Steven answered.  
“Uh…right! Um…I had a few questions for the curator,” Daniel said.  
“I don't think she's here. The lights were out when I came in. What did you want to ask her about?” Steven stated.  
“I needed some information about items from the Steward Expedition. There's something missing,” Daniel explained.  
“There's nothing missing,” Steven denied, shaking his head. Steven started walking around again trying to find the breaker box.  
“Er…A canopic jar with some hieroglyphs, and some unusual markings,” Daniel said.   
“The Osiris jar,” Steven guessed.  
“Yes,” Daniel said, nodding his head.  
“Destroyed in the explosion,” Steven explained. I groaned. Of course, it was.  
“You're sure about that?” Daniel asked.  
“Yes, positive,” Steven replied.  
“OK. Well, what about this gold amulet?” Daniel questioned.   
Steven stopped for a second and gave Daniel a glare before continuing through the shelves.  
“Daniel I have a problem with you coming here and involving yourself in my work! Why don’t you and your stray dog go crawl back into whatever hole you crawled out of?” Steven snapped.   
I scowled and made a move to hit him but Daniel pulled me behind him, and gave me a look. I sighed and rolled my eyes. All I want is to deck the guy why won’t Daniel let me?  
“Don't you mean Dr. Jordan's work?” Daniel countered, ignoring everything else Steven said.   
Oh, yeah sure take the high road, be the bigger man! For once, just once I’d like to hit Steven, or see Daniel defend himself against Steven and hit back.  
“No! My work! Sarah and I were Dr. Jordan's assistants. You haven't been involved since you walked out on him,” Steven countered.  
“I didn't walk out on him. I was…trying to protect him,” Daniel said.  
“You mean you distanced yourself in order to spare him the embarrassment of being associated with you. Daniel, you really should not have come back,” Steven stated.  
“All right that’s it why don’t you just shut up. You have no idea what you’re even talking about. You just can’t stand the fact that Dr. Jordan like Daniel more than you even after Daniel and I left,” I ground out.   
Daniel managed to find the breaker and switched it on. The room was flooded with light and I could see the scowl on Steven’s face.  
“Look, I don't want to get into this with you right now, but you need my help,” Daniel stated, giving me a hard look that said cut it out. I crossed my arms and huffed.   
“Why? Do you think there might aliens involved?” Steven mocked.   
I growled, and Daniel grabbed hold of my arm before I could raise it to punch Steven. The elevator off to the left of us started rising to our level and when it finally stopped I could see the curator lying dead inside.  
“Oh, God!” Steven murmured.  
~(^.^)~  
DR. JORDAN'S OFFICE, THE NEXT DAY  
Daniel, Sarah, and I were sitting in Dr. Jordan’s office reading over a bunch of papers.  
“The police said the museum curator suffered a fatal blunt trauma to the skull,” Daniel stated.  
“They don't think that you had anyth…”  
“No, they don't think that, but, of course, Steven didn't do anything to dissuade them from suspecting me, but fortunately, I know a few…people. Anyway, they found some bricks at the bottom of the freight elevator shaft, and they think that they came from the wall above…A freak accident,” Daniel replied, cutting Sarah off mid-sentence.   
“You know the papers are saying the Curse of the Mummy strikes again,” Sarah said.  
“You have any pictures of the Osiris jar? The one that was destroyed in the explosion?” Daniel requested.  
“Yeah, here,” Sarah replied. She shuffled through some papers and pulled out a photo. Daniel took the photo from her and looked over it.   
“I can't make out the inscription around the collar,” Daniel muttered.  
“We were unable to identify the symbols, but Dr. Jordan copied them in his notebook. Those markings are unlike anything we've ever seen before. They're not Egyptian,” Sarah explained.  
“No, they're not Egyptian,” Daniel mumbled.  
“So, what are they?” Sarah questioned.  
“What are they?” Daniel said.   
“You know! How?” Sarah exclaimed.  
“Let's just say I can't really go into it right now, but this is really important. Did Dr. Jordan do any kind of preliminary tests on the jar?” Daniel questioned.   
“Not that I know of, but he kept all his lab results on the computer,” Sarah answered, moving towards the computer. She turned it on and started searching through the files on the computer.  
“Something's wrong,” Sarah muttered.  
“What?” Daniel asked.  
“Dr. Jordan's files are gone. Everything's been wiped clean. Including his e-mail account,” Sarah replied.  
“Did you guys keep any backups?” I asked.   
“Yeah, they're not here,” Sarah stated. She started typing furiously on the computer.   
“What are you doing?” Daniel questioned.  
“The system marks file spaces being deleted as Tombstone. At regular intervals, it scours the database looking for tombstone values and marks them as being ready to be overridden. There's usually a window of about 30 days before that happens, so I might be able to retrieve the files before the tombstone values replicate through the network. Got something! The Professor received one message on the night he died. Well, I'm guessing he never got around to reading it,” Sarah explained.   
“That's the results of carbon dating analysis done on the ebony portion of item 14C,” Daniel stated.   
“The missing gold amulet,” Sarah mumbled.   
“Oh, my God. Daniel. It's over 10,000 years old! This means you were right all along,” Sarah exclaimed.   
I sighed. Finally, there was evidence out there to validate Daniel’s theories but there was no way we could let it be known to the public. I rested my hand on Daniel’s shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.   
“Yeah, I know,” Daniel muttered, placing his hand over mine.  
“The Egyptian civilization must be thousands of years older than we've ever assumed!” Sarah said excitedly.   
“Sarah, you can't…tell anyone about this,” Daniel stated.  
“What are you talking about? This is exactly the evidence you've been looking for! This completely validates your theories!” Sarah proclaimed sounding incredulous.   
“Look, all we've got are the results of one carbon dating on a missing artifact,” Daniel said.  
“So, we can contact the technician who performed the analysis,” Sarah stated. She stopped for a second and looked at the computer strangely.   
“What?” Daniel asked.  
“Dr. Jordan wasn't the only one to get these results. Steven got them also,” Sarah explained. That son of a bitch! I’d bet anything he took that amulet and deleted the email so Daniel’s theories couldn’t be proven.  
“I’ll strangle ‘em,” I growled.  
~(^.^)~  
MUSEUM, BASEMENT ARCHIVES A LITTLE WHILE LATER  
Daniel and I were studying the artifacts in the archives once again when Sarah came rushing into the room.   
“Daniel? Adolfina? There you guys are! I've been looking all over for you!” Sarah exclaimed  
“Yeah, I'm just doing a little extra research,” Daniel muttered.  
“I went by Steven's place, and he's gone. He's packed up everything and left,” Sarah stated. Oh, gee what a surprise. I rolled my eyes at that.  
“I know,” Daniel said.  
“You think he stole the amulet, don't you?” Sarah asked  
“Hell yeah,” I exclaimed.  
“Yes,” Daniel replied.  
“To stop your theories from being proven correct?” Sarah guessed.  
“It's possible. Anyway, I have to find him,” Daniel said.   
“Well, I'll come with you,” Sarah exclaimed.  
“No…No, it's…too dangerous,” Daniel denied, shaking his head.   
“We're talking about Steven here,” Sarah said, rolling her eyes.  
“Sarah, there have been three deaths already,” Daniel stated.  
“Three?” Sarah asked, looking up at him.  
“They found the body of the technician that did the carbon dating on the amulet,” Daniel explained.  
“Daniel, I know Steven. He may be capable of a lot of things, but he's no murderer,” Sarah defended.   
Yeah, I may hate Steven because he could be an ass sometimes but I had to agree Steven himself was no murderer, but a Goa’uld is.  
“Well, you might not know him as well as you think you do…at least…not anymore,” Daniel murmured.   
“What's that supposed to mean? Oh, let me guess…you can't explain, right?” Sarah replied, scowling.  
“Sarah it’s complicated,” I muttered.  
“Sarah…” Daniel said at the same time.  
“Well, what do you expect, Daniel? You show up after five years, but you can't say where you've been! You've got this mysterious ability to be able to read this ancient language nobody's ever seen before, but you can't explain how! Then, when we finally find the evidence to vindicate you to the entire archeological community. you want to cover it up! What is going on? This is me, Daniel, Adolfina,” Sarah proclaimed.   
“I know,” Daniel said.  
“Then, why can't you trust me? What have you been doing for the past five years?” Sarah questioned. Daniel and I both looked at each other sadly.  
“We want to tell you, Sarah. Really, we do, believe me. I wish you could see some of the things I've seen. But the world is not ready to know. Not yet,” Daniel replied.   
“I'm not asking you to tell the world. I'm asking you to tell me. This is my life's work, too, Daniel. So, you're working for the government, what? Daniel!” Sarah demanded.   
“I'm sorry!” Daniel muttered.   
“You're just going to disappear again, aren't you?” Sarah asked sounding defeated.   
“Yes,” Daniel said. I sighed.  
“I think Steven was right. You never should have come back,” Sarah stated. She shook her head and walked out of the room. I sighed again and put my head in my hands.   
~(^.^)~  
SGC, DANIEL'S OFFICE  
“So, you believe this Steven Rayner has been taken over by a Goa'uld?” General Hammond asked.   
“Well, it makes sense,” Daniel answered.   
“So how do we find him?” Sam questioned.   
“Right now, this is our only lead. It's the amulet that was stolen from Dr. Jordan's office. Now, by Earth standards, it's a priceless relic, but I'm assuming that a Goa'uld isn't interested in its monetary value, so…”  
“Then why take it?” Sam asked cutting Daniel off.  
“That's a good question. It's a pretty standard representation of Osiris. He's carrying a crook and flail, which are the scepters of kingship, and in the center, is an aunk, which represents immortality,” Daniel rambled.   
“Could it be some sort of Goa'uld device,” General Hammond suggested.   
“It's possible,” Daniel said.   
“That might explain why it was the only item taken,” Sam stated.  
“Well, we checked the other artifacts for any indication of naquada, which is usually a sure sign of Goa'uld technology, and I came up empty,” Daniel replied.  
“Assuming this Goa'uld is Osiris, what does he want?” General Hammond asked.  
“He's been out of the loop a long time, He doesn't know what happened to Seth or Ra. He could be looking for the Isis jar,” Daniel suggested.  
“Or a way off the planet,” Sam added.   
“I've already put the base on alert,” General Hammond stated.  
~(^.^)~  
LAB ONE HOUR LATER  
Dr. Fraiser had called us to one of the labs to tell us her findings on the liquid jar. Daniel wasn’t here because Sophie had caught a bad cold while we were in Chicago. Daniel absolutely hated to be away from her whenever she was sick, so Sam and I told him to go take care of her with Sha’re and that we’d handle it from here.   
“I managed to synthesize the liquid from the jar so on its own it should act as a powerful sedative. One dart should be more than enough to knock out an adult Goa'uld,” Dr. Fraiser explained.   
“Do we really want this thing alive?” Sam questioned.   
“Well, even though this things been in stasis for the last several thousand years, it could still be a valuable source of information,” I stated.  
“I want you to hold that option in reserve. Your first priority is to stop the Goa'uld with minimum risk to yourselves,” General Hammond ordered. Suddenly the phone rang and Dr. Fraiser answered the phone.  
“Frasier. Yes, He's right here,” Dr. Fraiser said, handing the phone to General Hammond.  
“Hammond. Yes. All right, thank you,” General Hammond listened for a minute then hung up the phone, “We got a lead on Steven Rayner. He boarded a flight to Cairo four hours ago.”  
“He could be headed back to the temple in Egypt where the jars were first discovered. If we move fast, we could head him off, Sir,” I suggested.   
“I can alert the Egyptian authorities. This needs to be a low-profile operation. Dr. Frasier will accompany you,” General Hammond stated. I nodded my head.   
~(^.^)~  
DESERT A FEW HOURS LATER  
It felt great to be back in a desert again even if it wasn’t Abydos. I was also happy to be driving the jeep that the Egyptian government had loaned to us. The ride was bumpy but I was enjoying it.  
FRAISER “I think I know why this place doesn't get any tourists,” Dr. Fraiser exclaimed.  
“According to the GPS, we've still got another ten miles,” Sam stated.  
After almost half an hour we finally reached the tomb. The three of us got out of the jeep and cautiously entered the tomb with our weapons drawn. I immediately noticed Steven lying on the floor unconscious. Dr. Fraiser moved over to Steven and checked him over.  
“He’s been wounded, but it’s not fatal,” She stated.   
Suddenly Sarah walked out of the shadows of the room.

“Sarah? What are you doing here? Wait…” I stopped for a second and glanced back at Steven then at Sarah who was wearing a Goa’uld hand device. A bad feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

“You’re Osiris!” I stated.

“Perceptive of you,” Osiris replied.

Sam fired a tranquilizer dart but Osiris activated her personal shield, then shot a blast of kinetic energy at us. I dove to the side and hit the dirt out of the way of the blast, but Sam and Fraiser weren’t so lucky and where thrown into a wall. I reached for my side arm but Osiris wrapped her hand around my throat and lifted me up into a standing position. I tried to break free but she was a whole hell of a lot stronger than me. She held her other hand over my face and activated the hand device. Pain shot through my head and I cringed. Then the pain stopped.

“Now, tell me! Where is my Queen Isis? And my brother Se’tesh?!” Osiris demanded, her eyes glowing in anger.

“Seth is dead. As is Ra, So’kar, Klorel, and Hathor. We killed them ourselves,” I answered, while very slowly reaching for the syringe in my back pocket. Osiris smiled.   
“In that case, I must thank you! By killing off my enemies for me, you have done me a great service,” Osiris stated. 

Before she could say or do anything else I quickly pulled out the syringe and stabbed it into her, pushing the plunger down in one quick motion. Osiris dropped me and staggered backward. Suddenly the hidden ring transporter activated and Osiris disappeared. Damnit! I turned and raced over to Sam and Dr. Fraiser who were both waking up.

“She’s gone,” I stated sadly. Dr. Fraiser moved back over to Steven and checked him over again.

“He should be fine, but we need to get him to a hospital,” Dr. Fraiser informed us. 

“Yeah and when he wakes up I’m going to have one hell of a conversation with him,” I growled, stalking out of the tomb. 

Sam and Dr. Fraiser brought Steven out of the tomb and set him in the jeep. We took off, headed towards the nearest hospital. While driving the only thing, I could think about was my old friend Sarah being controlled by a Goa’uld and how terrified she must be. In that moment I made a silent promise to myself and her that I’d find her and get that parasite out of her…


	33. Nightmares Part Two

~(^.^)~  
The Apprentice: SG-1 Series  
Chapter 33: Nightmares Part Two  
~(^.^)~  
I could hear waves hitting the shore, and could feel the sand beneath my feet shift as I walked. The sun was shining brightly up above me and everything felt perfect. I glanced over towards the water were the tall figure of my father stood staring out to see. He glanced back at me and smiled.   
“James, Adolfina, dinners ready,” Mom shouted from the doorway of the beach house. Dad walked towards me, holding out his hand for me to take.  
“Come on little wolf, let’s not keep your mother waiting,” He said, leading me into the house.   
The house smelt like chicken, baked potatoes, and stuffing. I took my seat at the table, waited for mom and dad to sit down as well but they didn’t. Suddenly everything felt cold. I glanced up to see Skaara standing in front of me, only his face was twisted in a sinister smirk. Suddenly his eyes glowed. I stood up and took a step back from him, shaking my head. No this couldn’t be happening, Klorel is dead!   
“I’ve been waiting for you,” He stated, moving closer to me. I took another step back and hit a wall.   
“You’re dead, you can’t be here!” I exclaimed, my voice wavering. Klorel laughed and shook his head.  
“Stupid girl. Don’t you know a god can’t die!” He shouted, closing the space between us. He reached up and wrapped his hand around my throat.   
“I should have just killed you the first chance I got,” He muttered.   
And just like that the scene changed once again. I was standing in the stone cell that Skaara and I were taken to when Apophis first captured us. I glanced around the room and froze at the sight before me. Lying dead on the ground was my team and family. I rushed over to them and dropped to my knees in front of the body of my husband. His once dark skin was pale and his eyes stared blankly unseeing up at the ceiling. Lying next to him was Daniel, a giant staff blast wound covered his chest and the smell of burning skin reached my nose. Lying a few feet away was a tiny little form, and I slowly moved over to it afraid to see what it was.  
When I got, closer I could see a small baby wrapped in a blanket lying on the floor. She had black hair that hung loosely over her pale face. A sob escaped from me as a realized this was Klorelia. I picked up the bundle and clutched her to my chest, sobbing at the loss of my daughter…  
I gasped and sat up, my chest heaving, and tears pouring down my face.   
“It’s alright Adul’fia, it was just a dream,” Skaara murmured, pulling me close to him.   
I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. I cried for my parents and the memory of the summer we spent at our beach house when I was 13, I cried for Skaara who had to spend a year as host to a Goa’uld, and I cried for the daughter I didn’t know if I was ever gonna see again.   
Skaara was murmuring comforting things in my ear, and rubbing my back. It took some time but eventually I managed to stop crying.   
“Are you okay?” Skaara asked, cupping my face in his hands.   
“I think so, just a really bad dream,” I replied. Skaara nodded his head, and gave me a quick kiss.  
“How about we go get some hot chocolate and watch a movie,” Skaara suggested.   
I smiled and nodded my head. There was no way I was gonna be able to go back to sleep now. Skaara and I moved into the kitchen with the puppies following behind us. Skaara made up some hot chocolate for both of us, and then we sat down on the couch in the living room. We put on a funny movie and just cuddled on the couch drinking our hot chocolate for the rest of the night.


	34. 2010

~(^.^)~  
The Apprentice: SG-1 Series  
Chapter 34: 2010  
~(^.^)~  
Jack’s Cabin  
The sound of children laughing hit my ears as I stepped out of Jack’s cabin into the backyard. I glanced around to see Jack cooking burgers on the grill, and Skaara down by the pond with our two dogs Pongo and Clover and our twins Oliver and Rikki. Oliver and Rikki were only five and full of energy. They both had my wild red hair, and my cheek bones, but they had their father’s eyes and nose. Oliver was older than his sister by five minutes. He was outgoing and very talkative, and he was starting to pick up some of my sarcasm. Rikki on the other hand was shy and quite when around new people, but when it was just us she was just as loud and talkative as her brother. I smiled and sat down in a lawn chair next to the grill.  
“They’re amazing, I just can’t stop looking at them,” I mumbled. I heard a laugh come from Jack.  
“Yeah, they are something,” Jack said, smiling down at me.  
“It’s hard to believe they’re five today. Feels like just yesterday they were babies,” I stated, shaking my head. Jack snickered at that.  
“Yeah well kids grow up fast so make every moment count,” He advised. I nodded my head.   
“Momma,” Rikki and James shouted, racing towards me.   
They both jumped on top of me, each trying to hug me at the same time. I laughed and wrapped my arms around the two of them. Skaara walked over and sat down in the other lawn chair next to me, a bright smile on his face.  
“Burgers are done,” Jack shouted.  
“Yay!!!!!” The twins exclaimed, climbing off me.   
They surrounded Jack tugging on his shirt each asking to be given the first burger. I chuckled and shook my head.   
“Okay you two give Uncle Jack some space,” I said, pulling the two back slightly.   
Jack quickly made up two plates and handed them to the twins. They both took their plates and sat down on the ground and started eating. Pongo and Clover came and laid down next to them. Ever since we’d brought the twins home the two dogs had been stuck to them like glue, never leaving their sides.   
“Hi,” A feminine voice exclaimed.   
I glanced up to see Sam standing in the yard staring at us. She looked like she had something on her mind and I get the feeling I’m not going to like what she’s about to tell us.  
“Hey you two why don’t you take your food and go inside,” I suggested, nodding to the sliding doors behind me. The two nodded and grabbed their plates and went inside with the dogs right behind them.  
“Hey Sam,” I said.  
“So, this is the place you kept threatening to take me. It’s good to see you, Sir. And it’s good to see you Adolfina, and you Skaara,” Sam said.  
“I’m retired, Carter. Lose the ‘Sir’,” Jack stated, sitting down on the wooden bench next to the lawn chair I was in.   
“Right,” Sam mumbled.  
“What are you doing here?” Jack questioned.   
I cringed at his straight forwardness. It had been a while since the three of us have seen Sam. Ever since the Aschen became our allies. Jack, Skaara, and I never trusted the Aschen. Something about them just seemed off and the three of us had told everyone so. But everybody else liked the Aschen. It had caused a rift between the team and we haven’t really seen them for a while. Well Skaara and I saw Daniel and Sha’re often enough but that was about it.   
“It turns out we made a mistake. A big one,” Sam answered.  
“Which one? We made a few,” Jack replied sarcastically.  
“Our alliance with the Aschen,” She said. Oh, now she feels the same way as us?!  
“Oh, that. Not working out, is it? Gosh, I wish we'd seen that coming. Oh, wait…we did see that coming,” Jack exclaimed, rolling his eyes.   
I nodded my head in agreement. Everybody ignored us when we said they couldn’t be trusted, and now they agree with us suddenly. The Aschen had been a point of argument between Daniel and I for some time now. We weren’t as close as we once were because of it.   
“It isn't what you thought. A couple of days ago, I found out that I can't ever have children,” Sam explained.  
“Oh, Sam I’m sorry,” I exclaimed.   
I couldn’t imagine if I was unable to have kids. Not having Oliver and Rikki in my life would be horrible. We still haven’t found their older sister Klorelia and it tore me apart to know she was still out there in the galaxy somewhere and not here with us. But not being able to have kids at all… it’s just not a fair thing to happen to someone.   
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jack stated.  
“So was I. According to the Aschen doctors, I was fine. But not according to Doctor Fraiser. We got into the Aschen computer network; they keep statistics on everything. In the past couple of years, without our even knowing it, they have managed to sterilize over ninety percent of the world's population. The other ten percent are probably just a matter of time. We don't know how they've done it, or even how they've even managed to keep it a secret this long…” Sam trailed off seeming to be thinking about something.  
“So, what d'you want us to do about it?” Jack asked.   
“Help us,” Sam replied.   
“Help you do what?” Skaara questioned.  
“We can undo this,” Sam said. Undo this? What does she mean undo this?  
“Oh, here we go,” Jack muttered, standing up. He started to walk off and Skaara and I got up to follow him. Sam followed behind us.  
“We send a message back through the Stargate to ourselves ten years ago, we stop this from ever happening,” Sam explained.   
“Stop this from happening?” Jack questioned, shaking his head.  
“We know it's possible,” Sam countered.  
“Why am I having this conversation?” Jack muttered.   
“We know what we have to do. I am almost positive that with the Aschen computer and solar observatory I can predict a flare within a few hours of its happening, and we should be able to get our hands on a GDO. So, it'll come down to accessing the Gate within that window, dialing the right address, and sending the message,” Sam stated.   
“Well, if it just comes down to that, do it,” Jack sassed.   
“Look, if I thought it was easy, I wouldn't be standing here asking for your help,” Sam pleaded.  
“Just out of curiosity, say we do this. What happens to everything that's happened the past ten years?” Jack asked.  
“It won't happen,” Sam replied.   
I stopped at that. It won’t happen. That means Oliver and Rikki wouldn’t be born. The only reason Skaara and I decided to finally have kids was because we no longer had to go on dangerous mission with the possibility of leaving our kids orphans. I couldn’t help but think of the moment I first found out I was pregnant, the first time the babies kicked inside my stomach, the day they were born, their first words and steps, all their birthdays. All of that would be gone if they succeed in changing the past.   
“We’re doing this,” Sam stated, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“Let me know how it turns out,” Jack replied.  
“Our chances are a lot better with you than without you,” Sam said.  
“Let me ask you something. What does your dearly beloved ambassador say about all this?” Jack asked.  
“I haven't had a chance to tell him,” Sam said.  
“Maybe he can help you,” Jack suggested.   
“Yeah,” Sam muttered, walking off.  
“Guys you do realize if they accomplish what they’re trying to do, Oliver and Rikki won’t be born!” I stated. Jack glanced over at me in sympathy, and Skaara wrapped his arm around my waist.  
“Come on let’s go inside and spend some time with the little squirts,” Jack said, walking to the house.   
We spent the rest of the day with the twins, and when they went down for a nap we talked about Sam’s visit. We agreed it would be best for Earth and its people if we never became allies with the Aschen. But none of us could really get over the idea of Oliver and Rikki not existing. But Jack came up with a plan.  
“They’re gonna have to send someone back with a note or something in order to let past us know not to trust the Aschen. So why can’t it be Oliver and Rikki,” Jack suggested.  
“Yeah but in order to do that they’d have to get close to the gate, and you know the security that place has. It’s too dangerous for them to be anywhere near there,” I replied.   
“Yeah but the SGC still has a Goa’uld hand device in the armory. That hand device has a personal shield. If the twins had that with them then they’d be safe,” Jack explained.   
I thought about it for a moment. The hand device would protect them from any weapons that would be fired at them. But could I really send them off to a time before the Aschen? A time before Skaara and I were ready to be parents? I would never see them again, but at least they’d still exist. I glanced over at Skaara who seemed to also be having a hard time with this. He looked up at me and I could see the pain in his eyes. He silently nodded his head to me and I sighed.  
“All right, let’s do it,” I exclaimed, glancing up at Jack.   
Jack nodded his head and we all got up and started to prepare to leave. I packed a bag for Rikki and Skaara packed a bag for Oliver. We both put clothes for the two of them in the bags plus Oliver’s inhaler, but I also put their baby photo albums and a small family photo album in the bag, along with both of their birth certificates. If we were going to send them back in time to our past selves, they would need proof that Oliver and Rikki are our kids. I decided to write a quick note to my past self.   
Adolfina,  
This may seem strange, but you must trust me. The two kids who will give you this note are your kids, or at least your kids in a future that hopefully if everything goes as planned won’t exist anymore. Oliver is the boy, and Rikki is the girl, they’re twins, please take good care of them. Rikki is allergic to Cherries just like you, and Oliver has asthma and his inhaler is in his bag that he has on him. Now I can’t really go into too much detail, meaning I can’t say too much about why we are sending them back in time to you. But take my advice stay as far away from P4C-970 as you possibly can. It will bring nothing but pain, heartache, death, and trouble.   
From your future self   
I glanced over the note one more time satisfied with what I wrote. I folded the note up, and grabbed the two back packs.  
“All right I think we need to explain a few things to them before we leave,” I stated.   
Skaara nodded his head, and we both walked over to the bunk beds that the twin shared. Skaara woke up Rikki who was asleep in the bottom bunk, and I woke up Oliver who was asleep in the top bunk.  
“Now mommy and daddy have something very important we need to tell you, so you have to listen very carefully,” I stated. The twins nodded their heads, and Skaara and I quickly started to get them dressed.  
“You remember how mommy, daddy, and Uncle Jack met the Aschen right?” Skaara asked, putting shoes on Rikki.  
“You used to go to other planets with Uncle Jack, Aunt Sam, Uncle Teal’c, and Uncle Daniel,” Oliver stated confidently as I helped him pull on a T-shirt. I nodded my head.  
“That’s right. That was about ten years ago, neither of you had been born yet. Well we’ve found out something bad about the Aschen, and we have to fix the problem. To do so we have to send the two of you somewhere,” I said.  
“Where are, we going mommy?” Rikki asked, holding her brown stuffed dog close to her chest. I glanced over at Skaara at a loss for how to explain this to them.  
“You remember us telling you about that time we all got sent back to 1969, right?” Skaara asked. The twins nodded their heads.   
“Well in order to stop the Aschen we have to send the two of you back in time to right before we met the Aschen so you can give past us this message,” I finished for Skaara, showing the twins the folded-up note.  
“And then we can come, back right?” Oliver asked, looking at me with wide eyes. Looking into his innocent eyes I felt like crying.  
“No honey, once you go into the past and give this note to past me the future will change. Everything will be different. There won’t be anywhere for you to come back to,” I explained. Rikki started to cry, and Oliver shook his head.  
“No mommy we don’t want to leave you,” Oliver denied, hugging me tightly. Rikki grabbed hold of Skaara. Tears fell from my eyes, and I hugged my little boy not wanting to let go.  
“Honey you have to, both of you. Listen to me. When you go back your dad and I will be there. Uncle Jack, Aunt Sam, Uncle Teal’c, Uncle Daniel, Aunt Sha’re, and your cousin Sophie will all be there. The only difference is they’ll all be younger and won’t know who you are. But once they read my note they will take care of you, you’ll be with us but things will be a little different,” I stated. Oliver looked up at me tears running down his face. He sniffled and hugged me again.  
“Okay mommy, we’ll do it,” He mumbled. I could feel him shaking in my arms and I sighed.  
“Now when we send you back you can’t tell anyone about the Aschen. Don’t talk about them to anyone not even us. Everything that they need to know is in the note, so you two don’t have to say anything about why you’re there. Now all the technology we have now came from the Aschen so when you go back that stuff won’t exist. You’ll have to get used to it, but don’t tell anyone about the technology okay,” I explained. The twins nodded their heads.  
“All right it’s time to go kiddies,” Jack exclaimed, coming into the room. Skaara and I put the backpacks on the kids backs, and I stuffed the note into the pocket of Oliver’s jeans.  
“Remember give that to me when you get to the past,” I said, giving him a kiss on the head…  
~(^.^)~  
SGC, Briefing Room. The next day  
The five of us sat at the table in the briefing room waiting for Daniel and Sam to show up. I was quietly explaining what the Goa’uld hand device is, and how it’s used when Sam and Daniel walked into the room.  
“Hey. Thanks for showing,” Jack exclaimed.  
“We decided to take the last tour of the day,” Sam explained.   
“Mhm well I did a little shopping on your behalf. The zats are completely operational,” Jack slide the fake GDO across the table, “This, however, presents a problem.”  
“It’s a replica,” Sam stated, examining the fake GDO. Sam turned towards Daniel.  
“Daniel, was this the only one?” Sam asked. Before he could answer a man, who I vaguely recognized as Davis from back when we worked her, appeared in the doorway.  
“Excuse me, you people aren’t supposed to be…” He trailed off as Jack stood up.  
“Colonel O’Neill?” Davis asked.  
“Sergeant… what are you doing here?” Jack asked.  
“I… I work here now. Sort of the, er, operations tech advisor,” Davis explained.   
“Oh… well, you’re doing a great job,” Daniel muttered.   
“Uh… this section is closed off. Are you here for old time’s sake?” Davis asked.  
“That’s it exactly,” Jack replied. Suddenly Davis seemed to notice the zats sitting on the table.  
“Where did you get those?” He asked.  
“The zats? Armory. We’re taking them,” Jack explained.  
“Oh, no, no, no,” Davis muttered.  
“Sergeant, please this is really important. D'you know where our real GDOs went?” Sam questioned.  
“I'm not a sergeant anymore, and you're not colonels, and you're not supposed to have that remote either…”  
“Oh, that's good, because actually, we don't want that one, we want the real one,” Daniel stated, cutting him off.  
“It's in the White House. In the Oval Office, on the president's desk,” Davis explained. Oh great, Kinsey! How that man ever became president I will never know!  
“Kinsey grab a souvenir on the way down?” Jack grumbled.   
“Look guys, I don't know what…”  
“Ahh Wal…ter. Right now, I need you to trust us. Just turn around, walk away, pretend we weren't even here. I'll bring everything back I promise. Thursday,” Jack requested.  
“Then you'll tell me what's going on?” Davis asked.  
“Absolutely everything,” Jack said.   
“Okay,” Davis replied.  
“Thank you,” Sam and Daniel both said.   
“Thursday,” Davis stated, walking out of the room. Jack sat back down in his seat and sighed.  
“Okay…last time I was in the Oval Office, I got kicked out. Can we do it without a GDO?” Jack asked.   
“Radio?” Daniel suggested.  
“There's an EM dampening field around the terminal—part of the automated defenses,” Sam stated.  
“So, we’re about as far back in time as we’re going to go?” Jack guessed.   
“I think I can get it,” Sam said.  
“Joe?” Daniel asked.  
“He’s a good guy,” Sam confirmed.  
“If you tell him, there’ll be no going back,” Jack stated.  
“Of course, if you don't tell him, there'll be…no going back,” Daniel added.  
“He’ll do it. I know he will,” Sam said. I sighed and turned back to the twins and continued to tell them about the hand device.  
“Ugh guys what are the twins doing here?” Daniel asked. I glanced back at him.  
“They’re who we are sending back. I gave Oliver a note to give to past me. And Daniel don’t give me that look. If we do this, if we change the past, they won’t be born and I won’t allow that. This is the only way I can ensure that they continue to exist. The hand device has a personal shield that will protect them from any weapons that might be fired at them,” I explained.   
Daniel sighed and nodded his head then walked out of the room…  
~(^.^)~  
Aschen Lab, Sam’s Office  
We were all, minus Jack, gathered in Sam office as she tried to find a solar flare that we could use. Oliver and Rikki where huddled around mine and Skaara’s legs, neither willing to let go of us. I felt a pang in my heart knowing just what we were asking these two small children to do.   
“Hot in here?” Jack asked, walking into the room.   
“This is a real-time representation of the actual sun, recorded by Aschen satellites all over the solar system,” Sam explained.   
“How do you use it to predict a solar flare?” Dr. Fraiser asked.  
“I've been studying Aschen knowledge of solar dynamics for the Jupiter ignition project. And there are significant changes just beneath the surface of the sun preceding a flare that are detectable by the satellite net. Look right here. If my calculations are right, there should be a flare in about five seconds,” Sam answered.   
We watched the projection of the sun as a solar flare shot out from it just like Sam predicted.  
“That's it,” Daniel muttered.   
“Now all we need to do is for the computer to predict another flare,” Sam stated. Sa, turned towards Dr. Fraiser.  
“Have you got your travel papers for Chulak?” She asked.   
“Yeah, all set,” Dr. Fraiser answered. Sam handed Dr. Fraiser a paper.   
“Give this to Teal'c. It's the coordinates he'll need,” Sam explained.   
“Joe’s here,” Jack exclaimed as Joe walked into the room.   
“Ambassador,” Jack said.   
“I knew you'd have something to do with this,” Joe accused.   
I rolled my eyes at that. Of course, he thought the only reason Sam was in on this was cause of Jack, when I fact it’s the other way around.  
“Did you get it?” Jack asked.  
“Yes,” Joe muttered.  
“What do you going to do with it?” Joe questioned.   
“Send a message,” Jack answered.  
“To who?” Joe asked.   
“To whom. Let’s have it,” Jack corrected.  
“I'll hand it over if you give me your word that Samantha will play no part in this,” Joe demanded. I scowled and shook my head. Dear lord this man is annoying.  
“I can't do that,” Jack said.  
“It's in a briefcase at the customs office at the Stargate Terminal. They've been instructed not to release it without my authorization. Your word,” Joe explained.   
Oh, my god did he really do that? The fate of our planet and its people are at stake here does he not understand that.   
“We need her to pull this off,” Jack said.   
“Whatever it is, you'll have to do it without Sam,” Joe stated.  
“Joe, unless I help…”  
“This is not negotiable. You don't want to tell me what it is you're planning, that's fine. But if it involves GDOs, then it involves the Stargate. And the terminal is the last heavily defended place left on this planet. I will not let you risk Sam's life,” Joe said cutting Sam off.  
“Okay,” Jack conceded.  
“You won’t have back up…”  
“We won’t need it,” Jack stated.  
“Uh… the sun’s beeping,” Daniel exclaimed.  
“We have a flare prediction… fifty-seven minutes from now. Is that enough time?” Sam asked.  
“It’ll have to do,” Jack said.  
~(^.^)~  
Stargate Terminal  
Jack, Skaara, Oliver, Rikki, Joe, and I all walked together through the terminal. Oliver and Rikki had they’re back packs on, and Rikki was clutching her stuffed dog, while Oliver glanced at the hand device on his hand. The device was big on his hand seeing as it was made for an adult. I sighed and watched as Joe handed Jack a box.  
“Thank you,” Jack said.  
“If you can manage, give us enough time to get away from here…”  
“The message goes in six minutes,” Jack stated.  
“Sam wanted me to wish you good luck,” Joe said.  
“Give her my best,” Jack replied.   
Joe walked off and the five of us headed around a glassed-in area. Daniel walked past us carrying a briefcase.   
“Outgoing travelers to Chulak, please stand by in the departure area,” A voice announced over the intercom. I bent down next to the twins and hugged them tightly.  
“Now remember what I said okay. Stay close to each other, Oliver take care of your sister keep her close to you,” I reminded.   
Oliver nodded his head, and grabbed hold of Rikki’s hand. Skaara gave the two a hug next. When he was done, we walked towards the direction of the Stargate. As we were walking we saw someone I really didn’t want to see.  
“Colonel O’Neill?” Molum asked, sounding confused.   
“Melon?” Jack replied. I snickered at that. Jack never could get his name right.  
“Molum,” He corrected.   
“Molum. I'm sorry. It's the war, you know,” Jack replied.  
“None of you came to the anniversary celebration,” Molum stated.  
“What's to celebrate? I say,” Jack said.  
“Surely the Aschen have proven your earlier misgivings erroneous. For all we've done,” Molum said.  
“Yes. You've certainly done your part,” Jack muttered.  
“What brings you here?” Molum asked.  
“Ah, well you know my friend, Teal'c. I missed him at the celebration. He's coming into town. I brought him a hat,” Jack explained.   
“Incoming travelers from Chulak. Please stand clear of the arrival area,” A voice announced over the intercom.   
“He’s right on time,” Jack said. Suddenly alarms sounded and Molum looked around.  
“What’s happening?” Molum questioned. Jack pulled out his zat and shot Molum with it.  
“Terrorist attack in progress. Please evacuate the building immediately,” A voice over the intercom announced.   
I bent down next to Oliver and grabbed his hand that had the hand device on it. I pressed a button on it and the shield activated. We raced towards the gate flying down the escalator as fast as we can. I saw the Jaffa that was with Teal’c fall to the ground dead. I glanced down at the twins making double sure that Oliver had hold of Rikki and that the shield was still up. A blast from a weapon bounced off the shield. Jack pulled out the GDO and quickly typed in the code. One minute we were all running together and then Jack and Skaara were lying on the floor dead.  
“Daddy,” Rikki shouted, glancing back at Skaara. As much as it pained me to do so I pushed the two of them forward towards the gate.   
“Go and don’t look back no matter what. Remember you’ll be with us again,” I shouted. We had just reached the ramp when pain blossomed up my spine. I fell to the ground gasping for air. Oliver and Rikki stopped and looked at me.  
“G… go,” I gasped.   
Oliver pulled Rikki away and I watched as the two of them raced up the ramp. The last thing I saw before everything went black was the two of them disappear into the wormhole…  
~(^.^)~  
Present day, SGC control room  
“Incoming traveler!” Davis announced.  
“Who is it?” General Hammond asked. Davis stared at the screen in front of him for a second before answering.  
“It’s… SG-1, sir,” He stated. I glanced over at him. SG-1? I looked around the control room to see my whole team standing around me.  
“Hello…” Jack said sarcastically.   
“How can that be?” Doctor Fraiser asked.  
“Let’s find out. Defense teams stand by! Open the iris,” General Hammond commanded.   
The iris opened and a few seconds later two small children came through. They both had a mess of red curly hair falling into their faces, and both had deep chocolate colored eyes. The boy had a Goa’uld hand device on his hand, though it looked too big for him, and the personal shield was activated.  
“Hold your fire,” Jack shouted into the mic.   
For some reason the two children seemed familiar and I felt some sort of connection to them. I raced out of the control room and down to the embarkation room. I raced up to the ramp and stopped at the bottom. The two kids were still standing on the ramp staring around them. The boy seemed to shake where he was standing but he tried to put on a brave face. The girl on the other hand looked terrified. There were tear tracks on her face, and she clutched a small brown stuffed dog to her chest. The two kids looked at me and they both started to cry.  
“Hey, hey no it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” I stated.  
“Adolfina be careful they could be Goa’ulds,” Jack said. I glanced back to see the rest of my team standing behind me.   
“We’re not Goa’ulds,” The boy exclaimed suddenly, scrunching his nose up at the idea.   
I smiled at that. He reminded me of Skaara doing that. Skaara does the very same thing whenever he’s confused or annoyed about something. The boy reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a folded-up piece of paper.  
“My mom told me to give this to you,” He stated, holding out the paper to me. I grabbed the piece of paper from him and un-folded it. As I read the note my whole body seemed to go numb.  
“What’s it say?” Daniel asked.  
“It… it ugh, it says that these two, Oliver and Rikki, are from our future. They’re… they’re here to stop something from happening but it doesn’t specify what. It just says to stay away from P4C-970… it ugh also says that these two kids are… are our future selves’ kids,” I stated, glancing back at Skaara. His eyes went wide and his jaw practically hit the floor.  
“Ugh future kids aside, which I’m still not sure if I believe that, wasn’t 970 on our mission list?” Jack questioned.  
“It was. Not anymore. I’m not taking any chances. I want P4C-970 removed from the dialing computer immediately. And I want Doctor Fraiser to look these two over. Dismissed,” General Hammond ordered. I turned back to the two kids and gave them a smile.  
“Hey why don’t you come with me to the infirmary so that our doctor can look you over for injuries,” I said softly. Oliver nodded his head.  
“But ugh first… could you ugh turn this shield thingy off… I don’t know how?” Oliver requested, holding his hand out to me.   
I smiled and gently grabbed his arm and pressed the button on the hand device. The shield disappeared and I gently slipped the device off the boy’s hand.  
“All right let’s go to the infirmary,” I said, holding out my free hand for the boy to take. He took my hand and I led the two of them out of the room…  
~(^.^)~  
Infirmary a short time later  
I stared at the two small children who were huddled together on one of the beds in the infirmary. They looked like a perfect mixture between Skaara and myself. Doctor Fraiser had looked them over and said neither had any injuries, and she’d taken blood from them to run some tests. We’d also confirmed the fact that they weren’t Goa’ulds. Skaara grabbed my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
“This is just strange. I mean they say they’re our kids from the future and I believe them,” I stated. Skaara nodded his head.   
“They have your hair,” He murmured in my ear. I smiled.  
“And your eyes,” I replied. At that moment, Doctor Fraiser walked over to us looking over a file.  
“Well the test are back. Biologically they are your kids,” Doctor Fraiser stated.   
“So, what now?” Jack asked.   
I looked up at Skaara who was smiling at the two small children. The both of us have talked a lot about having kids. Both of us want to be parents so bad, but we decided not to have kids because we didn’t want them to become orphans. But now here are these two kids from the future that are ours.   
“Well now with permission from General Hammond, Skaara and I would like to take them home with us,” I requested, glancing over at General Hammond.  
“There are a few formalities that have to be taken care of first. But you should be able to take them home when you leave tonight,” General Hammond said. I smiled and hugged Skaara. Oliver and Rikki were looking at us with sad eyes.  
“Hey, I know all of this is strange. But I want you to know Skaara and I are gonna take care of you. We’re not going to let anything happen to you,” I stated, sitting down on the bed next to them.   
Oliver and Rikki looked at each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other. Oliver nodded his head at his sister and then the two of them practically tackled me in a hug. I put my arms around them and smile, the only thing that could make this better would be to have Klorelia here with us. But for now I could just bask in the happy feeling of being hugged by my two kids, even if I wasn’t the one who technically gave birth to them…   
~(^.^)~  
AN: Okay I know the hand device can only be used by someone with Naquada in their blood. But the way I see it the part that needs naquada is the energy wave thing, whereas I see the shield as not really needing the person to have naquada in their system. I feel like the shield just requires a button to be pushed to activate. And even if that’s not so this is my story and it’s already AU for the most part so for the point of my story I say that’s how the hand device works.


	35. Being Parents

~(^.^)~  
The Apprentice: SG-1 Series  
Chapter 35: Being Parents  
~(^.^)~  
Adolfina and Skaara’s house  
It took two weeks to get Oliver and Rikki settled into our house. We had a spare room that we’d turned into their bedroom. We bought them a bunk bed, and a bunch of new clothes and toys. Oliver seemed to be settling in more than Rikki. Oliver still seemed upset but not as much as Rikki. Rikki has had nightmares every night since we brought her home. It was tough because all we wanted to do was comfort her and stop the nightmares but we have no idea how to do that. Tonight, seemed to be the worst of them all. Around midnight Skaara and I were woken up by the sound of Rikki sobbing. We quickly ran to the kid’s room, and I pulled Rikki into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.  
“It’s okay honey, it was just a dream,” I murmured.   
Rikki shook her head as Oliver climbed down from the top of the bunk.  
“It’s not a dream,” Rikki denied, sobbing.   
Oliver stared at his sister with tears in his eyes.   
“What’s not a dream?” Skaara asked.   
“What happened. It’s all different. Everything. They died sending us back here, and nothing is the same!” Rikki explained.   
I glanced over at Skaara not sure what to say. How do I comfort this little girl who lost her parents only to go back in time and meet her parents from a time before she was born? Oliver sniffled and I could see tears falling from his eyes. Skaara pulled Oliver up into his lap.  
“Listen I know things are different than what you’re used to. I know we’re not the same as you remember. But it is still us, we’re still the same people just a little bit younger. We love the two of you so much and nothing is ever going to change that,” I stated, kissing the top of Rikki’s head.   
Suddenly Pongo and Clover ran into the room and jumped up on the bed. The two dogs started licking Rikki and Oliver all over, and Rikki giggled.   
“How about for tonight Pongo and Clover sleep in here with the two of you,” Skaara suggested. Rikki nodded her head. We helped the kids settle back into their beds, and the two dogs snuggled up to the two of them.   
“Night A stór,” I whispered, turning out the lights.   
I heard two quiet night’s come from the two children before I closed the door. Skaara and I quietly walked back to our room and settled into our bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a minute lost in thought.  
“They’re going to be okay, right?” I asked softly. Skaara gently pulled me into his arms and ran his hand through my hair.  
“They are going to be fine Adul’fia. They just have to have time to adjust,” Skaara murmured. I nodded my head.  
“I hope so. I didn’t really think about what it would be like to be a parent and now that I am one all I want is to make those two as happy as I possibly can. I can’t stand to see either of them in pain,” I stated.   
“I know, I feel the same way. Being a parent is hard, but I would not give it up for any reason,” Skaara replied. I nodded my head and sighed. Hopefully the kids would be able to sleep through the rest of the night with Clover and Pongo watching over them…

~(^.^)~  
AN: A stór is Irish it means my treasure.


	36. Absolute Power

AN: Credit for this chapter goes to USANAGUY!!!!!  
~(^.^)~  
The Apprentice: SG-1 Series  
Chapter 36: Absolute Power  
~(^.^)~  
We were on Abydos. We had been summoned by Kasuf, Skaara and Sha're's father. We were a distance from the pyramid that housed the Stargate walking over some sand dunes.  
"The voice began speaking several days ago," Kasuf explained, "It has been repeating both of your names over and over again."  
I am sure that this was a highly unusual anomaly, but at the same time I was a little skeptical.  
"Okay," I said, "tell me again one more time, what happened? How did all of this start?"  
"The Chapa'ai opened," said Kasuf, "and a sandstorm blew out of the portal. The sand storm blew to this location right over there, and then the voice has been repeating both your name and Skaara's name over and over again. Many people have grown afraid, thinking that it is the return of the gods."  
Jack rolled his eyes in frustration at this argument.  
"Okay, Kasuf," Jack muttered in indignation, "I thought that we had finally convinced you guys that the Goa'uld are not gods."  
"I said many people believe that this means the return of the gods, not I," defended Kasuf, "But at the same time, similar things have happened in the past. Any time Ra would come in his great ship there were sandstorms."  
"It's just wind Kasuf," said Jack in his joking tone, "Wind happens."  
"I am detecting an unusual reading of highly charged static electricity," Sam exclaimed as she consulted the beeping scanner in her hands.  
It was at that moment that I felt a chill down my spine. And then I heard the voice.  
"Skaara. Adolfina."  
The voice was a feminine child's voice. Skaara hung onto my arm as the voice repeated our names several times.  
"Hello," I called out to the air, "We are here."  
There was what appeared to be a tornado of sand. It lasted for about 10 seconds and then stopped. When the sand and dust cleared, there standing in the clearing of sand dunes a young girl wearing old-fashioned robes walking towards us. She was Caucasian but with lightly tanned skin as if she spent a lot of time out in the sun, dark black curly hair, high cheekbones, and she had…my eyes.  
"Hello mother. Hello father," the girl said to the both of us, "I am the Harsesis child of the Goa'uld symbiote Klorel. I am your daughter Klorelia."  
I looked at her. This couldn't be her? This girl had to be at least 10 years old, while Klorel's human daughter should not be older than 23 months at the most.  
"Klorelia?" I questioned, "How did you get here?"  
"Oma Desala, sent me here. She told me that my destiny was now on my own to follow. I chose to come here and speak to you at least once," Klorelia explained.  
That didn’t entirely answer my question, but I felt that it was necessary to question her further. After spending some time in the village asking the girl some questions we headed back to the pyramid. She claimed to know a great deal. She described in exact detail the events that had happened at the temple on Kheb. Sam began dialing the gate coordinates for Earth. She then placed her palm on the red dome shaped crystal on the DHD. All of the red crystals on the rim of the Stargate lit up and the unstable vortex burst forth flushing sideways and then collapse back in to form the rippling water like surface of the event horizon.  
Sam then touched several buttons on her GDO wrist device which sent a signal of her IDC to the SGC to open the iris. We all then stepped through. There was the exhilarating wash of light and stars around me as our consciousness traveled through the event horizon and then we stepped onto the ramp a fraction of a second after our molecules had been reformed at the exit of the event horizon of the Stargate in the gate room of the SGC. General Hammond stepped forward to greet us but he smiled at Klorelia.  
"It is nice to meet you young lady," General Hammond politely greeted her.  
"Klorelia," I said, "This is General Hammond, leader of this facility."  
"I am pleased to meet you General Hammond," said Klorelia politely, "You must do your job really well in order to keep this place running so well. You should be commended."  
"I thank you young lady," responded General Hammond, pleased about the praise.  
"Klorelia we're going to take you to our infirmary, we just need to run a few tests,” I explained.  
"Good health is always important," Klorelia responded.  
A few minutes later we were in the infirmary. Janet set Klorelia down on a chair and then stuck a needle into her arm to take some blood. A few anecdotes were exchanged back and forth and then we took her to the conference room.  
"Klorelia," I started as we sat around the conference table, "We need to know. What happened to you after the ascended being Oma Desala, took you through the Stargate on Kheb?"  
"There was a concern, my mind was maturing. I was starting to learn my own knowledge that existed within my DNA,” Klorelia explained.  
"You are a Harsesis child. You possess all of the knowledge of the Goa'uld," Skaara pointed out.  
"Yes, I do," Klorelia confirmed.  
"Klorelia," said Sam, "This information that you possess could potentially destroy the Goa'uld and save billions of lives in this galaxy. Would you be able to give us that Goa'uld knowledge?"  
"I understand what you are asking of me. But unfortunately, I cannot give you that knowledge," Klorelia stated.  
"Why not?" asked Daniel.  
"Oma, made me forget it," Klorelia answered.  
"Made you forget?!" questioned Jack indignantly, "Why did she make you forget?"  
"Oma, likes to speak in a lot of little cryptic terms," said Klorelia, "I don't really understand most of it, but when I asked her why she made me forget, her answer was, 'the Goa'uld knowledge is evil, and the evil is too strong to be defeated by sheer force of will, so the only way to avoid defeat at its hands is to deny the evil the battle.' In layman's terms I believe that what that means is that the Goa'uld knowledge will destroy any good within me if I consciously remembered any of the knowledge. So, in essence the only way for me to deny the evil the battle was for her to make me forget."  
We all sat back in our chairs disappointed. Klorelia, did not possess the great knowledge that could destroy the Goa’uld that we were promised when we first heard of her existence. But I couldn’t help but be thankful to Oma for making her forget. If she hadn’t the knowledge could have overrun Klorelia and turned her evil.  
~(^.^)~  
A few hours later  
A little while later Klorelia and I were alone together in mine and Skaara's office. I had just finished explaining to her how we had found out about her existence and then went looking for her.  
"So, what you're saying," Said Klorelia, "is that Klorel, took a sample of your DNA and Skaara's and his own and impregnated it into one of his human slaves to create a part Goa'uld human host for Apophis, and then Skaara remembered it much later?"  
"Yes, that is correct," I told her, "But biologically speaking, you are our daughter, and me and Skaara really, really care about you."  
"Thank you, mother. That means a lot to me,” Klorelia replied, giving me a small smile.  
But now I did need to press the issue on her.  
"Klorelia," I started, "Sweetie. Dear. Look, we were wondering if you would be willing to remember the Goa'uld knowledge that is within you? We have the means to recover the knowledge that is stored within your DNA. You need to understand the importance of creating a defense for this planet from the Goa'uld and potentially stopping the Goa'uld entirely."  
She had a disappointed look on her face.  
"I already told you once mother," she said politely but firmly, "the Goa'uld knowledge that I possess will destroy me. The knowledge must remain forgotten. If you make me remember, then I will no longer be the person that you see me as right here right now."  
I sighed, and looked down at my lap. I hated this. I didn’t want the person she is right now to disappear. I wanted her to stay the way she is. But we needed the information within her mind to help us defeat the Goa’uld and keep this planet safe. If I had that knowledge I could use it to keep her and everyone I care about safe. I glanced back up at her and sighed again.  
"Yes, I understand that," I told her with urgency, "That is why we are asking for your help, for your cooperation, that you would be willing to risk that in order to save this world, and possibly countless other worlds," We were both silent for a few moments while I allowed that idea to sink in for her, "The knowledge you possess could save everyone."  
She lowered her eyebrows with another disappointed look.  
"You are so sure that the knowledge I possess will save us all?" she asked, though her voice sounded rhetorical.  
"Yes honey, I am sure," I replied, nodding my head.  
"I wish to show you how wrong you are," Klorelia stated.  
She then reached out and touched her index finger and middle finger of her right hand to my forehead. There was a small flash of light from the tip of her finger on my forehead and then I was out cold.  
~(^.^)~  
A few hours later  
When I woke up I was in the infirmary, but something else was happening. My mind was filled with knowledge. I suddenly knew everything that there was to know about naquada. I knew everything that there was to know about Goa'uld technology. I knew everything there was to know about how to work advanced computers. I knew everything. I had knowledge about the Goa'uld. I had knowledge about machinery, advanced mathematics, and how to build powerful naquada based weapons. It was incredible. A little overwhelming, but I realized I was quickly getting used to it. I looked at my husband who stood right beside me.  
"Are you all right dear?" asked Skaara.  
I then had an odd sort of image. Inside my head, I saw him wearing Abydonian clothing and bowing before me in worship like a Goa’ulds human slave. I shook it off and the vision in my head was then gone.  
"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine. And we have to get the conference room of right away."  
~(^.^)~  
Conference room  
I had drawn on several pieces of paper with a pencil some sketches out of my mind of the Goa'uld knowledge and I push them to the center of the table for everyone to look at.  
"What is it?" asked General Hammond.  
"It is a satellite," I told him, "It is incredible. I don't know what she did to me, but I know how to defend Earth. What we need to do is make a whole bunch of these and spread them around in orbit. They create a defensive grid and admit a powerful naquada energy blast that can destroy a Goa'uld Mothership easily."  
I then had an image in my head of sitting on a throne in the Pel'tack of a Goa'uld Mothership and firing at another Goa'uld Mothership and destroying it. I again shook the vision off.  
"Is this for real?" said Jack, "Seems almost too good to be true."  
"I will need a little bit more time to come up with the blueprints and then of course we will need to build them," I explained.  
~(^.^)~  
Sometime later  
I was in the laboratory. I had taken out the Goa'uld hand device that was in storage and I put it on. I knew that I couldn't use it. I knew that it would only work if I had naquada in my blood, but nonetheless I could see how useful a tool it would be if I could use it. I then had a vision of Jack, and getting upset with one of his stupid remarks, and then in my head I saw myself blasting him with a shot of kinetic-Force from the hand device in anger. I shook the vision off. This is getting out of hand, but at the same time I liked it.  
A thought popped into my head, ' With this knowledge that I possess, I could lead the human race to greater prosperity. I would need to take control of this new defense grid once we get it up and running.’  
~(^.^)~  
A few weeks later  
I spent the next couple of weeks drawing up the blueprints. I spent some time with Skaara, Oliver, Rikki, and Klorelia but I was always focused on my work. The visions of me being a God over her subjects kept increasing and I realized I anticipated them, I wanted them, and I liked it. I realize that with this knowledge I possess I could do anything. The government asked me to head up the project because I possess all the knowledge. Once I completed the blueprints for the satellites, I explained the importance that we keep this knowledge from the Russians and the Tok'ra. I also explained the importance of having private contractors each build one of the satellites each.  
No one saw through this. The reason for the separate private contractors to each build one of them at a time without knowing of the construction of the others was that no one would be able to see the bigger picture. I then explained the refining process on how to convert raw naquada into heavy liquid naquada. For that I explained the importance of having all SG teams be pulled off their regular SG assignments and focus 100% of the SGC's resources on collecting naquada.  
Major Davis said that we could have the satellite defense network set up in two years. I argued that we would have it up in only one year. He said that that was impossible, that it would double the cost.  
I countered that statement by saying, "very well than, double the cost and it is not impossible."  
I then handed him a file of personal requests for my own selfish desire and comfort and told him under no uncertain terms for him to please see that they were approved.  
Later that night I was in my office thinking about the threat of the Goa'uld against this world. It infuriated me. All I wanted to do was protect the human race from the Goa'uld. I then had an image in my head, I was sitting on my throne inside of a Pyramid. Two of my loyal Jaffa half carried half dragged Apophis to the floor in front of me.  
"Please!" said Apophis in a tone of despair, "Have mercy!"  
I did not answer him. I simply held out my Goa'uld hand device and tortured him with the Golden energy ribbon. And I felt a sense of gloating satisfaction that even he, the mighty Apophis, could not stand against me. I came out of the disturbing vision and shook it off.  
'What is happening to me?' I thought.  
~(^.^)~  
One year later  
I was in a heavily fortified mansion as I woke up that morning from my king-sized bed. I slept alone, as Skaara was dead. He had died nine months earlier while on an SG mission collecting naquada. He was in my way, so I felt no sorrow at his absence. I had a cup of tea when I went downstairs and there was Klorelia, Oliver, and Rikki eating breakfast.  
Klorelia told me that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but I told her that I was not hungry at the moment. Sam showed up suddenly which irritated me to no end. She was not supposed to have clearance to be able to come through the gate. She came into my dining room and she appeared to be very irritated.  
"Adolfina!" shouted Sam, as she burst into the room.  
"I'm sorry ma'am. She insisted," my confidential secretary explained.  
I gave a polite hand gesture to the guards telling them that it was okay.  
"You don't seriously think that you are going to get away with this!" Asked Sam.  
"What are you talking about Sam?" I asked her, playing dumb.  
"What you are doing! What you've got planned!" she accused, "That is why you had me removed from the project. You knew that I would figure it out eventually."  
"I relieved you of your responsibilities because I knew that you are beginning to crack under the pressure," I told her kindly, "You seemed to have lost all perspective. And quite frankly I think that your jealousy got the better of you."  
"Jealousy?" Asked Sam angrily, "I will tell you why it is difficult to maintain perspective. Strategic division of labor. To prevent any one person from seeing the big picture!"  
I got extremely angry at her accusations towards me on this account. Inside my head, I had an image of stabbing her with a Goa'uld pain-stick and the bright yellow light shone out of her mouth and eye-sockets. I shook it off.  
Sam then looked at Klorelia, "What did you do to her?"  
"Leave her out of this!" I warned her, taking a step towards her.  
I was not going to have anyone accusing my daughter of wrongdoing. I had security escort her out of the building and take her to the insane asylum which I had the authority to do.  
~(^.^)~  
Later that day  
I watched Jack and Daniel visited Sam at the asylum view the live feed on the monitor in front of me.  
"Sam," said Daniel.  
"Daniel," responded Sam.  
"Hey Carter," said Jack in his casually friendly voice.  
"Carter, what are you doing?" asked Jack rhetorically.  
"I had to do something, Sir," Sam replied.  
"Sam, I think you are overreacting on this," Daniel stated.  
"I've looked over the numbers. This defense network will not offer security to this world. It will completely undermine the security. Any person who is in control of this defense network would have virtually unlimited power over the people of this world,” Sam argued.  
"Carter," said Jack, "a lot of very important people believe in this."  
"She has them brainwashed," Sam retorted, "I have no evidence to prove it, but I know that both Skaara and Teal'c were killed in off world missions because of her."  
"Sam," said Daniel, "do you really think that Adolfina, would kill her own husband?"  
"Daniel, sir, I don't know how to make this any clearer, but I'm one-hundred percent certain. She has got to be stopped."  
I knew that I could not allow this to continue. I would have to do something about this. A few hours later Jack showed up along with Daniel. I smiled at them and told them how exciting this day was. It was the day of the launch of the defense network. I had them step onto my ring transporter which took us into an underground bunker that is my own private control room.  
Long story short; the launch went off without a hitch. The satellite defense system was in place. And then the Russians and several other countries around the world began to complain about its presence. The Russians moved one of their own defense satellites to intercept one of ours and we gave a demonstration of the weaponry, and the Russian satellite was destroyed. The rest of the countries of the world then demanded equal control of our new anti-Goa'uld defense system. The President and the joint Chiefs decided to agree.  
I got irritated at this. This was exactly what I feared. And I had prepared for this. I possessed the ability to take control of the satellite system; a clever computer program that I installed into the satellites. The General that was talking to me was insistent on a proportional response, but I disagreed, a proportional response was only necessary when both sides were equally matched. But we have the clear advantage. I hit my panic button and took control of the satellite network. Jack and Daniel, both pulled up guns and fired at me but their bullets just hit a Goa'uld personal shield that had surrounded me.  
I smiled at them both with a little gloating pleasure, "Didn't you think that it was a little odd that you got through security with a loaded gun?"  
"It crossed my mind," Jack replied sarcastically.  
Jack then had a great look on his face and began to plead with me.  
"Adolfina, your daughter, Klorelia. Think about it; we never really determined what she actually was. She could have been a Goa'uld weapon intended to mind control you to do this. The countries of the world are not going to stand still for this. What if the Goa'uld gave you the knowledge on how to build the defense network and to make you do this in order for the people of this world to destroy themselves in a nuclear war?" Jack suggested.  
I consider that for a moment. One year ago, my daughter touched my forehead and then I possessed all this knowledge and a desire to protect the world from the Goa'uld with these weapons. No, I knew with all my heart that every action that I do right now is necessary to protect the world from the Goa'uld. I truly believe with all my heart that I want to be the ruler of this planet and that sacrificing some of our number is necessary to defend us from ourselves.  
"No Jack," I told him with determination of my voice, "That is not it. What makes you think that this isn't what I always wanted from the very start?"  
"The city of Moscow has been targeted," said my man at the control station, "Firing."  
There was a beeping sound as data came in from the map on the screen.  
"Target has been neutralized," said the man at the console.  
Daniel began to cry as he looked at me.  
"Adolfina, I thought I knew you!" Daniel said with a tone of despair in his voice, "But now I guess that I never really did! You are not the person that I took under my wing and taught everything she knows about archeology! Open your eyes, Adolfina! Look at yourself! You have become the very evil you claim to hate!"  
I didn't listen to him. I took from behind my chair a staff-weapon. I then imagined that my own eyes glowed in an act of intimidation that the Goa'uld use.  
"For all intents and purposes, I had might as well be a God with the power that I now possess," I told them defiantly as I imagined that my voice was loud and distorted like the Goa'uld.  
I shot Daniel in the chest with a staff weapon and then shot Jack…  
~(^.^)~  
Suddenly I sat up in a bed in the infirmary at the SGC. The first thing that I realized was that all of the Goa'uld knowledge that Klorelia, had given me was gone, but I still remembered all the horrific things that I had done and I couldn't help but shiver at the thought of it all. I quickly realized when I looked at the clock, and the date on the calendar that only few hours had gone by.  
'It was a dream,' I thought to myself, 'Klorelia needed to teach me why she couldn't be allowed to remember the Goa'uld knowledge.'  
Oh, my god! What I just experienced in the dream, that is what I would have turned Klorelia into and put her through had I convinced her to remember.  
~(^.^)~  
Interrogation room  
When I got to the interrogation room I could see Klorelia sitting in a chair with a Goa'uld memory device on her temple. A Tok'ra was operating the Za'tark detector. Klorelia turned to me.  
"Have you found what you were looking for, mother?" asked Klorelia.  
"Yes," I told her. I then turned to everyone.  
"The knowledge that she possesses will destroy her if she remembers," I stated to everyone matter of factly.  
"So... what now then?" asked Daniel.  
"We do nothing to extract the knowledge from her," I said to the room at large, "General Hammond, she is our daughter, me and Skaara would like to take her home."  
I would love to have Klorelia living with us. I couldn’t help but think of her and the twins playing together and all of us being a family.   
General Hammond opened his mouth to speak, probably to tell us that for some kind of security reasons that that was not going to be possible but Klorelia interrupted him,  
"I'm sorry mother but that won't be possible." Klorelia interjected. Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
My face turned to despair at her words.  
"Klorelia? Why?!" I asked hopelessly.  
"I can't stay with you mother." Klorelia said with tears in her eyes, "Oma Desala told me to carve out my own path, and it is beyond my power to do it here on Earth with you."  
I felt that I could have argued with her, but simultaneously I knew without a doubt that there was no arguing the matter. My eyes filled with tears. I had felt an immediate connection with her the moment Skaara told me of her existence. We had then found her on Kheb less than 24 hours later. I had then felt that at the time that I had her. But less than two minutes later I then lost her. Now I got her back, and now I feel like I'm losing her all over again.  
"I am aware of your feelings towards me mother, and I expected nothing less," said Klorelia, reaching out and placing her hand on my face, "But I only came here to give you closure. My presence here for closure was not intended to tease you."  
I was grateful to have at least gotten to see her again.  
"I will miss you, Klorelia!" I stated.  
"And I will miss you, mother,” She replied.  
"Will I ever see you again?" I asked with very little hope.  
"The future is uncertain as is the changing of the random events in a perfect schedule, for a traveler who wanders with no particular destination in mind, there is no saying where they will end up or what they will find,” Klorelia stated.  
I was openly crying in front of everyone now.  
"What if I never find you again, ever!"  
"The future is like the flipping of a coin," she said, "you will never know what side it will land on. But the only way for the unknown to become the known is for you to watch and observe its forming shape until it is completed."  
I remember that riddle, I told that riddle to the monk on Kheb. I guess I have to eat my own words on that one. I smiled and nodded reluctantly. Klorelia then turned to General Hammond.  
"General Hammond. I must leave through the Stargate now," Klorelia stated.  
"Wait," The Tok'ra exclaimed, "are we just going to let her go?"  
"I don't think we have a choice," Daniel answered.   
Klorelia's body then began to glow with bright white light. Then her body vanished into thin air, and in its place was a cloud of glowing white light with gaseous/fluidic white tentacles lazily waving around. I understand now; Oma Desala helped Klorelia to 'ascend'. The ascended being then floated away and passed right through the solid wall.  
"It'll head for the Stargate," I told General Hammond, "Ascended Beings will not harm the base personnel. They will only turn hostile if they're forced to defend themselves."  
"I'm with Adolfina on this on sir. General, I highly recommend that we just let it go,” Jack backed up.  
General Hammond then looked confused and flustered, but he quickly turned to the wall and picked up the phone on the wall.  
"Attention all base personnel. There is a... bright...white...glowing...being...floating through the base. Do not attack it, I repeat DO NOT attack it. Your orders are to get out of its way and let it go!"  
He then hung up the phone. We all ran out of the room, and we got to the gate room only a couple seconds after the Ascended-being did. The Stargate then all of a sudden automatically activated of its own accord. The unstable vortex flushed sideways and then fell back into the rippling water-like surface of the event horizon. Ascended being floated in front of the event horizon as I looked up at it. It then took a semi white glowing humanoid form and then the face of Klorelia was clear. She smiled at me.  
"In answer to both your question and the riddle, mother." said Klorelia. "Perhaps one day we might meet again."  
She then floated up and passed through the event-horizon of the Stargate.


	37. Allergies

~(^.^)~  
The Apprentice: SG-1 Series  
Chapter 37: Allergies  
~(^.^)~  
Adolfina’s and Skaara’s house  
I was seven when I found out I was allergic to Cherries. I had been at school when I found out. The school was serving Cherry pie for lunch that day, and unfortunately, I ate a piece of Cherry pie. Within second my throat had swelled shut and I had passed out. I woke up in the hospital with my parents staring worriedly down at me sometime later. It was a terrifying experience, and ever since then I have avoided Cherries like the plague. And now I know exactly how my parents had felt that day when I ate that piece of Cherry Pie.   
Rikki unfortunately is also allergic to Cherries. Skaara and I had tried our best to be careful to keep her away from Cherries but one of her friends at school had given her a chocolate covered Cherry during lunch. The girl didn’t know that Rikki was allergic and Rikki just thought it was chocolate. Skaara and I had been at the SGC when the school had called us, and I almost passed out right there and then. The thought of Rikki being in any form of danger made me feel nauseous.   
We had Rikki brought to the SGC as quickly as possible, and she was currently being taken care of by Dr. Fraiser. The whole team, Oliver, and I were all sitting outside the infirmary waiting for Dr. Fraiser to come out and tell us that Rikki was going to be okay. Skaara had his arm wrapped around me to comfort me, but I could tell he was just as worried as I am. He was tense and his leg kept bouncing up and down. Oliver was sitting in my lap, his head buried into my neck. He hadn’t stopped crying since he found out what happened. I sighed and pulled Oliver closer to my chest, and started running my fingers through his hair.  
“Hey if she’s anything like you she’s gonna be fine,” Jack soothed, glancing over at me.   
I tried to smile but I think it came out as more of a grimace. Suddenly the infirmary door opened and Dr. Fraiser walked out. I stood up quickly holding onto Oliver.  
“How is she?” I asked.  
“She fine, tried, but fine. You can see her but try to let her get some rest. I want her to stay overnight just so I can keep an eye on her,” Dr. Fraiser explained.   
I sighed, and rushed into the infirmary. I could see Rikki lying on a bed in the far corner of the room. She looked pale and so small lying in that bed. I rushed over to the bed and just stared down at her sleeping form. Oliver squirmed in my arms, desperately reaching out for his twin. I gently set him down on the bed and he moved up next to Rikki and pulled into his lap. He held onto her and I doubt even Dr. Fraiser would be able to pull him away from her. I smiled at the sight. The twins loved and cared for each other so much, it was amazing. They hated being separated from each other for any reason, which made school a bit hard on them at times. Everybody found a seat around the bed and seemed to settle in as best they could, considering they were sitting on hard plastic infirmary chairs. We all spent that night in the infirmary crowded around Rikki’s bed. It was terrifying not knowing if your child was going to be okay, and I prayed to never have to experience something like this ever again…  
~(^.^)~  
AN: Okay so in reality I am allergic to Cherries! I found out because my dad gave me a chocolate covered Cherry once {because none of us knew at the time I was allergic} and well let’s say it wasn’t pleasant. So yeah that kind of where I got the idea for this chapter from.


End file.
